Love is a Lake
by FrostedPurpleIrises91
Summary: Cynthia Preston discovers she has an unusual fan of her poetry. However, it's obvious the admiration evolves into something stronger... TFAverse. BWxOC. LDxOC. T for PG-13 themes. REWRITE IS UP! Not to be deleted, decided to keep it up!
1. Prologue

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Prologue

The silence and tranquility of the warm summer's night was rudely disturbed. Roars of engines sliced through the air. Soft and pallid moonlight from a crescent moon shone on the bodies of two worthy-looking aerial vehicles. They glistened with a lovely and flawless luster and they seemed to rival the luminosity of the stars above. They were flying away from the city of Detroit, making their way to a small, wooded park situated a few miles away from the bustling metropolis.

"Here," one of the vehicles suddenly spoke, "land here. Hopefully, zhey will not detect us from zhis range. Ve can scan for any energy signals."

"This better be a fruitful mission," the other muttered. "I do not want to fail our grand and glorious leader!"

They alighted slowly and gracefully, looking for a perfect patch of woodland to land on. As they descended, the vehicles, one a sleek and formidable fighter jet and the other a bulky and intimidating troop carrier, suddenly transformed. They landed with a thud on their feet, sending a slight tremor through the earth.

One of the inorganic beings narrowed his ruby red optics, briefly scanning the area for any nearby lifeforms who would potentially spy on him and his accomplice. He bore a slight scowl on his blue face as he looked around. His arms were folded across his chest, partially concealing a purple and white insignia on it. The beige, black and purple colors that graced his armor seemed specked as stray beams of moonlight shone through the treetops that rivaled his own height.

The other immense robot stood motionlessly, paying no attention to nothing else around him. His hulking form stood out boldly, presenting the trees with a challenge to provide some, if any, cover for him. A single red optic was focused on the horizon and he almost stared out mindlessly. Faint traces of green, purple and black could be seen that comprised of his armor color. Unlike his teammate, the crest on his chest was completely visible.

"Good," the icy face said, "zhere appear to be no organics running around zhis area. Ve may have some peace during zhis."

"Silence, Blitzwing!" the other hissed. "We do not want to attract any attention. Must you always talk so much and cause a ruckus? We must not fail in our quest for the shards! Megatron demands perfection!"

With a mechanical sounding whir, Blitzwing's blue face rotated and a red, angry looking face took the front. He bore a hostile sneer, displaying a gap-tooth.

"I vouldn't talk, Lugnut!" he boomed. "You're so clumsy and cantankerous the city vould think there'd be an earthquake! Now shut up or I vill punch you offline!"

Lugnut only shook his head and ignored his accomplice. There were many times when he felt like killing Blitzwing but at the same time, he knew it would be hurtful to the Decepticon cause if he did such a thing. Despite his obvious instability, the triple changer was a valuable asset and warrior who was deployed in Megatron's service. He also feared that possibly the wrath and disfavor of the Decepticon overlord would rain down in him if Lugnut did kill him.

Hothead then was promptly replaced. The third face revealed itself. It was a jet-black face with red eyes and a mouth that sported jagged teeth. If a Human saw it, they would instantly be reminded of the common design etched on a pumpkin during Halloween.

"Once again, may I offer up dancing lessons to you?" Blitzwing cackled. "It's not all zhat hard at all!"

He began to dance, only to stomp on a garbage can, crunching it completely. The contents gushed out and stuck to the bottom of his foot. Lugnut only ignored and walked away from him, deciding to go off on his own. He just hoped he would be able to detect an Allspark fragment: it would make the evening worth it.

"Vhere are you going?" Blitzwing called. "It's all good!"

Random hobbled on one leg as he lifted up the other to observe the grime and filth plastered to the bottom of his foot. He collapsed onto his rump. Lugnut groaned in exasperation and pretended he was someplace else.

"Oh, zhis grime!" Icy snapped. "Filthy beasts…"

With disdain written all over his face, the seeker scraped all the trash off from underneath his foot with a finger. Rotten food hid in the crevices and came out as a strange hybridization of a liquid and solid when Blitzwing managed to fish it out with his fingertip. Fast food bags sodden with precipitation and other unpleasant substances stuck to the sole stubbornly. They often disintegrated or tore when he managed to peel them away. If he could smell, Blitzwing would be on the verge of vomiting since the stench was so powerful.

"Zhat's all of it I zhink…"

He glanced at the flattened garbage can he sat next to. A freshly discarded newspaper that survived the destruction of its fellow housemates lay sprawled beside him. The jack-o-lantern face took over.

"Vhat's zhis?" he gushed. "Is zhis vhat the Humans read: a newspaper? Yes!"

"Ve have no time to read zhis pathetic thing!" Hothead raged. "If it is trash to zhe Humans, vhat vorth is it to us?"

Hothead was dethroned by Icy. He placed a finger on his chin and looked at the newspaper. Despite the fact it was probably a trivial matter to read it, Blitzwing felt compelled to see what exactly the contents were. The Humans repulsed him but they intrigued him as well. He had some degree of curiosity with their ways and customs.

"Vell, let's just see vhat some of zhe material is," he said.

Blitzwing picked up the newspaper. His optics focused as he perused the sections for anything that might catch his attention. The sports section didn't appeal to him. He couldn't bear to read about the Human's economic affairs which he thought was very boring and dull.

"Nonsense!" the angrier side manifested. "Zhey are scum and not vorth anyzhing!"

"Vhat about the comics?" Random pondered.

The blue-faced personality took control, forcing the others to silence themselves while he explored more. His patience with them faltered at times but what could he do? They probably had the same thoughts about the other and him. They all shared the same body and the only thing they could do was to learn how to get along. Countless cycles insured such a bond could be established but like any bond, it was never fool-proof.

Just then, he found something. It was a tiny box situated in the bottom right corner of the paper. There was a title in italics and a series of lines below it in the same font. The title alone captured his attention until he was finished investigating it further. It was a poem called: 'The Blue Mirror'. Blitzwing brought the newspaper up closer to his face and he began to read it in earnest.

'_The Blue Mirror'_

_The blue mirror is so simple yet complex._

_You see yourself and wonder what makes it vex._

_The outside and the inside are laid out to the light._

_Waters do not betray what has come to your sight._

_As you look, you wonder, who are you truly?_

_You may never see the answer could be answered fully._

_All your victories, defeats and dreams are laid bare._

_The question of the true meaning and mystery of life,_

_Suddenly becomes so prevalent and aware._

_Ripples distort your vision._

_Do not despair and give up on your mission._

Blitzwing reread it, genuinely intrigued by the work. He could sense the passion and intelligence of the poet and he began to assume this human must be an interesting soul. Then he wondered who the name of this verbal artist was. Upon further investigation, he saw a small line beneath the poem itself that read: 'By: Cynthia Preston'.

"It is nothing but pretty words all thrown together!" Hothead growled. "It means nothing! I do not even know vhy zhou vould bother to read it… But zhen again, knowing zhou, I am not so surprised."

"I zhought it was pretty!" Random admitted. "Cynthia Preston… Who is zhat?"

"It doesn't matter for now," Icy said. "Our mission is to scan for Allspark fragments and ve vill do it now. Ve vill vorry about it later."

He tore the poem's section out of the newspaper. Blitzwing used the rest of it for wiping the bottom of his once-filthy stabilizing servo, making sure it was truly spotless. Then he tossed it aside. After reading it a third time, the Decepticon stood back up onto his feet. He gently cradled the miniscule section in his hand as he walked off to find Lugnut.


	2. Chapter 1 'Life Goes On'

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! You know who you are! :) I really do appreciate them. I will try to have a chapter a week submitted to this particular story if I'm not suffering a massive writer's block or find myself interrupted by that thing called Life. This chapter may seem to be a little slow and boring but I promise it'll get better! Keep on coming with the feedback! I don't bite.

Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or any of its characters. The OCs belong to me!

Update 6/22/10: I have edited some of this particularly the transitions between different scenes. The website was giving me trouble about it but I think I got it fixed.

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 1 'Life Goes On'

Cynthia Preston sat in her college classroom, staring out the window. Beyond it, there was the beautiful and pristine Lake Erie. Once more, her mind was elsewhere and not completely in tune with the flow of the lecture. Lake ecology was her chosen major and calling but at times she found it difficult to focus fully on it. She felt compelled to write another poem about Erie and maybe submit it to the editor. It was also a beautiful spring day and more than anything else, Cyndi felt like taking a dip in the chilly water and getting a tan at the beach.

"Ms. Preston!"

Cyndi snapped back to reality when she heard her teacher call her. Her chestnut hair sifted when she turned her head to Mr. Rax, her ecology professor. She silently chided herself for drifting up to cloud nine. Beautiful icy blue eyes glazed over slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Rax?" she said almost inaudibly.

"Are you perhaps thinking up any ideas for your next poem?" he asked, wrinkling his moustache.

"I won't lie: yes. And I'm sorry, sir. You have my attention."

"Don't get me wrong, Cyndi, I do admire the occasional works you send in to the paper but it is rude to be mentally wandering off."

"I know. Again, I'm sorry. I promise to ace the final in order to redeem this moment."

Mr. Rax's smile was subtle. Cynthia was one of his best students in his class. She very rarely gave him any grief and the only trouble, if any, she gave him was her tendency to drift off to her sanctuary. Her test scores only further reflected her teacher's reasons to favor her. The quiet, somber and intelligent nature she possessed was a further bonus to him.

"Alright then, I'll be looking forward to it, Cyndi," he resumed. "But until then, try to remain on Earth, please."

Cyndi forced a smile. She nodded her head, signaling her professor she was paying attention solely to him. Mr. Rax then focused his attention back to the chalkboard, resuming his lesson. When she disengaged from him, the young woman noticed her classmates were watching her. She tried her best to ignore them by watching the teacher but she could feel their gaze on her. It made her flesh crawl slightly.

"This is going to be a long lecture…" she thought privately.

As Mr. Rax began to talk again, slowly but surely, the other students began to shift their attention to him. Cynthia could almost sense them lose interest in her. And that's all she wanted.

All of her fellow classmates, both the males and females, wore clothing appropriate for the eighty degree weather, which was rather unusual for late April. She on the other hand, wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. While everyone else wore tennis shoes or sandals, she wore black leather boots. Cynthia also didn't mind wearing her hair down in the sweltering classroom either despite the fact her female peers pulled them up into buns and ponytails. She knew she stood out, but as far as she was concerned, Cyndi didn't care at all.

She briefly observed her fellow pupils, seeing they were imitating the mannerisms she displayed moments earlier. A few stared anxiously at the clock located above the doorway, some shot longing looks at the cool lake waters and others were actually falling asleep. Cyndi suppressed a scoff and leaned back in her seat.

"No one can pay attention today. I just can't wait until this last class ends. I can go straight home after this."

The clock currently read eleven twenty. At noon, her time on campus ended and she was temporarily freed from her academic obligations. Cynthia had already been there since eight in the morning and the four hours of her classes normally didn't bother her but today did. It was just too gorgeous to be inside a hot and stagnant classroom. What made everything even worse was the fact it was a Monday.

She felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. Stealthily, she fished it out of her pocket and slid it open. It was a text message. Cyndi realized it could only be one person. She pressed the 'view' button on the screen, displaying it.

Just as she suspected, it was from her younger sister, Amanda Preston. It read: 'I don't wanna work 2day… I might call off.'

"Oh, Mandy… Life sucks, little sis. Get used to it."

Cynthia texted back to her: 'Life goes on'. Then she slipped her phone back into its hiding place, hoping Mr. Rax wouldn't unleash his wrath upon her if he saw her texting in class. He detested that action more than any other disruption.

"Hey, Emily Dickinson!"

Cynthia silently moaned within her soul when she heard the annoying and abrasive voice. Deciding to ignore, she tried to focus harder on the lesson. She knew she was above such childish arguments. She was twenty-two and most certainly not in grade school anymore.

"Preston! Dreamer!"

Still she refused to reply. Cyndi clenched the pen in her hand tighter. The person who called her sat behind her. And she just so happened to be irked and straight out disagreed with said person. Moments later, Cyndi felt a paper ball hit the back of her head.

"What?" she growled softly without turning around to face them.

"That was such a nice poem," said the voice. "'_Blue Mirror_' wasn't it?"

"Yeah. What of it, Natalie? Are you that stupid that such a simple poem such as that actually made you use some part of your brain in order to decipher it for the first time in your life?"

Natalie giggled softly. Cynthia's anger compelled her to finally face her. She turned around slightly in her seat and locked eyes with her.

Natalie's brown eyes were narrowed into a spiteful glare. Her face bore a smug and downright unfriendly smirk. Her red hair was pulled up by a clip and her long bangs hung down. She wore a hot pink t-shirt and blue jean miniskirt that was complemented by a pair of white flip-flops. Coral red lipstick decorated her lips.

It was no secret that Natalie and Cynthia dislike each other strongly. From the moment they first met, it was clear that Natalie had no interest in being civil towards her fellow classmate. And when Cyndi saw this, she saw justice to defend herself if the other party lashed out.

"Who do you think you are?" Natalie whispered softly enough so Mr. Rax wouldn't notice their conversation. "You think you're Emily Dickinson when you submit that trash to the newspaper?"

"No, I'm just doing what I love," her rival calmly corrected. "Unlike you, I have dreams and I know what I want to do with my life and how I want to do it. Being a poet would be a very nice secondary career for me. And by the way, Emily Dickinson never submitted her poetry. Her poetry was published after she died when her sister discovered her works. Last time I checked, I'm alive."

"You're quite the smart alec."

"Thanks. I'd rather be ugly and intelligent rather than pretty and moronic anyday."

She began to fume at Cyndi's insults. With a huff, she folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side, signaling she no longer wanted to speak to her. Cyndi smiled slyly and turned back around in her seat.

"You'll never be worth anything, Gothic loser!" Natalie hissed. "Dreamers get nowhere in life, Cyndi. And writing a bunch of lines about a flower or that stupid lake doesn't gather much attention at all."

"Yeah, okay, Natalie," Cynthia scoffed. "Say and believe what you want. All I hear is a monkey chattering like a fool while she thinks she's actually making sense. And clearly you must not have a life if you obsess over what I want to do with my life and my hobbies. Really, it's quite pathetic."

"Whatever…"

Cynthia could only smile. She was well aware she was a quiet and mild soul but she was not afraid to defend herself when the time was right. She didn't delight in ruining people's days but if it was shaming people like Natalie, it was one of the highlights of her day. Since she had left home a year earlier, she was determined to make up for all the mistakes and errors she made. And sticking up for herself was one of those failures.

Her phone vibrated again in her pocket, signaling her that Amanda had texted her back. Cynthia checked it. It read: 'Why so cold? Ur just mad cuz ur cooped up. 2day, we're doing something. After I get off work at 8, we're gonna do something. I'll drag u out.'

Cyndi laughed softly. Amanda was always pushing her to get out more which wasn't such a surprise because she was quite the social butterfly. At times, she couldn't believe she and Mandy came from the same parents. She looked at the text message, just wondering what she could drag her into.

"If she takes me to another party where I don't know anyone, I will kill her," she thought. "I'm no recluse but I like my peace and silence. I really have an itching to just go write some poetry tonight. While I'm at it, I have to study for the ecology exam coming up in two weeks. I promised Mr. Rax I'd ace it…"

She punched in the reply: 'Do ur worst. I have stuff to do tonight. We should've done something over the weekend then.' Then she sent it to Mandy's phone.

(About one hour later...)

"Don't you have to be going to work soon?"

Amanda quickly spun around, startled by her sister's voice. He pale green eyes scanned over Cynthia's form that stood in the doorway, making sure it really was her. She had headphones on and her voice sounded distorted. Amanda pressed the 'pause' button and removed the headphones.

"What?" she asked.

"Work," Cyndi said. "Don't you have to be going to work soon? It's twelve ten."

"I don't have to be there until one. And do you see my hair?" She ruffled her bobbed, blonde hair. "It's a holy mess. I can't go anywhere looking like this. And my red streaks are starting to fade. I got to go to salon soon and get it done over."

"You're beautiful the way you are. Vain people annoy the heck out of me."

"I am not vain! By the way, we are going out after work. You better get what you need done now."

"No, I'm not going out. If I'm going out, it'll be by myself. You dragged me to that horrid party last week that your coworker threw. I didn't even know the girl, let alone anyone there!"

"Everyone said they liked you… They all said you were too quiet though."

Cynthia walked into their kitchen and placed her backpack on the table. She then advanced to the sink and took a glass out of the cupboard. The faucet was turned on seconds later and she filled up the glass. Cyndi drank the cool and refreshing water and leaned against the counter. She looked around their tiny kitchen which contained a small table with two chairs around it, a quaint refrigerator, the sink and an oven.

Since she and Amanda moved to Detroit a year ago, they resided in the same apartment. It wasn't as big as their home back in New York of course but it was comfortable nonetheless. Besides the miniature kitchen, there were two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room with a TV and a loveseat in it. Cynthia simply didn't care about the fact she and Amanda lived in the housing they currently occupied. Both of the Preston sisters just wanted to get out of their home state and start their own lives. Since they were both toddlers, they wanted to live by the lake they frequented during the vacations they went on with their parents years ago.

"Hey, Mom called about an hour after you left for your classes," Mandy entered the kitchen.

"Really?" Cynthia gulped down the rest of her water. "How's everything back in Upstate New York?"

"She says everything's okay. She said she wants us to come back as soon as you're done with your final exams."

"Spring break just ended two weeks ago. My last exam is two weeks away. Mom just saw us."

"But come on, it's our mom! I miss her already! See, this is what I'm talking about, Sis! You don't want to do anything or see anyone anymore!"

Cynthia began to walk out of the kitchen. Amanda quickly sped over to the sole entrance and exit to the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room. She stood in the doorway, holding her arms out and preventing her elder sister from moving on. A mischievous smile stood out on her face. Cyndi rolled her eyes.

"Please move," she said in a tired tone. "I want to get some studying done and I want to start doing some poetry."

"I will, under one condition," Mandy smiled.

"Pray tell me what this circumstance is."

"I will give you the choice of what you want to do later tonight. You must go out but I will let you choose what you want to do."

"Really? There better not be any strings attached. If you force me to hook up with some creep guy friend of yours, your butt will be on the first flight back to New York."

"I won't. I promise. Would I lie to you, Cyndi?"

"You would in order to get me out."

"Okay, well, besides that… Do you have any idea what you want to do? If not, you can just text me whenever you want."

Cynthia thought about where she would like to go after eight in the evening on a weeknight. Every night, she tried to go to bed at eleven at the latest so she could make an honest effort at getting eight hours of sleep. She was not the type of person who liked to have routine interrupted and she had to think about this a bit. The more she thought about, the more she realized it wasn't such a bad idea to go out after all. As the seconds passed, Cyndi caught herself becoming interested in what the day would possibly hold for them later.

After pondering for a few moments, she had an idea.

"Let's go to the park for an evening walk," she said. "It's supposed to cool down tonight and it's getting out of the house, right?"

Amanda thought about it for the moment. She knew which park her sister spoke of and she decided it was good enough. Sure, it was a few miles out of the city but it was something for Cyndi to do.

"Okay then," she said, allowing Cynthia to finally exit the kitchen. "Sounds like a plan. Just pick me up after work and we'll drive up there."

"Now that you've succeeded in torturing me, get out of your pajamas and get to work. You don't want your boss mad at you do you?"

The tone in Cynthia's statement was playful and nonthreatening. Amanda laughed softly and nodded her head.

"The grocery store is five minutes from here and you know it, Cyndi," she said. "I can run if I have to. The question is: are you going to be ready for tonight?"

"Oh, please," Cyndi said. "You act like I have to mentally and extensively prepare myself for something as simple as taking a walking in the park. Of course I will be ready."

(Blitzwing - Decepticon base)

"Blitzwing!"

Lugnut slammed a heavy fist against the door to Blitzwing's quarters. The occupant glanced at his door. The pounding began to form a processor-ache within him. A slight pang of anger manifested in him as well because he was once again reading '_The Blue Mirror_'. The poem had captured his attention for a full day and he truly did find it to be very thoughtful and he believed the poet had some air of finesse. Hothead had virtually no interest in it still and Random wouldn't stop asking just who the poet was.

"Vhat is it now, Lugnut?" he asked calmly.

"Our leader calls us!" the larger seeker informed. "Come, we must see what our eminence wants us for."

"Very vell. Just go on vithout me, I vill be right behind zhou."

He listened carefully to see if the other Decepticon really did walk away or not. His heavy footsteps confirmed that his wish had been granted.

"Good!" the angrier side burst through. "Zhou finally have the chance to be away from zhat wretched piece of paper! All zhose vords are frustrating and I vant to take it all out on some Autobot scum!"

"Oh, come on!" Random said. "It rhymes! Zhou have to give zhat credit!"

"Perhaps it is good to put it down," Icy said. "I think I'm becoming obsessed vith zhis. Zhe human that wrote zhis has talent and zhats it."

Blitzwing placed the tiny scrap of paper down onto his recharging berth. He walked over to the door and opened it. It closed behind him automatically as he trekked down the dark and rocky corridor to Megatron's throne room.

"It could only be one zhing," he pondered to himself out loud. "Last night's hunt for Allspark fragments were fruitless. Ve must be getting sent out again. Oh vell, at least our talents and purposes aren't being squandered…"

A minute or two later, the triple changer entered the massive chamber. He saw Lugnut standing before Megatron who sat seated in his prestigious chair. His partner-in-crime's single optic focused on him when he heard Blitzwing approach. When Megatron saw his devoted minion do this, he looked to his right, catching sight of the summoned. Blitzwing stood beside Lugnut and bowed slightly to his leader, showing him respect.

"Zhou summoned me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Megatron spoke, "I did. I am not impressed with your reports of last night's reconnaissance in the least bit."

"I am sorry sir, but ve discovered nothing. Do zhou vant us to try again? Ve vill do it if zhou zhink it appropriate."

"We will do it happily and faithfully, great Megatron!"

"Investigate the woodlands once more," the Decepticon leader instructed. "The shards cannot remain undetected forever. Sooner or later, we will find some number of them and put them to use for our agenda."

Blitzwing and Lugnut bowed in unison to their overlord.

"As zhou vish, sir," said Blitzwing. "Our efforts vill be doubled. Ve ought to find somezhing zhis time."


	3. Chapter 2 A Walk to Remember

Author's note: Okay, there have been problems with me editing transitions between characters and scenes in Chapter 1 and I am thinking about deleting it and editing the original document with the changes and then uploading it again. But on a positive note, thanks again for the reviews! You guys are making me stay on the ball with this fic! I just started Chapter 3 last night so I will have it up in a week at the latest. I think you'll all enjoy this one. :)

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 2 A Walk to Remember

Cynthia looked at the digital clock on the desk beside her bed. It displayed seven fifty. She lost track of the time while she was writing more poetry. The sunlight that once shone through her bedroom window began to dim and sunset was practically there. Her window was open all day and the air, which was noticeably chillier than earlier on, sent a shiver up her spine.

She looked down at the poem she began to compose an hour earlier. All she had was a title that read: '_Fear'_. And since she first wrote the title, Cyndi just stared at the piece of paper, wondering how and what she could write. No words came to her and the blank piece of paper began to taunt her. Writer's block, or in her case, poet's block, was something she absolutely deplored. Hours would sometimes pass before she would finally construct some sort of sentence that would ignite the rest of the inspiration.

But at least her hours alone were not wasted in vain. She had gotten the majority of her routine tasks done uninterrupted, just like she was accustomed and content with.

"Forget this…" Cyndi mumbled out loud. "Let's get this walk started."

The idea of an evening walk was pushed into the recesses of her mind and temporarily, she forgot about it. When she had remembered it by looking at the clock, her excitement had been renewed. However, a sliver of loathing and reluctance managed to wedge its way in as well. Cyndi was so used to having her plans and routines so ingrained into her life, she often found herself infuriated and flustered when surprises popped up, foiling such plans.

Yet on this day, she decided to not create such dramatics about it. It wasn't like she was actually going to a party. It was walk. What could possibly go wrong?

Not only that, but maybe a nice walk in the park would help clear her mind with some fresh air and exercise. And just maybe, she would know how to start her latest work.

(About five minutes later…)

Amanda opened up the car door and slid into the passenger's seat. She looked at her elder sister, trying to read the calm and cool expression Cynthia bore on her face. A smile slowly crept in on her visage.

"You're still up for it?" she questioned.

"Well, what choice do I have?" Cyndi replied. "No, I don't mind. I've come to see this with a positive light. Heck, the more I think about it, the more I see I should just get out more…"

"See? I told you so. This is all for your own good. Now all I need you to do is to hook you up with a nice guy."

Cynthia nearly slammed her foot onto the brake pedal with a violent force. Her placid exterior was smashed to atoms. Her right eye twitched in anger and she gripped the steering wheel with such force that her knuckles began to turn white. She gritted her teeth harshly. Her whole body tensed and she felt like bopping Amanda upside the head.

Mandy cringed and shifted nervously at this less than friendly and receptive reaction. She silently chided herself for saying that last statement so carelessly. For the briefest moment, she didn't think and she forgot about Cyndi's view on relationships and romance in general.

"Really, that was totally uncalled for," she said apologetically. "I was just thinking ahead and just blabbering as usual. Please don't crash the car!"

"I'm not getting serious with romance until I'm done with college," Cynthia said, trying to soothe herself. She knew Mandy had a tendency to blabber mindlessly. "I just don't date or hookup with random guys. And I don't just grab whatever happens to float by. I'm not easy."

"Clearly. Are you still upset with him?"

"Yeah. But that was eight years ago. I was a stupid teenager then. I should've just shut up when I saw all the signs. And what did I do? I just spoke and it blew up in my face… I don't know why I just don't let it go."

"Well, it was a big deal. You had a crush on him for six years before that incident. I'd probably feel the exact same way if I were you. There's nothing you can do about it now. The best thing to do is just to let go."

Cynthia said nothing to her sister's words of comfort. Mandy abruptly silenced herself, preferring to say nothing for fear of offending or possibly hurting her anymore. The youngest sister turned to look out the passenger's window. She watched as the bright lights and skyscrapers began to disappear from view. Trees and green landscapes began to take over.

About five minutes passed and there was an uneasy silence presiding over them. Cyndi felt some kind of unseen and unexplained phenomena poke and prod her, urging her to break the quiet. She exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Mandy, I'm sorry for overreacting," she said. "It's just me. It's just really sensitive to me, okay?"

"Totally, yeah, I understand," Mandy said quickly, relieved Cynthia talked to her first. "It's my bad and I'm sorry."

Cynthia's frown melted away and was replaced by a loving smile. She laughed softly and placed a hand lightly on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, kiddo," she assured. "I just have to learn how to take things calmly. I'm way too high strung I think…" She paused and sighed in a happier air. "But yeah, a decent gentleman would be nice. Anymore, you have to be lucky to get one of those types of guys."

"Time will only tell," Amanda offered. "When it comes, it comes. Maybe I should act a little bit like you when it comes down to love. Flirting with guys all the time gets tiresome after awhile. Nor is it even very satisfying."

"You'll grow up. You're eighteen. You know, you made a good choice in tagging along with me to Detroit."

"All I can say is, I'm glad I went too. New York was getting too boring for me. Not only that, I wanted to travel with my sister, my best friend."

"Okay, what are you up to now? You're kissing up."

"I am not! I'm just being honest… Oh, look there's plenty of parking spots. I think we might have the whole park to ourselves."

Cynthia pulled into a space. She shut off the ignition and she and Amanda got out of the car. Taking no chances, she locked the doors and placed her keys into her purse. The sisters walked out of the parking lot and crossed the street where the park was located.

"Tonight's perfect!" Amanda exclaimed. "It cooled down so much since today and this weather's just perfect for hanging out."

The moon glowed brighter now that twilight was passing. The stars above them glittered like unobtainable and beautiful diamonds. Scents of flowers wafted through the air. Lamp posts turned on as the darkness encroached. The cobblestone path they walked on led them into the woods. Trees cast strange shadows as the moon shone.

"I guess we can just walk around for an hour or so and head home," Cynthia suggested.

"Don't worry, we won't get jumped," Mandy said.

"You're always the optimist when it comes to society… I never even said I was concerned about that possibility but now you're going to make me paranoid."

"Besides, those giant robots are always patrolling around the city making sure it's safe."

Cynthia didn't suppress a laugh. She shook her head.

"Last time I checked, there are two different parties of giant robots," she said. "The guys that patrol the city and protect us are called the Autobots. The guys that want to kill us and destroy our planet are called the Decepticons."

"I know!" Mandy snapped. "I'm not that much of an airhead. But like I said, I'm not concerned. I think it's cool that those Autobots are here on our planet. And thank goodness they are here because if they weren't, we'd probably be dead, especially if those other ones got here first…"

"I like it too. I've never met any of them though and I really don't care if I ever do. They kind of frighten me. They're so large and deadly!" Cyndi shuddered. "I'm just glad at least one of the parties comes in peace…"

"I'd love to meet one! It'd be such a treat and honor. I can't believe you'd wuss out. The good guys wouldn't lay a finger on you."

"Oh well, you are the outgoing Preston sister and I'm the fearful recluse. It's been that way since we've been alive. You know how I am. I love my routine and I hate change. That's a bad habit of mine and I see I have to break it. Life is cruel and unpredictable and you have to be as flexible as can be."

Just as Mandy's extroverted and gregarious demeanor disgusted Cyndi, her own pessimism and anti-social mindset was abhorred by the youngest. Amanda simply couldn't understand how someone could have such a grim outlook on the world and just society in general. Never in a million years would she even think to give up on hope or cease to enjoy life as it was, no matter what obstacle stubbornly presented itself. In a way, it scared her to hear Cynthia sound so dismal and full of hollow and broken wishes and dreams.

Mandy bit her lower lip as a single thought popped into her head. She wondered if she could possibly discuss the matter to Cynthia. The reaction to the boyfriend scenario was still fresh in her mind but she decided to take another chance. After all, to her, life was all about chances.

"Does Dad's death still bother you?" she asked softly.

Cynthia stopped in her footsteps to a dead halt. She wasn't expecting that question to come out of the blue. Amanda stood by her side and crossed her fingers, hoping she wouldn't enter a bitter and mournful rage. The seconds that passed felt like centuries.

"I do think about it sometimes…" she confessed. "How can I not? It's been ten years since it happened but the memory of the funeral and the few days that occurred after his death are still hauntingly vivid. There are times when I swear I can almost suddenly smell the flowers they set up at the funeral."

Cynthia felt her eyes begin to burn and water but she was determined to remain steadfast and strong in front of Amanda. She couldn't lead her to believe she was weak and unstable. Giving her hope and urging her to aim for a higher purpose was amongst her goals in life.

"They did capture the guy that murdered him," Mandy said. "He's now in prison for the rest of his life and that's that. Is that why you're so…" She tried to think of a polite word. "Complex?"

"It just sickens me that the man who killed our father did so in order to have pocket change!" Cynthia's anger flared up in her voice. "He did that horrible, heart-wrenching, cruel and soulless act just for that reason… People are sick and heartless. Wes didn't give me any hope either when he broke my heart." She walked over to a wooden bench that was set on the right side of the path. Mandy joined her seconds later. "I'm begging you, Mandy, please, don't be a fool in life. It's great that you take chances and whatnot but I do not want to see your spirit crushed. I want to see you happy and successful the same way Mom does with the both of us. I'm just asking you to please be careful. You're my only sibling and the truest friend I've ever had."

"I'm more concerned about you than any other person in my life. You're so smart and pretty and I hate to see you so down on yourself. You're my best friend too, Cyndi. I would die for you. When we moved here, we made a promise to ourselves. Do you remember it?"

Cynthia smirked and laughed shortly. She attempted to drown some of her misery.

"Yeah," she said, "I remember it. If I remember correctly, it went something like this: 'We're going to make our lives in Detroit and we're going to do it as a team yet separately to serve our own dreams. We must look out for each other and be ready for whatever challenge rears its ugly head to us. We're best friends and sisters. If we are together, nothing is impossible'."

Amanda giggled.

"I still think it's funny we both agreed to swear that little oath to each other," she mused. "It was like something from the Renaissance. Yet at the same time, it's pretty cool. I still plan on keeping that oath too."

"Me too," Cynthia agreed. "You know, I really got to clean up my act… Just be patient with me, Mandy…"

Cyndi silenced herself when she heard a disturbance coming from the trees behind them. Mandy heard the noise as well and kept as quiet and as still as possible. Their eyes scanned the dark woods intently. The hearts in their chest began to pound faster and their breathing became heavier and louder. Cyndi slowly rose up from her seat on the bench and began to walk backwards, still focusing on the blackness.

"What did you hear?" Mandy asked in a wavering tone.

"I heard…" Cynthia heaved. "I thought I heard a twig snap or a tree creak or something. The wind's not blowing."

"An animal maybe?"

Cynthia listened even harder for anything that emitted from the woods. All that pounded against her eardrums was the sound of dead silence. It was so quiet, she thought she could hear her own heartbeat. The situation frightened her immensely because as she and Amanda listened, no other sound was heard. This roused her suspicions someone or something was watching them.

"I think we should head back to the car," Cyndi said softly. "I don't like this one bit."

Mandy leapt from her seat and bounded to her sister's side. She clutched her arm and leaned heavily against her. Cynthia paid no attention to the fact her sister was holding her in a tight clamp. All she was aware of was the sound the both of them heard behind them.

"Yeah," Mandy whimpered, "I'm not liking this at all either! What do you say we head downtown to hang out at the mall instead? At least we can see people coming!"

With this decision chosen, the sisters began to walk back to the car at a hurried pace. Amanda hadn't let go of Cyndi at all but the eldest didn't seem to mind or notice for that matter. Fear swelled up inside them and they were prepared to race back home to their apartment even though it was only eight twenty-five. The more they thought about it, the idea of going out to the mall for a substitute outing was out of the question.

Then something else happened. Cynthia and Amanda stopped when they felt a tiny tremor beneath their feet. They looked around furiously, terribly horrified and confused with the events that had happened within a two minute time span. As they searched for the source of the phenomena, they caught sight of three red lights behind them.

Amanda's color paled instantly and she looked like a living ghost. Cynthia's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Mandy's grip loosened on her. Their urge to run seemed to be nonexistent. They were constricted with fear and neither had control of their nerves. The only thing they could do was stare at what stood before them.

The three lights stood about thirty feet off the ground. One was very large and it appeared that it had an eyelid of some kind that was narrowed at them in such a way that led them to believe it was an eye that observed them with contempt. The other two lights were a pair of eyes and one appeared larger than the other but was not as big as the cyclopean eye. These eyes only gazed on the young females calmly.

Since their eyes were already adjusted to the dark, Cynthia and Amanda could observe the silhouettes of their company in greater detail. From what they saw, they came to the shocking conclusion that the two were robotic entities they spoke of earlier on in their walk. The moon answered a vital question for them when Cynthia noticed the Decepticon insignia on their chests.

"Decepticons…" Cynthia stammered. "Amanda…"

"Cyndi!" Mandy began to weep. "I don't want to die!"

"Good evening, ladies," Blitzwing spoke. "My friend and I have been vandering around zhese voods looking for somezhing. Did zhou two notice any sparkling gems around zhis area by any chance?"

"Mandy, run!" Cyndi screamed at the top of her lungs.

They bolted, running like they never ran before. Their legs carried them as fast they could despite what speed their brains wanted. As she ran, Cynthia fumbled to open her purse in order to find her car keys. Amanda cried as she ran, believing she was going to die at any given moment.

Blitzwing and Lugnut looked back at each other.

"I take zhat as a no," Blitzwing said.

"They could be in league with the Autobots and know of any Allspark fragments' whereabouts!" Lugnut urged. "If they ran from us, they must be hiding something. We must capture them and question them to find out the truth."

"I doubt if zhey know anyzhing but I guess it von't hurt."

The two robotic beings jogged after the sprinting girls, their massive stride much longer than that of Amanda and Cynthia's at top speed. When they saw them gaining on them, the sister's pushed themselves to their limits. Mandy tripped in her fervor and Cynthia immediately halted, refusing to abandon her to a horrible fate. She stood defensively and unwavering in front of her and it seemed as if she was ready to sacrifice herself and fight them in order for Amanda to escape.

"Are you crazy?" Amanda screamed. "Cyndi, run!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Cyndi said sternly. "I won't let you go through this alone. If anyone gets left behind, it's going to be me."

Mandy struggled back up onto her feet with her sister's assistance. Before they could make another epic dash, Blitzwing and Lugnut were inches away from them. They stopped before they could potentially crush the much smaller fellow sentient beings. Cynthia and Amanda stood clustered together, refusing to leave each other's side. On their right stood Blitzwing and Lugnut guarded their left.

"I'm going to call the cops!" Mandy hyperventilated. "I'm going to call the cops...!"

Her knees rocked as if an earthquake was within them. She fumbled in vain to try to dial '911' only to discover the cellular reception was terrible. Mandy's mascara smudged as her eyes bled tears and she had her hands over her mouth. She felt it difficult to breathe even though she had no history of asthma whatsoever.

Cynthia looked up at the towering figures in awe and with great fear. Paralysis captured her in a steel grip despite the obvious fact she wanted to run away. Her widened eyes were pasted to their forms, feeling that if she blinked for even a sole second, they would crush her. Her mind raced, trying to formulate some kind of plan to escape them with Mandy safely in tow. To her greatest misfortune, she saw it difficult to even think in this harrowing situation.

"Please, allow us a few moments of zhour time, ladies," Blitzwing said calmly. "Ve just vant to know if you have seen anyzhing peculiar lately."

Mandy was simply too frightened to speak. Her vocal cords shriveled and sealed up. Swallowing hard, Cyndi spoke up.

"Sparkling gems?" she asked weakly.

"Allspark fragments!" Lugnut corrected. "We are on a quest for them and we must find as many as possible to ensure the success of our goal! You will tell us if you have any information at all on them, weak girl!"

"Allspark fragments? No, I'm telling the truth! I haven't come across any at all. I can speak for my sister on this matter too. Please, we're nothing two young girls trying to start their lives in a new city! Leave us alone!"

Cynthia held Amanda's hand, comforting her. She was prepared to sling her over shoulders and run off if she had the opportunity to do so. Blitzwing studied the sisters, trying to detect any signs of deceit that could be seen. But before him, all he could see were two very frightened ladies who were still wondering how this whole mess happened so suddenly.

He and Lugnut spied on them since they heard two voices coming from the side of the path where the girls sat. From the cover of the woods, they watched them for a few moments until they decided to approach them and see if they possibly knew anything about the whereabouts of the fragments. Blitzwing only heard excerpts of their conversation but from what he could remember their names were Cyndi and Mandy. Also, based on the voice he heard coming from each of them, he concluded the girl with the chestnut hair and icy blue eyes was named Cyndi and the mortified blonde with the pale green eyes was Mandy.

The triple changer admired what bravery Cyndi displayed and he was shocked she did not try to run away again. His optics focused solely on her for a few fleeting moments and she could see and sense it.

Cynthia reciprocated with the stare, gazing upon his aristocratic and serene face. A chill ran up her spine as she looked at Blitzwing. As she observed him, she noticed he watched her in a manner that was nonthreatening but rather in a curious manner. Her fear lessened and her tense muscles loosened.

"Lugnut, I don't zhink zhese ladies know zhe vhereabouts of any fragments," he spoke up at last. "I do not zhink zhey are dishonest in zheir claims. Ve merely stumbled upon unvitting park patrons and zhat is it."

The larger Decepticon hated to accept this fact. He was hoping that possibly the Human girls might know a thing or two about any Allspark pieces. It sickened and him and made him feel worthless regarding the chance that he and Blitzwing might return to Megatron empty-handed once more. But he reluctantly agreed with his accomplice's verdict.

"I guess you may be right," Lugnut said, still looking at Cynthia and Amanda. "We will leave you alone now, Humans. However, if you ever find any fragments, you will immediately turn them over to us. If you only hold onto them, we will track you down, crush you and take them for ourselves."

Cynthia nodded her head.

"I highly doubt if we will even find any," she said. "We do not want any trouble."

The other robot then did something the Preston sisters never saw before: he literally switched faces. Instead of the icy gentleman, they saw a red-eyed and mouthed jack-o-lantern face. Both of them flinched when they saw this strange occurrence.

"A smart little lady indeed!" Random said in a twisted voice. "Zhat is rare, no?"

Amanda felt weak on her feet and she felt as if she was going to faint at any given second. Cynthia stared, wondering if she was really back at the apartment fast asleep and lost in a bizarre and shocking nightmare.

Blitzwing swapped personalities once more. This time, the siblings were in the presence of visor-sporting and gap-toothed red face. An angry scowl was the feature that greeted them.

"Stupid Human girls!" he yelled. "Vhat are zhou gawking at? Zhou better get moving before I change my mind about sparing zou!"

"Enough!" Amanda screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"

Grabbing Cynthia's arm, she turned her back on Blitzwing and Lugnut and dashed for the parking lot. Cynthia followed suite, preferring to live just in case if the Decepticons did change their minds about sparing them. They didn't turn back to notice them watching them as they stood amongst the shadows of the trees.

They also failed to notice that as they sped off well over the speed limit, Blitzwing watched them race down the road. His dominant and cold personality tracked them with his telescopic monocle all the way to their apartment complex seven miles away. At the same time, the name of the poet he discovered last night ran through his processor.

Cyndi. Cynthia Preston. His curiosity piqued and for a moment he wondered if it was possible.


	4. Chapter 3 'Who Are You'

Author's note: I'm suprised I actually got a chapter done so soon! Thank you all for the comments once again! You guys rock! :) Chapter 4 should be up anytime before next Monday, so hang in there!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 3 'Who Are You?'

(The next day…)

Cynthia lay on her bed wide awake despite the fact her eyes had hideous bags beneath them. The alarm clock displayed six thirty. In a half an hour, she was supposed to get up to be ready for college. Although she really didn't want to, Cyndi saw that she would be forced to end up skipping the day in order to catch up on the sleep she was robbed of. If only she could actually fall asleep.

When the sisters arrived back at their apartment, they locked their door and windows and pulled the blinds down. They huddled closely on the living room couch, shaking in fear for the majority of the evening. At any moment, they were expecting the two Decepticons to arrive at their window with the intent to destroy them. They questioned themselves how it happened so suddenly and they pondered why they would harass them. They considered calling the police, requesting that they bring the Autobots as reinforcements but the Preston sisters decided against it. There was a fear in them that Blitzwing and Lugnut would track them down and eliminate them for reporting the incident.

Initially, Mandy was suffering from severe shock but as the hours passed, she got better. Eventually, it was to a certain point that seemed as if the encounter never even happened to her which Cyndi found ridiculous and miraculous how such an emotional recovery could happen like that. Around two in the morning she retired to sleep, leaving Cynthia to carry on with the vigil alone.

Cynthia on the other hand was affected much differently. While on the outside, she appeared to be not as frightened as her younger sister but on the inside it was the reverse. In her whole life, she had never felt such intense feelings of terror and awe at the same time. She felt she was very lucky to come across not one but two Decepticons and escape with her life virtually unscathed. Minutes after Amanda went to her bedroom Cyndi decided to do the same and try to forget about what happened.

She tossed and turned in her bed but found it impossible to get even a few minutes of sleep. Her mind was alert and Cynthia was prepared to flee at the slightest sign of their presence. Even though the blind was pulled down and she couldn't see the outside world, she felt that if she would look out the tiniest crack there would be a large, ominous and robotic face staring right back at her with murderous intent in the window.

The young woman tried to sleep with her desk lamp on, thinking it would somehow provide her with some sort of security. She felt like she was four again when she did that. And as soon as she was alone with her thoughts, she was reminded of the way the two beings looked at her.

She remembered the one was called Lugnut and he was the one that intimidated her the most. Cynthia just knew he wanted to stomp on her and Mandy. The single eye he possessed only chilled her further and she wished she would never encounter him again, even in the seeming safety of daylight.

Then there was the robot with the three faces. Cyndi had absolutely no clue what his name was. She noticed he was almost a perfect contrast to the robust Decepticon. He was calm and he was polite to her and her sister. The way he looked at her mesmerized her and as she reflected on the moment, Cynthia could've sworn she was in a different plane of reality. She saw no malevolence in his eyes but the cool and calculating hint made her shudder slightly. The two other faces he had puzzled her further about what matter of creature he was.

And since two o' clock, she solely thought about the mysterious metal man. She began to wonder if she would catch herself contemplating about him for the rest of her life. He amazed, frightened and captured her that much. The longer she was alone with her thoughts and memories, the more convinced she became that he was the one that struck the most fear in her heart than Lugnut.

At six thirty-five, Cynthia gave up. She rose up from her bed slowly as a headache formed in her from the lack of sleep. The effects were finally settling in now that she was standing up. Songbirds chirped and sang merrily outside her window. Holding her breath, Cyndi pulled her blinds up. All that met her was a view of Detroit on the horizon. A sigh of relief escaped from her parted lips.

"I can't go," she mumbled. "I've been up for twenty four hours and I can't fall asleep in my classes. I don't want to miss but I have to try to sleep again…"

As she moved around her room she was reminded of her pitifully incomplete poem on her desk. Cynthia hobbled over to the desk and sat down. Grabbing the pen on the far left, she looked down at the piece of paper. It still read '_Fear_'.

At that point she knew exactly what it was going to be about. She wrote:

'_Fear'_

_It has no name and is in many guises._

_Assaulting the heart and soul is what it prizes._

_What I fear is something not normally seen._

_Lights glowed menacingly with a ruby sheen._

_Strange as it was, I felt a few things within me:_

_The fear refused to set my nerves free._

_Curiosity and calm penetrated my soul._

_It was simply not in my own control._

_His face was forever burned into my mind._

_And his name is something I may never find…_

Cynthia looked it over, checking to see if there was any way she could improve upon it. The entire time she wrote '_Fear_', she was thinking only about Blitzwing. Her eyes felt heavy like lead curtains and now her thought processes became sullied. The words on the paper looked like gibberish and sleep was finally spreading its wings over her.

She yawned and felt as if all her strength had been sapped. Her pen slipped out of her fingers and at last, Cyndi's eyelids gave out. In her mind's eye, she saw his face. It seemed so clear and vivid she felt as if she was looking at him in real life again.

"Who are you?" she wondered.

Her head drooped and she fell asleep sprawled across her poem.

(Later that day - 7:00pm: Blitzwing.)

Blitzwing found himself thinking about the brunette and her sister he and Lugnut crossed paths with last night. Once again, he was in his private quarters awaiting further assignment from Megatron. He hoped his leader would send him on another mission so he would not think about the girl named Cyndi and '_The Blue Mirror_'. The eccentric seeker began to suspect that somehow his mind was succumbing to further instability.

The head Decepticon amazingly did not give his two underlings much trouble to their greatest relief and surprise. Because of this, Blitzwing began to wonder if he had some other plot in development in which he wouldn't bother to tell them of its objectives until he thought it out more. Lugnut of course was terribly distraught at a second consecutive failure and he groveled at his master's feet when they arrived back at their base, begging for forgiveness. True, he was a loyal minion to Megatron but he found Lugnut's overzealous tendencies to be a bit much.

He wasn't reading the poem. Rather, he memorized it since he read it over so many times when he was alone. The name 'Cynthia Preston' echoed inside his head and the image of the girl, Cyndi, haunted him. With every passing minute that slipped away, Blitzwing was only reinforced in the belief that they were the same person.

Her icy blue eyes were the main physical feature that stood out boldly in his opinion. From his own interpretation about '_The Blue Mirror_', the waters mentioned in it were none other than Lake Erie. He had seen those deep and beautiful waters before and that same body of water reminded him of Cyndi. As he looked into her eyes the previous night, he could've sworn he was at Erie's shores.

The selflessness she showed when Mandy tripped was something he did not expect to see. Blitzwing had expected to see her continue to run away, leaving her sister to fend for herself. The terror she displayed should've only assured that such a thing would happen. Also, the way she looked back at him when he did to her, vexed him. Of course there was fear in them as he would expect but as their stare lasted, he saw that they mellowed.

He just had to break the stare. And he was so relieved he did.

"Yes, zhat Human vas brave yet foolish!" Hothead said. "But I don't zhink she is zhe same as Cynthia Preston. Zhou vill probably never out zhe truth. It doesn't even matter. She is only a Human. I cannot believe zhou vatched her drive to her home too!"

"Zhe look on zhe other girl's face vas priceless!" laughed Random. "I've never seen anyone so scared before! Good thing zhou tracked her down! Now ve can spook her some more!"

"Zhat Human was different zhan zhe other's ve've come across…" Icy stated. "All zhe others ve saw are pitiful and veak little pests. Cyndi stood defiant against us vhen she saw it vas daft to run further. I give her some credit. But other zhan zhat, I have nothing furzher to zhink…"

"Aw, zhou can't hide vhat's inside! Zhat's ok, I zhink she and her sister are cute too!"

"Zhou are both pathetic…" Hothead grumbled. "Zhose girls are foolish and not vorth our time. Ve should've just pounded zhem vhen ve vere done questioning zhem."

Blitzwing remembered clearly where her apartment was situated: it was seven miles away from the park and about a mile away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Her complex was located at the edge of a wooded piece of land. It was enough to provide cover for a few minutes and to conceal one's self from the prying eyes of the complex's other tenants. The veil of the night would only guarantee a higher chance of success. He needed to find out the truth.

"I vill put zhis mystery to rest," Icy finalized. "Zhis whole matter is of course secondary to our quest for zhe Allspark shards but for now, ve have nothing better to do. I vill set out late tonight vhen it is zhe perfect timing."

Those blue eyes… They were beginning to consume his thoughts. All the personalities felt the same way whether they wanted to admit it or not. Secretly, the other two decided it was necessary to delve into the mystery just for the sake of solving it. If they only put it off, it would only grow stronger.


	5. Chapter 4 Nocturnal Visitor

Author's note: Happy 4th of July everyone! I won't be posting any more chapters for any of my fics til after Sunday (the 4th) so yeah... I had lots of fun with writing this chapter so I hope y'all like it! Keep on coming with the reviews please!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 4 Nocturnal Visit

(Same day - 7:00pm: Cynthia)

Cynthia finally opened her eyes. For the twelve hours she had been sleeping and when her eyelids opened, that was the only movement she made in that whole span of time. Her neck and spine was terribly stiff but she did wake up feeling much better overall. She groaned in pain and sat up in her chair, rubbing her neck.

"That was a bad choice to drift off here…" she said to herself. "At least I got some sleep… What time is it?"

Her back cracked when she got up and she walked along like a zombie. A white square came into her view from the corner of her eye. Cyndi moved her head in the direction and saw a piece of paper on her bed. She sat down on the edge of her bed and picked it up. Blinking a few times in order to wake herself, she saw it was a brief note.

'I didn't want to disturb you. I didn't sleep well last night: nightmares. Off to work at 1 and I'll be back at 7. Let me know how you slept when I get home. We'll talk more later. Love, Mandy.'

Cynthia glanced at her trusted alarm clock. She couldn't believe she slept twelve hours. Now that she was refreshed she had another battle to wage: readjust her weekday schedule. She knew it was going to be pure heck to try to sleep again tonight.

Looking back at the note Amanda left, she was reminded that she said she had nightmares. When Cyndi fell asleep, no dreams came to her. That's how exhausted she was. And she hoped she wouldn't have dreams for the next few days, weeks and maybe even months. The last thing she needed was the nameless Decepticon to invade her most secluded realm.

She groaned in frustration when she thought about him again. It was beginning to annoy her now. Cynthia walked out of her bedroom and down the eight foot hallway that emptied out into the living room. Maybe some television would help relieve her of his image in her mind or maybe a book for that matter.

When she entered the living room she spotted the small stack of magazines that stuck out from beneath the couch. Some articles about mindless celebrity gossip and all the details about their lives would do nicely. Or a _National Geographic_ would be even better. The twenty two year old girl sat down on and grabbed the magazine on the top of the pile.

"Perfect," she thought. "You can't go wrong with _National Geographic_. I read this over already but I don't care… Please, Mandy. Come home. We need to talk more."

Seconds later, her prayers were answered when she heard the rattle of keys. The lock clicked and the door pushed open. Cynthia threw down the magazine and faced the door. Amanda walked in with a few grocery bags in her left arm. She looked up and saw her sister.

"Oh, hey, you're up," Mandy smiled. "I didn't want to disturb you. You got my note, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Cynthia said, getting up from her comfy seat. She approached her and took the groceries from her hold. "I didn't get up even five minutes ago."

Concern graced the youngest sister's face.

"Did you sleep really badly?" she asked.

Cynthia entered the kitchen and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter. She opened up the bags and began to unload them.

"I was up for a full day," Cyndi said blandly. "I didn't fall asleep until sometime after six thirty. I feel much better but it'll suck having to get back on track. No matter what happens tonight, I have to go to college tomorrow. These are the final weeks and I can't miss them."

Amanda walked in, joining her by her side. She took some of the food items from the bags and began to put them away alongside Cyndi.

"I slept okay but like I mentioned in my note, I had nightmares," the blonde said. "I woke up two times in the middle of the night. I dreamt about those two robots. We were in the park again and we were running away. It was like a replay of what actually happened. Except this time, we both died. They trampled us to death! That's all I needed because after I cooled off from the encounter before I went to bed, I felt pretty calm and normalized."

"I still don't understand how you got over it so easily," her sister shook her head. She opened up a can of pop she found amongst the groceries. "You looked like as if the Devil himself was after you."

"You seem okay. Heck, you were the bravest one out of the both of us. I knew I could've been braver than what you saw last night but still… Did you have any dreams at all?"

"No. I was so lost in a deep sleep, nothing came to me. I'm only relieved that I didn't dream. I want to forget about it as soon as I can."

"Do you think we'll ever see them again? I mean, what if they find out where we live?"

"I'm trying not to think about that scary possibility. Please, let's not talk about it now. I'm trying to…"

Cyndi stopped herself before she could say anymore. She wondered what kind of disastrous result would spawn if she leaked any confidential thought she had since last night. Amanda noticed this hesitation. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked. "Something's on your mind. Tell me the truth."

She began to feel embarrassed and ashamed. What would Mandy really think about what's been going in her head? Cynthia also feared what conclusions she would draw about what she told her.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"No, it's something," Amanda asserted. "Tell me the freaking truth! I won't let you off the hook until I know what's on your mind. It's about last night, right? If that's the case, you have greater reason to talk about it with me."

Cynthia sighed in defeat and disdain. She shook her head. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"How bad can it be?" she further questioned. "Come on, you can tell me anything. We're not living up to our oaths if you don't tell me."

"I think I'm going crazy or something," the eldest sister confessed. "It really is disturbing."

"Stop being such a baby, Sis! What can possibly be so disturbing? Yeah, it was one of the scariest things we ever faced but it's not traumatic."

"Mandy, since I went to my bedroom to go to sleep shortly after you did, I've been thinking about the one Decepticon we met. I don't know what it is…"

"So you've been thinking about one of them? Big deal. I thought about one more than the other too. The big one, Lugnut, scared me the most."

"Three Face has been the subject of my thoughts. For God's sake, Amanda, I wrote a poem about him! It's called '_Fear_'."

Amanda laughed shortly.

"'_Fear_'?" she repeated. "Yeah, I'd write a poem like that about his friend too. So the one scared you the most out of the two."

"It's not just that," Cyndi said. "When I looked into his eyes, optics or whatever you want to call them, I felt strange… Of course I was frightened out of my mind but there was something else there too. He looked at me in this calculating and cool way that made me feel…" She tried to find the right words to describe her feelings exactly. "At ease… At that point, I knew he wasn't going to hurt us. I can't stop thinking about him. It's like I can see his face so clearly in my head almost like I'm looking at you right now. It's that stare… It's so scary and deep yet peaceful." A shudder nipped at her spine and reverberated through her body. "You never heard his name, did you?"

"No. But Three Face is fine with me. You just need to calm down. Like you said earlier, you need to learn how to let go of things and move on with life. Hopefully, we will never see either of them again. And the next time we do, we're going to call the cops and tell them to have the Autobots hunt them down. Just to go the extra mile with safety, we'll fly back to New York and live with Mom until it gets safer for us. It's as simple as that. It's nothing. Don't worry, Cyndi. I bet that when you wake up tomorrow, you'll barely think about him at all. We both need to recover a bit longer."

"I guess you're right." Cynthia took another sip of her pop. "Maybe it's nothing at all."

"That's the way to think! Are you up for watching some movies tonight? We need to kick back and relax."

"Just as long as it's not something like _Terminator_ or some other movie that involves robots or cyborgs I don't care."

Amanda laughed out loud. She clapped her hands together and walked out of the kitchen. Cynthia followed her and sat down on the loveseat.

"Are you developing robo-phobia or something like that?" Mandy said.

"I just don't want to see any films right now dealing about those things. You're telling me to forget about Three Face too!"

"Okay, okay… Geez. How about an old classic movie we used to watch together when we were kids?"

(An hour and a half later…)

Mandy blew her nose and held a box of tissues sat on her lap. Her face was red and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. She took gasping breaths and put a hand up to her mouth.

'Belle, it's me!'

All the lights were turned off in their apartment. The blinds were pulled down once again just for security's sake. The only thing on in the house was the TV set that played their selected movie of the night: Walt Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_.

'It is you!'

When she was younger, Cynthia would've been crying at this beautiful and innocent scene too. She only watched Belle and her prince kiss with an envious and bitter scowl on her face. Once it was her favorite movie. The last time she watched it was when she was fourteen.

"I hate Belle," she said out of the blue.

"Don't be so heartless!" Amanda sniffled. "This is one of the loveliest movies I've ever seen. I don't care! It's so perfect!"

"That's what I hate about fairy tales: they disillusion you. And then when you grow up and see what everything's really like, you see they're nothing but lies. If only…"

"This story can be applied to everyday life! You just got to believe!"

"Well, where's my enchanted castle and my dashing prince? Oh yeah, I remember! I thought I found a prince but as it turned out, he was a total jerk!"

"You're like that with all romance movies. I swear that you have ice in your veins."

"I don't. I'm not a fool, that's all. But I will admit that Belle is my favorite out of all those other little royal fools in the other films. She has some degree of my admiration."

"We used to watch this movie all the time… I miss the days when we were kids. Those were the good old days, right?"

"Yep. Ignorance is bliss. That is a golden truth."

Amanda tossed her tissue to the ground. There was an acclimating pile on the floor of her side of the loveseat. She shifted in her seat and held the box of tissues to her chest. Cynthia couldn't wait until the movie ended.

'_Certain as the sun rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme: Beauty and the Beast…_'

"The songs, plot and romance are perfect," Mandy appraised. "This is my favorite movie of all time, hands down. It's so happy yet tragic." She sighed in contentment and smiled. "Someday, my prince will come too. And on that day, I'm going to prove you wrong, Cyndi!"

Cynthia faced her with an expression that bore the message: 'you're kidding me, right?' She scoffed and stood up with intentions to shut herself up into her room.

"You're pathetic," she chuckled. "Sometimes people never find their true loves. Some people never get married or fall in love for that matter. As sad as it is, it's the blunt truth. Believe me, if this reality was a fairy tale, I'd be the happiest girl on the planet."

"I wouldn't talk, Cyndi," Amanda wryly smirked. "Love comes from everywhere, anytime. You might end up being severely surprised. And then you'll thank me for telling you so."

"When pigs fly. I'm going to my room."

"You don't want to talk anymore?"

"About love? No."

"You woke up at seven. There's no way you're going to bed. But if you want to be alone, I understand. I'm going to watch this again!"

"You'll know where I'll be then."

(Midnight)

Cynthia sat at her desk with her headphones draped over her ears. She was slouched over in her seat and her eyes were closed. Of course she wasn't tired but she was very bored. There was certainly no way she was going to watch _Beauty and the Beast _again. When she emerged from her lair at around eleven, she caught Mandy watching another favorite romance movie: _Titanic_. As soon as Cyndi saw that on the TV, she ran to get what she needed to get in the kitchen and abruptly returned to her room. That movie made her bawl.

She didn't know what to do. Every book in her little book shelf was read over at least twice over the years. Again, watching movies with Amanda was strictly forbidden. Studying for her upcoming exams was an option but she didn't have the concentration or urge to do so.

The only company she had was her thoughts.

Amazingly, Cynthia did manage to forget about Blitzwing. Temporarily at least. When she watched _Beauty and the Beast_, she nearly forgot about the previous night's events. But when she was in her room, she remembered him. This time, his face wasn't so much persistent in her mind's eye.

'…_my prince will come too. And on that day, I'm going to prove you wrong, Cyndi!'_

Cyndi stirred. She couldn't even admit to herself that she was quite depressing and seemingly soulless. When she was younger, she was once a beaming child. Her quiet nature and intelligent nature was always there since the beginning but the bitterness and overly solemn attributes manifested when her father, Robert Preston, died. Her six-year heartthrob, Wes' rejection of her only made matters worse.

'_I swear that you have ice in your veins_.'

She sighed heavily. Once upon a time, she was a dreamer just like her sister. Now all she was a hardened realist.

Her eyes began to burn. They moistened and a few tears seeped from her shut eyelids. The last time anyone saw Cynthia cry was when she came home from school when Wes savagely turned her down. When she discovered she was crying, it shocked her slightly. There were times when she was almost moved to tears in public or private but now it was a rather rare occurrence.

"I am a miserable brat," she thought. "I can't be living like this. It's got to end somewhere and sometime."

Opening up her eyes, she saw '_Fear_' staring straight back at her. She growled in disgust.

"You're not making matters any better!" she said.

She took off her headphones and grabbed her latest work. Walking over to her bookshelf, she grabbed a notebook and neatly placed it within. It was one of four notebooks she kept her entire life since she began writing poetry. And she had never shown anyone else her passions.

When she turned around, she saw her blind pulled over her window. Cynthia pulled it up. Her vision was greeted by the lights of Detroit in the distance and the luminosity of the stars and moon in the sky. She wiped any tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm not going to sleep. I'll just sleep whenever I get back home from my classes…"

Cyndi lay down on her bed. She looked up at her bare ceiling, staring at it thoughtlessly. A sigh escaped from her lips.

A few minutes passed when she saw a massive shadow move past her window. She dismissed it as a cloud crossing the path of the moon. However, she saw it on her wall and Cynthia didn't look out the window. Something rustled the bushes below her window. A feral cat screeched in fright.

"Can't zhou be any louder?" and angry voice hissed. "I still can't believe ve are doing zhis nonsense! She's an organic!"

"Oh-ho, I hope zhe little lady is avake!" said a loony voice.

She sat up so quickly she gave herself a horrible head-rush. Seconds later, a face filled her window. It was the pumpkin face from two nights earlier. Her jaw dropped. The face bore a mischievous grin.

"She is avake!"

Finally, Cynthia gained a grip on herself and screamed at the top of her lungs. The robot switched faces. The blue face appeared, gritting his teeth. His audio receptors were scrambled by her scream.

"This is not real!" Cyndi told herself. "This is a nightmare!"

Amanda burst into the room upon hearing her sister scream. As soon as she entered, she saw the visitor's face in the window. She emitted a scream of equal intensity.

"I'll call the cops!" Mandy raved. "That's enough!"

"Ladies, please!" said Blitzwing. "Please, I mean no harm. I come in peace."

"What do you want? We don't have that shiny stuff you're looking for!"

"I know. Zhere's somezhing I need to know." He looked only at Cynthia. "Are zhou Cynthia Preston?"

Cyndi gasped in fright. Her color whitened and she thought her blood had stopped flowing. The sisters looked at each other in unison. A moment later she looked back at Blitzwing.

"Before I answer your question, tell us who you are," Cyndi said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Blitzwing, young lady," he said.

Cyndi stepped forward. She walked cautiously to the window. Her eyes looked straight into his. The only thing that kept them apart was the screen barrier.

"I'm Cynthia Preston," she said. "What brings you to my bedroom window?"

"Zhis."

He held up a tiny piece of paper. Taking a chance, Cynthia lifted up the screen and took the section from his hold. Amanda joined her shortly afterwards. They looked at it together, seeing it was the poem submitted to the newspaper a week ago.

"I found zhis paper a few days ago and I vanted to comment on it to zhou in person," Blitzwing explained.

"Oh, brother," Mandy sighed. "A robot that likes poetry…" She started to laugh. "That's new!"

The faces switched again. Hothead confronted them.

"Silence, Human girl!" he demanded. "I am only here because ve share the same body! Drop any problems zhou have about zhis matter now!"

Amanda cringed and backed off slowly.

"Okay… I'm officially freaked," she said.

"I got this," Cynthia said. "I think I'll ok. I'll just scream if anything goes wrong."

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Mr. Blitzwing!"

She ran out of Cynthia's room, frightened out of her wits once again. Mandy rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She slid beneath her bed, cowering.

"Aww, zhou scared her off!" Random said.

"Neither of us have nerves of steel," Cyndi said. "And I'm sure you know that as a solid fact."

"Zhis is razher awkward," Icy stated. "I'm surprised zhe neighbors aren't clamoring. If zhou don't mind, Cynthia, vould zhou please show me more of zhour vorks?"

She didn't know how to reply or what to do. He was a Decepticon. If she refused, he could squash her effortlessly. At the back of her mind, she feared some kind of ploy. Cynthia clearly remembered when she and Mandy met him and Lugnut. How couldn't they? He was the first Transformer to suggest that they move on and he didn't threaten them like the other did. Now that she thought about it, she was relieved it wasn't Lugnut at her window. The whole experience would be much more hostile.

Random confronted her.

"Come on!" he beamed. "Zhere's nothing to be afraid of! I'm only crazy! Ahahaha!"

"Told zhou ve vere vasting our time…" grumbled Hothead. "She's dumb-struck!"

"Pay no heed to zhose heathens," Icy regained control. "Zhey are only zhemselves. I sincerely svear zhere are no tricks. I vanted to see more of zhour works. If not, I understand and I vill not both zhou any longer."

At last, Cynthia made up her mind. She nodded her head and smiled faintly.

"No, I guess it's alright," she said. "You're really the first person who actually said they wanted to see my poetry. I guess I got lucky with the papers…"

"If zhou don't mind, shall ve move to a more secluded location?" he asked.

Cynthia stalled for a moment with nervousness but she quickly recovered.

"Yes," she said. "It'd be a mess if my neighbors saw you and you must be uncomfortable hovering outside my window. Let me grab my notebooks."

She grabbed the four notebooks that were stacked up neatly on her bookshelf. Then Cyndi walked back over to the window.

"All my works are in these," she explained. "I'll meet you outside. Just give me two minutes."

"Actually, zhou can just crawl out zhe vindow," suggested Blitzwing.

Her eyes grew. She couldn't believe what she heard. He saw her reluctance and shock.

"I promise zhou vill live," he said with a tiny smile.

"Oh, dear… I'm clumsy too," Cyndi exhaled.

Cynthia wormed her way through the window while holding her notebooks. She never did have a fear of heights but as she crawled through the opening and saw the ground below, she began to get physically ill. While being consumed by her sickness, she slid off the narrow ledge. A second later, she landed in the palm of Blitzwing's hand. A 'told-you-so' look appeared on his face.

"See?" he said.

"Okay, well that's good." She forgot about Amanda for a moment. "Mandy, I'll be back later! Don't worry about me!"

"Are you insane?" she sounded from the sanctity of her room. "If you're not back by sunrise, I'm calling the cops!"

"Alright!"

"Now hang on tight, Ms. Preston," said Blitzwing. "Do zhou have a fear of heights?"

"On that ledge I did but I should be okay…"

Random took the front.

"Good!" he laughed. "Because zhou're flying anyvay!"

Blitzwing assumed his jet mode and Cynthia was deposited into the cockpit seconds later. A seatbelt extended over her shoulders and pinned her firmly yet gently into the pilot's seat. Moments later, he took off, flying swiftly through the night sky. She relaxed in the seat and prayed that she would live to witness the sunrise.


	6. Chapter 5 Admiration

Author's note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews people! I love the feedback! It's what keeps me going! I think this has been my most favorite chapter I've written for this fic so far and I think y'all will agree. :)

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 5 Admiration

(Ten minutes later: Thirty miles away from Detroit)

Those had to have been the longest ten minutes in her entire life. Cynthia sat in complete and awkward silence, wondering if he was going to say anything. Her heart pattered inside her chest, fearful of what possible things could happen now that she was alone with Blitzwing. She clutched her notebooks tightly to her chest. For the majority of the trip, her eyes were closed as she tried to picture herself in her happy place.

Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they first left her apartment. Cynthia just hoped they would land soon. The suspense was fraying her already fragile nerves.

"Don't worry," Blitzwing said finally, breaking the quiet. "I'm beginning a descent now."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she said. "Take your time. I don't mean to be rude but I guess it is appropriate to find a nice secluded area for someone who stands thirty feet tall."

"I take no offense to zhat, Ms. Preston. It's a fact."

"Call me Cynthia or Cyndi. I somewhat prefer that more than Ms. Preston. But either way is fine…"

"I don't mind. If zhat is vhat zhou prefer, I can do zhat."

As he glided down closer to the ground, he assumed his robot form. Cynthia sat in his hand as the triple changer floated for the duration of the landing. She finally opened up her eyes, seeing a wonderful landscape around her. A gasp escaped from her throat and her grip on her notebooks lessened.

"I've never been to this particular spot outside of Detroit," said Cyndi. "It's very beautiful and peaceful."

"I go here vhen I feel cooped up in my domain," said Blitzwing.

On that night it was a large and full moon. It hung high in the sky like a gigantic celestial pearl. Surrounding them was a green and verdant meadow. The smell of spring was thick in the air and all Cynthia could smell was the freshly sprouted grasses around them. A few frogs croaked at a pond a few hundred feet away. A few patches of trees were spread across the landscape, offering some cover for anyone who felt the already isolated conditions weren't enough. All she could see for miles around were rolling hills and nothing else. The only sign that Detroit was existent was a faint aura on the horizon: light pollution in other words. Everything looked like a marvelous Monet painting to her.

"This is…" Cyndi said with a growing smile. "Simply marvelous."

For a moment, she completely forgot she was in a Decepticon's hand. She was shaken back to the world of the living when Blitzwing knelt down, placing his hand down on the ground. Cynthia stepped off. Looking up at the towering metallic being, she readied her notebooks.

"Is there someplace here where you'd like to go within these fields?" she asked.

"No, zhis is fine right here," he answered.

The girl sat down on the ground which was heavenly cushioned by the grass. Blitzwing joined her a moment later. Cynthia opened up one of the notebooks.

"It vas very beautiful and it flowed vell," he commented. "'_The Blue Mirror_' I mean. Vas it about Lake Erie?"

"Yes," the young poet replied, "it is about it. But to be specific, it's about one looking into the lake and seeing their reflection. And as they gaze upon their reflection, they see the past, present and they wonder about the future."

"Very zhoughtful."

"It's also one of the reasons why I live in Detroit. I'm a college student who's trying to major in lake ecology, in particular Erie's. I've been in love with it since I was a toddler."

"Is zhat so? I zhought maybe zhou vere majoring in poetry."

"Umm, no. It's a hobby of mine. But it might be a back-up career consideration if worst comes to worst. I'm determined to become an ecologist. There's no room for failure…"

She lifted up a notebook for him. Blitzwing took it gingerly from her hand. His fingertips slightly grazed against her skin. It was cool but not so much bitter cold like Cyndi expected. Placing the other notebooks in between them, she paid attention to him.

"But, yeah, take what you want and read away…" Cyndi said. "Umm, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," Blitzwing answered, lowering his head down to her.

"How come your other faces haven't popped up since we left?"

"Hothead doesn't have zhe capacity to understand or appreciate it for that matter. Random is random. He vill come and goes as he pleases."

"Thanks. I was just curious, that's all. Now, no more questions from me. Enjoy my poems and please comment when you want to."

His optics narrowed as he began to read the first poem. Cynthia was still somewhat afraid and uncomfortable with this whole experience but she knew it wouldn't last forever. For a Decepticon, she noticed he was quite polite and he seemed to have some sense of civility. But whether this was a clever ruse or something else, she had no clue. All she cared about was that she wanted to come back home alive. The rotating faces startled Cyndi her mildly but at the same time, she thought it was funny.

'_My name is Blitzwing, young lady…_'

To her horror, Cyndi began to blush a little. She stared at the ground and turned her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't see this happening. But for a strange moment, she dared to glance back at Blitzwing. He was still reading.

"He is an absolute opposite to that Lugnut brute," Cyndi thought. "He's definitely cuter than him. That accent is cute too…" She couldn't believe she actually thought that. Her cheeks grew redder and hotter. "What the hell am I saying? Clearly, he's some kind of stalker if he found my apartment. Yet at the same time… Just look away before he senses your gaze, Cynthia. He's one of those evil robots. He wants to destroy my species. Grin and bear with it. It'll be over soon enough."

As she looked away, she heard one of the pages turn. Blitzwing had finished the first poem in the notebook. There was no reaction of any kind from him so she assumed it didn't strike a chord like '_The Blue Mirror_' did.

"It's going to be a long night…"

Five minutes after he began the readings, he looked at Cynthia. She was staring out across the peaceful and sleeping field. Blitzwing noted the way her chestnut hair seemed to be silver in the moonlight. Even from the side view he got of her, he knew she was deep in thought. There wasn't a smile on her face but there was a mellow expression that was carried out in her body posture. She did seem slightly tense but he knew it was expected. The triple changer knew she was afraid of him but she treated him with respect and as far as he could observe, she was making an honest effort at being brave.

"Cynthia," Blitzwing said softly.

She turned to him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Zhis one I just read: '_Ves_', vhat vas it about? I read it but it's so deep, I need zhe poet's insight."

Cynthia was confused for a moment. '_Ves_'. She never wrote a poem by that name. Then she realized a second later he meant '_Wes_'. His accent threw her off momentarily.

"Oh, '_Wes_'…" Cyndi forgot she had that specific poem in there. She wished he didn't find it. A pang of embarrassment infiltrated her. "It's about a boy I knew a long time ago. I had a crush on him for six years… You know what a crush is, right?"

"Yes, I am familiar vith zhe term," he confirmed.

"I had feelings for him since I was eight and such sensations went on until I was fourteen. He was my classmate and I saw him every day. To him, I was only a ghost. Wes one of the popular kids and he never noticed me much because I was the loner. One day, I got brave enough and I told him how I felt about him. I poured my heart out to him…" Her stomach cramped up as she remembered that day. "Wes just laughed at me like I was telling a joke. He shoved me to the ground and walked away."

"And zhou let him do zhis to zhou?" Hothead spoke up. "Zhou should've ripped out his spinal cord and used it as a jump rope!"

Cynthia shrugged.

"I don't pick fights…" she sighed.

"It's self-defense, Human!" he argued.

Icy came back.

"Sorry for zhat outburst," he said in an impatient tone. "He is ridiculous."

Cyndi laughed.

"No, it's fine," she said. "It's all good. I thought you said he didn't care about these types of things? My sister, Amanda, is the same way."

"Amanda is Mandy?" Blitzwing inquired. "Yes, zhe blonde."

"She's my polar opposite. She's so talkative and outgoing, it's almost obnoxious. Mandy can't stand poetry either. She says it's too deep and mysterious."

"I am not like zhe other Human girl!" debated Hothead. "I have no time for zhese small matters!"

Random made his appearance at last.

"Oh, tell us vhere zhis Ves is, Cynthia!" he cackled. "Ve vill track him down and make him pay! I vill help zhou get revenge!"

"It doesn't matter anymore because his is simply nothing more than a bad memory," she explained. "Leave him be. He has no part in my life."

Blitzwing smiled devilishly. He leaned in closer to the Human girl. Cynthia tensed, wondering what was going to happen. She was prepared to bolt again like Monday night if she was required to.

"Vell then, vould zhou like a kiss to feel better?" he winked at her.

"What?" she screamed.

Cynthia made no effort to hide her shock at all. She blushed again this time more intensely than earlier. While she still sat on the ground, she began to scoot away from him inch by inch. Her mouth was agape. Icy immediately replaced Random before the puckish personality could snatch her up and fulfill the task.

"Cynthia, please disregard him!" he said in a panicked voice. "He's an animal! Zhis is not vorking out at all…"

Her natural politeness urged her to reassure him everything was not as bad as he deemed. A small genuine grin appeared as she was a little amused a large intimidating robot taken aback by his personality's outburst. Cyndi's horror dissipated within a few seconds. What remnants remained of that incident were buried within her.

"Don't worry at all," Cynthia smiled. "I've had stranger things happen to me."

"Zhou see vhat I have to put up with, ja?" Blitzwing sighed. "But I live vith it."

"I don't think I could live in the state that you're in. That's just me though… You know I'd never think in a billion years that a Decepticon would like my work. It was certainly one of the last things I'd expect to see."

He shrugged.

"I had discovered zhour poem by accident," he said. "And when I first read it, I zhought that I had discovered an interesting specimen of a Human. I vill not lie vhen I say I admire your vorks."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it, Blitzwing. I need the feedback."

Blitzwing turned his attention back to the notebook. He turned the page, signaling he was done with the Wes poem. Cynthia returned to observing the serene landscape around them. She twirled a piece of hair around her pointer finger: it was a sign of nervousness.

"I hope this all isn't some trick," she thought. "He tells me this isn't the case but I don't know. This is the second time I've met him… I have no clue what to think. The only thing I can do is tune him out and wait until he's had enough."

The wind blew and a chilly breeze cut through the air. It brushed up against her skin, giving her goose bumps. Cyndi visibly shook and curled up tighter to keep herself warm. She wasn't aware it was to be somewhat frigid this evening. Oh how she missed the warmth, simplicity and familiarity of her apartment. She'd rather watch _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Titanic_ twice without an intermission. It was hard to disguise her discomfort, especially if Blitzwing looked at her.

At the same time the loveliness of nature around her lulled her and just by looking at everything around her, she felt compelled to create a new poem. Cyndi averted her gaze from the beauty and picked up one of her notebooks. Concealed inside a spiral, she found a pen. She had developed a habit of keeping a pen in there just in case if she was struck with inspiration wherever she was. Without looking at Blitzwing, Cynthia opened it up and flipped through the pages, scanning for a clean sheet. A few seconds, she found a white and flawless piece and took off her pen cap. Her eyes focused on the sights before her.

Ten minutes later, her fan looked back at her just to see what she was doing. The Human most certainly had his curiosity. Blitzwing spied on her while she was completely oblivious to everything else going on around her. He spotted the pen in her hand, seeing that she was writing.

"Oh!" Random made an outburst. "Are zhou vriting something new to show us, Cynthia?"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. His loud voice startled her and for a moment, she forgot he was sitting right beside her. Catching her breath, she faced Blitzwing. That ghoulish face was seen as adorable to her which she then found to be disturbing and outright bizarre.

"Just a new poem," she said, trying to mask any negative feelings he might detect. "Inspiration just struck me as I looked around this nice little area."

"Can I vatch zhou?" he asked pleadingly. He sounded like a child. "Please?"

"Leave zhe Human be!" Hothead pushed through. "Vith zhou creeping over her shoulder, she vill get nothing done! And zhe faster she gets zhis done, zhe quicker ve can leave so I don't have to sit zhrough zhis nightmare!"

"I suppose zhat if one is to understand another, observations must be made," Icy said. "Zhour style impresses me, Cynthia. May I vatch you write zhis newest creation?"

"I don't see why not," Cynthia said. "I don't have any special technique really."

Blitzwing scooted a little closer over to her. He leaned in slightly, making sure to give her some personal space. His shadow engulfed her but she had enough light to resume her task. Cyndi lay against the trunk of a tree that was standing at the lip of the meadow they sat in. His presence didn't bother her despite the fact he was looking straight at her.

He studied her as if she was a fine piece of art. He took note of the way her eyes flitted from the developing poem and then back to the object of her inspiration. Her calm face exuded an air of a focused but not stern professionalism. There wasn't a smile on Cynthia's face but she wasn't afraid, angered or upset in any way as far as Blitzwing could tell. She was a Human but he admired her.

The concentration, thoughtfulness, intelligence and politeness about her impressed him. For a moment, he recalled other organic females he had crossed paths with. Blitzwing caught glances of them when he saw them during his "excursions" in Detroit with the Autobots. Naturally, they all ran in fear when they saw giant robots fighting each other but he noticed their looks. In comparison to them, he thought Cyndi was pretty but not extraordinarily or mythically gorgeous. She was neither too skinny nor too fat. Her dark hair looked lovely in the moonlight and it seemed to be as fine and silky as a spider's web but he thought that was just because the darkness hid any flaws in her hair. Her eyes reminded him of Erie. When she smiled earlier, he noticed cute dimples.

Blitzwing waited patiently. For the entire time he waited, he watched her. When she turned to face him, he mentally chided himself for gazing on her for so long.

"Would you like to read it?" Cynthia offered. "It's pretty brief but I think it'll do."

"Of course," he said.

She held up the notebook so he could read it. Blitzwing took it from her and proceeded to read out loud:

'_The Meadow'_

_Here I sit in this meadow that belongs in the realm of dreams._

_The luminescent queen of the night is amongst my accomplices._

_Emerald blades abound everywhere I shift my gaze to._

_My soul is as light and as gentle as the slight breeze that blows._

_For a fleeting second, I forget all of my troubles and woes._

_But such is life and all miseries are inevitable._

_If only peace of this moment could last until the end of time…_

"It doesn't rhyme zhis time!" Random pouted. "I like it but rhymes are so much more fun!"

"I like blank verse too," Cynthia commented. "Sometimes rhymes get annoying and taxing."

"Oh, zhose rhymes annoy me to no end…" Hothead sighed. "Zhis one is zhe best so far."

"It vas lovely," Icy commented. "I liked it, but vhy is zhere so much negativity in zhe final verses?"

Cynthia felt it was not her place to tell him all the personal details of her life and her being. She barely even knew Blitzwing and he asked a question like that. Now she began to regret writing about them. But she dared not brush off his question.

"It's just life," she said, making sure she wouldn't reveal much. "It's difficult for a girl and her younger sister adjusting to a new life in a different state."

"It's nothing!" Hothead said. "Suck it up, Human! Zhere are vorse zhings zhan zhat!"

"I guess… Maybe I shouldn't really be such a whiner."

"Zhat's right! And if anyone has a problem vith zhou, beat zhem senseless and let zhem know not mess vith zhou!"

She couldn't suppress a tiny laugh. A small smile grew on her face.

"I wish I had it in me," Cyndi said.

"No, sometimes zhat just makes matters vorse," Icy returned. "It's good to see a civilized organic. Zhou seem to be much different than zhe other Humans."

"Um, thank you. I guess I can take that as a good thing. The others don't see it that way."

"Zhen ve must be birds of a feather!" Random giggled. "Zhou don't seem crazy zhough…"

"Sometimes I doubt my own insanity. Don't you worry."

(4:00am)

"Thank you. I thought this whole experience was going to be something completely different," said Cyndi.

Blitzwing held her in his hand as he lifted her up to her window. She crawled through it and faced him. Their faces were only a few feet away from each other and it was the closest they've ever been eye to eye. Cynthia didn't feel threatened. The four hours she spent with him were actually quite pleasant. Any fear or discomfort she felt around him simply didn't exist.

"No, zhank zhou, Cynthia," Blitzwing stated. "Zhou reacted much differently zhan other members of zhour species vould. I commend zhour bravery and willingness. I vould like to see more of zhour vorks if zhou don't mind. Ve only got zhrough one notebook tonight."

"Sure," she said in a friendly tone, "when? Midnight again?"

"Ja, perfect."

"I understand. That's a good time." She worked up the courage to say what was on her mind. Cyndi swallowed hard. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Blitzwing. I'm happy I have a fan of my poetry."

He nodded his head and he backed away from her window. Cynthia pulled the screen down at last. Seconds later, she watched him transform into his jet mode. He then flew off at a speed that her eyes could not follow.

"What happened?" Mandy demanded as soon as she heard him fly off.

Amanda ran into her sister's room. She placed her hand on Cynthia's shoulder and spun her around so that she could face her. The eldest had a calm and content look on her face. Fear wasn't in her eyes and she appeared to be in one piece.

"He read my poetry, formed his own interpretation of it and then he asked me about what the true meaning was," she told her. "Nothing else happened. We talked and he read my works. That's it. He wasn't hostile at all to me. I didn't expect him to be so polite."

"I'm just glad you're alive!" Amanda hugged Cynthia. "I thought I was never going to see you again! If you didn't come back at when you promised, I was ready to personally hunt you down and take you back no matter what! And I can't believe he's coming back here tomorrow night…"

"The way I see it, if he's not going to hurt me and if he likes my poems, why not? You know, I think he's really decent."

Mandy laughed hysterically and released Cyndi from her grip. Cynthia knew how she took it and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You're so immature," Cyndi snapped. "I am not developing a crush on him! I just think he's nice for a Decepticon. Geez, maybe I am crazy for thinking that. He's certainly a lot more pleasant than the jerks I come into contact with everyday."

"Believe what you want, Sis," Mandy grinned. "Belle thought the same way about the Beast!"

Cynthia felt like tearing the hair out of her scalp in frustration. She threw her notebooks to the floor and began to push Amanda out the room.

"Get out if you're gonna act like that!" Cyndi growled. "I will kill you if you make one more _Beauty and the Beast_ reference regarding the unromantic four hours I was with him! And you should be asleep!"

"Okay, you are crazy," she sighed. "I'm just joking. But anyway, back to being serious: you are going out again? I just don't believe it."

"I'll be fine. If I lived this time, I'll live again. This time, I'll be sure to have my cellphone with me. I left it here. I can keep you updated about what's going on… Just in case, you know."

"I'm just afraid for you if you run into that Lugnut guy again or any of those other Decepticons for that matter."

"I don't want to think about it. I just want to think about the normal things now until he comes to my window. I have a feeling I won't be thinking about the norms for a long time now…"


	7. Chapter 6 A Monster or Something Else?

Author's note: Again, thank you for all the supportive reviews, my dears! The suspense keeps building and this the first story I've been so consumed with writing in so long! Please keep R&R-ing!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 6 A Monster or Something Else?

Cynthia found herself in Mr. Rax's ecology class again. Unbeknownst to him, she was not paying attention to the lesson again. As much as she tried to push Blitzwing out of her mind, she could not. The Decepticon refused to further grant her thoughts any privacy and all she could think about was him. Cyndi could only think about the four hours she spent with him in the beautiful meadow. When she closed her eyes, she saw Blitzwing. When her eyes were opened, he was there too. It was strange. To her, she began to think he was somehow controlling her mind from afar.

Her pen was gripped loosely in her hand and she stared blankly at her ecology notes. As Cynthia looked at her notes, they began to look more and more like cuneiform than English. His name echoed in her head. All three of his faces tortured her, refusing to leave her be. Mr. Rax's voice was drowned out completely by the commotion going on in her head.

Natalie glared at her rival classmate, staring incessantly at the back of Cynthia's head. Her hands were folded together and her lips were pulled into the shape of a heavy frown. She was always irked by the Preston girl. Today, she noticed there something was different about Cyndi. And she desperately wanted to get inside her head and find out what was so preoccupying her.

"Preston!" she whispered sharply.

Amazingly, Cyndi found herself to be somewhat happy to hear Natalie call her. Stealthily, she turned around in her seat to face the spiteful red head.

"Natalie," she acknowledged with a light frown, "what do you want?"

She was expecting an unfriendly response and her behaviors further confused Natalie. Her nose wrinkled but then loosened. A smug smile replaced the ponderous scowl.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. "You seem… tense. Clearly, something seems to be troubling you, Cyndi. I can't put my finger on it but I know something's going on."

"Why in the hell would I tell you about what's on my mind?" Cynthia said this time with malevolence. Her patience was running then and she found herself becoming irritable as her thoughts were being invaded by Blitzwing. "You are amongst the last people I would tell about what's going on."

Coyly, Natalie shrugged.

"I'm just curious," she retorted, trying to sound innocent.

"No, you're just being a snotty brat," the other lady corrected. "You're just trying to tick me off as usual. Shut up and pay attention to the lesson. Maybe it'll bring up that dreadful 'D' that you have."

"Why did you almost seem relieved to talk to me earlier? If that's the case, then something very serious must be on your mind."

"You have no freaking idea of what goes on in my life! I'm not telling you, so give up."

"Ms. Townshend and Ms. Preston!"

Natalie and Cynthia immediately disengaged from their increasingly loud conversation and looked at Mr. Rax. His arms were folded across his chest and he was clearly displeased with them.

"Another interruption or your behalf, Cynthia?" he shook his head in disappointment. "Ms. Preston, I expect better from you. You daydreamed all day on Monday, skipped class yesterday and today you decided to have some idle chit-chat with Natalie."

"Mr. Rax, I explained to you before class began that I stayed home yesterday from classes because I've been having sleeping issues," Cyndi defended. "And I don't mean to be a ratter but she was the one who thought it was appropriate to start a conversation."

"Regardless, this is not your best behavior. Because you're both so talkative, I assume you both are prepared to take the final exam?"

"Yeah, right!" Natalie blurted. "I'm not ready at all."

"So I suggest the both of you be quiet."

'_Vell zhen, vould zhou need a kiss to feel better?_'

Cynthia abruptly rose up from her seat. Her cheeks were as red as a rose and everyone in the room saw this. She quickly scooped up her ecology textbook and notebook and shoved them into her backpack. Without raising her gaze to Mr. Rax to face him eye to eye, she made her way to the door.

"I need to be excused," she said weakly. "I won't return to class today but I'll be here tomorrow, Mr. Rax."

Her professor shook his head, his disappointment and concern for his pupil mounting. Natalie only watched Cyndi leave the classroom with a triumphant sneer. The other students quickly forgot about her intense blush and continued doodling in their notebooks.

(1:00pm – Blitzwing)

"Ve are going to see Cynthia, aren't ve? I vant to see if I can kiss her zhis time! She cannot resist zhis Decepticon!"

Blitzwing prayed to Primus his crazier side wouldn't catch any unwanted attention from Lugnut or Megatron. That was possibly the worst thing that could happen to him. If they discovered he had taken interest in a Human, he was convinced he would be dealt the same fate as Starscream: except he would not be coming back anytime soon. But then he thought that if it was simply an impassionate and rather casual matter, there was no harm in this little secret at all.

"Vhy are zhou going nuts for zhis Cynthia?" Hothead wondered. "She is not troublesome or obnoxious like others of her species but she is simply an organic."

"An interesting organic," Icy added. "I believe zhere is more zhan meets zhe optic vith zhis Human."

"And I cannot believe ve are going back tonight. Zhe other Humans vill see us. Not only zhat, but eventually zhose slagging Autobots vill spot us if ve keep coming to zhe same spot."

"True. But zhe odds are unlikely. I am convinced all vill go vell."

"Oh, ve get to pay Mandy a visit too!" Random said. "Good! I get a chance to scare her more!"

While Random was much more open and outrageous in his views on Cynthia Preston, Icy and Hothead were much more concealing and undecided on the girl. All three personalities had something in common regarding her: they did like her. Not only that but they kept finding themselves thinking about her. She was not a stunning or ravishing beauty but they thought that with her, physical looks meant nothing. Her personality captured them and the pretty face was only a bonus.

"She is almost too polite," noted the blue face. "But from vhat I noticed about her, zhere is a slight dark side. Zhat poetry vas a little somber, no?"

"Ja, she is too nice," agreed Hothead. "If zhou punched her in zhe face, she vouldn't even fight back I bet! She needs to develop a tougher hide!"

"She is cute!" Random chuckled. "I cannot get over it! She has to be zhe most precious Human I've ever seen!"

Blitzwing liked the way Cynthia smiled. It was such a soft and fragile expression that she made. When she smiled, it seemed like she even seemed unsure of herself whether it was appropriate to do so or not. The shyness she displayed complemented the charm he noticed about her. Personally, he thought that if he could choose any Human to save if the Decepticons destroyed Earth, it would immediately and unquestionably be Cynthia. And he was quite sure he would never regret that choice either.

'_Don't worry at all. I've had stranger things happen to me._'

That humbleness was astounding to him. He scoffed when he remembered she said that to him. Blitzwing suspected that Cyndi was just being too nice. Those four hours was the strangest thing that happened to her. It's not every night a thirty foot tall robot comes to one's bedroom window, asking a girl to read more of her poetry. And it's an even rarer occurrence if said being whisked her away from the sanctity of her room and took her to a peaceful and soothing meadow in order to study her works in privacy. Next time he'd see her, Blitzwing would make a mental note to tell her to stop being so humble and meek. He admired but loathed that about Cynthia. After all, he was so convinced she would act just like every other Human did when they saw him.

"Alright, I admit she has my curiosity…" Hothead confessed. "But other zhan zhat, it is nozhing else!"

"Perhaps ve vill inquire her more of her life and herself," Icy said. "One of zhe zhings ve know about her is zhe little cretin named Ves she fell in love vith."

"And I still vant to hunt him down and help her take revenge on him!" Random relished. "It vill be sveet!" He laughed maniacally. "He vill sorely regret dumping her and having us find out!"

"Zhere is nothing ve are going to do about zhis. Zhere is no revenge being exacted because zhere are no…" He paused to find the right usage for what he was about to say. "Passionate sensations going on. Ve all know zhat!"

"Don't zhou dare accuse me of falling for a Human!" Hothead hissed. "It is impossible! I am not veak!"

"Oh-ho, I'm not so sure about zhat!" Random almost sang.

"Silence, zhou no nothing!"

"It's is nothing and it is as simple as zhat," Icy said. "She merely has our attention because she is an odd Human. Ve vill see her tonight and carry on with reading more from zhe other notebooks ve didn't see. Now shut up. Ve don't vant anyone knowing about zhis whole zhing, do ve? After ve read the zhe rest, ve vill leave her alone for good. Ve have ozher zhings to vorry about. And I'm sure she feels zhe same vay."

(Cynthia - 11:55pm)

Cynthia grabbed a light jacket. The night was going to be in the low fifties and this time she was going to be more prepared. On her bed sat her other three notebooks that Blitzwing had not delved into. She looked into her mirror, trying to pump herself up with positive thoughts. A small ball of nervousness churned in her stomach but it wasn't enough to make her gravely ill.

Her whole attitude was much better now than it was earlier in the day. When she came back from her self-dismissal Cyndi took a two hour nap. She woke up at one thirty and now she was getting a little tired. It was her usual bedtime but for the next "x" amount of hours, it would have to be put off.

"He's coming at midnight?" Amanda asked.

Cynthia turned around, seeing her sister leaning in her doorway. There wasn't a smile on her face that could be seen hinting to the fact she would begin making fun of her and her "romance" with Blitzwing.

"Yes," Cyndi replied. "I'm not so nervous now because I know he's coming. So when I see him in the window, I won't go into cardiac arrest."

"I'm steering clear," Mandy said. "He scares me. He's so insane!"

Cyndi shrugged.

"As long as he doesn't hurt us, I think we'll be alright," she said. "If he didn't hurt you, I think you'll be alright too. Besides, we can hang out for a little bit before he swings by in ten minutes."

Amanda sat down on Cyndi's bed. The sisters sat inches away from each other. Their eyes were glued to the window, waiting for him to show up at any given minute.

"I'm surprised you're so calm," said the youngest. "You're the one most likely to have a freakout out of the two of us. Come on, you have to admit that."

"Like I explained earlier, it was so strange," Cynthia said. "I was so afraid earlier but when I came home, I lost all fear of him. There's this allure that he has and this atmosphere he exudes that soothes me. Yeah, I am a little nervous now but I'll be okay when I come back. To be completely honest, I don't see him as a threat to us at all."

"Yeah, but he'll crush some poor Autobot's head or trample some people. And he'll spare us? I don't trust him despite what you say. Have we switched mindsets or something?"

"Perhaps it's just a feeling. I don't know. There's something about him." She paused. "And no, there is nothing lovey-dovey going on. For Pete's sake, just look at us. It's not even possible."

Being the pervert that she was, Amanda started to laugh uncontrollably. Cynthia shook her head in disbelief and sighed. Once again, she couldn't believe she was her sister.

"I certainly hope it doesn't go to that," Mandy caught her breath.

"I can't wait to leave now," Cynthia moaned despondently.

"Come on, Sis. You know I'm a joker. I don't care what you catch. I just want him to treat you right and that's all I want."

"I'm not going there again, remember?"

"Okay. Sorry. I'll just leave you alone. Please text me to let me know that you're okay. I'll see you later."

She was almost anticipating his arrival now just to escape from Mandy and her wild conclusions. Her eyes stared incessantly at her window, hoping she'd see a giant shadow or Random's devious grin. Without saying another word, Amanda departed from Cyndi's room. The youngest sister closed the door, not wanting to hear Blitzwing at all. Cynthia closed her eyes and made the final emotional preparations for the evening.

"Courage, Cyndi," she urged. "It's going to be the same thing as last night. It's just sitting next to him and answering any questions he has. How horrible can it possibly be? It should be a joy in comparison to last night. At least I have some idea of what's going to happen."

Her eyes opened up when she heard a slight rapping against her window. Cynthia traced the origin of the sound, seeing Blitzwing looking at her through the window. She hopped off her bed and opened up the window, including the screen. She was fairly confident and trusting of him.

"Good evening, Cynthia," he greeted.

"Good evening, Blitzwing," she said cordially. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, vhen ever zhou are. Do zhou have everyzhing zhou need?"

"I have my notebooks. I think I'm ready to go. Are we heading back to the meadow?"

"Yes. I do believe it is a nice place, vouldn't zhou agree?"

"It sure is. I guess I'll crawl through the window and you'll catch me?"

"Of course." He looked around her room, surprised Mandy wasn't present. "Vhere is Amanda?"

"She's terrified of you."

Random took over and giggled.

"Mandy, are zhou in zhere?" he called. "Vhy don't zhou come out and say 'hi' to zhour new friend?"

Amanda only turned up the volume on her iPod and pressed her headphones against her ears. She sat cross-legged on her bed and pretended as if nothing was happening.

"Alright, zhat's enough," said an impatient Hothead. "Let's go, Human!"

Obligingly, Cynthia meandered through her window. This time, the height didn't really get to her and she was able to steady herself on the ledge. Blitzwing held out his hand and she stepped into it. He brought her up to his face.

"I vill try not to keep zhou as long as last time," Icy said. "Zhou have college, don't zhou?"

"It doesn't matter," said Cynthia. "You can keep me for as long as you want. Just as long as I come back alive, that's all that matters."

"Zhou vill. I vill not harm a hair on zhour head, Cynthia."

Blitzwing transformed into a jet and Cynthia was placed into the same seat she was in last night. Again, the seatbelt extended over her shoulders, securing her. This time, she didn't hold her notebooks so tightly. This time, she didn't close her eyes. She eased herself and slightly slouched in her seat, not sensing any danger of any kind. The triple changer took off in the same direction as last night. The destination was the meadow.

Cyndi looked down at the lights and bustle of Detroit as Blitzwing rapidly flew over it. The sight was very beautiful and for a moment, she thought she was in a cave surrounded by shimmering diamonds. Their lights twinkled and reflected in her eyes.

"I vant to hurry because I do not vish to be shot down by any Autobots," he said. "You seem enchanted by the sights zhou're seeing. Forgive me but zhis must be done in zhis manner."

"Oh, I don't blame you," she said. "I'd do the same thing if I were you."

She didn't even notice last night how he flew over the city in the exact same way because she was so preoccupied.

"Cynthia, I must tell zhou something."

Her heart quickened and her stomach felt as knotted as a feral child's hair. She tried to compose herself and not send off any signals her anxiety was slowly making a comeback.

"What?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Be zhourself," he said. "Do not act opposite to zhour true nature."

She was mildly confused. Last night she was acting like herself but she did act somewhat more reserved than usual mainly because he was a complete stranger.

"Okay," Cyndi said.

(1:00am - the meadow)

This time, she wondered if she was pushing it. Cynthia was sitting a few inches closer to Blitzwing than last night. If she extended her arm to its full length, she would be touching his shin. Her bravery might've been too bold and too confident now. Currently, she didn't really care and she would only do something about it if he said so. She was also beginning to enjoy this whole turn of events. After all, it wasn't everyday a Decepticon had took such a fascination to a Human girl and her poetry.

There was some silence between them but at his urging, Cyndi did try to be herself. The fear was now substituted by shyness and that was one of her natural qualities. She also found herself looking at Blitzwing much more than last night. The way he read her poems tickled her. She thought he looked adorable as he held the notebook which only took up a miniscule fraction of his palm. The way he turned the pages also amused her. She noticed he gingerly turned the pages as if they were the most fragile pieces of glass.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Cyndi saw that she was completely fascinated by him. With every minute that passed, she saw she began to like him a little bit more.

Blitzwing didn't seem to notice she was slightly closer to him than before. Out of the corner of his optics, he would spy on her momentarily. A few times, he spotted her looking at him. More than once, their gazes locked. When that happened, they quickly looked away. He found it odd that she was observing him. It wasn't an observation of shock or disgust but it was something closely related to wonder and curiosity.

Her posture and her overall attitude seemed much more lax than last night and he saw that Cynthia did obey his request for her to act naturally. He even caught her lying down on her back with her eyes turned up at the stars above with a genuine smile on her face. The looks and intellect that she possessed recaptured him when he shifted his attention to her. With every time he did that, the snare she held him in tightened. Blitzwing began to ponder if she was soon going to become the mistress of his thoughts. He barely knew her yet he felt he knew everything about her through her poetry and her habits.

The seeker currently was focused on one poem in particular. He had read it over once and he instantly knew what it was about. However, he debated whether to ask Cynthia about it for fear of seeing her become downcast like when he asked her about Wes. At last, he made up his mind.

"Cynthia, may I comment on zhis one?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "that's why I'm here. What's it about?"

"It's called '_My Angel_'. I didn't know zhour father died."

She had read over that one so many times, Cynthia memorized it. In fact, '_My Angel_' was the very first poem she ever wrote. She almost read it in front of all the guests at the funeral home but she decided against it at the last minute.

"Yes…" she said weakly. "It was my first poem. I remember I wrote it the night after he died."

"From vhat I read: '_…you vere snatched far too early by a villain…_' he was murdered vasn't he?"

"That's right. I was twelve when he died."

"Tell me his death vas avenged!" Hothead said. "It vould be unacceptable if zhe criminal got away!"

"No, they got the murderer a few days later. He was a homeless and belligerent drunk. They found him guilty at a trial and they sentenced to him life imprisonment. Personally, I'd opt for the death penalty for him but it was never issued."

"Pity," Icy said. He never knew Robert Preston of course but he felt it appropriate to comfort her somehow. "I'm sorry for zhour loss, Cynthia. It must've been awful."

"Thanks… But what's done is done."

Blitzwing decided not to comment on it anymore. He actually started to feel a little guilty when he saw the grief and anger in her eyes. Turning the page, he saw a loose piece of paper that wasn't of the same composition as the pages in the notebook. It nearly fell out but he caught it just in time before it would slowly and gracefully drift down to the ground. This one was called '_Fear_'.

Cynthia didn't notice this at all as she was too busy trying to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't looking at him and her head was turned in the opposite direction. Because of that, she didn't notice her gigantic new friend had a tiny amount of shock that was forming on his face.

It didn't Blitzwing too long at all to figure out '_Fear_' was about him. Genuinely, he didn't know how to react to this. But Random certainly did.

"Zhis is my favorite one, Cynthia," he smirked. "It rhymes and it's about me!"

Her sadness was instantaneously replaced by fear and embarrassment. Cynthia's mouth was slightly agape and she sat up. Out of all the works she had, '_Fear_' was the last one she wanted him to discover. A certain few verses were especially confidential. In her whole life, Cyndi never felt so foolish and mindless. As soon as she wrote it, she told herself she should've thrown it away.

"Please, don't take this in bad way!" she pleaded. "This was written after our very first meeting and I was scared out of my wits! I hope you can understand this!"

That was all she could say. She didn't know what else she could do or say in order to possibly save the sense of trust she developed with him. Now the poet couldn't even bear to look at him.

At this point, Blitzwing didn't know if he was a monster or something else to Cynthia. It seemed he was something monstrous and horrific to her. But at the same time, he wasn't. The verses that described the two polar opposite feelings told him that maybe all was not as bad as he originally took. She was fearful of him as he always suspected. However, it perplexed him when he saw he captivated her. What confused him even more was that she somehow felt calm in his presence.

Of course he understood the fear. That wonder and admiration she had for him was something Blitzwing didn't understand. Although, he admired her which was a truth she wasn't too aware of. He was a fan of her work and unbeknownst to her, he liked her as a fellow thinking being.

"No, no, don't vork zhourself up over nozhing," Icy assured. "I'm not angry and I have not taken offense to anyzhing in zhis."

"And don't act like a pitiful veakling," added Hothead. "Zhou're too nice. But zhe respect zhou show me is unusual for a Human."

Cynthia expected his reaction to be much more volatile to this. She actually thought he was going to be offended in some way. Her fear fell but she now made a mental vow with herself to always censor her poetry now, especially if he was rummaging through the notebooks.

"You're not angry or offended?" she asked, making sure.

Hothead sighed in annoyance.

"No," he said with a hint of impatience. "However, zhou vill get me angry if zhou keep up vith zhe timidness!"

"I just can't believe zhou wrote a poem about me, Cynthia!" Random said gleefully. "It makes me so happy! I'm so happy, I could just kiss zhou!"

"No!" she blurted and immediately began to recoil as if it was about to happen.

"Aww, come on! I know zhou really vant to! I don't bite! Zhou can't resist me! Don't zhou zhink I'm cute?"

Cynthia only laughed as if she listened to the funniest joke in the world. She didn't really want to do that but she just couldn't help it. Random hastily retreated, disappointed that she refused to kiss him again. The gap-toothed face then appeared with a miniscule smile on his face.

"Zhat's more like it," he said. "Zhou need more fire!"

"I don't need to be kissed," she said sternly. "I'm just not ready for those kinds of things so suddenly."

She lied to Blitzwing. In truth, a kiss from him would've been alright as long as it was short and sweet. Cyndi thought it would be a little different and interesting despite what aghast thoughts ran through her head.

(2:30am)

"Goodnight, Blitzwing."

The Decepticon looked at the twenty two year old brunette. Her smile was warm and affable. Secretly, he did want to keep her by his side for a few more hours yet he noticed she was yawning profusely as the night dragged on. Not only that, he was aware of her life as a college student. With every minute he spent with her, he liked Cynthia more and more. Blitzwing began to chide himself for becoming partial to the Human.

"Goodnight, Cynthia," he said after observing her for a few seconds in silence. "I do not know if I vill have time to see zhou tomorrow. I have ozher obligations zhat need to be dealt vith."

"I understand and I don't mind," she said. "You can stop by anytime you want and I will allow you to read more. You have yet to finish the final few in the second notebook and you can start on the others in time. I don't wander from my home at night so I'm practically available all the time."

The thing that disturbed him immensely was the realization he didn't want to see her just for her poetry now. The decreasing sense of strict detachment and conduct startled him. At the moment, all he wanted to do was just get away from her and reorganize his priorities. Without saying else to her, he transformed to his aerial vehicle mode and blasted off.

Cynthia's heart then fell and she felt she was somehow responsible for his strange behavior. Even though they only knew each other for a brief period of time, she felt like she found a new friend in Blitzwing. She wondered about the possibility that maybe he was truly offended by '_Fear_'. If that was the case, why would he even be hurt in the first place? And that only led to a single conclusion she drew up: he didn't want her to be afraid of him. That itself led to another discovery: Blitzwing liked her.

"Impossible. That can't be right at all…"


	8. Chapter 7 Confronting Reality

Author's note: Once again, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. If you guys didn't review, I wouldn't keep writing it. *sniffles* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep the reviews coming in!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 7 Confronting Reality

(Sunday 11:00pm – Blitzwing)

Blitzwing sat alone in the meadow for the third night in a row. It had been the longest three days he had in a very long time. The last time he saw Cynthia was in the early morning hours of Thursday. He noticed it had been a week since he had discovered her poetry and her name. With every day that passed in this seemingly casual and insignificant week, things got more and more interesting for him.

His partner in crime, Lugnut, noticed he was slightly more off than usual and he confronted him about it. Blitzwing assured his friend he was alright and that there was nothing wrong with him. Well, there wasn't anything further wrong with him. Megatron preferred to ignore him in his quirks as he simply wasn't interested in delving into his minion's twisted processor. He knew he was insane and that's all he wanted to know about Blitzwing's issues.

The spring evenings were becoming warmer and more beautiful as the month of May encroached. In one hour, at midnight, it was going to be May 1st. He was going be alone. Normally, it didn't bother him but he was so used to her presence, he felt somewhat hollow.

"I svear, she is a vitch of some kind!" Hothead said. "Vhy can't I stop zhinking about her? I hate to admit it but I zhink she's pretty decent."

"I'm usually always happy but vhen I zhink about her, I feel like dancing and singing in zhis meadow until zhe sun comes up!" giggled the pumpkin face. "She certainly is much nicer zhan zhe Spider Lady! Yet she von't let me kiss her…" His smile faded. "And zhat makes me feel sad."

The gentlemanly side didn't want to say anything about this mystery at all. He looked out over the landscapes around him, trying to forget about her. In the distance, he could see the lights of Detroit. Somewhere in that sea of light, there was Cynthia's apartment. Blitzwing was half-tempted to fly to her residence and see her not just for her poetry. He began to agree with his angrier self on the suggestion that the girl must be some kind of witch or sorceress.

"She has zhis charisma of some sort," he said at last. "She's not just a pretty face. Zhe girl has depth, intelligence and a pleasant personality. Personally, I don't understand vhy zhat Ves boy broke her heart. Are Humans really zhat pathetic vhere zhey only care about physical aesthetics?"

Blitzwing began to wonder if she was some kind of unfortunate reject. His thoughts turned back to '_Fear_'. He just couldn't understand why she would feel calm in his presence. The curiosity was something that further perplexed him. Yes, she must be a misfit if she enjoyed his company. He was also a reject in a certain way: he was insane. And he did enjoy her company too.

"I zhink I may like Cynthia a bit more zhan I zhought," Random said. "I zhink I am in love vith her!"

The other two personalities refused to acknowledge this possibility at all.

"Zhat is completely ludicrous," Icy scoffed. "Zhou said a lot of crazy zhings but zhat is almost too much. She's a Human! She's of a completely different species!"

"I vould strangle zhou if I could!" Hothead roared. "Ve are not in love. Get zhat silly zhought out of zhour processor now!"

While Hothead and Icy were fiercely set in denying such a thing, they realized they couldn't fully dismiss it. On the second night in particular, his optics frequently wandered from the poems and often focused on her. He remembered how he felt ashamed at looking at her when Cyndi caught him. Cynthia was the jewel of the female Humans to him. Again, he couldn't believe Wes laughed at her and shoved her aside. Also, the reason why he had to leave that one night without saying anything else to her was because he felt something unusual in his spark chamber. His spark flickered with a warm sensation that moved throughout his frame that he never really felt before. When he thought about her, it insulated and soothed him to his core.

"Ve cannot come to such an outlandish conclusion so swiftly," judged Icy. "I vill not believe zhis is love until later vhen ve zhink more about zhis."

"I refuse to believe zhis at all," Hothead remained steadfast. "Ve have no time or need for zhis nonsense. Ve must remain above such feelings. Ve are Decepticons!"

"It'll be our little secret," Random said softly. "No one vill know. I promise! I have an idea: vhy don't ve pay her a visit and ask her vhat she feels about us!"

"Don't be stupid! Vhy vould a Human fall for us?"

"Patience. Ve vill see vhat time vill reveal. If zhis varmth in my spark chamber persists…" Blitzwing dreaded what he was about to say. "I vill accept zhe truth nobly. And zhen I vill ask her vhat she zhinks about me."

(Sunday 11:00pm – Cynthia)

Cyndi was convinced she said or did something very wrong now. With every minute that slipped by, she grew more and more concerned. She hadn't seen Blitzwing since the early hours of Thursday. Her conscious gnawed on her like a dog with a bone. The way he left bothered her and he never did say when he was going to come back. Whenever the sun began to set and the stars began to appear in the sky, she went into her room. She lay on her bed and stared out the window, waiting for him to return and reassure her everything was alright.

Since the last time she saw him, her performance in her classes didn't improve at all in the least bit. Her attention span to the material was either extremely limited or nonexistent at best. Mr. Rax even confronted her after class on Friday, questioning her on the origin of such of unusual behavior he had been witness to since the beginning of the week. Cyndi's excuses consisted of stress and sleep issues which she claimed were the causes of her troubles. Her teacher did believe her claims and he urged her to shape up or ending flunking miserably on the final examinations. Natalie pushed her buttons again and Cynthia was extremely tempted to turn around in her seat and clobber her until she was unconscious.

Amanda inquired of what weighted on her mind even though she knew it was about Blitzwing. Her sister denied anything was wrong and came up with the explanation that she was starting to get stressed out from the inevitable exams coming up in two weeks. Yet Mandy had her suspicions. Cynthia knew she didn't buy them fully but she didn't want to discuss the true matter at all.

Her blue eyes looked at the world beyond her window. On the other side of Detroit, there was the meadow she had visited with her new friend. She wondered if he was there and she had the urge to get into her car and drive out there just to see if that truly was the case or not.

"I can't believe myself," she thought. "I actually miss him. Why do I miss him? I've only had three encounters with him."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her chestnut hair. She couldn't believe what a crazy and unexpected week it had been. It was definitely the strangest she had in awhile. It wasn't routine like she preferred but it was interesting and different. And Cynthia liked it.

"I don't hate him. I don't dislike him. I like him. He likes my poetry and he does seem interested in me. I've never known another Decepticon before him but I know a little about them. I either must be seeing a nicer side he must want me to see or maybe he is a bit different." She bit her lower lip, fighting back a smile that was beginning to manifest on her face. "Something is wrong with me…"

On the other side of the apartment, she could hear Amanda play her techno dance music. Often times, Cyndi didn't mind it but now it was getting on her nerves. She pounded her fist against the wall.

"Mandy!" she screamed. "Turn it down! I'm trying to go to bed! Tomorrow's Monday, remember?"

A few seconds later, the music was turned down to the point where she couldn't hear it anymore. At last, Cynthia turned over on her side, looking away from her window. She was beginning to believe he wasn't going to arrive tonight. To her greatest horror and surprise, she saw that she was mildly disappointed with this realization.

"This can't be right…" Cynthia said silently within her mind. "I must be insane! I don't know what to think though. I'm smiling and blushing like a fool when he talks to me and I caught myself thinking he was rather cute…" The impossible became known to her. "Could I possibly be in love with Blitzwing?"

No. It simply wasn't possible or acceptable. When Wes rejected her, Cynthia swore she would never allow herself to fall so blindly in love with anyone again. Not only that, she resolved to not get involved with any kind of romance until she got her bachelor's degree. There was no time for love in her life and unyielding and beloved routine. She refused to believe all that she felt and thought was enough proof that she was attracted to the quirky Decepticon.

"I can't… Yet I miss him. I enjoy his company. I feel happy and safe when I sit by him. I don't have any fear of him anymore. I think about him all the time and I can't get him out of my head."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she felt a warmth form an insulating mold around her heart. It felt so good and she genuinely felt happy. The smile she tried to snuff out earlier made a triumphant victory.

"I pray this is some weird little crush that'll just disappear by tomorrow. Maybe all of this will get better if I get a good night's sleep. Yeah. That's it. I'll see what my heart and head says… Blitzwing, where are you?"

(Tuesday 5:30pm – Cynthia)

"Mandy."

The sisters sat at their kitchen table, eating their dinner. Their meal consisted of French fries, salad and some roasted chicken breasts. It wasn't too trashy or classy but both Cynthia and Amanda were perfectly content to have that meal. Mom always made better meals too.

"Yes?" Mandy stuffed a few French fries into her mouth.

Cynthia didn't know where to begin. It was getting worse and worse by the day. She did get plenty of sleep Sunday night but when she woke up the following day, Blitzwing was still all she could think of. Now it had a more diabolical twist: she began to grin when she thought about him. Because of that, everyone noticed Cyndi was acting much happier and optimistic than usual.

Amanda studied her sister's face. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes glistened with a healthy and blissful glow. The younger's curiosity piqued and she wanted to know why Cyndi seemed so cheerful.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What's up?"

The eldest Preston girl was flustered and could barely speak. Her emotions were as tumultuous as a stormy sea. She hadn't felt this giddy in years and it was wonderful to Cynthia.

"I can't even collect myself to tell you how I feel!" she half-laughed.

"There's something up with you if you're acting so out of nature!" Mandy stated. "Tell me the truth! You can't hide what's inside."

"Mandy, I think I'm in love!"

She dropped the fork that was in her hand onto the plate with a loud clang. Amanda nearly choked on the fries she had swallowed. Her eyes widened in disbelief. A smirk appeared and she knew who the object of Cyndi's desire was. At the back of her mind, she had suspected it was him.

"You're in love with Blitzwing!" Amanda said happily. "I knew it! You can't lie to me!"

"But I don't know for sure!" Cynthia's mood then fell. "I don't know what it is, Mandy! It just came out of the blue!"

"And you said earlier you wouldn't let such a thing happen to you… I beg to differ. Looks like the tables have turned now, eh?"

"Don't give me any of that crap, Mandy. Fine, you proved me wrong. I'm not such a cold, unfeeling and distant person after all."

"Oh, come on, I never said that about you. Some of my coworkers said that about you though. But that's because they don't actually know you."

"I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind! I can't stop thinking about him and I can't believe it when I say I miss him! Mandy, I don't know what's happening to me… I'm really getting freaked out. We've known of him for a week and I feel like I trust him and I admire him as if I knew him for years."

Amanda was a tiny bit startled at the discovery her sister could very well be in love with him. He was a robot and she was a Human. But at the same time, she was relieved Cynthia was finally experiencing love again since she was fourteen. Ever since the incident with Wes, she thought she was never going to fall in love again.

"He's very polite with me," the cheerier Cyndi made a comeback and went on. "And dare I say it but I like him more than a lot of the people I'm forced to come into contact with on a daily basis. I already see him as something of a friend to me. Yet as these days are going by, I'm beginning to believe otherwise. I love those three personalities and I think they're all cute. His accent is really nice too…"

"Yep, you're in love," Amanda leaned back into her chair, folding her hands across her stomach. "I told you. Love is unpredictable and it comes in many forms. Do we need to watch_ Beauty and the Beast_ again? I think you can use it now that you're acting differently."

"No. I still refuse to believe it. There's a part of me that's ecstatic at this discovery but there's this other half that is appalled and disbelieving. I…" She sighed. "I'll know for sure when I see him again. The problem is: will I ever see Blitzwing again?"

"The question is: does he feel the same way about you? A word of advice, Sis… Don't wear your heart on your sleeve when you see him. If you do and if I he sees you love him, he'll break your heart."

"I don't know! I mean, he's friendly with me but it could be that he just likes my poetry and that's all."

"When he does come back, wait and see. I have a feeling he will."

"What makes you so sure?"

Mandy grinned at Cynthia. She sat up, leaning in closer to her.

"Because, when a guy gets to know you, I'm sure you'd be simply irresistible to him," she disclosed. "You're not easy and you're quite the tough cookie in love. But when he gets to you, I'm sure you'll be as sweet as honey."

(Wednesday 2:00am – Blitzwing)

He wanted to destroy Cynthia. The strange feeling in his spark invaded him every single time he thought about her. The sensation grew more powerful with each thought that occurred. His condition worsened as the days dragged by and as he didn't visit her. In front of his fellow Decepticons, he was able to control himself but when he was alone he was utterly enslaved to her image in his mind. Blitzwing tried to forget about her but he could not.

He wallowed in his confusion and fury in the same meadow he had been frequenting for the past week. The memories of the two nights they spent together were made there but the seeker couldn't completely avoid it. It repelled yet attracted him simultaneously.

"I cannot believe zhis…" Hothead said. "Vhat is vrong vith me? Am I going insane?"

"All I know is zhat I am in love vith zhe stunning Cynthia Preston!" sighed Random. "She played tough vith me and I like zhat too! And she's in for it because I alvays get vhat I vant in zhe end…"

"Zhis is foolishness," condemned Icy. "I cannot be in love. She's an organic! Zhat sensation vithin my spark chamber… I can't deny it."

A large smile occupied his face and one would've deemed it rather corny if they've seen it. Although the warmth in his spark chamber startled him, it felt exhilarating at the same time. Blitzwing stared out at Detroit once more, wondering if it was appropriate to go visit Cyndi. He was aware of this region's time and then decided it was a bad idea since it was so late. She was sleeping now and he didn't want to disturb her if that was the case.

"Perhaps I vill be even more insane now zhat I am in love," said Random. "I don't care if she is avake or not! I vant to see her now! Maybe if I confess my feelings to her, she vill understand and feel zhe same way… Better yet, if I sing to her, she vill be mine!"

"Absolutely not!" said the brutish face. "I still refuse to believe zhis is vhat is happening! Ve vill not do zhat!"

"Yes, to confess vhat ve think is daft," Icy defended. "Besides, if zhis love I feel is real, vill she feel zhe same? I doubt it. Ve are too different. It vould never vork out."

"Oh, ve can't be too miserable!" Random said happily. "If she doesn't love us, ve vill make her! I've got a few tricks to vin her over!"

"Don't be a fool. Ve must handle zhis matter delicately. She is sophisticated and gracious enough to understand. I just hope zhis doesn't turn out to be a huge disaster. Perhaps I vill know how I really feel once I see her."

"I say suck it up and pretend nozhing has happened," Hothead advised. "Ve cannot let an organic voman play vith our spark… However pretty and likable she is…"

Blitzwing sighed. It was against the natures of all three of his personalities to cower at something as seemingly pathetic as an infatuation. It was an even bigger outrage and embarrassment to allow it to continue any longer. He couldn't try to put it off any longer. He needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. He needed to see Cynthia as soon as possible and figure out what to do from there.

"Ve vill meet her at midnight on Zhursday," Icy announced. "In Earth time, ve have twenty two hours to meet her. It vill seemingly be zhe same as zhe past two nights vith her. Ve vill vatch her carefully and decide vhat to do from zhere…"

Deep within, all three faces hoped Cynthia felt the same way.


	9. Chapter 8 One May Night

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You know how much I love them. ^^ Anyway, here it is. Enjoy it! I'm sure you all will love it... I had lots of fun writing this chapter!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 8 One May Night

(Wednesday 11:50pm – Cynthia)

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm wide awake," Cyndi answered. "I don't care if I sleep less than usual. I'm not going to force myself to go to sleep if I'm not tired."

"You want to watch some TV with me?"

"I think I'm going to pass. I might start a new poem tonight. I haven't made a new one all week. As you know, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything lately."

Amanda exited the kitchen with a bowl of potato chips cradled in her arm. She extended the bowl out to her sister, offering some to her. Cynthia stuffed her hand into the sea of chips and pulled it out.

"Have you written any poems about him?" she said.

"One," Cynthia said, "it's called '_Fear_'. I already told you about it. I think I offended him and that's why I haven't seen him. He read it. I couldn't tell if it bothered or him but knowing him, he probably kept his true feelings a secret."

"To be honest, I think you're fine. He's a Decepticon, right? I don't think he'd be offended by a poem. Maybe he's doing Decepticon stuff. But then again, there haven't been any sightings of them in the city for awhile." She shrugged. "I wouldn't be concerned."

It would be a week since she saw Blitzwing. In a way, it was almost torturous on her. She wanted to really know everything was alright between the two of them. She wanted to pour her feelings out to him just to get all those pent up emotions within her out. The past two nights were especially trying. Her car keys were practically in her hands a few times and she was ready to drive the thirty miles out of the city to see if he was in the meadow.

"Whatever," Cynthia said. "If I never see him again, I'll live. I'll be kind of relieved."

"I almost hope you hook up with him," Mandy said. "That way, you'll stop being so emo and miserable!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not emo! I'm just thoughtful!"

"Sit down and watch TV with me. I command you. You're not allowed to go to your room unless if you're tired and ready to go to bed."

"No. I think I might take a ride: a long ride. And if I look like a zombie tomorrow morning then so be it."

"You hate driving around at night! We're you going?"

"Somewhere to get away from you."

Cyndi ate a potato chip. Deciding she wasn't so hungry after all, she dropped the others back into the bowl. With a huff, she went into her room. Amanda trailed behind, getting ready to intercept her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mandy said.

"Yes, I am, Mom," the eldest said smugly. "I just need to get some fresh air."

The youngest then remembered where Cynthia and Blitzwing spent their two nights together. She giggled like a kindergartener.

"You're going to the meadow in the hopes to meet him!" she accused.

"No, I'm not!" her sister lied.

"Yes, you are…"

"Oh, fine! I was. Now listen to me very carefully, Mandy… If you ever see him again, don't you dare tell him I did that. I will murder you if you do! If I do see him at the meadow, I'm just going to lie about my business being there."

"Girl, you are so in love. Stop lying to me and yourself."

Growling in frustration, Cynthia grabbed her purse and tore through it, looking for her car keys.

"You're ridiculous," Cyndi said grimly.

"Please," Mandy placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I think you're the one acting ridiculous."

"Cynthia?"

Immediately, Cyndi threw her purse to the ground and ran to her window. Amanda stuck to the shadows of the room as she still was fearful of Blitzwing. The amateur poet opened it and leaned in closely. Icy was the personality that presented himself to her.

"I was wondering where you've run off to!" she said. "Tell me honestly: did I say or do something the last time that offended you?"

"Not at all, Cynthia," he replied. "Zhere vere zhings zhat needed to be dealt vith. Rest assured, all is vell now." A small grin appeared. "Vhere is Amanda at? I arrived at zhe same time I saw zhou and her valk into zhour room."

Cyndi glanced over to the right side of the room where her sister stood. A devilish smile formed meanwhile Amanda silently mouthed 'no'. She gestured to her younger sister, signaling her to join her by the window. Reluctantly, she walked over.

"Oh, hey there, Blitzwing," she said nervously. "I'm not bothering you! Don't worry! It's cool!"

"Good evening, Amanda," he greeted. "Don't vorry, I don't bite."

"Cool… More poetry Cyndi?"

The tone of the statement made Cyndi turn to her and glare at her with malicious eyes. Amanda cringed slightly and then Cynthia looked back at Blitzwing.

"Maybe," she said, trying to remain composed. "That is, if he wants to read more."

"Yes," said Blitzwing. "Zhat is vhy I am here."

Cynthia kept her notebooks at the bottom of the window just for convenience's sake. She grabbed them and placed her hand on the windowsill.

"I'll be back later," she turned to Mandy. "I have my phone so I'll text you later." Then she gave her undivided attention to the Decepticon. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," he said. His smile remained. "I'm ready vhenever zhou are."

Believing it appropriate to not say anymore, Amanda walked out of her sister's room as Cynthia crawled out of the window. A few seconds later, she stood in the palm of his hand. Random then pushed up to the front.

"Good evening," he said with a sultry tone. "How have zhou been lately?"

"Alright, I guess," she cautiously said.

"Let's mix it up, shall ve? Are zhere any ozher nice and quiet locations around here zhat ve can go to? It's zhour pick, Cynthia…"

When she was younger, the Preston family used to come to Detroit every year to visit Erie. They occupied an old house that they used to rent during their vacation time that gave them an excellent view of the lake. About half a mile from their home, Cynthia and Amanda discovered a little patch of woods that jutted out in the form of a peninsula. On that location, you could watch the sunrise and sunset and it offered a private and breathtaking retreat for anyone who appreciated the simplicity and beauty of it.

"Yes," Cyndi said finally. "There's this peninsula my sister and I found when we were children. We used to go there to look out at the lake and just be alone. It's perfect. No one will be there. It's about ten miles north of Detroit. I'm sure we'll get there in no time at all. I know exactly where it is so don't worry about getting lost. "

"I like zhat," he said. "Vhat a vonderful idea! Now let's get going!"

For the third time, she was strapped into the jet's pilot seat. This time, he headed off to the north just like she instructed. She sat in the seat, completely at peace and quite blissful with everything in the world. Her heart beat happily and she had butterflies in her stomach. Cynthia almost felt like she was getting some kind of rush that made her feel ditsy and carefree. And she loved every bit of what she felt.

"How about some music?" asked Blitzwing.

"I didn't know there was a radio in here," she said, shaken back to reality. "That's great. I can go for music."

"Okay… Let's see here."

The radio turned on.

'_All you need is love..! All you need is love..! All you need is love, love. Love is all you need!_'

Cynthia's eyes widened to gigantic proportions when she heard this song. It was the Beatle's song '_All You Need is Love_'. She always appreciated and liked the classic band but this did nothing to make matters better.

"_Love is all zhou need..!_" Random sang along. "_Love is all zhou need..!_"

"Can you please turn the song?" Cyndi said faintly. "I'm not a Beatles fan."

"Suit zhourself. Let's see vhat else zhere is!"

Cynthia sighed in relief. Her heart was in her throat and she was beginning to grow as red as a tomato. She couldn't escape the feelings that hounded her. The mischievous personality chose another appropriate song.

'_A moment like this, some people search forever for that one special kiss! Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me! Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..!_'

Kelly Clarkson. Cynthia could just die right then and there in her seat. Her blood began to boil and she felt like she was thrust into a furnace. She felt like she needed to breathe. More than anything else, she wanted to undo the straps latched onto her and cast herself thousands of feet to the ground below.

"Turn zhis slag off!" Hothead demanded. "Let's find somezhing better!"

After he said this, the jet transformed into a tank. With this, they began to plummet to the ground below. Just to make the mood even more thrilling, a new song resonated from the radio, loud and bold.

'_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get in blazing..! We can turn the heat up if you wanna. Turn down the lights low if you wanna…'_

Cynthia screamed at the top of her lungs as they fell rapidly to the ground. She clutched her notebooks to her chest with a violent death grip.

'_Let me break the ice. Allow me to get you right. Let you warm up to me. Baby I can make you feel: hot, hot, hot, hot!_'

"Why are we falling?" she wailed. "Fly! Save us before we crash and die! I'm not too keen on dying, especially this way! And I don't want to be hearing Britney Spears before I die!"

They were only a hundred feet above the ground before Icy took control. Just in time, the tank morphed into a jet before damage could be dealt to either Blitzwing or Cynthia. The redness her face displayed was gone entirely and was pasty white with fear. Her heart raced in her chest and she hyperventilated. The notebooks at Cyndi's feet were sprawled across her lap and her hands were clamped down the seat's arm rests.

Music still wafted from the radio. This time, it was a lovely and somewhat haunting instrumental. It was very serene and upon hearing it, Cynthia was lulled into a sense of security. She made it no secret when she sighed.

"That is so much better…" she said. "Thank you!"

"Zhour velcome," said Blitzwing.

He laughed within himself. Earlier on, he scanned Earth's music database and he selected an instrumental track from a Dracula movie. To be specific, it was called '_Love Remembered_'. He was thankful she didn't react to it thus making him assume she never heard it before. If his mind was on it, he would let her know later about its identity.

(A few minutes later…)

A knot formed in her stomach as she sat beside Blitzwing in uneasy silence. The only noise she heard was the water beating against the base of the cliff. They sat about forty feet from the edge of the precipice on the fringe of the tree line. The silence between the two of them was normal especially if he was reading some of her poetry which he was. However, he only pretended to read it. And Cynthia only masqueraded with the illusion that she was looking out at the horizon. She decided to let him break the quiet.

"So," Blitzwing said at last, "did zhou vrite any more poetry?"

"Not really," she confessed. "I was pretty disorganized all week. I had a difficult time paying attention to anything." Cyndi paused. "May I ask how the past week was for you, Blitzwing?"

"It was… uneventful at best."

He sighed and shook his head. Gently, he put down the notebook. His ruby optics looked straight into her blue eyes. The intensity in them startled and exhilarated her at the same time. The triple changer wanted to tell her but he couldn't. His spark burned with increasing warmth as long as he stared at her.

"Cynthia," he said awkwardly.

"Blitzwing," she said warmly.

She could tell he appeared very flustered and confused. His teeth were gritted and it looked as if he was being faced with a death-defying choice. Random then replaced Icy.

"Oh, I can't take zhis anymore!" he confessed. "Cynthia Preston, I love zhou!"

Cyndi's mouth dropped and she shot up onto her feet in a second. She thought her heart was going to explode inside her chest. She trembled and she didn't know how to react to this revelation at all.

"Zhou're so beautiful and zhou're screaming to be kissed!" he went on. "So, I'll give it to zhou! Give me some sugar, baby!"

Before she could flee or react in some way, Blitzwing snatched her up. Cynthia sat dumb-founded in his hand. He put her up close to his face and he kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"Zhat's much better!" Random gushed.

"Idiot!" Hothead yelled in horror. "Vhat have zhou done? Zhis an outrage! Zhis is no way to approach zhe situation!"

The blue face reappeared. There was an expression of terror on his face just like Cyndi's. He slapped his free hand against his forehead.

"Zhou cannot even begin to fathom how sorry I am for zhis mess!" he said.

If he was capable of blushing, his cheeks would be a deep purple. The angrier side would've been a deep red. The lunatic would still be kissing her if he hadn't have been pulled back. He had no shame.

Cynthia could still feel the fluttering sensation on her lips. She felt as if she was sitting at the mouth of a volcano. Her color reddened and a large smile was makings its debut. Suddenly, the world seemed to be a more beautiful place. Right then and there, there was no such thing as evil or trouble to her. All her fears died instantly. All that mattered to her now was the fact she was madly and irrevocably in love with Blitzwing.

"Come here, Jack Frost," she said in a lusty voice. "I have something to whisper to you."

Blitzwing held her a little closer to his face. As soon as he blinked, Cynthia puckered her lips and kissed him. Five seconds later, she drew her head back, smiling at him. Those were the best five seconds in her entire life. His face was cool and it doused the hotness that burned within her.

"Hey, Sgt. Slaughter!" she said. "Your turn!"

Icy hastily retreated, overwhelmed by what just happened. Hothead tried his best to seem mortified.

"Zhou're crazy, Human!" he exclaimed. "Vhat have zhou done to zhem, zhou siren?"

"Don't lie," Cyndi smirked.

She kissed him as well. A grin manifested and he quickly disappeared, embarrassed but ecstatic to find she was in love with him as he was with her.

"Ja, Random spoke for us," Icy exhaled. "I should've known better zhat he'd do something like zhis…"

Cynthia only stared at him. She thought she was going to cry in happiness. When she had her crush on Wes, it was nothing in comparison to what she felt now. For the briefest moment, she forgot everything else existed. All that she saw was Blitzwing. At that moment, she thought she found her Prince Charming.

He returned her deep and gentle gaze. Blitzwing had never felt the desire to commune or be with someone else so strongly before. There were many organic beings he came across but to him, the young Human woman he held in his hands was the most beautiful on the outside and inside. He felt as if his spark chamber had a tremendous fire within and he could've sworn it was going to melt him from the inside out.

"Cynthia," he said softly, "do zhou really feel the same vay I do for zhou?"

All she could do was smile. He was her life now. Cyndi was perfectly happy to stare at him for the rest of the night. At last, tears came to her eyes.

"Vhat's vrong?" Blitzwing asked with genuine concern.

"I'm just so happy!" she gasped. "I've never felt so happy in my entire life…"

Raising a finger, he gently wiped her tears away. Cyndi placed a hand on it and closed her eyes as he delicately caressed her skin. His touch was refreshing and cool as usual. His fingertip ran through her chestnut locks, massaging her scalp with great care. Her nerves were going haywire and Cynthia felt as if she was in a different state of consciousness.

A minute later, she reopened her blue eyes. Again, all she saw was his face. Blitzwing only smiled back, believing he was the luckiest Decepticon in the universe.

"I do feel the same you do for me," she said. "I don't know what it is… I'm just drawn to you. I can't look away or cease to think about you. Since we first met, I thought about you. I felt that there was something about you even then. Yes, Blitzwing, I love you!"

Cynthia kissed him and this time he was prepared and more than willing to receive it. Her hands rested on his face as she knelt down in his hand to kiss him. Her sweetheart kissed her with passion yet discretion, knowing he could effortlessly and seriously injure her. This kiss was much longer than the others. He pressed his lips harder onto hers, making Cyndi yelp in surprise but not in pain.

Twenty seconds after their lips locked, they broke away. She inhaled, overtaken by the power and intensity of the entire experience. Blitzwing leaned back against a tree, completely happy with how this whole night had been going. He snuck in a sweet and tender kiss on her cheek before either of them could say anything to each other.

"And I love zhou, Cynthia," he happily admitted. "Vill zhou please stay vith me for the rest of zhe night?"

"Absolutely," Cyndi said. "I almost never want to go home now. All I want is you. All I want is this night to last forever…"

Cynthia felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. Without a care in the world, she took it out and slid it open. She got a text message from Amanda. It read: 'Sup? Everything cool?'

"Amanda?" he wondered.

"Yep," Cyndi confirmed. "I know what exactly to say back to her."

She didn't type in any letters for her reply. It was relatively short but it revealed everything. The text read: ':)'. Then she sent it without regrets to Mandy.

"Vill she care?" he asked her.

"I don't care if she does or not," Cynthia said. "But I think she approves of it more than the opposite… I realize that this is probably the first and only time a romance like this will happen. We can't let anyone know. My sister will keep her mouth shut. I will make sure she does. I don't regret falling for you. No matter what, I want to be with you."

"I understand. I vill keep zhis a secret as vell." Blitzwing placed her on his right shoulder. She scooted closer to his face. "As long as it's just zhe two of us, ve'll be alright. Obstacles may present zhemselves to us at some point and ve must be vary of zhis, Cyndi. But for now… Zhe only zhing zhat matters is our love."

"I'm ready. And I couldn't agree more."

The moon was the sole witness of another kiss they shared.

(6:30 am)

"I don't want to leave you."

"Nor I zhou. Zhou're very tired, Cynthia. Zhou must rest. I vill be back later on vhen it's midnight."

Cyndi crawled through her window. The sunlight grew brighter. Birds sang merrily. Now it was very dangerous for Blitzwing to be out in the open. She turned around and faced him.

"I love zhou."

"And you know I feel the same, love. Goodbye. Please be careful."

They kissed each other. Hothead pushed his way through and kissed her before she could do the same to him. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Zhou're a pretty decent girl," he said. "I do not regret choosing zhou as my voman! I svear, if any ozher man approaches zhou, I vill snap every bone in his body!"

"I'm glad you're so devoted, Blitzy," Cyndi laughed. "I sure don't regret choosing you as my man…"

His grin grew. Then Random showed up.

"Don't stop loving me because I von't to zhou, Cyndi!" he exclaimed.

"I chose you because I love you. As far as I'm concerned, you're mine!"

They kissed at the same time. Blitzwing winked at her and transformed into a jet. With hearts in her eyes, Cynthia watched as he flew away. She leaned heavily against the windowsill and it looked as if she was daydreaming.

"No way!"

Amanda burst into her room when she heard Blitzwing fly away. She grabbed Cynthia by her shoulders and spun her around so she could see her face. Cynthia's expression didn't change at all. The expression only fortified Mandy's belief that the impossible had indeed occurred.

"You and Blitzwing are in love?" she screamed. "Are you serious?"

Cyndi laughed happily. She threw her arms around Mandy and embraced her. The two squealed in delight as they held each other.

"I love him!" the elder declared. "I love him! I am so happy, Mandy! I've been up for twenty four hours and I feel like a billion bucks!"

"You're like a new person!" Amanda noticed. "I haven't seen you so happy in so long… Really, Sis, you needed something like this. I'm so happy for you, Cynthia."

"He's… perfect. Wes is nothing in comparison to him. I feel stupid for even falling for him so long ago. Suddenly, the future seems so bright and lovely…"


	10. Chapter 9 The Yellow Lily

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews all you people! :) This is the last chapter I may submit for an undetermined amount of time but I promise I will have Chapter 10 up before August 9th. As usual though, keep R&R-ing guys!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 9 The Yellow Lily

(Thursday- 5:00pm: Cynthia)

"Put your sister on the phone now, please Mandy."

"Mom, I told you, she's sleeping. When she gets up, I'll tell her to call you. I promise!"

"Amanda Anne Preston! Do as I say now!"

The youngest rolled her eyes. She forgot that was one of her ulterior motives for leaving New York alongside Cynthia. Her mother was beginning to torture her and pester her about doing something with her life. Helen Preston, the widow of Robert Preston, wasn't really a domineering tyrant but she did dislike it when she was ignored by anyone, especially by her two daughters whom she hadn't seen in nearly four weeks. It particularly incensed her that he first born, Cynthia, was never around to talk to her.

Regrettably, Amanda entered Cyndi's room. The blinds were pulled down and the room was pitch black. She switched on the overhead light, flooding every nook and cranny in the room. Cynthia squirmed in her bed and turned over on her side.

"Cyndi," her sister called. "Mom's on the phone. Get up."

"I'll call back in an hour," she groaned. "I got to get enough beauty sleep."

"Please, now. She's pissed off."

"Fine…"

With a yawn, she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and Amanda handed her the phone. Cynthia grabbed it and held it up to her ear.

"Mom?" she said groggily.

"It's about time, Cynthia Rose Preston!" Helen huffed. "What have you been doing lately? Why haven't you returned my calls? Do you have enough money? Tell me now!"

"It's all good. Things are great over here in Detroit. I love it. I don't regret moving here at all…"

"What are you doing sleeping in so late? Are you getting enough rest? Is it affecting your grades?"

"Mom, don't worry! I'm okay. I just needed to take a nap. I won't lie: I was up all night last night."

"You're really telling her?" Mandy whispered harshly. "Are you completely stupid with love?"

Cynthia winked at her.

"Why were up so late?" Helen pushed. "Were you studying for your upcoming final exams?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you," Cyndi got up from her bed. She stood beside Amanda. "But I've got a boyfriend."

There was an eerie silence on the other end of the line. Mandy could hear their conversation clearly. A little bit of worry seeped into her eyes.

"Oh my God!" the Preston matriarch finally said. "Cyndi, this is why you must talk to me! You have to keep me updated with your life! What's his name?"

She couldn't say 'Blitzwing'. Cynthia faced her sister, hoping for some kind of assistance with selecting a more earthly name. Amanda tried to quickly come up with a suggestion to reduce the potential awkwardness of the situation. Then she came up with one.

"Johann," she offered, "he's got that German accent, right?"

She mouthed 'thank you' to Mandy.

"His name is Johann," Cyndi resumed. "He's from Austria. He just came to America at the start of the spring semester."

"Ooh, that's nice," Helen commented. "The foreign boys are very nice. How is he?"

"He's very quirky. Last night we told each other how we felt for one another… It went along perfectly."

Then she decided to mix it up. She had the desire to express her love and say how happy she was but Cynthia saw she could never tell her mother the true nature of the romance. So she decided to play with her a bit.

"No, I'm just joking!" Cynthia lied. "I don't have a boyfriend! I just felt like messing around with you, that's all!"

Amanda was relieved she decided to play that card. She gave her sister the thumbs-up signal.

"You actually fooled me there!" said Helen. "I was starting to get really happy with that misinformation too! I'd love for you to get one…"

Cynthia grinned wickedly.

"It doesn't matter, Mom," she said. "I'm perfectly happy with what I have now. To be honest, I couldn't be happier."

(10:30pm – Blitzwing)

"Tell me, do I look handsome?" Random fretted. "Maybe I ought to polish my servos and make sure zhey are spotless."

"Stop vhining!" growled Hothead. "Of course ve look attractive! Zhat's one of zhe reasons she loves us, right?"

"Forget our looks," Icy said. "I zhink it is appropriate to present Cynthia vith a small memento of our affection for her. Now vhat is it zhat zhe Human males give to zheir ladies?"

Blitzwing had no clue of where to start with Human dating customs. If Cyndi was a fellow Transformer, he would've presented her with a box of oil-filled energon candies. A bouquet of chrome flowers would've been a good choice too. He didn't know exactly what to present her with and he felt that if he didn't get her anything, she'd be disheartened.

"It's not like ve can just valk into some store and ask someone to help us find a gift for her!" Hothead said. "Do ve even know remotely vhat to do?"

"I zhink she likes flowers," said Random. "Every femme likes zhem, no?"

"Ja, but vhich color and type?" Icy wondered. "She never did say vhat flower she liked but if I remember correctly, yellow is her favorite color. Vere zhe both of zhou negligent in paying attention to her? It is razher rude to ignore zhe ladies. Zhey don't like zhat. I vill not let either of zhou jeopardize zhis romance because zhou have zhe attention span of an insect!"

"I vas just about to say to get her a yellow flower!" the angrier side yelled. "I've paid attention!"

"Not only zhat, but I have to zhink about vhat song I'm going to sing to her vhen I see her!" Random said. "I've scanned a lot of songs but I can't pick vhich ones! I like zhem all!"

"Isn't zhere some store zhat sells flowers around here?" Hothead pondered. "I could've svorn I saw one vhen ve fly here to zhe meadow."

"Zhou're right," the cool personality said. "I believe it's called a florist or somezhing along zhose lines. It's closed but nonezheless, ve vill get vhat we vant. It's only about two miles from here. Let's go see vhat ve can get before midnight."

(Sunny's Flower Shop – 10:33pm)

Sunny Clematis was hoping she'd be home an hour earlier. There were so many things to do and not enough time. Displays needed to be rearranged, pots needed to be filled with water, documents needed to be sorted, phone numbers needed to be written down and the list just went on and on. Her five year old daughter, Leah Clematis, would've been more than willing to help her mother but she didn't place too much trust in the spirited youth.

The young parent sat at her desk, listening to voicemails she missed earlier on in the day. Leah played out at the front of the store, placing flowers in her bleach blonde hair. She flitted from one corner of the store to another, pretending she was a flower fairy princess.

"Mama, I'm gonna go out to the car and get my fairy wand, okay?" Leah stood in the office's doorway. "I'm a magical flower fairy princess!"

Sunny glanced up from a piece of paper. She was writing down a client's phone number. Her little Leah stood before her looking like an angel sent down from Heaven. She was the light of her life. There was no way she could deny her innocent request.

"Okay, baby," Sunny approved. "Just come back in as soon as you get what you need. I don't want you alone out there for too long. The car door should be unlocked. I should be ready with everything within ten minutes then we'll go home."

"Okay, Mama!"

Leah outstretched her arms as if they were large and vibrant gossamer wings. Giggling with glee and innocence, the little girl ran to the door on the opposite side of the store. She pushed the door open and skipped merrily the two hundred feet to her mother's car.

"'_Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies, "ashes, ashes", we all fall down!_'" she sang.

With two hands, she opened up the passenger's door. Without much effort at all, she found her pink wand (complete with streamers) on the floor. Leah snatched it up and closed the door.

"Oh, aren't zhou zhe most precious fairy I've ever seen!"

Her head instantly snapped to the direction where she heard the voice come from. In front of the parked car, there was a wooded lot which contained a grove of coniferous trees. When she looked in that area, she spotted a red fiendish set of eyes and a sharp-toothed mouth of the same color peering at her from the cover of darkness.

Blitzwing stepped out of the shadows and treaded silently towards her. Leah titled her head up high to look at him. He stopped a few feet away from her and knelt down so he could get a better look at her. She didn't flinch or move at all. Rather, a gigantic smile was what she wore.

"A giant robot!" she blurted. "Cool! Will you play with me and be my friend, Mr. Giant-Robot-Person? I'm a flower fairy princess and you can be my giant friend! We have to destroy the evil witch before she can put a spell on the kingdom!"

"I'd love too!" Random laughed. "If zhou don't mind, allow me to set zhe vitch on fire! Or maybe I can zhrow some vater on her and vatch her melt!"

"Um, no sorry, ve cannot," Icy interrupted.

Leah's eyes widened in confusion and awe when she saw him switch faces. Then she began to laugh.

"Your eye is funny!" she smiled. "Change faces again!"

Blitzwing had no clue how to handle this situation. He had never dealt with a Human child before. What he thought was peculiar was that he didn't see the girl's guardians anywhere. Yet the triple changer didn't doubt they'd have to be around somewhere.

"Vhere is zhour mother and father, little girl?" he asked.

"My Mama is in the store," Leah replied. "My Daddy and my Mama split up… My name is Leah! You're really tall! Can I ride around on your shoulder? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Enough of zhese games, little fleshling!" Hothead said with rising impatience. "Ve did not come here to play silly games vith zhou. Ve came here for adult matters."

Leah only laughed harder when she was confronted by this personality.

"You look and sounder funnier than the other two!" she giggled. "You're really funny and cool, Mr. Robot!"

"Leah, vill zhou please do a favor for me?" Icy said gently, showing care not to scare or sadden her in anyway. "Vell, first, let ask zhou a question: do zhou have any yellow flowers?"

"Of course! But all we have are yellow lilies… They're really pretty though."

"I would appreciate it if zhou got zhat for me."

"I'll give you one because I don't want my Mama to yell at me for taking too many. Is that ok, Mr. Robot?"

"Ja, zhat's fine."

"Why do you want one?"

"None of zhour business, pipsqueak," said Hothead. "It's adult matters like I said."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?"  
"Zhou know nothing!"

"Okay, give me a minute!"

Leah pranced over to the flower shop, leaving Blitzwing alone in the parking lot. The door bell chimed when it pushed open and Sunny looked up from her files to see what her cheery daughter was up to now. The little girl went over to the pot that held a beautiful and flawless bouquet of yellow lilies. She looked through them carefully, trying to see which one was the best out of all the others.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Sunny inquired.

"I'm getting a lily for my new friend, Mama!" Leah beamed. "He's a giant robot with three faces! He's funny!"

"Is that so? What's his name?"

"I don't know. But I call him Mr. Robot. Do you want to come see him?"

"Oh, no. I'm almost finished with these papers, honey. You go on and finish playing."

"Okay! I'm gonna go give it to him and come back!"

Leah selected the most perfect lily out of the present bunch. She bolted out the door and ran to her mother's car where Blitzwing patiently waited. Hoping to please him, she held up the delicate flower to him when she reached his side. He extended a hand and she placed the lily in it.

"It's free!" she said. "Do you like it?"

Blitzwing admiringly studied the yellow lily. It was simply perfect. Cynthia would have to love this present.

"Yes, it's perfect," he said. "Zhank zhou, Leah. Now I must be on my vay."

"Will I see you again?"

Her deep brown eyes were filled with sweet innocence and life. She looked at him pleadingly. Normally, he didn't have a soft spot for Humans but Cynthia was a rare exception. And now he began to feel the same for Leah. Ignorant bliss was all she knew. Because she was child, he decided to treat her nicely.

"Maybe or maybe not," Blitzwing told. "Can zhou keep zhis a secret between zhe two of us? Don't tell anyone else zhou saw me, alright?"

"I promise," Leah swore. "I'm good at keeping secrets!"

"Zhat's a good girl. Now remember zhour promise."

"Bye, Mr. Robot!"

Random decided to have the last word. He patted her gently on top of her head cautiously, trying not to crush her.

"Good luck on zhour quest to kill zhe vitch!" he said. "If fire and vater don't vork, try dropping a house on her!"

She watched as he quietly walked back into the veil of the darkened woods from where he emerged minutes earlier. Humming '_Ring Around the Rosies_', Leah headed back to the flower shop as if nothing happened.

(Friday-12:15am: the peninsula)

"This is absolutely beautiful!"

Cynthia held the yellow lily in her hands, marveled by how beautiful it looked. She moved it to her nose and she breathed in the sweet aroma it released. A sigh of joy followed a few seconds later.

"Zhou like it?" Random said. "I vas zhinking about zhou, my sveet!"

"Blitzwing, you're such a thoughtful gentleman," Cyndi commented. She kissed him. "Thank you very much. I think when I go back to my apartment, I'll put it between some pages in my notebook. A dried lily lasts much longer than one that disintegrates remains in a vase for a few days then wilts."

"I also have a song I vant to sing to zhou! Vould zhou like to hear it?"

"Of course. Sing away."

"'_Remember zhose valls I built, vell baby, zhey tumbling down. And zhey didn't even put up a fight, zhey didn't even make a sound. I found a vay to let zhou in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in zhe light of zhour halo, I got my angel now. It's like I've been avakened, every rule I had zhou breaking, it's zhe risk zhat I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut zhou out. Everyvhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by zhour embrace. Baby, I can see zhour halo, zhou know zhou're my saving grace. Zhou're everyzhing I need and more, it's vritten all over zhour face. Baby, I can feel zhour halo. Pray it von't fade avay. I can feel zhour halo, halo, halo! I can see zhour halo, halo, halo..!_'"

All she could do was smile. She knew he was sure no Beyoncé Knowles but she thought it was very adorable and touching to have him sing that song to her. Blitzwing's singing wasn't necessarily choir material either but it didn't matter to Cynthia. Love flowed through her and she felt she couldn't get a better catch in the vast and uncertain lake of romance. She hoped he would always be her only yet greatest catch.

Cyndi sat through the rest of the song and she wanted to laugh out loud at some parts where he sang out of tune. At last, it ended.

"Zhou liked it?" he asked, hoping for her approval and praise.

"I didn't like it," she said. "I loved it."

"Vonderful! I vill sing zhou a new song every time ve meet again. Zhou know, nobody else likes my singing… Ooh, I've got a brilliant idea! I vill learn zhe choreography for zhe song I selected and I vill sing and dance for zhou!"

"Okay, zhat's enough!" Hothead interrupted. "Zhou vill drive her insane if she is exposed to zhou for too long."

"It takes a lot more than an eccentric, three-faced giant robot to drive me insane." Cyndi twirled the lily around in her hand. Her fingers delicately touched the petals. "Do any of your Decepticon friends wonder why you're gone so frequently?"

"No. I'm not zhat reckless vhere zhey vill suspect somezhing. No one vill know. I'm no ratter!"

"We'll be able to spend more time with each other as soon as I finish college next week. And I'm going to make sure it's the best summer I will ever have…" Her joy then crashed back down to earth. "I won't be around Detroit for too long though."

"Vhy? Vhat's zhe problem? Does zhis mean ve're breaking up?"

Cyndi laughed when he overacted to her news. She knew she was going to have loads of entertainment lovingly teasing his angrier self and getting away with it.

"I'm going to be visiting my mother who lives in Upstate New York," Cynthia revealed. "That's where I lived before I moved here July of last year. I know I should be happy to go home but I'm happy here." Her eyes softened as long as she was looking at Blitzwing. "I don't mean to sound corny or cheesy but now that I have you to be with, I almost never want to go back."

"Zhour mother vould suspect somezhing is brewing if zhou didn't go back home," Icy said. "Go vhen zhou can. Enjoy zhour time at home. Maybe I vill stop and see zhou sometime."

"I won't be up there too long. I don't want to be the clingy girlfriend but I agree with you. I will be back when I can."

"Don't be brash, Cynthia. It's our secret, remember? Ve must act as if nozhing is happening. During zhe day, ve cannot be seen together. But zhe night belongs to us." Blitzwing fell silent, remembering something. "Cynthia, may I see zhour phone? I promise it vill be brief."

Without saying a word, she took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. Cynthia leaned in closer, eager to see what he was up to. She had her hand propped up against the side of his helmet, supporting herself. A small blue spark of electricity flared up before her very eyes in the palm of his hand where he held her cellphone. The miniscule current entered the device.

Just as Blitzwing promised, he returned it to her a minute after he asked for it. At first Cyndi hesitated, afraid she would be electrocuted somehow by her phone. Overcoming her concern and caution, she grabbed it and examined it carefully, wondering what he had just done to it.

"What in the name of God did you do?" she asked not in horror but in calm curiosity.

Blitzwing grinned.

"Now zhou can talk to me zhrough zhat phone of zhours," he answered. "Zhat small spark transferred data regarding my com code. I should be a listed contact now."

Cynthia checked her address catalog. Seconds later, she saw that indeed his name was listed. Instead of a ten digit number, the number bar was completely blank. Her eyebrows were raised in confusion and she truly felt stupid in front of him. He noticed this but he didn't deem her foolish or empty-headed. After all, it was a process of higher technology.

"Vhen zhou vant to call me, it vill send out a signal to my com and I will receive it," he explained. "No offense but zhat phone is still somevhat primitive so zhat's vhy zhou don't see numbers."

"And I guess you can call me too?"

"Vhoever misses zhe ozher more at zhe moment, zhen zhey can call…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

At this point, Blitzwing knew it was completely pointless to deny that he was in love. He didn't care that Cynthia was Human. His optimism about their forbidden and peculiar bond brightened and he became increasingly hopeful about their future. As long as he was in love with her, he was confident that it just might work out after all.


	11. Chapter 10 Just Friends

Author's note: Okay people, you know the drill... Thankies once more! :D Also, I've been thinking about doing a possible AU-ish story with Cynthia and Blitzwing or a sequel after I'm finished with this fic. Tell me what you think! Anyways, R&R and enjoy!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 10 Just Friends

(Friday -10:00pm: Amanda)

"Okay, I'm done with my shift! I'm going home now!"

"Alright, Mandy! See you on Monday!"

"Bye, Mrs. Cole!"

Amanda's manager, a kindly middle-aged woman, waved to her coworker. Mandy smiled back at her boss and walked over to the glass sliding doors. It was only a five minute walk from the grocery store to the apartment. Streetlights and lamp posts kept her company and she always walked along at a rather brisk pace in order to dissuade any shady characters from confronting her. She couldn't wait to finally have enough money to purchase her own car.

"Mandy, wait up!"

Her blonde hair twirled around when she turned to find the source of the voice. She wasn't necessarily paying attention to anything else around her and she didn't notice whose voice it was.

A twenty year old boy jogged over to her side. He had brown hair with blonde streaks in them. His smile was dashing and he sported a pair of stone grey eyes. To the most of the ladies, he was the most handsome boy within ten miles. Sure he had looks, but he was rather short on manners.

"Damon," Amanda acknowledged in a tired tone, "what is it?"

"You want me to walk you home, cutie pie?" he grinned. "It is kind of scary in Detroit at night."

"No thanks."

She went through the sliding doors and walked along the route she normally used to go home. Before she could get very far, Damon ran up to her and got in front of her, blocking her path. Mandy nearly slammed right into him since he was so close and clearly invading her personal space. Ordinarily, she was very used to his presence and she dealt with him exceptionally well. But now, he was just pushing her limits. All she wanted was to go home.

"Can you please move, Damon?" she said waveringly. "I would like to go home."

"Come on, allow me to be a gentleman!" he asserted.

"I'm a big girl. I live five minutes away. I'll live. Now please let me pass."

She gently pushed past him, careful not to offend Damon. There were times when she flirted with him and now Mandy began to regret engaging in such games. Her fellow female coworkers were envious of her that the charmer had his eyes set on her. However, she didn't reciprocate the same way for him.

"How about we meet up at 'The Steel Star' tomorrow night at nine?" he called to her. "We can just hang out on the dance floor and chill. There's no harm in that, right? It's always nice to go to a rave every once in awhile."

"No, I think I'll pass," Mandy picked up the pace. "I might be hanging out with my sister tomorrow night."

"Ew, her? Cyndi's such a drab, awkward and weird girl."

Furious, Amanda spun around to avenge her elder sister's honor. Her pale green eyes lit up to a vibrant tone as her anger flowed through her. Hands clenched into fists and her eyes were narrowed into a menacing and grim glare. Despite her bubbly, friendly and compassionate nature, those who knew her agreed she looked terrifying when she was angry.

"That 'girl' is my only sibling and my best friend!" she hissed. "I grew up for her and she was always there for me! How dare you talk about her in that way while I can hear you! You can shove that pathetic excuse for a date up your ass and get some other girl, Damon! Go to 'The Steel Star' alone, scumbag…"

Turning away from him on her heels, Mandy continued her journey back to home.

(Five minutes later…)

"My goodness, you look so beautiful!"

Amanda almost gawked at her sister. She couldn't believe that she had undergone such a massive transformation since earlier in the day when she last saw Cynthia. What shocked her even more was that she had given herself the makeover entirely of her own free will and by herself.

"I just decided to try something a little different with the usual garb," Cyndi explained. "I replaced the dark blue skinny jeans with a white prairie skirt, swapped the black long sleeve shirt with a pink floral camisole and got rid of the black boots for a pair of white dress sandals. Not to mention, I put on a tiny bit of make-up: some lipstick and mascara ought to do the trick. The hair's fine as it is."

"I don't want to sound creepy when I say I always thought you were a pretty girl but you look simply gorgeous!" Mandy commented. "Are you trying a new look for your beau?"

"Why not? Besides, I might as well mix up the wardrobe a little bit. The same things that go on constantly do get a little tiresome after awhile."

"I guess this is stupid to say but I guess it's another date tonight?"

"Yes. And you're coming along."

The youngest Preston sister's jaw dropped. A strange hybridization of a laugh and scoff came from her agape mouth. She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"No," she said firmly. "You know how I feel about being with him."

"I'm aware," Cynthia said, "and that's why I'm dragging you along. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. I promise you will come back alive and you will have a stronger liking to him."

"No!"

"We decided to meet in the park where we first met. We're pushing our luck when he comes to my window. And he'll be coming by a little earlier than midnight. Get out of those work clothes and put something else on. I'll give you a half an hour and nothing else. When time's up, you're going."

(10:45pm- the park)

"Cyndi, I can't do this! I'll go back to the car, drive home and then pick you back up here later on. I'm really getting nervous!"

"Don't be. He's a gentleman. He doesn't mind that you're going to be accompanying us tonight. In fact, he encouraged the idea."

"Sis, I don't think giant robots and I don't mix well."

Cynthia laughed. The sisters sat on a bench in the park. Woods surrounded them and it was completely deserted. While Cyndi looked stunning and semi-formal for her date, Amanda decided to go rather causal in her clothing. She wore jean capris and a green t-shirt with a rose design on it. To top it all off, Mandy wore a pair of white sneakers.

"Don't be a baby, Amanda. He wants to get to know you better, okay? Once you actually hang out with him, he's a total sweetheart."

"Uh-huh… What should I do?"

"You're the talkative one and you don't know what to do? If you're that freaked, let him talk to you first."

"You told him about me? What does he think?"

"Well, from what I can gather, Blitzy likes you but he'd have a more solid opinion if he knew you more."

Amanda laughed.

"Blitzy?" she repeated. "That's cute but a little demeaning for a giant robot, right? I swear you act like you're going to marry him, Cyndi. What am I going to be: the sister-in-law?"

"Nope," Cynthia said. "Our relationship is still fresh remember? We confessed our love two days ago. Why are you thinking like that?"

Amanda could just imagine what it would be like if Cynthia and Blitzwing did decide to take their relationship to the next level. Her mind drifted for a moment and she imagined being the maid of honor at the most unique wedding the universe had ever seen. It would be comical yet disturbing to see Blitzwing in a gigantic tuxedo. Mandy could further wonder how the best man, most likely Lugnut, would look. Her mother, Helen, would never approve of the union. And her father, Robert, would be turning in his grave. It wouldn't surprise her if he dug himself up out of the earth just to stop Cynthia's holy vows to a Decepticon.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions!" Amanda said defensively. "You're just pushing it on me like it is something significant!"

Cyndi rolled her eyes. She held her cellphone in her hands. Amanda was told of the tale of how she could actually call Blitzwing on the phone now. It blew her mind and it frightened to her a certain degree. Now she feared that he could possibly call the apartment's phone. Now she would be hesitant to answer it.

After spending a few minutes in silence, Cynthia and Amanda heard something approaching them. Their heads focused on the starry sky and saw a jet flying straight for them. Mandy's heart was in her throat and her first instinct was to bolt. Cyndi quickly looked over her outfit, making sure she was presentable enough to her love.

The jet took the form of a thirty foot tall Decepticon. Blitzwing floated down to the surface. Upon seeing Cynthia and Amanda, he knelt down to greet them. This time, Random got the chance to talk to them first.

"So zhou got her to tag along after all!" he said, noticing Mandy.

Mandy swallowed and put on her brave face. Her knees felt like water but she was determined to prove to both her sister and her boyfriend she wasn't weak. Besides, sooner or later, she needed to become conditioned to his presence.

"Yeah, I'm not a baby!" Amanda said defensively. "Not only that, I had nothing else to do tonight so I thought I might as well go."

"Yeah, okay, little sis," Cyndi rolled her eyes. "I almost had to physically drag you out of the apartment. I'm just glad you surrendered when you saw it was inevitable."

"Vell, I promise zhou, Amanda, no harm vill come to zhou," Icy swore. "I vould never harm my sveetheart's beloved sister."

Amanda still remained wrapped up in her little shell of fear and suspicion. However, she did decide to tear down some of her walls for Cynthia's sake. Her reports of how Blitzwing was such a wonderful bot sent from Heaven itself reinforced her to try to give him a chance.

"If you both insist all will be well, I might as well loosen up and try to enjoy the evening with you guys," Amanda said.

"You won't regret it," her sister said. "We're just going out to our secret spot by our old vacation home. Remember that place?"

Amanda knew exactly what she was talking about. How could she not recall? She remembered when she and Cynthia used to sneak out of the rental home in the middle of the night and trek to their secret place when their parents were asleep. They would sit at the edge of the cliff with their feet slung over as they stared down at the battering waters two hundred feet below. Amazingly, they never did slip and potentially fall into the brutal waves and sharp rocks at the base of the cliff.

"Definitely," Mandy grinned. "So that's where we're going? Cool. I've got no problems with it. Just as long as it's not some Decepticon base, I think it should be okay."

"Zhat is completely out of zhe question," Blitzwing said. "Zhou're zhe only soul zhat knows about my relationship vith Cynthia. Ve plan on keeping it zhat vay too."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"If it's alright vith zhe both of zhou, I zhink it is time to leave. But since I have two passengers, I vill have to fly zhere vithout my disguise. No matter."

Cynthia appeared ecstatic and thrilled by this. Amanda's vocal cords shriveled up and she mouth felt like cement had sealed it shut. She was afraid of how this was going to play out.

"So…" she said weakly. "Um, you'll hold us in your hand or something like that?"

"Zhere's nozhing to be afraid of, Mandy!" Hothead groaned in frustration. "I have everyzhing under control. I'm not unreliable."

"Then, I guess I can trust you…"

"Alright, zhen let's get moving!"

He lowered his hand to the ground so Amanda and Cynthia could climb on. Mandy stood close to her sister and she stepped up onto his hand a second after Cyndi did. Naturally, the eldest sister was at complete ease while the other Preston lady was trying to gain some degree of composure. Her eyes were not focused on Blitzwing and she resolved to keep it that way until he spoke to her.

"Okay, since ve have to fly zhis vay, zhou have to hold on tight!" Random said. "Don't vorry, I von't drop zhou."

"I trust you with my life," said Cyndi. "Besides, it'll be a blast."

Mandy smiled weakly and tried to force out a laugh, signaling that she agreed with her sister. It was a miserable failure. Cynthia wrapped her arms around one of his fingers. She placed her head against his finger and closed her eyes. As if she was being confronted with the challenge of hugging a cactus, Amanda shakily locked onto an available finger.

When she did this, Blitzwing rose up into the air. A second later, he sped off to the north where their secret spot was. Cynthia whooped and yelled in glee and excitement. Amanda just screamed like she was on the world's most terrifying roller coaster ride. The Decepticon held them close to his chest to make sure they wouldn't be swept away by the swift velocity they were maintaining.

"Faster!" Cynthia urged. "This is awesome!"

Mandy only held onto his finger tighter as if her life depended on it. All she knew was pure fear and she didn't know how the night could possibly turn out better. She couldn't wait until the night was done and over with.

(11:00pm- the peninsula)

Amanda was feeling better now. As soon as Blitzwing landed, she retreated into the woods with her hand over her mouth. She threw up in the bushes, emptying her stomach of its contents. Her strength was fleeting and very questionable. She hid her weakness from her sister and her love. But as long as she was left alone for awhile, Mandy made her recovery.

"It vasn't a rough ride!" Random Blitzwing said. "Zhou have to be better now, Amanda!"

"It doesn't matter now," Mandy said, cradling herself. Her stomach still felt a tad bit queasy. "As long as we're on solid ground, I think I'll live."

Cynthia sat on Blitzwing's shoulder once more. She whispered something to him. The Decepticon nodded his head and looked back at Amanda. Her back was facing them so she had no idea of what was brewing. Without warning, he scooped her up into his hand.

"Whoa!" the youngest girl yelled. "What're you doing? I'm happy on the ground!"

"Zhou look so lonely down zhere, Amanda!" the mech explained. "Vhy don't zhou join us up here?"

The triple changer placed her down on his right shoulder, right next to Cynthia. Mandy scooted closer over to her sister, however she seemed unreceptive to this.

"If you guys excuse me, I got to make a bathroom trip," Cyndi said. "I'm going to go back into the woods. Nobody wants to be exposed to that kind of stuff, right?"

There was an expression of pure agony and anguish on Mandy's face. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck all alone with Blitzwing. The mere prospect of it frightened her immensely. Because of this, it was very difficult to convey that she was actually alright.

Blitzwing held up a hand and Cynthia jumped into it. Amanda stared blankly at the star-studded horizon. Normally, she was very capable and confident in social situations but this was an exception. Her eyes envied what they saw as Cyndi was lowered to the ground.

"You two be nice, okay?" she winked at no one in particular. "Get along. I won't be along. Why don't you two enjoy some chit-chat?"

"Dear Lord God in Heaven!" Mandy thought. "I bet this whole thing was planned out! I'm going to murder her when we get home! I never set her up like this before and what gives her the right to do this to me? She knows I'm terrified of this guy!" She moaned internally. "Be positive, Amanda. This night will be over before you know it."

"Ve'll be alright," Random grinned at Mandy. "Take zhour time, Cynthia."

Cyndi walked into the dark woods behind the three of them. She trusted Blitzwing with her sister enough to leave them alone for a few minutes. Of course she didn't need to go to the bathroom: all she wanted was to have Amanda get used to him. At the same time, she also wanted a little revenge for previous social disasters wrought by Mandy's insistencies. Once Cynthia was about a hundred feet away from them, she knelt down amongst the brambles and foliage and began to spy on them.

Amanda crossed her legs and twirled a strand of hair around her thumb. Even though her gregarious temper was capable of breaking awkward silence, she found no courage to muster or any conversations to draw up. What could she talk about with a giant robot? It puzzled her how Blitzwing and Cynthia would talk for hours.

"So, Amanda," Icy said a few moments after Cyndi began her eavesdropping, "zhou vork at zhe grocery store?"

"Oh, yeah," Mandy breathed. "I'm a cashier. I've been working there since Cyndi and I arrived in Detroit last July. It's alright. It brings in the money to help pay some of the rent."

"Zhour sister said zhou decided to come along in order to get out of New York and start zhour life. Vas zhour mother driving zhou crazy?"

Amanda laughed.

"You read my mind!" she nodded. "Well, it was a hidden motive but that was another reason why I wanted to go. She wouldn't get off my back. But not only that, Cyndi and I used to come here to this exact spot to vacation with our parents before our father died. We both love this place and I thought it was a good idea to start fresh here. So, that's how I'm here with Cynthia."

Whenever she started talking to him, Amanda began to feel comfortable in his presence already. She didn't mind sitting on his shoulder. Now she was no longer intimidated when he looked at her. Her extroversion compelled her to keep the conversation going and the shell she was sealed up in quickly broke.

"But what about you, Blitzwing?" Mandy said. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Ooh, I love to sing and dance!" Random spoke up. "And I love just making everyone so happy! But sometimes, zhey get very angry vhen I try to make zhem laugh…"

"Crushing zhe Autobot scum vas vhat I vas made for!" Hothead said. "And I'm pretty good at it too!"

The swapping personalities didn't startle her anymore either. Similar to Cynthia, she began to find all three quite humorous. While her sister loved all three equally, Mandy chose her favorite: the mischievous and seemingly innocent Random. But she did like Icy and Hothead the same.

"How do you get along stuck in the same body like that?" she asked.

"Zhey are bearable," said the angry disposition. "Ve get along vell. Amazingly."

"Ve've come to terms," said Icy. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"My sister is crazy for you, Blitzwing," Mandy said with a big grin. She shook her head. "I've never seen her so gaga for a guy before. Even her previous crush, Wes, didn't get as much love and attention directed to him as I see to you." Then she paused. "Can I ask a small favor from you?"

"Yes."

"Please treat her well. Cynthia is my best friend. I want the best for her and all I want is to see her happy and content with her life." Mandy felt a bit embarrassed with what she was going to say next. "You seem like a decent bot, Blitzwing. She told me you're quite the gentleman so I guess I can take her word as the truth and believe everything she says about how wonderful you are. I support your romance with her and I am so happy for her to see her so upbeat and not so sorrowful or depressed anymore. All I ask is that you'll be there for her and I'm sure she'll do the exact same for you. Scratch that: I know she will be there for you. I know this whole love may seem weird and it definitely is unique but I think it'll work out." Mandy laughed. "You're a cute couple and I think you ought to stay together. That's all I'm asking from you."

From the very beginning, Blitzwing could tell that Cynthia and Amanda had a very firm and unwavering sisterly bond. The accounts of Mandy his love told him about were only reinforced by the quaint yet touching request she had for him. At first, he had thought the youngest sister was a ditsy fool but now the Decepticon saw her in a more respected light. And because of that discovery he made about her, he started to like her. But as far as he was concerned, Cynthia was still his chosen sweetheart. With Amanda, he was just going to be friends with her.

Cyndi was still spying on Amanda and Blitzwing from the cover of her hiding spot. She was aware of the devotion she had for her but when she told it to him, she was reminded of just what kind of relationship she had with her four years younger sister. Mandy was always professing her concern and affection for her while Cynthia always was more reserved in telling her how she felt. She did love Amanda with all her heart though. Now, she became somewhat downcast over this.

"Of course, Mandy!" Random said. "Cynthia is my sveetheart! I vill not neglect her!"

"Are zhou accusing me of being a lousy lover?" Hothead said defensively. "I vill prove zhou wrong, Human!"

"I promise, Amanda," Icy nodded. "Zhou have my vord and devotion. Cynthia vill be cared for. Zhou vill not regret placing zhour trust in me."

"Okay then, I guess you are pretty decent after all," Mandy smiled. "I feel Cyndi's going to have a very happy life from now on."

At last, Cynthia retreated from her spot and walked out to rejoin her two closest friends. Happily and confidently, she emerged from the woods. Both Mandy and Blitzwing spotted her at the same time.

"Zhere zhou are, sveet zhing!" Random picked Cyndi up and set her next to Amanda. "Mandy and I are getting along famously."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked Amanda. "You're alive."

"Guess so," Amanda agreed. "And might I say Cyndi, you definitely got what you deserved."

He switched to his blue face. Blitzwing smiled at Cynthia and she could only do the same back to him. She melted in love as long as she looked at him.

"Yes," Cyndi thought, "I have been rescued. He has invigorated my life. He loves me and I love him. And I will always make sure it will be that way…"


	12. Chapter 11 Sweet Home New York

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews folks! :) I love 'em and I need 'em! Anyway, I'm going to be getting ready for college coming up soon so the updates will be less frequent depending on my schedule but I guarantee I won't keep you waiting too long! I will try to update with a new chapter once every 7-10 days. Without further delay, enjoy the chapter and R&R as usual :D

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 11 Sweet Home New York

(A week later: Friday, May 12th. 2:00pm- Detroit airport)

"Yes, Mom, I am at the airport now," Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Me and Mandy are at the gate, waiting for our plane to pull up."

"Your flight leaves at 2:30, right?" Helen pestered. "So you'll be landing in New York City in the early evening?"

"Yes. Don't worry. We'll be alright."

"Well, I'm on the road to meet up with the two of you as we speak. Be careful. I will see you in a few hours then. I love you, Cyndi! Tell the same to Mandy!"

"Love you too, Mom. Seeya."

Cynthia disconnected the call and sighed in relief. Amanda sat next to her the entire time, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't need to relay that to you, do I?" Cyndi asked.

"Nope," Amanda said. "I can't wait to go home! I do love Detroit but as much as I hate to admit it, I do miss home."

Cynthia dreaded going back home to New York. Now that she was in love, she had no desire to return home. All she wanted was to remain where she was and bask in the domain that she saw as the happiest place on Earth. Last night, she had told Blitzwing her mother wanted her home as soon as her final exam was completed. Hothead and Random, respectively, were infuriated and heartbroken when she revealed this news. But his calm self understood this obligation and he reminded her it was best to just go along like he suggested earlier.

He had wanted to fly Cynthia and Amanda to New York but both lovers decided it was best if she did take a regular passenger plane. A fighter jet landing in the wooded lot on her mother's property, dropping off two girls would be a bit suspicious and curious. Cyndi had told Blitzwing she would be gone for a few weeks. In truth, she didn't actually know. Helen Preston would do anything to make her grown up daughters spend an extra week or two at home.

Right before they said their goodbyes for the evening, he kissed her for a few seconds longer. Just before he flew off, he swore to Cynthia that he would come visit her shortly. He never did specify when but she preferred it that way. That suspense made her sigh in anticipation and blush with pride. Cynthia had no regrets falling in love with him.

"He's not honestly going to follow us, is he?" Mandy broke her thoughts. "Where's he going to hide so no one finds him?"

"I know he will," Cyndi said. "It's just a question of when. I can't wait!"

"If Mom sees him, she will have a heart attack! I don't think she'll accept this at all if she finds out her daughter is dating a giant robot from outer space. Really, it's wonderful to see you in love and all but don't lead her on. You've been acting more giddy than usual and she'll be curious."

"I'd love to have him fly us over! It's like our own private airliner, Mandy! But there's only room for one passenger and we have all our junk to take with us. Not only that, but Mom would wonder how we got home so quickly and it would just cause so many more problems… Maybe we can go home separately."

"I mean, he's cool and all but I don't know if I could hang out with him alone for a few hours. Wouldn't that just be an awkward ride? Not only that, if he swaps his personalities while we're flying, we'll be crashing to the earth in a tank. That's not a fun way to die."

"I trust him."

"Flight to New York City now boarding," said a voice on the loudspeaker. "You are now free to board the plane."

The sisters grabbed their carry-on luggage and headed toward the gate. Cynthia's phone then began to ring just as they were about to flash their tickets to the boarding staff.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me that's Mom," the eldest groaned. "Why does she keep on harassing me? She'll just have to wait until I grab my seat."

After they presented their flight tickets, they were ushered onto the plane and to their cabin. They grabbed their seats: Cynthia got the window seat while Amanda got the open one. Her phone rang obnoxiously while she took her spot and when she stuffed her carry-on beneath her seat, the ringing was silenced.

When she parked herself into her plush seat, she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. She had one missed call and a voicemail. It wasn't from Helen. It was from Blitzwing.

"No!" she almost yelled. "No, I missed his call! He's going to kill me!"

"He understands," Amanda said. "Take a chill pill."

Cyndi held her phone up to her ear to listen to his message. She sank into her seat, infuriated with herself for believing it was her mother and not her sweetheart. Her misery was drowned as soon as she heard his voice.

'_I should've known_,' said Icy. '_Oh, vell. I just vanted to vish zhou and Amanda a safe flight, Cynthia. I understand if zhou don't get zhis. Call me vhen zhou land to let me know all vas alright._'

'_Zhou better call me back!_' Hothead said angrily. '_I still vish zhou vould stay behind longer. Just don't take too long, okay_?'

'_Cynthia, don't zhou love me anymore?_' Random bemoaned. '_Ve vere just getting started! Call me back, my angel! I love zhou!_'

"I like him the best," Mandy commented. She was listening to the message. "He's so cute, innocent and funny yet devilish at the same time."

"I love them all equally," Cynthia said. "I'll call him back when we land in New York. At least I hope I can. Knowing Mom, she'll be all over us and she won't even give me a chance to call him."

"I said it once, I'll say it again: I'm praying so hard she doesn't find out about Blitzwing. He's gonna have to hide in the Adirondacks if he wants to see you. She will call the army if she sees you go with him."

"Don't worry we'll see each other right beneath her nose. We're not stupid."

(Preston residence, somewhere in the Adirondacks- 10:30pm)

"There it is, girls!" Helen sighed happily. "Home sweet home! I'm so glad you two are back home…"

The car slowed down as she pulled into the garage. The three storey wood and stone house was completely dark and silent as it lay nestled in a grove of hemlocks. It gave the home a look that made it seem as if it was part of the forest around it. Across the valley the house was situated in, there was a breathtaking view of the Adirondacks mountain range. It was much too dark to observe and appreciate them now but in the daylight, it was pocked with green spots: spring was extending its hand to the chilly summits.

The three Preston females hopped out of the car with eagerness and glee. It had been pure Hell driving from NewYork City after Cynthia and Amanda landed at the airport. The traffic was unbelievably awful and it took two hours longer than it should have to make it back home. They stretched their legs out and breathed, taking in pure and fresh mountain air.

"I bet we're all just tired, aren't we?" said Helen.

Cynthia had been meaning to call Blitzwing since her flight landed hours earlier. Her mother had met them immediately after they got off the plane and she had virtually no privacy in order to contact him. With all her heart, she hoped all three sides wouldn't be infuriated and that he would understand the circumstances she was in.

"Not only that, but I'm sure you girls want to unpack a bit and kick back from the exhaustive drive back home. I understand. We'll hang out more in the morning."

"Yeah, please, I'm so tired!" Cyndi said. "As soon as I bring my stuff in, I'm going to sleep."

Actually, Cyndi wasn't very tired. She had only said that so Helen wouldn't pester her while she was conversing with her sweetheart. That was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"I might turn in early too," Amanda admitted. "It has been a long day. All that sitting in vehicles has made me so lazy I'm exhausted. If that even makes any sense…"

Cynthia and Mandy began to grab some of their luggage from out of the car's trunk. Helen assisted her daughters and the three of them walked up a flight of stairs to the front porch. The door was unlocked and the three of them hustled into to absorb the comfort and security of their home.

Helen set down her share of luggage and turned on a few lights in the house. Everything was the same as far as the sisters could tell since spring break. Quaint wood furniture and a stone fireplace still bore the rustic look they were so accustomed to their whole life. The interior was brisk but it was perfect sleeping weather.

Across the room, Cynthia saw an assortment of family pictures that were set up on a shelf above the fireplace. Slowly, she walked over to them. The first one that caught her eye was a wedding photo of her mother and father. She hated seeing pictures of him: it broke her heart when she looked at his face. In the wedding photo, Helen and Robert Preston were completely at peace with the world around them. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and all they would acknowledge was their significant other.

Cyndi envied what this picture displayed. With a sigh, she turned away.

(Ten minutes later.)

"Vhere vere zhou? Zhou had me vorried sick, Cynthia!"

"I know, it's a long story, honey. My mom wouldn't give me a singular moment of privacy. I did get your message. I'm sorry."

Hothead couldn't be too angry at her for too long. He tried to calm himself down a bit and try not to live up to his name for once while talking to her.

"Vell, zhank Primus for zhat at least," he said. "Zhou are at zhour home now?"

"Yeah, finally!" Cynthia said. "The trip coming home was unnecessarily long. I got home ten minutes ago… As soon as I'm done talking to you, I'm going to bed."

"Vhen vill ve see each ozher again, Cynthia?" Random said. "I miss zhou! I feel like coming over now to see zhou!"

"Whenever you want to, that's fine. But you have to see me at night, remember? Mom will flip if she sees you."

"True," Icy admitted. "I vill not see zhou tonight obviously. It vas a long day of traveling. Zhou know vhat, vould zhou prefer it if ve talked tomorrow morning?"

"Whatever works for you."

He laughed softly. Cynthia could only smile as he did that.

"Do I alvays have to make zhe decisions for zhou?" he jested.

"No, you do not!" Cyndi defended. "It is up to you though."

She couldn't suppress a yawn. When she did that, Blitzwing made up his mind.

"Go to sleep," Hothead almost ordered.

"Oh, fine," she rolled her eyes. "I don't like fighting with you so whatever. I'll call you sometime before tomorrow night. I promise."

"I'll hold zhou to zhour promise zhen, Cyndi."

The angrier persona wasn't really comfortable expressing his softer and lighter emotions to anyone. He was not even honest with himself on these matters. Yet whether he wanted to admit this to anyone or not, he was in love with Cynthia. Still, he had difficulty admitting it to her.

"I love zhou, Cynthia," he resumed a few seconds later.

"You know I love you too, Blitzwing. Good night."

He didn't say anything else and everything was silent on her line. The only sign the conversation ended was when she heard a monotonous dial tone.

(…)

'_Cynthia.'_

_Cyndi stood alone in a light-bathed and cloudy landscape. She didn't sink through a cloud she stood on. Everything around her was flecked with snow white cloud wisps and a sapphire blue sky. The manly yet gentle voice resounded from nowhere even though she spun around wildly, desperately trying to look for the source. The light shone revealing every nook and cranny of the landscape and there was no such thing as a shadow or darkness in this place._

'_Cynthia Rose, my angel…'_

_The voice was louder and closer this time. It had somewhat of an echoic and holy effect now. When Cynthia looked around again, she saw the bearer of the voice. _

_Behind her, there stood a man who was about fix feet tall. He had Amanda's blonde hair and Cynthia's icy blue eyes. His skin was fair but not too pale. The man had on a black tuxedo with a white carnation stuffed into his breast pocket. A peaceful smile dominated his face. Sparse whiskers looked like tiny golden needles as the light shone on him._

_The girl couldn't believe it. Her heart throbbed in her chest. Her throat felt like sand lined it. For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe._

'_Is it really you?' she said weakly. Tears welled up._

'_Cyndi,' her father said lovingly, 'it is me. Now listen carefully, my grown-up girl: you must be strong. I am happy with the spectacular change you had in your life but you must heed me. Not is all as it seems. I beg you to walk carefully on where you tread, dear.'_

'_You mean about me and Blitzwing? But, Dad, we're being as careful as we can be. Even Mom doesn't know. The only soul who knows what's going on is Amanda.'_

'_I know. I fear for you, Cynthia. I do want you to be happy but I'm only asking you to be smart. You two are very different lifeforms. It is a miracle this even happened. However, that miracle can easily be destroyed before you know it.'_

'_We know what we're doing. Please, Dad… I will not let my romance fall apart. I am determined to keep it alive.'_

'_That's what I'm afraid of…'_

_He then vanished before her very eyes. The clouds and serene sky then evaporated into nothingness. Now the scenery was different. Cyndi was surrounded a cold and unfeeling wall made of silver metal. At her feet, a pool of a black, bubbling oil-like substance manifested. _

'_What the..!'_

_As she backed away from the evil-looking puddle, Cynthia watched as two sinister ruby eyes bubbled to the surface. In her confusion and terror, she yelped and fell to her rump. The whole room then darkened but it still retained its inorganic texture. A horrible, deep and malevolent laugh sounded from nowhere._

_Then the amorphous puddle began to transform before her very eyes. It grew to monstrous proportions: it was taller than Blitzwing. Eventually, the fetid liquid took the shape of another towering mech. The same haunting optics remained and they sat in their proper place in the head. The bot looked down on the horrified young Human disapprovingly. _

'_Pathetic Human…'_

_The voice wielded a frighteningly potent venom. It was riddled with contempt and displeasure. Cynthia had never been more terrified in her entire life._

'_Who…' she stuttered. 'Who are you?'_

_All that stood before her was a darkened silhouette that was blacker than the black around them. The only clear feature she could make out was the color of the optics: this made her feel he was a Decepticon. _

_The figure didn't answer her. Instead, he only extended a large hand out to Cynthia. She couldn't even scream or move. The hand was like a void that sucked her into an even darker realm. And that was all she saw._

(Saturday- 9:30am: Preston house)

"So, how'd you sleep?"

Mandy looked up to her mother while she took a sip of coffee. She gulped down the mouthful and set the cup on the table.

"Pretty good," Amanda said. "I needed a good sleep like last night's! It's funny because I only sleep really well when I'm here."

"Well, this is your real home, baby," Helen said. "This is where you ought to feel the safest and most comfortable… So how long does Cyndi have until she starts her second year?"

Her daughter shrugged.

"Late August I think," she guessed. "So, like, three months."

"I'd love it if you girls would stay until then but I know you have a job, Amanda," the mother said. "You'll be nineteen next month. I'd like it if you'd stay until your birthday is over."

Amanda's birthday was on June 22nd. She didn't know if she'd have the guts, patience and sanity to bear a full month with her mother. True, she did love her, but she was highly adapted to her new freedom in Detroit. Not only that, she knew that Cynthia's gentleman-caller would now most likely visit her more often.

"You and Cynthia can leave after the 22nd," Mrs. Preston suggested. "I know I have to get used to your absences, as much as I hate to admit it. It's just so lonely. If your father was alive, it wouldn't be killing me."

Helen and Mandy looked to the staircase across the other side of the house in unison. They heard it creak loudly. What they saw was a very tired-looking Cynthia slowly walking down the stairs. Her hair was disheveled and it seemed as if she didn't sleep very well.

A moment later, Cyndi shuffled into the kitchen, joining her mother and sister. Sighing heavily, she buried her face into her hands. When her hands retreated from her face a few seconds later, they saw heavy bags beneath her eyes.

"You didn't sleep well?" Helen assumed.

"I had a nightmare," Cynthia confirmed almost inaudibly. "After I woke up from it in two in the morning, I couldn't go back to sleep. I lay there, tossing and turning. I would take little naps but then wake back up…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie. Do you need some coffee?"

"No thank you."

Amanda had some idea of what it was possibly about. Whenever she came back home to New York during the breaks, Cynthia always dreamt about their late father. Sometimes they were reassuring and heartwarming dreams. Others were just nightmares. Back in Detroit, she rarely, if ever, dreamt about him.

"Was it the usual thing?" Mandy questioned.

Cyndi nodded her head. She didn't like to discuss her dreams when Helen was with them. Just by looking at her, Amanda knew there was also something else bothering her. What it was, she was decided to find out in time.


	13. Chapter 12 A Mountain Sanctuary Violated

Author's note: Danke for the reviews everybody! :D Okay, I admit this chapter is pretty long... But I had loads of fun writing it and I think you'll all like it (I hope!) Things are getting more interesting... Enjoy and R&R as usual peeps!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 12 The Mountain Sanctuary Violated

(Later that day- 2:30 pm.)

Amanda revved the red ATV that had been sitting dormant inside the garage since April. It still ran pretty well and as far as she could tell, there were no problems. The gas gauge displayed that the tank was full so there was need to refuel before she and Cynthia would head out on their little trip. She looked to the west, seeing a large hill about six miles away. On the other side of the hill, there was the destination.

"You girls are heading out already?" Helen asked above the roar of the ATV's engine.

Cyndi giggled as she disconnected her call. Hoisting her backpack up off the ground, she walked over to the ATV where her sister stood, waiting for her. She strapped her pack down on the back of the vehicle alongside Mandy's supplies.

"We're just going to go hang out at around The Swim Hole," Cyndi told her mother. "We're just going to hang there for a few hours. I promise we'll be back before nine tonight. We'll have a campfire: just the three of us. Amanda and I want to go prowl around our old stomping grounds."

"We haven't been since last July," Mandy added. "It's too treacherous during the winter and during spring break, we had no time to see it."

"Must you two always be avoiding me?" their mother shook their head. "You have a month or better to do that! But I understand. My daughters are grown up now. You do value your privacy. But isn't it a bit chilly to go swimming?"

"We're just going to go hang out in the woods, eat lunch there, fish and just reminisce," Cynthia said.

"Do you have your father's pistol? If there's some crazy guy or bear in the woods, I want you two to be prepared."

Cynthia and Amanda smirked at each other slyly. A pistol? Preposterous! Who would bring an insignificant little pistol into the wild and lovely Adirondacks? Why bring a pistol when you could have a tank or a jet? But the sisters did bring their late father's firearm just to convince Helen that nothing suspicious was beginning to brew.

"Yeah, we have it," Mandy confirmed. "And don't worry we know how to shoot it."

"Alright, come back at nine like you promised, okay?" the overprotective and concerned parent reminded. "We'll have a nice campfire tonight."

Helen walked back into the house. Cynthia gestured to the ATV.

"You drive it, Mandy," she said. "I know how much you love this thing. Just try not to get us killed while going there."

"Hey, I'm a good driver," Amanda said with her hands on her hips. She mounted the red vehicle. "All you have to do is hang tight, Sis."

Cynthia was the next to hop on. They sat down and the oldest sister wrapped her hands around Amanda's waist. When she felt her hands, Mandy carefully backed out of the garage. Throwing it into drive, she sped across the yard. The driver steered the ATV onto an old, neglected and overgrown trail: a year earlier, it was once busily trafficked by the Preston's recreational ride.

They travelled along cautiously yet exuberantly through the warm and blossoming forest around them. The roar of the engine echoed through the green and verdant valleys and grottos, scattering off any timid wildlife for miles around. Agile and regal deer bounded across their path at the last minute in order to escape. Tires were doused with mud as Amanda drove through shallow puddles in the middle of the trail. The various scents of the woods wafted through their noses like a soothing aromatherapy session. Their senses heightened as they felt a communion with their backyard once more.

For five perfect rejuvenating minutes, they rode along happily and serenely. But then Mandy remembered the concern she felt when she saw Cynthia looking terribly haggard earlier on in the morning.

"I know the nightmare had something to do about Dad," she said loudly over the rev of the ATV. "I know there's something else about it too. What's up?"

Cynthia had thought about who the Decepticon in her dream could possibly be. She knew it wasn't Lugnut. And it sure as Hell wasn't her Blitzwing. Her thoughts had turned to the heinous overlord her prince had spoken of: Megatron himself.

The triple changer told her nothing about his liege other than the fact he loathed Autobots and that he was his leader. When she awoke from her dream, his name suddenly came to her from nowhere. Cyndi was convinced he was the evil and heinous fiend in her nightmare. However, she dared not to tell anyone of that opinion. She decided to keep this confidential from everyone for her own sake.

"It just got to me, you know?" Cyndi answered. "I dreamt I saw him in Heaven. I was there with him. It was strange… He told me to be careful with Blitzwing. I know I'm not stupid but…It was like he didn't believe me. And then he disappeared and I was attacked by some kind of monster."

"Good God!" Amanda blurted. "Why aren't you having happy dreams about you and your metal man? You need to think more positively! You're okay though?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, kiddo. Let's just think about the fun we're going to have today!"

(The Swim Hole- 3:00pm)

The Swim Hole was a thirty mile long and one mile wide lake at the base of a large hill. It lay undisturbed and pristine in a dense patch of woodlands. It was only accessible on foot or via ATV or dirt bike. The trails were more frequented by the forest denizens rather than by Humans. Beautiful, craggy yet crumbling granite rock faces hung the highest at three hundred feet above the lake's surface. Schools of trout inhabited the cool and clear waters, offering an abundant food source for carnivorous wildlife and for the hungry hiker.

Amanda shut off the ATV's engine when they reached the rocky shore of the lake. As the rumbling ceased, the sisters heard the songs of birds and nature around them. They heard a trout jump out of the water and then fall back into the mirror-like surface.

Like the peninsula back in Detroit, there were many memories that flowed back to them in a tumult. Again, it was just the two of them in a wonderful and secluded haven. They remembered the many hours they spent swimming in the water and exploring the glens in the area. It didn't matter what season it was: Cyndi and Mandy always found something to do. And they had never experienced a dull moment there.

"It didn't change a bit!" Amanda said. "That's good! I'm glad to see no loggers crashed our place."

Cynthia longingly looked around the mountain sanctuary. It was the same as ever just as Amanda stated. As always, she felt secluded and safe within this patch of wilderness. Her sense of security would only be fortified if he was here.

"He said he'd come meet us," Mandy picked up. "Don't tell me he misheard the time or something like that. Mom'll follow us one day and then it's bye-bye for you and Blitzy."

"He said he's coming but he didn't say when," said Cynthia. "He'll be here soon though. I can feel it."

"Yeah, when the campfire starts."

"Hey, don't be dissing my man. He's always on time."

"And I'll keep my eyes on the skies to look for a peculiarly painted fighter jet. By the way, I'll know it really is him when I hear that ravishing accent."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Of course she had virtually no love interest in Blitzwing. Mandy did like him as a friend and she resolved to always keep it that way. Whether being a mech or Human man's other woman, she simply would never do such a thing to anyone: especially to her sister.

However, Amanda did feel a little envious of Cynthia and her relationship with her Decepticon sweetie. She had seen their innocent, sweet and tender relationship with her very eyes. As a matter of fact, she considered asking Blitzwing if he knew any good-natured and single bots. Mandy then took back that thought: unlike Cyndi, she was going to try to shoot for someone of her own species.

"You can't hide it, Mandy," her sister smiled. "I know you do find his voice… Let me rephrase that properly: all three of his voices are incredibly sexy."

"Whatever," Amanda threw her arms up into the air. She unloaded her backpack from the quad's rear. "I just hope no one comes 'round up here. It's gonna be hard to hide a thirty foot tall robot."

"Since when are you the paranoid one?"

"You know darn well why I'm concerned!"

Their mouths shut when they felt a trembling within the earth. They looked around, suspecting some kind of avalanche rumbling down towards them from the hill. When they saw the tiny mountain intact, the sisters looked back to each other as if the other knew the origin of this phenomenon.

"An earthquake?" Amanda asked.

"No, we don't get earthquakes here!" said Cynthia.

The trees in the woods behind them began to creak and break as if something large was plowing through them. Mandy fearfully turned the ATV back on, preparing to drive away if she was required to. Cynthia shook her head and laughed shortly, sensing she knew what this whole fiasco was.

A few moments later a large beige, purple and black tank emerged from the forest, brusquely pushing the trees off to the side. Amanda breathed, happy to see it was only Blitzwing in his earthbound mode. Her sister laughed happily and ran to him as he transformed into his robot mode. The youngest shut the red quad back off, seeing there was nothing to fear.

"Way to scare the crap out of me and Mandy!" said Cynthia. "We thought there was an earthquake or something like that hitting here!"

"Oh, really?" the Hotheaded Blitzwing said. He was rather pleased by this misidentification. "Did I startle zhou zhat much? Zhou've got nozhing to fear, Cynthia. It's only me!"

He lowered his hand to the ground below so that she could step up into it. Cyndi jumped into it and Blitzwing raised it up to his face. Sweetly, the two lovers kissed.

"Oh, zhour kiss is so vonderful and reassuring!" Random gushed. "I have zhou with me again, Cynthia! Do zhou love me?"

"Yes," his organic beau answered. "I love you."

"Glad you could join us, Blitzy!" Amanda teased. She approached them. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hello, Amanda," Icy greeted. "Zhou know, vith zhour loud mouth I zhought Helen vouldn't let zhou two come out here because zhou talked too loud about me vhile she was around."

Cynthia laughed at his comment. Amanda mockingly imitated her laugh half-heartedly. She exaggerated the whole charade as she increased the magnitude of her voice.

"Oh, that's so funny!" she said with a strange cross between a scowl and a smile. "Do you do stand-up? Ah, you know I'm just joking. Good to have you swing around."

"Yes, zhour sarcasm is just charming and adorable," Icy said with slight disdain. Then he grinned. "Ve need an escort to make sure nozhing goes vrong during zhis visit."

"Keep pushing it, Captain One-Eye. "

Blitzwing looked around, studying the scene around him. He had enjoyed the trip into the new territory beyond Michigan and the new sights and geography stimulated him. It certainly was much more pleasant than being cooped up in the same meadow or forest on the outskirts of Detroit.

The triple changer also liked the seclusion the Adirondacks provided. His scanners indicated that the population was rather sparse: the Preston's nearest neighbors were four miles away. There were chances of still running into people but the odds were somewhat slim. Besides, he was ready to deal with any intruders or witnesses in a brutal manner to keep his secret buried.

(Two hours later…)

"Finally!"

Amanda was awakened back to the world of the living as she felt a tug on the fishing rod that she held loosely in her hands. She reeled in the weight that took the bobber beneath the blue and smooth lake surface. Standing up on her seat (which was a large boulder at the mouth of the water), the young woman gritted her teeth, believing the fish she caught was a monster.

Cynthia's eyes opened up. She was basking in the warm May sun as she lay on her sweetheart's chest. Blitzwing was reclining with his servos behind his helmet, content with having nothing to do on this lovely spring day. They were thrown down from cloud nine when they heard Mandy's voice since she had been silent for over an hour.

"What?" Cynthia called sleepily.

"A fish!" Mandy yelled back. "I got a huge bite! I think I caught us dinner!"

"Yeah, are you going to gut it? I know you won't, you big wuss!"

Blitzwing sat up. He held out his hand and caught Cynthia before she could fall to the ground below. Random kissed her on her cheek before he set her on his shoulder. He scoffed as he watched Mandy reel in her yet to be seen trophy.

"Don't let it pull zhou in, Mandy!" he crooned. "I'll have to save zhou if zhat's zhe case!"

To her greatest horror, Amanda could've sworn she heard the fishing rod crack. Her green eyes grew in disbelief and she refused to acknowledge the noise she heard. The heavy catch on the hook only placed more pressure on the old rod.

"No!" she almost wailed. "I can't lose it! Don't fail me!"

She saw the prize jump out of the water: it was a large palomino trout. Now she was more determined than ever to catch it. Cynthia whooped, trying to boost her sister's spirits and luck.

"Get that sucker, Mandy!" she cheered.

But it wasn't meant to be. With a loud snap, the rusty and ancient fishing rod snapped in half at the middle. Simultaneously, the line broke and the trout swam away with the bobber in tow. Amanda fell to her knees, feeling embarrassed to having been defeated by an obsolete rod and a dumb but sizable trout. Blitzwing's crazy personality couldn't help but to just laugh.

"Zhou vere beaten by a fish?" he jeered. "Poor Mandy! Better luck next time!"

Shrugging off the incident, Mandy leapt off her perch. She held the shattered rod in her hands and stuffed it into her backpack.

"No big deal," she told her companions. "I'm hungry so I'm going to go off to find some berries and some sassafras branches to chew on. Need anything, Cyndi? How about you, Blitzy?"

"Nope, I'm cool," Cynthia sighed happily. "By the way, 'Blitzy' is my name for him. You got to call him by something else."

"Ooh, I like 'Blitzy!'" Random said. "Zhou can call me by that, Mandy!"

Amanda blushed very faintly. She was ashamed of herself when she found herself crushing on the jack-o-lantern face. She had wished that personality was more prevalent in Human men. If that was the case, she'd have her Prince Charming.

"Don't worry, I'm not stealing no one from nobody," Mandy said. "I'll be back, lovebirds. Give me two minutes."

"Just scream and we'll come racing in to save you," said Cynthia.

(Five minutes later…)

With a citrus-like taste in her mouth from the sassafras branch, Amanda browsed for any berries in season. She and Cynthia often took hikes up in these very hills and woods with their parents when they were in their happier and younger days. Robert had taught his daughters what kind of mushrooms and berries were edible, which kinds of woods were best for making fires or shelters, what kinds of snakes were venomous or harmless and so much more about the outdoors. Aside from his career as a lawyer, Mr. Preston was also quite the outdoors enthusiast and explorer and he passed on his love of nature to his daughters.

So far, their knowledge had been strictly recreational and there never was a dire need for them to use what had been taught to Cynthia and Amanda. And the sisters both hoped it would always remain that way.

"These are poisonous."

Mandy walked away from red and foul-looking mushrooms with tiny calluses on them. So far, the hunt for a snack had been rather fruitless. Even though she had been engaged in the foraging for five minutes, she felt like she wasn't going to get anyway. At last, she decided to turn back and munch on some tortilla chips she packed into her backpack.

Just then, she heard something.

Her head snapped to the direction. Amanda halted her breathing and knelt down into a rhododendron bush. Through the leaves and pink flowers, she peeked around, searching for the source of the twig break. As she listened carefully, she heard someone walking through the undergrowth about a few dozen feet away from her. Immediately, she suspected Blitzwing or Cynthia's trickery.

"Okay, guys!" she rose up from her spot. "Nice try! I'm not that stupid!"

When she emerged from the cover of the rhododendron, she locked eyes with a familiar stranger. The man was about five foot ten and he was of a muscular but not a very stocky build. Clean and slicked back black hair glistened in the sunbeams that penetrated the thickening canopies above them. He had pretty hazel eyes and his skin was quite tan already despite the fact it was still spring. He wore a blue flannel shirt with a dirty and tattered pair of light blue jeans. On his feet, he wore a pair of light brown hiking boots. To top off his rugged appearance, he wielded a pistol that he wore in a strap around his waist.

Amanda simply couldn't believe who it was. She gasped aloud and she made no effort to hide her shock.

"Oh my God!" she said loudly. "Wes Larkson?"

"Amanda Preston," Wes said softly, "I'm just as shocked as you, kiddo. What're you doing here?"

"Look who's talking! What brings you here?"

"Well, I come around here to check my traps and fish. I live in a cabin about four miles away. I'm not living with my parents anymore. When I graduated, I decided to try a life out in the great outdoors."

"Is that so?"

Amanda knew he broke her sister's heart eight years ago. She would never forgive him for doing that to Cynthia but at the same time, he never inflicted anything on her. In truth, she had never really even talked to him before. When she and Cyndi went to the same grade school years ago, she would see him but besides that, there was no communication.

"I heard you and Cynthia went to Detroit nearly a year ago," he said. "Are you back because she's done with college?"

"Yeah, we just came back yesterday."

"That's cool. I bet your mom is happy you're back…" Wes fell silent. "Is Cyndi out here with you by any chance?"

"Listen, Wes, I mean you seem alright but Cyndi is not interested in seeing you. Do you remember when you acted like a complete jerk to her on the eve of your eighth grade graduation?"

Wes sensed it would come to this. Now that he was twenty two and more mature than he was when he was fourteen, the young man realized how much of a little monster he was. And out of all the things he had done, shoving Cynthia aside and rejecting her was on his top list of things he had regretted sorely. When he had moved out of his parents' house and began living alone in the hills, he had reflected on his misdeeds. There were chances that he had in which he could apologize to her before she left New York. However, he chickened out many times because he was afraid of how she would react to his apology.

"Yeah," Wes admitted sheepishly, "I'm aware. And because of that, I want to apologize to her. I see I was huge jerk back then and I want to make it up to her. It… It really would make me feel better if I apologized to her."

Mandy immediately felt this might lead to something big. Her suspicions rose and she began to wonder if he would apologize to her by asking her out to eat or to a movie. And she knew one thing led to another…

"I hate to break it to you, buddy boy," she said, "but Cynthia has no interest in even seeing you again. I don't think you understand the meaning of heartbreak. You are amongst the last few people she ever wants to speak to again. Not only that, but someone saw her inner beauty and made her his. She has a boyfriend now."

"Good for her, but, please, let me talk to her and try to clear my conscious," he pleaded.

"She is not available! What don't you understand about that?"

Her eyes briefly gazed on the pistol he had close by him. She hoped he wouldn't forcibly make her take him to Cyndi. Mandy was half-tempted to scream out to her sister and Blitzwing.

"Oh, you want to clear your conscious?"

Amanda and Wes looked to the direction from where the new third voice came from. At the same time, they saw Cynthia walking over to them. Her arms were folded across her chest and it was obvious she was cross. Mandy didn't spot Blitzwing following her so she was relieved to see he wasn't accompanying her to confront her former crush.

"Cyndi," he said softly, "hey there. Look, I just wanted to apologize…"

"Save it," she hissed.

The ice in her voice sealed his mouth, drowning out his words. Amanda took a few steps back, just wondering how this whole thing was going to play out. She had never seen Cynthia confront someone so head on and meanly before. The enraged woman stopped just inches away from Wes. He was a few inches taller than her but he was becoming intimidated by her daunting and hostile approach.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Cyndi demanded. "This is our secret spot!"

"Take it easy, Cyndi," he raised his hands up. "I'm not here to crash anyone's party. I'm just here to…"

"Apologize. Apologize! You fool! What makes you think I will accept such a pathetic and half-assed attempt?"

"Look, I realize how much of an idiot I was to you and all I want to do is make it up to you. Please, Cyndi, will you forgive me?"

"Go to Hell, scum!"

Stomping off to the lake where she was hanging out at earlier, Cynthia turned to leave the woods. Amanda shrugged at him and followed her. Wes stood shocked and dumbfounded as if he had actually been physically slapped in the face by her. Nearly a full minute passed before he made a recovery.

"Cynthia!" he called, jogging after them. "Cyndi, come on!"

Mandy's paranoia sweltered again as she and Cyndi got closer to the lakeside where Blitzwing was. They advanced further to the tree line and she looked around to try to spot him before Wes could. To her amazement, she didn't see him at all. It was as if he evaporated away into nothingness like a phantom.

"Please! Come on, you're making me feel like an even bigger villain!"

"Cyndi," Amanda whispered, "where's Blitzwing at? Are you thinking clearly?"

Cynthia ignored the two voices and turned around to face Wes once she and her sister made it to the lakeshore. He continued to follow them out to where they halted. Preferring to be safe and keep his distance, Wes parked himself a few feet away from his ex-admirer.

"I am not going to forgive you!" Cyndi said defiantly and loudly. "You treated me like crap! You laughed at me and shoved me to the ground when I told you how I felt about you! You're a spiteful, crude, rude and conceited jerk!"

"I don't mean to be acting all holier-than-thou but at least I see how much of an idiot I was!" the man defended. "And at least I am trying to make it up to you!"

"Make it up to me? Oh, what're you going to do? Buy me some flowers? Maybe take me out to eat at some fancy seafood joint? Or how about a movie? Yeah, about a few years ago, that would've been great! Not anymore, pal! I finally met someone who loves me for who I am and I don't regret it at all!"

"No, stop jumping to conclusions!"

"No, you! Wes, you broke my heart! Girls don't get over it as easily as you think we do! You may think I moved on from that but I didn't! Yeah, I've got a sweet guy but like I said, I won't forget what you've done!"

"Cyndi, please…" Amanda almost begged. "Just forgive him and…"

Her heart leapt up into her throat at what her eyes suddenly spotted. Hidden amongst a dense grove of pine trees, Amanda caught sight of Blitzwing spying on them. His cannons were directly focused on Wes. The Hothead personality glared at the Human male with fearful intensity beneath his concealing visor. Even though she couldn't see his optics, she could just imagine the look they displayed.

Cynthia knew Amanda had spotted him hiding amongst the pines. She smiled wickedly, knowing she held Wes' miserable fate in the palm of her hands. She did hate him but she highly doubted whether she would allow Blitzwing to kill him for her. It was the power that she felt from the whole scenario that just tickled her. It would weigh on her mind for the rest of her life if she gave him the signal to kill Wes.

"I just suggest that you hit the road if you know what's good for you," Cynthia resumed with a grim voice. "Don't come by this neck of the mountains again."

Wes had noticed Cynthia's amusement and Amanda's fear but he didn't bother to investigate why they displayed such contrasting feelings. His heart felt empty and heavy when he saw Cyndi would not accept his apology. Saliva seemingly turned to sand and when he swallowed, his throat felt parched like a desert. His whole body felt numb and he felt like he lost a very large amount of money in a cruel bet.

"Okay, I guess I understand," he said weakly. "I'm sorry I came around to this place. Now I know not to come here. I'm sorry, Cyndi. Seeya later… Maybe…"

Feeling hopeless and defeated, Wes Larkson turned around and walked back into the woods en route to his cabin. He took no notice at all as Blitzwing continued to glare at him ceaselessly. The man was completely unaware of his presence. When he walked deeper into the green paradise, the three-faced Decepticon joined Cyndi and Mandy.

"Vhy didn't zhou just let me burn him to a crisp?" Hothead asked. "I vould've done it happily! Zhat vas zhe Ves zhat broke zhour heart. I vas so tempted to crush him in zhe palm of my hand but I vas vaiting for zhou to tell me to."

"As much as I loathe him, I can't let him die," Cynthia confessed. "I'm better than that. I shouldn't let his coarseness get to me. I'm stronger than that. You love me and that's all that matters. Besides, I couldn't live knowing I allowed him to be killed by my fury."

"No one vould know," Random egged on. "No one vould ever find him eizher… Neizher vould zhey find out who killed him!"

"No. The last thing I need is encouragement from you. You're a bad influence! I'll just ignore him for the rest of my life." Cyndi smirked. "And now that I think about it, I already feel better. Maybe all I needed was to scream in his face and degrade him."

"I'm just happy no one died!" Amanda said. "I'd hate to be a witness to a murder. The last thing I want is to lie to cops to cover your tracks. I have no desire to screw around with the law."

"Anyways, let's just enjoy the rest of our time before we have to head back home. He's nothing more but a bad memory."


	14. Chapter 13 Deadly Suspicions

Author's note: Well, college isn't so bad so I got to submit a new chapter early! :D Again, gracias for all the reviews my friends! Umm... I don't have much to comment on about this particular section. Enjoy! :)

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 13 Deadly Suspicions

(A few months later: August 1st – 9:30pm)

Megatron sat on his throne. He sat there and when one looked at him, he seemed to be quite bored and lethargic. In reality, the Decepticon overlord was actually deep in thought. This time, he wasn't thinking about how he could rid himself of the accursed Autobots who were hounding him and constantly aborting his plans. Rather, his mind was focused on something that he didn't really want to be thinking about in the first place.

There was just something about Blitzwing he noticed that seemed a bit more peculiar than usual. What it was, Megatron didn't know exactly know. He really didn't care but he felt it was something. Not only that, it captured his attention and he could sense it was something more than a simple twinge of curiosity.

Of course, he had told no one else of his suspicions and he kept this matter fairly confidential. He felt the compulsion to disclose this matter to his most devoted acolyte, Lugnut, but Megatron deemed it inappropriate for now.

For the past few months, he took notice that Blitzwing was absent frequently from the base, especially at night. In late June, he hadn't seen him for two days. There were no suspicions that the triple changer defaulted to the Autobots and he was acting as their new spy. Not Blitzwing. Megatron told himself numerous times that he was merely going on solo scouting missions for Allspark fragments. Yet he found it odd that he never notified his leader that he was going out on said journeys.

"He was always… different," he thought to himself. "That unstable bot never really was like-minded. I've never really paid attention to him just for the simple fact that he poses no real problems within my ranks. He's harmless, unless if he's with Autobots of course. But I merely wonder. I have noticed that Blitzwing has been behaving a bit more unusual than usual."

Megatron's gaze shifted to the corridor emptying into the underground throne room. He heard someone approaching. His optics narrowed in curiosity when he saw who it was.

The minion curtsied to his leader. He then stood back up, rearing himself up to his full height before him.

"Blitzwing," Megatron acknowledged, "what brings you out here?"

"Nozhing special, sir," Icy replied. "I vas just valking around to see if everyzhing vas alright. Zhat's all."

"Have your reconnaissance missions been fruitful?"

Blitzwing knew that Megatron might possibly notice his nightly absences. Because of that, he was prepared to defend himself and lie to his faceplate about this. If he wasn't in love, he wouldn't even dare to think about doing such a dangerous thing. He and Cynthia had exercised special care with their meetings and only saw each other two or three times a week rather than all the time. At times, all three personalities felt that they were pushing their luck. But they were caught up in their belief all would be well.

"Yes, Megatron," Blitzwing answered coolly. "But my past efforts have been unfruitful as zhou can tell. Zhose Allspark fragments are becoming very bozhersome to find."

"Indeed," Megatron rubbed his chin, "it seems that way, doesn't it? Are you going to possibly go off again tonight by any chance? If you are, why don't you allow Lugnut to accompany you?"

He decided to suggest that to see his reaction. The blue-faced personality dared not to betray his inner feelings to the suspicious Decepticon leader. He was determined to remain unwavering and strong in his presence. Blitzwing feared the worst if he had found out the truth between him and Cynthia. There was the fear he'd be killed. But there was also a second fear: Megatron might kill Cynthia if he wanted to. He had only known her nearly four months but the triple changer loved her dearly.

"Of course!" Random half-sang. "Zhe more zhe merrier!"

Hothead wanted to rebel against Megatron's suggestion but at the same time he knew it was the best. He only bit back his words and remained silent inside his helmet. Actually, he was quite surprised with how well he restrained himself on that part.

"Vell, actually, I vas zhinking about not going out tonight," Icy said. "But if zhou zhink it is necessary for me to go out, zhen I vill do it unquestioningly, Lord Megatron."

He had already seen Cyndi last night. Instead, he was going to call her before she went to sleep.

The larger mech was silent for a few seconds. As far as he could tell visually, nothing seemed to be out of place with Blitzwing. Icy and Random seemed as normal as ever. However, Megatron did take note that Hothead didn't make a comment of some sort. For now, he wasn't so concerned about that little thing yet he silently reminded himself to remember this just in case if things did start to get more interesting with Blitzwing.

"To be honest, I was just curious regarding your nocturnal whereabouts for the past few months," he confessed. Megatron had an idea to lure his subordinate into a false sense of security to see if he would reveal anything carelessly. "No need to worry, Blitzwing. I'm fairly confident that you weren't engaging in anything suspicious or noteworthy behind my back. I know you are a loyal solider. Might I say you are far more trustworthy and helpful than that treacherous Starscream."

Blitzwing was well aware of his comrade's (and temporary leader's) fate. Personally, he believed his dirty little secret was less grievous than Starscream's very public stabs and plots against Megatron so he hoped that he would be treated somewhat leniently if the worst did occur. He didn't want to die nor did he want the same fate for Cynthia. He did feel very prideful and momentarily, very arrogant, about the praise he showered on him. Yet Blitzwing was careful not to let his guard down.

"Starscream vas a fool!" Hothead emerged at last. "His persistence vas ridiculous! I vas vondering how many times I vas going to zhrow his scrap heap of a corpse into zhe river!"

"Then I can trust you and acclaim you, Blitzwing," Megatron flattered. "So I am assured you are not Starscream's treacherous sympathizer and successor?"

"Yes, sir! I am not like him! Zhou can trust me!"

His leader smirked. He folded his hands together and leaned back into his chair of power.

"Good," he said, "very good. Don't disappoint me now, my loyal minion."

(The Preston's apartment- 11:00pm)

The dried yellow lily slipped out from the pages of the notebook. Cynthia caught it before it fell to the carpeted floor. It was now almost as flat as the paper it was sandwiched in between. Its color still remained quite vibrant even though it dulled as it shriveled up. She sniffed the air and she could've sworn she could still smell it as it was months before.

The brunette looked at a clean-looking page that she was writing on yesterday. It was her latest poem. Surprisingly, this was the first work she orchestrated since she wrote '_Fear_' after she first met Blitzwing. And for the first time in six years, she wrote a heartwarming and fuzzy love poem. Cyndi couldn't wait to show it to him the next time she saw him. It was called '_Love is a Lake_'.

So far, the past few months had been a complete and fantastic dream for Cynthia. She practically slept through the day and stayed awake at night because she had readjusted her sleep schedule in order to see her love. Amanda teased her sister about this and claimed that she was becoming a vampire now.

Their month long stay in New York went along rather smoothly and Helen never did cross paths with the three-faced Decepticon. On Mandy's birthday, he had called to wish her a happy birthday. Her eardrums almost ruptured when Random sang 'Happy Birthday' severely off-key but she was touched and her tiny crush on the jack-o-lantern further solidified. But she kept her feelings in check, determined not to rip apart Cynthia and Blitzwing's relationship with her miniscule and fleeting infatuations. The girls' mother actually heard the singing and wondered who it was. Her daughters replied by saying it was one of Amanda's coworkers who was back in Detroit. Twice a week, Blitzwing would arrive at the Swim Hole to meet with Cynthia. Wes didn't show up when they were there and Cyndi was relieved that she actually hurt him that badly to not see him. Meanwhile, Blitzwing did want him to see him again for only one reason: to kill him. That's why the Human girl was happy not to see Wes prowling around.

After Amanda's birthday, the girls flew back to Detroit to resume their lives abroad from the comforts of New York. Cynthia got the results from her final exams: she had excelled. That was a huge relief lifted up from her shoulders and she felt she had lesser cares now. Amanda had gotten a raise at her job and to her relief Damon gave up on trying to woo her. It was the start of an excellent summer vacation.

Now that it was August, Cyndi became mildly depressed. Within the next four weeks, she was to start her second year with the hopes of getting an associate's degree. Her sleeping schedule would have to be altered and there was the possibility she would be spending less time with her beloved. It was a revelation that saddened her but she knew it was all necessary whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"I'm bored," Cyndi said out loud.

Amanda walked into her sister's room. Her headphones were over her ears but she did manage to her Cynthia's statement. She pressed the 'pause' button on her iPod.

"Get a life," she smirked.

"I so have a life!" Cyndi snapped back. "I have a romantic and academic life. I'm happy with that. I could care less about a social life."

"You know what I just remembered: your anniversary is coming up!"

"Oh, that's right! August 4th is our third month anniversary. I'll be the happiest girl on the planet when we hit our first year! I'll consider it such an awesome achievement…"

"I'm curious."

Mandy sat down beside Cynthia. She set aside her headphones and iPod, signaling she wanted to engage in a meaningful conversation and not idle chit-chat. The eldest of the two crossed her legs and waited for her little sister to resume.

"You're curious…" Cynthia said, wanting her to continue.

"Yeah," Mandy picked up, "do you have any idea what you're going to do in the future with him? I mean, I don't mean to be a party crasher or life destroyer but I don't think you can just get married to him."

The warm summer nights often kept her awake and the long hours she spent lying in bed, Cynthia pondered over her life with Blitzwing. She was completely enamored with the accented mech but she did unhappily see that she couldn't really have a normal relationship with him. Whenever she kissed him, she wanted to marry him right on the spot. The thought of her being his wife (or spark-mate in Cybertronian terms) was a very beautiful and fulfilling dream. There was certainly no way someone was going to marry them or let alone would anyone approve of the union in the first place. As glorious and as perfect as she envisioned it to be, Cyndi knew it might just all crash and burn.

She tried to think optimistically about a possible yet highly idealistic life with him. After they'd marry, she'd love to get a lakeside home where they'd reside. Then the question of how he would fit in the house with her reared its ugly head. And what could she say to people when she bore a diamond encrusted band on her left ring finger. Cynthia couldn't just say: 'my husband is a thirty foot tall robot from outer space'. The possible comments and expressions of horror and disbelief ran through her head.

"Yes, I see this," she sighed mournfully. "I love him passionately, Amanda! I've never felt so happy and peaceful around anyone else before. I want him and only him to be mine. It just kills me to think that we love each other but there are so many obstacles that we must face in order to have a normal relationship due to the fact we are very different species…"

"Don't get me wrong: I think you two are a lovely couple," Mandy assured. "You know I wish he could turn into a Human. Then you wouldn't have to hide the relationship at all."

"I love him the way he is and for who he is. I wouldn't be loving him less or love him more if he could do that. That's why we're together now. I've only known him for a little over three months but I feel like we've connected much more deeply and swiftly than other newly formed couples…"

Mandy frowned. Genuinely, she wished she could somehow remedy the situation. All she wanted for Cynthia was for her to be happy, healthy and enjoy a long life with the man of her dreams. When she saw her downcast and concerned, she felt the same way. To her, Blitzwing seemed to be a bittersweet blessing bestowed upon Cynthia.

Before she could say anything else to bolster her family member's spirits and help eliminate any misery, both Amanda and Cyndi heard a tapping noise.

It wasn't coming from the bedroom window a few feet away from them so they immediately ruled out Blitzwing as their visitor. Cyndi stood up and slowly walked out of her room, trying to locate the source of the noise. Amanda followed silently, careful not to drown out the noise with her racket if it sounded again.

"What is that?" Cynthia said. "Do you have any idea where that came from?"

This time, the tapping, turned out to be a knocking. Specifically, it came from their front door. Initially, they became a little fearful as they wondered who it could be at this hour at their door.

"Who is it?" Amanda called from the other side of their locked door.

"This is Captain Fanzone of the Detroit police department," said the visitor. "May I please speak to the residents of this apartment?"

In unison, the Preston ladies looked at each other. Neither of them were guilty of any lawbreaking or any other kind of civil wrongdoing. Their anxiety magnified. But they couldn't let their fear control them and make them seem as if they actually did something.

"Yes," Amanda answered, "my sister and I will be right out, officer."

She unlocked the door. Cyndi kept close to her side as the door inched open.

Captain Fanzone stood before the two girls, as stern looking and seemingly austere as ever. His arms were folded across his chest.

"What's the problem, Captain?" Cynthia asked courteously. "How can we be of help?"

"It's just a simple matter of questions, ladies," he replied. "May I ask who you two are?"

"I'm Cynthia Preston and this is my sister, Amanda."

"Okay, Cynthia and Amanda, would you mind following me, please?"

Fanzone turned his back on them and walked down the stairwell that connected the apartment's entrance to a door that led to the outside. Without saying another word or giving each other wary glances, Cyndi and Mandy followed the police officer. Cyndi clutched the banister as she walked down the steps, wondering just what the issue was. Her heart began to beat faster but externally, she remained suave and at ease.

A few moments later, the three of them were standing outside in the hot August evening. The girls spotted a single police car which Fanzone arrived in. It was quite dark outside because there was no moon out and they could only make out the car because of the flashing blue and red lights on the roof.

"Hey, Autobots," Fanzone said nonchalantly, "we got some residents of the complex to talk to. Just don't keep them out too long, okay? It is pretty late."

They both gasped in shock. This was one of the last things they'd ever expect. Instinctively, Cynthia and Amanda clustered together and leaned against the hood of the police car.

From the shadows emerged two large silhouetted objects. They took a few steps closer to the girls. As they got closer to them, Cyndi and Mandy got a perfect look at them.

The biggest out of the two bots had blue, red and white paint on his armor. The other one donned black and gold on his metallic skin. On the smaller mech's chest, there was the Autobot insignia which was proudly worn. The same symbol graced the other one on the front his shoulders.

Both of the girls had seen these alien robots on the news before and were obviously more than aware of their presence within the city. However, they weren't expecting a visit from this sort of Cybertronian lifeform. Both were much more accustomed to a candidate of the other kind.

"I'm so sorry to bother you two so late in the evening," the red and blue being said. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Optimus Prime."

"And I am Prowl," said Optimus' companion. He smiled faintly at them. "If you could kindly set aside some time for us, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course," Cyndi nodded. "What can we possibly help you with?"

"All we want to do is ask some questions," said the Prime. "Uh, actually, may I ask your names?"

"I'm Cynthia."

"And I'm Amanda," she spoke up.

"Thank you," Optimus grinned. "Alright, back to business. Have you ladies noticed anything unusual flying around this area of Detroit at night for the past few months?"

Cyndi felt like she was being entwined by anxiety and guilt immediately after he asked this question. Right away, she knew the reason why the two Autobots were here. There was no choice but to lie to protect Blitzwing. And there was no way Optimus and Prowl would even suspect her deadly yet romantic secret.

"Like what?" Cynthia inquired.

"Have you witnessed any peculiarly painted fighter jets flying in the direction towards the park?" Prowl said. "The jet is painted purple, black and beige."

"No."

"I haven't noticed anything either," Mandy added. "We would've heard a fighter jet before we'd see it and I don't ever remember hearing one."

"When did people begin to notice these sightings?" said Cynthia. "Did you say it's been flying around here for the past few months?"

"Yes," said Optimus. "I believe that this jet is none other than one of our Decepticon foes. His name is Blitzwing. He's been spotted flying around a few times a week at night in this area and we're attempting to get down to the bottom of this. This is for the safety and best interest of the inhabitants of the city and those residing in the outskirts."

"Blitzwing…" Amanda said, playing along with Cyndi in the game to fool the Autobots. "Doesn't he have three faces?"

"He does."

"Well, my sister and I will be on the lookout for him. He can't be that hard to miss!"

"Yes, now that you brought this matter to us, we will be especially vigilant," Cynthia remarked. "Thank you for even letting us know about this! We certainly don't want any Decepticons travelling around here."

Internally, she laughed within herself. Even though Cynthia had nothing personal against the Autobots, her love and devotion to Blitzwing enough for her to lie to them. To betray his visitations and risk his capture by them was unspeakable and heinous. As soon as she was finished being interrogated, she was going to call him to let him know his foes were onto him. She was also extremely thankful that Amanda was helping her out in this situation by consolidating the lies and making them into "truths".

"It would mean a lot to us if you would notify us or the police as soon as possible if you do see him flying around here by any chance," Prowl said. "I'm sure you ladies are aware that he is considered extremely dangerous and unstable."

"Sure, we can do that," said Mandy.

"That's all we have to ask," Optimus finalized. "Cynthia and Amanda, it was a pleasure to have met you both. Thank you for your time. You may go back to your business."

"You're welcome," they both smiled.

(Ten minutes later…)

"That was too close!" Mandy huffed. "You guys have to be more careful about meeting or something. The Autobots are onto him and it's gonna get ugly real quick!"

"We are being careful!" Cynthia asserted. "Yet now I see we have to mix up our meeting places… Mandy, thanks for helping out with the charade. I feel like I owe you big time."

"In order to repay me, all I want you to do is to be more careful. I'll tell you one thing, I sure wasn't expecting those Autobots to pay a visit. I swear, we must be getting popular with these giant robots… That Optimus Prime guy seemed really nice and sweet."

Cyndi grabbed her cellphone out of her purse. Mandy looked out the tiny kitchen window situated above the sink. She spied upon Optimus and Prime interviewing the girls' neighbors in the apartment complex. Captain Fanzone was leaning against the police car, waiting for them to wrap it up.

"You know when Blitzwing used to come to your window, I'm surprised our neighbors never did notice him," Amanda picked up.

"Well, everyone below us are senior citizens and they go to bed at nine," Cyndi explained. "And we're on the top floor." She cradled her phone in her hand. "I just hope those bots aren't onto us."

Just then her phone rang. Cynthia looked at the caller id: it was Blitzwing. Before it could ring a second time, she answered it.

"Blitzwing," she said seriously, "we need to have a discussion."

"Exactly," said his Icy persona. "I have been zhinking zhe same zhing."

"Mandy and I got interrogated by two Autobots ten minutes ago…"

"Vhat vere zhey doing zhere?" Hothead nearly yelled. "How dare zhey approach zhou! I vish I vas zhere to pulverize zhem!"

"They're onto you… You've been spotted flying up to the park where we meet before we fly to the peninsula. I think we need to find a new rendezvous point. We can't afford to take any more chances."

"I have a reason to believe Megatron is becoming suspicious as vell," Icy revealed. "He is curious about vhat I have been doing for zhe past few months at night."

Cynthia never did tell him her dream she had back in May. However, she never did forget it and it always hovered at the back of her mind, reminding her of its existence every once in awhile. She had never personally met Megatron in the first place but she was determined to never cross paths with him.

"Well, that's not good either," Cyndi exhaled sharply. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm still going to see zhou no matter vhat!" Random decided. "I'm too crazy for zhou to drop everyzhing as if nozhing happened!"

"I zhink ve should keep zhings more secretive zhan zhey already are," said the calm face. "How about ve meet tomorrow evening at zhe meadow? It'll be just zhe two of us."

"I understand. I'm not afraid. We'll get through this little crisis. Whenever we see each other tomorrow, we'll figure out how to do this. Is ten o'clock good for you? On second thought, you call the time. I do not want your boss in on this. As soon as you think it's safe, go. Let me know before tomorrow night, okay?"

"I have zhis completely under control!" Hothead said boastingly. "Don't vorry about a zhing, Cynthia. I vill let zhou know vhat's going on later. Just stay avay from zhose Autobots. Zhou better call me zhe next time zhey approach zhou! Zhe very zhought of zhem around zhou sickens me!"

"Just please be careful, Blitzwing. I will never forgive myself if the Autobots get a hold of you because of my carelessness. Please… I love you so much more than you think."


	15. Chapter 14 Transcendental Love

Author's note: Thankies for the reivews all! :) Well, college started for me and already my schedule seems to be tight. Also, I might be taking a break from writing this story for three weeks at maximum. But I promise I will not abandon this story for months! I love it too much and I'm having lots of fun writing it to not finish it! I just have to brainstorm for ideas for the upcoming chapters.

WARNING: this chapter contains fluff galore! There might be some slight OOC-ness too. Enjoy at your own risk!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 14 Transcendental Love

(August 3rd – 1:30am)

Her eye lids became like stone curtains. Blue eyes focused weakly on the horizon she gazed on through her car's windshield. The car was parked on an overlook, offering a magnificent and almost enchanted view of the meadow. For the past three hours, she sat waiting for Blitzwing to meet with her. The only other signs of life that she witnessed were cars that drove by every once in awhile. Numerous times, she wanted to contact him to see if everything was alright. Yet the deadly possibility of their secret being discovered if she called him crept into her mind, temporarily taming her urges.

He had called her much earlier in the night, telling her he would meet her at eleven. She had immediately left, telling Amanda that this meeting was very important and wasn't going to be a rather casual and typical romantic evening. Mandy understood the seriousness and let Cynthia go without saying another word. As usual, she was concerned and prayed that they would be able to meet in secrecy.

Cyndi kept looking around, on the search for any large moving shadows. She was more worried with having protective and curious Autobots or Blitzwing's friends about following her rather than others of her own species. At least her fellow Humans didn't wield massive weapons or weren't a couple stories tall. Not only that, if any organics did spy upon the two and tried to report it, they would just be branded as loons and be given a one-way trip to the asylum. Well, that's what Cynthia hoped anyway.

The young lady saw that she needed to think about less foreboding and intimidating things. Turning on the car radio, she surfed through the stations, hoping to find some music to soothe her escalating anxiety. Mentally, she reminded herself once more that Blitzwing was bound to show up sooner or later.

'_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs? But I look around and see me and see it isn't so. Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that..?_

Smiling softly when she heard that cute song coming out from her radio's speakers, Cynthia's tension began to wither. She was all too familiar with this particular song. It was her parents' wedding song. To be precise, it was 'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Even when she was a little girl, she remembered hearing her father singing this to her mother.

When she was young and naïve, she always thought it was crummy and corny when Robert sang that song to his wife. But now that she was older and much more understanding, Cynthia saw it as a very simplistic yet caring and effective way to express one's love to their significant other. Now, she could most certainly relate to this.

For about five minutes, she sat listening to the song until it ended. Cyndi reflected whilst remaining extremely sedentary like a statue. She turned the tuning knob on the radio, scanning to see what else there was. There was no chance she was going to be reminded of the happy past that taunted her presently. The bittersweet taste was more often unpleasant than anything else anymore.

"_I find myself in a strange situation and I don't know how… What seemed to be an infatuation is so different now. I can't get by if we're not together, can't you see? Girl, I want you now and forever, close to me… I'm longing for the time, I'm longing for the day: hoping you will promise to be mine and never go away…"_

" _I don't want to live without you. I don't want to live without you. I could never live without you, live without your love…_" Cyndi sang along with the radio.

'I Don't Want to Live Without You' was actually one of her favorite songs. Even when she was a little girl, Cynthia was always a fan of Foreigner. And regardless of whether she was alone or not, she always found herself singing this song.

"_I ask myself but there's no explanation for the way I feel," _she went on. "_I know I've reached the right destination, and I know it's real. I'm longing for the time, I'm longing for the day: when I'll be giving you this heart of mine. Believe me when I say…_"

_"I don't vant to live vithout zhou! I don't vant to live vithout zhou! I could never live vithout zhou, live vithout zhour love!_"

She gasped when she heard that familiar voice suddenly chime in with her. Cynthia looked through the passenger's window, seeing Random peeking in. While she was singing and focused on her thoughts, she was completely unaware of his approach to her car.

"_Now, I don't want to live without you,_"the lovers sang together. "_I don't want to live without you! I could never be without you, be without your love. I don't want to live without you, live without you love…_"

Cyndi opened up her door and stepped out of her car, turning it off. Blitzwing lowered his servo to the ground. She stepped onto his metal hand and he brought her up to his face. With happiness written on their faces and love in their heart and spark, they continued the song despite the fact the music was now cut out.

"_Live without your love, live without your love… Live without your love…"_

"_Zhou see, I'm lost vithout zhour love!_" he chimed in.

The Human girl laughed at the last bit. She stood up on her tip-toes and smooched him.

"I heard zhou singing!" said Blitzwing. "I've never heard zhou before! Vhy don't zhou sing more? Zhou sound lovely, my little songbird!"

"I don't like singing in public unless if it's that song," she explained. "I'm glad you could finally make it though."

"Apologies," Icy said. "I couldn't leave until everyone else fell into recharge. I vould've come earlier."

"I understand. I should've considered that. Just as long as you got here safely, that's all that matters."

"Now vhat vas zhis I heard about Autobots coming to zhour home?" Hothead fumed. "Did zhey zhreaten zhou? Tell me and I vill rip zhem to pieces! Zhey vill pay for confronting zhou!"

"No, they just asked questions like a bunch of gentlemen. They didn't threaten me at all. I'm okay. What's this news I heard about Megatron beginning to suspect you of doing something?"

"Ja, he's vondering vhy I've been going out in zhe middle of zhe night for zhe past few months. I had to lie to him but I zhink he bought it. I told zhou I have it all under control!"

With Cynthia still sitting in his servo, Blitzwing walked further into the sanctity of the meadow. He kept his optics to the skies, on the lookout for anyone or anything that could've followed. His scanners comforted him by assuring him there were no Cybertronian or Human signatures within three miles. The only signs of settlements were sparsely situated houses alongside the main road. Only the wildlife around them witnessed the two.

Cyndi and her Decepticon sweetie took refuge in a small grove of trees on the rim of the meadow. Gingerly, he placed her on his knee. They were looking directly at one another, giving their companion their undivided attention. Yet neither wanted to start to the serious conversation they needed to have.

"I vill not let Megatron destroy zhis relationship," Icy said stubbornly. "But unfortunately, I see ve must adjust our visits in accordance vith his vonderings. For now, I zhink it is best to limit zhe visits to once or twice a veek. Zhou see, I told him I vent on solo missions to find Allspark fragments for zhese past few months. Now he vants Lugnut to accompany me to make sure zhat really is vhat I have been doing. I vill have to do zhat for sometime before his suspicions die down."

"But what if he does find out?" Cyndi pondered. "What should we do? We should have some kind of back-up plan just in case if the worst happens."

"Honestly, right now, I have no clue. All I know is: he cannot know zhe truth. He vill possibly kill me and he might do zhe same to zhou, Cynthia. I cannot let zhat happen."

"Not only that, but the Autobots will be especially vigilant. They'll be keeping an eye to the sky for you. We have to find a new meeting point. Either that or we have to mix it up. I can't let you get caught by them."

"Oh, Cynthia, zhey'll never catch me!" the mischievous personality giggled. "I'm much too clever and strong to fall for zheir tricks! I zhought zhou knew me better zhan zhat, my dear!"

"Blitzwing, can you please be serious with me on this? Look, as much as I love all three sides of you, this has to be solemn. This is the future of our love here."

Random's infamous smile transformed into a sorrowful frown. His optics drooped. Cynthia sighed, feeling bad to have somehow hurt his feelings. All he ever did was make her smile, laugh and love her. She now felt like she was spurning him.

"I understand," the smarter of three took over. "It is a dire matter."

This whole matter was beginning to frighten Cyndi a bit. When she had first fallen in love with him and in the days following their confessions, she remained stupidly oblivious to the considerations and possible threats to this. Preferably, she pushed all this to the back of her mind, hopeful that everything would just work out magically and there'd be no problems at all. Only now was she becoming more aware of the consequences and likelihood of bad luck occurring. But none of this made her think that falling for Blitzwing was the worst mistake she ever made. No matter what, she'd never regret it.

"If we want this to continue we have to be serious," Cyndi bitterly acknowledged. "I hate to be a party pooper."

"I vill not stop zhis from going on," Hothead said sternly. "Megatron vill not tear us apart. I'm not zhe type of mech to admit vhen he's in love but I also von't let some ozher bot rip it all down. And I von't let some pesky Autobot have a hand in zhis eizher."

"Blitzwing, please don't take this in a bad way at all but I've been thinking about some other things as well. What are we going to do as long as we remain together and undiscovered? What's going to happen?"

All three personas had actually mulled over questions remarkably similar to Cynthia's. She was a Human. He was a Decepticon. As much as Blitzwing loved her, he too began to realize certain truths as their romance continued to exist. In the eyes of both races, their relationship would be witnessed as an abominable controversy that would forever capture the morbid curiosity from both Humans and Cybertronians. Like Cyndi, he didn't really want to pay heed to the future but rather wanted to bask in the present.

He did care for her more than anyone or anything else in the universe. Love riddled him to his very core and it affected him and filled him with positive and happy sensations he had never felt before within his metal chest. If the whole cosmos was reduced to a population of two beings, which included himself, he would immediately choose Cynthia without a second thought. If she was a fellow Transformer, he would've chosen her as his spark-mate. But he couldn't do that. Blitzwing's love never diminished for her despite the circumstances.

The triple changer wanted to whisk her away to the remotest island or the highest mountain. All he wanted was to be with her and no one else. There might be opportunities in the future but for now, all they had to do was to be discreet and patient.

"Ve vill remain togezher!" Random stated. "I can't let zhou go, Cyndi! I vish I could fly zhou to zhe moon and ve could just live zhere free of any trouble!"

A kingdom on the moon would've been a lovely and ideal home for them. Cynthia was becoming increasingly incensed and frustrated by this personality's wishes and failure to adjust to the gravity of the issue. She agreed with him whole-heartedly. But it couldn't be done.

"Let me talk to someone who will actually discuss this with me so we can get this ironed out!" she said with rising anger.

"Cyndi, zhou don't love me anymore?" the jack-o-lantern face asked, crestfallen once more.

"It's not that! Listen, you know why I'm acting like this! I love you! This is why I'm so dead-set on being serious about this! I want this to keep on going. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be telling you that the Autobots are looking out for you, Blitzwing."

His frown remained and as long as it stayed there, Cynthia was torn up by guilt for disheartening Random. She sat on his knee, refusing to look away from the dominant face.

"I'm not mad at you," she said gently. "Do you at least understand where I'm coming from, Blitzy?"

Suddenly, his melancholy frown disappeared and his infamous grin returned. Cyndi was relieved to see its triumphant debut. He laughed merrily and swept her up into his hand, bringing her only inches away from his face.

"As long as zhou love me, Cyndi, ve've got nozhing to vorry about!" he said. Then he kissed her. "Look at zhou, girl. Megatron vouldn't even zhink about pulverizing zhis cute organic!"

"I hope so…" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Cynthia," Icy took the front, "do zhou zhink ve should limit zhe visits to one or two nights a veek for safety's sake?"

She swallowed hard. Cyndi didn't want to agree with his suggestion but she saw she had no choice. He could see the sheer agony and reluctance in her blue eyes.

"Yes," the Human said weakly, "I think that should be done…"

Blitzwing moved in even closer to her. Cynthia looked straight into his ruby optics. She raised a hand and placed it on his face. Her heart fluttered like butterfly wings.

"Zhe only zhing ve can do is to remain calm," he said softly. "Zhe heat vill blow over in time. Ve cannot be too rash."

"I know," Cyndi said. "I'm just a little afraid of what might possibly happen that's all. More than anything else, I'm afraid of something bad happening to you. I don't want Megatron to slaughter you if he finds out. I don't want the Autobots to capture you. I don't care what happens to me."

"Don't talk like zhat!" Hothead growled. "Everyzhing vill be alright. And don't start demeaning zhourself by saying zhou don't care vhat happens to zhou. I care! All zhou have to do is trust me. I can take care of myself quite vell and I vill do zhe same for zhou. Just don't do anyzhing stupid, alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. It's just you I'm concerned about. And no, I'm not belittling you when I'm saying these things. I…" She paused and looked away from him for a few moments. "You mean everything to me. I'm concerned because I love you so much."

It touched him when he heard her say she loved him so dearly and truly. Not too long ago, he frowned upon Humans and he saw them as pesky insects. Now Blitzwing had one of them sitting in his servo, telling him that she cared for him and was concerned for his safety. As a matter of fact, no one else cared for him the same way Cynthia did. No one else told him 'I love you'.

For the countless millennia he had been alive, Blitzwing had no close friends. Lugnut was never a very personable fellow so their partnership never really was rock solid (or even friendly at times). Starscream was always too self-absorbed and antsy. Blackarachnia was too selfish and distant despite the fact he had once admired her for the briefest moment. Megatron was Megatron. Many other Decepticons weren't necessarily comfortable in his presence and preferably avoided him altogether unless if they needed to cooperate together on a mission. He never could find companionship of any kind amongst his own species. All he had was himself. Or themselves. He was an outcast. There was no way he could run away from that fact.

And then there was Cynthia Rose Preston. She was a Human, only about 5'5'' with chestnut shoulder-length hair and icy blue eyes. She was a college student with a talent and passion for poetry. At first she was afraid of him but then she gave him a chance. From that chance, something wonderful happened. Blitzwing had gained a friend and a sweetheart. Someone had loved him for who he was. She was not repulsed by his instability.

There was certainly no chance he was ever going to lose her. She loved him. He loved her. That sealed the deal.

"Cyndi, don't zhink I don't feel zhe same zhou do for me," the fiery persona picked up. "Zhou have no idea how much zhou mean to me. I vill not let anyzhing bad happen to zhou."

"I've never had anyone quite like zhou before in my life," said Icy. "Because of zhat, I vill not take any matter lightly vhen zhou are involved in it. Zhou are zhe first real companion I had. Zhou vere zhe first person who said zhey loved me. I vill never forget zhat. And because of zhat, I vill alvays love and care for zhou, Cynthia."

"Exactly!" Random squealed. "Zhou're zhe only one for me, my songbird! I don't care if zhou're an organic!"

The more and more she thought about it, Cynthia became increasingly honored and even felt privileged for being the triple changer's love. She didn't see it as an abomination at all that she was involved with him. Instead, she saw it as a blessing and a truly exclusive chance that no one had (or dreamt of having). She never did believe something as extraordinary as this would happen to her, a withdrawn and bitter amateur poet.

At this point, she felt that she was so enamored with Blitzwing, Cyndi believed she would never choose any other man else to replace him if the worst happened. There was no other who could make her feel treasured, beautiful, content and safe like the way he did. To even think about another man in her life even as a casual friend seemed almost adulterous in her mind. She just wondered how far her love and devotion for this Decepticon would take her and what she would be forced to confront as a result. Even though she hoped their secret would never be unmasked before the ignorant masses, Cynthia felt confident that she would stand by his side through thick and thin.

"Maybe vhen zhings get better for us and as time goes on," said the blue face, "ve vill be able to see each ozher more. Maybe…"

He paused when he thought about something. His normal-sized right optic widened. Blitzwing sat in complete silence and for a moment, he became completely unaware of the universe around him. His two head-mates even seemed to be nonexistent while he was consumed by a realization.

"Maybe ve vill have to tell zhe truth sooner or later," he continued.

That was one of the last things she wanted to hear from Blitzwing. Cynthia sighed laboriously and shook her head. Her sweetheart didn't want to see this display of reluctance.

"Cyndi, I honestly don't zhink zhis can remain hidden forever," Blitzwing revealed. "Zhe more I zhink about zhis, zhe more I believe zhis cannot be veiled for so long. I vill not remain on Earth for too long. Zhere vill be a time vhen I vill have to report to my homevorld of Cybertron. Megatron vill vonder vhy I am reluctant to leave Earth vhen zhe time comes."

"But he might kill us if he finds out!" she said. "You even said so yourself! When do you think you'll be leaving Earth?"

"I don't know. I vill return sometime zhough."

"I don't believe this…"

Cynthia started to become quite cross with this bit of information he told her. She began to feel very flustered and sorrowful over the knowledge that he would be leaving her. The girl refused to believe it would happen.

"And when you do go," Cyndi said, "how long will you be gone? Will you ever come back here?"

He responded with silence. She felt tears beginning to breach her eyelids. Cyndi never wanted to cry in front of Blitzwing but at the moment it was so hard to prevent. She clenched her hands into fists and raised an arm. With her forearm, she wiped what little moisture was on the fringe of her eyelids.

"I don't vant to leave zhou eizher!" Random said. "Don't cry, Cyndi!"

Now she wondered if she ever should've fallen in love with him in the first place. Maybe they were too different after all. But the girl couldn't deny the overwhelming attraction she felt to him. Cynthia never would regret loving him no matter how bad it could ever get. It was a wonderful and fulfilling feeling. It made her sleep better at night, knowing he loved her. It emboldened her and opened her eyes to the beauty of life.

"I…" she stuttered. "I understand, Blitzwing. I guess I just have to be strong when the time comes. I know it's selfish and wrong of me to want to always keep you here with me. I don't want to be that kind of girl. I guess it was kind of inevitable…"

Random grinned at her. He giggled like a child.

"Zhou can come vith me!" he said. "If I can take zhou vith me, I vill! It vould be so much fun!"

"Idiot, she vill not survive zhe trip or zhe stay or Cybertron for zhat matter," Hothead snapped. "Besides zhat, Megatron vill never allow a Human to accompany us."

"But for now, ve don't have to be concerned vith zhis," Icy said gently, trying to soothe her emotions. "As far as I know, I vill be staying on Earth for avhile. I'm not going anyvhere, Cynthia. But do zhou see vhat I mean vhen I say I may have to tell zhe truth?"

Cyndi nodded her head. Now she saw she needed to pray more often in the hopes for it to even remotely happen smoothly. Confronting Megatron mortified her. The dream she had about him back in May was still tucked within the deep recesses of her mind. She didn't personally know him but she knew enough. And according to the knowledge she had about him, the Decepticon lord was not a very pleasant or likable being. At that point, she saw she would need to work on her courage and try to possibly defend herself before Megatron.

"Yeah," she acknowledged, "I get it. Now I just have to figure how I'm going to explain to your boss about this whole thing when we decide to tell him."

"Leave it to me," said the red face. "I vill explain zhis to him. Megatron von't listen to zhou. And don't vorry, I vill have it under control. For zhour own sake, I zhink I vill talk to him alone vhen it's time. Just in case if zhings get nasty, I don't vant zhou zhere, Cynthia."

"I'm not letting you face him alone. If we're going to talk to him about it, we'll do it together. I'm not letting you walk into that furnace without me by your side."

"Zhou definitely von't accompany me now!" Random said. "Zhou'll be burnt to a crisp in zhe furnace!"

"You can't tell me 'no'. Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you."

The faces rotated again. For the first time, Cynthia saw a hint of anger on Icy's faceplate. She was somewhat alarmed and surprised when she observed this.

"Don't be stupid, Cynthia," he hissed in an annoyed tone. "I know zhou're smarter zhan zhis. Do zhou vant to die? I don't vant zhat to happen to zhou."

"And I don't want the same for you," she asserted. "That's why we must do this together. I love you and I don't want you to go alone through it."

She said the magical three word phrase again. Instantaneously, the serene side let go of what little frustration he displayed. His optics softened.

"Zhis is vhy I don't vant zhou zhere," Blitzwing sighed. "I realize zhou are zhe first zhing I have loved as vell."

"Please let me go with you, Blitzwing," she pleaded gently. "Promise me."

He regretted the words that he was trying to barricade. But he didn't want to fight with her.

"Alright," he agreed. Then Hothead appeared. "But as soon as zhings get ugly, I vant zhou to run like zhou've never run before! I refuse to allow zhou to get zhourself killed."

"Thank you," Cynthia grinned. She kissed him. "I don't care that we're from completely different worlds. My heart is telling me this is right. And I'm going to go against the world and all the people in it and listen to it. As long as you are by my side, I'm not afraid."


	16. Chapter 15 Protective Fury

Author's note: I'm back with a new chapter at last! :) My college schedule has been getting more and more hectic with each day that's been going by and I tried my best to work on some of this chap here and there over the weeks. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but maybe it's just me... Let me know what all you guys think! Once more, thank you for all your reviews and keep them coming in please! Enjoy!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 15 Protective Fury

(Three weeks later: August 22nd)

"I am not going into that shop."

Cynthia stood at the front of the clothing shop with her arms folded across her chest. Her little sister was not at all pleased by her stubbornness. Mandy wrapped her hand around Cyndi's arm and attempted to tug her into the store. The other shoppers in the mall looked at them momentarily then went along with their own business. The eldest held her ground, refusing to enter.

"Come on, Cyndi!" Amanda pleaded. "I wanna see if I can find you some brighter clothes for your wardrobe! What happened to that wonderful outfit you wore out on your first date with him?"

"I fell back into the habit of wearing my comfy and dark clothes," she said blandly. "I don't need a makeover. I'm happy with the way I look."

"You are so difficult! Stop being so grumpy!"

"I am not! I just hate it when people force things onto me when I don't want anything to do with it! Go on." She parked her rear onto a wooded bench that sat in front of the little clothing joint. "I'll be waiting right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You suck."

Cynthia stuck her tongue out at her sister. Scoffing with a friendly smile, Amanda rolled her eyes and walked into to the shop.

"And don't take too long!" Cynthia called to her. "I want to go purchase some of my textbooks before I start my classes next week."

The blonde didn't seem to notice. In all honesty, Cyndi really didn't care. She was done with her fair share of shopping and she didn't want to be sitting on the bench all alone for half an hour. The store Amanda went in, 'Sunflower', wasn't on her list of favorite places to visit. She never really did care for all the showy and bright vibrant hues and designs in her clothes. Mandy was a total fool for those kinds of brands though.

Cynthia silently studied the people who walked past her. She spotted a mother holding hands with a rambunctious little boy who was going bonkers over the newest videogame his mother bought for him moments earlier. Her eyes shifted around and she came across a young couple who were around her own age. The man and woman walked arm in arm through the throng of mall patrons, displaying happy and carefree faces.

The past three weeks had been pure Hell for her. The last time she had seen Blitzwing was when she met with him much earlier on in the month. Before they separated, they both decided to not see each other for a little while just to play it safe. However, they didn't sever all ties to each other completely. He had communicated with Cyndi via her cellphone. She heard his voices but she longed to see them and kiss them all. Depression didn't grip her but Amanda had noticed she did seem a little drained and somewhat down with his temporary absence.

Since she last met with Blitzwing, Cynthia had half expected the Autobots to stop by the apartment complex to question her and the other residents regarding the aerial phantom that had been haunting Detroit's night sky. They hadn't stopped by to ask more questions about his presence and Cynthia hoped they would just forget about it so she could see him again. Then again, she hadn't really been paying attention to the streets: her eyes had been looking hopeful up at the skies.

"Preston!"

Cynthia gasped when she heard the feminine voice. Immediately, she was filled with anguish and spoilt feelings. She turned to the left, seeing the person who called her.

Natalie Townshend had her hands on her hips. Her red hair was curled and it bounced as she walked over to Cynthia. She didn't bear an evil-looking smile and her eyes weren't narrowed in contempt.

The chestnut brunette held her ground, sitting down on the bench. She allowed Natalie to approach her. The fellow twenty-two year old female halted when she got inches away from her.

"Natalie," Cyndi said without looking at her. She was tempted to walk away but her natural politeness urged her to give her a chance. The last time they met was back in May after their exams. "What's going on?"

"Just walking around," Natalie answered. "I decided to go do some shopping before the semester starts. It starts next Monday doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Monday the 27th. Now what else have you got up your sleeve? Last time I checked, you hated my guts. We've never had a normal and friendly conversation before."

"Well, I highly doubt if you'll be in the same classes I'll be in so I'm a bit happier."

Cynthia laughed and shook her head. She couldn't believe this girl.

"I decided to try to shoot for something else," Natalie went on.

"Good for you," said the other girl blandly.

"I'm going to try to major in philosophy."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Philosophy?"

"Yeah. I decided to do that because I'm just fascinated by mysteries that so many people can't answer."

"Tell me what one such mystery is."

"Why the Hell are you so pathetic?"

Instantly, Cynthia laughed. Natalie appeared to be confused by this outburst of unexpected laughter. She took a few steps back. Still laughing, Cyndi stood up.

Mandy looked up from her browsing when she heard her sister laughing. She put a pink floral blouse she was considering to try on back onto the rack she found it on. She took a few steps closer to listen in.

"What is wrong with you?" Natalie asked.

"You are just so amusing!" Cyndi breathed. "You are so predictable. You know, I think philosophy is a wise choice for you. But I think you'd do an excellent job in majoring in how to be a complete dumbass. You're a natural!"

Natalie's face was then flushed a bright red. Her hands tensed into fists and veins began to pop onto her forehead.

"I've been waiting to do this for a year!" she fumed.

She swung her fist out and Cynthia side-stepped this.

Amanda ran out of the store as soon as she saw this happen, ready to help defend her sister and best friend. She threw her purse to the ground and got between the two warring ladies.

"Enough!" Mandy yelled. "Back away from my sister!"

"Get out of the way!" Natalie screamed. "This is between me and her!"

She shoved Amanda out of the way, slamming her to the floor.

"That's my little sister!" Cynthia exclaimed. "You're dead!"

Before Natalie could further react, Cynthia clenched a hand into a fist and launched it to her rival's face. Her fist came into direct contact with her nose and she could literally feel the cartilage snap beneath her knuckles. Not only that, but it was loud and sounded like a twig breaking.

The red-head crumpled to the floor. Cynthia helped her sister up. The people around them only watched, preferring not to intervene. Natalie groaned in pain, her hands cupped around her shattered nose.

"You broke my nose!" she said with tearing eyes. "Since when did you get so ferocious?"

"Someone told me that I have to put a little bit of fire into my soul," Cyndi smirked. "And I'm glad I listened to him because it felt good."

As she drew her hands away from her nose, everyone could see blood all over them. Cyndi looked at her, feeling no pity. Amanda grabbed her purse and shuddered slightly at the sight of the blood: she was the squeamish type.

At last, there seemed to be some kind of reaction from the shoppers around them. But upon further realization, it was obvious they weren't reacting in response to the squabble between the three girls. They all began to start screaming. Soon enough, they were running.

Cynthia's instincts told her to look down the long shop-lined corridor she stood in. At the far end, there was the entrance to the parking lot. On the outside of the mall, she saw people running around and screaming as if the Apocalypse was here.

"Oh my God," Amanda gasped, her color whitening in fear. "What's going on?"

Before their eyes, they saw a yellow and black painted bot running across the parking lot, jumping over the parked cars. The tiny mech almost gracefully bounded around, careful not to trample any people that weaved around at his stabilizing servos. A few seconds after he left their field of vision, they saw a large green Cybertronian trailing behind the yellow and black inorganic.

"Autobots," Amanda said at last.

"Come back and fight me!" said a very familiar and angry voice.

"Blitzwing!" the sisters said in unison.

Natalie at last managed to struggle up onto her feet. She stood very weakly and it looked like she was about to faint.

"Blitzwing?" she said in a disgusted tone. "Isn't he one of those giant robots?"

Ignoring her completely, Cynthia ran down the corridor with Amanda in tow.

"Cyndi!" Amanda screamed. "Cyndi, don't be stupid! Dammit, hold on!"

She lunged for her, knocking her to the ground. Mandy pinned her sister to the ground.

"I swear, since you fell in love with him, you're getting stupider by the day!" she chided her elder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to see if he's alright!" Cynthia hissed. "I'm not going to kiss him in front of the whole city! Let go, Mandy!"

Preferring not to get on her bad side due to the still fresh memory of the damage Cynthia dealt to Natalie's face, Amanda stood up, releasing her. Cynthia rose up onto her feet and glanced back at her.

"You can accompany me if you want," she said. "Either that or you can leave before it gets bad."

"I am not leaving you alone!" Amanda said stubbornly. "You're my sister and I'm not going to allow you to get yourself killed!"

Together they ran down the shop-lined corridors to the exit at the far end. Some people who were in the streets began to flood into the mall for some form of sanctuary while the metallic titans clashed. The girls meandered their way through the throngs of frightened citizens who were trying so desperately to get in. In contrast with the masses, they fought to get outside and see just what exactly was going on.

A few moments later they were outside, just across the street from the parking lot. By now, the people had cleared out of the immediate area and Cynthia and Amanda were literally the only two standing outside in the front of the mall. It was eerily silent and they could see no sign of the any Autobots or Decepticons. They looked up at the sky to see if there were any familiar looking jets: but there were none.

"What is going on?" Cynthia asked herself softly. "Where'd they go?"

Just then, an enormous explosion rocked the perimeter of the mall. It came around from the western entrance. A huge plume of smoke rose up into the sky, catching the sisters' attention.

"Looks like they moved the party elsewhere," Amanda said. "I guess where all the carnage goes, so do we."

They ran from the northern entrance where they stood and ran to the west. Once they got progressively closer, they slowed to a jog and began to silence their footsteps. As soon as they heard voices, they tiptoed around the bend. The pungent smell of diesel fuel filled their noses.

When they took a peek and the western end, they saw nothing but flaming destruction. The explosion was caused by an enormous gasoline truck that lay in pieces everywhere. Gasoline that oozed from the destroyed vehicle was blazing, making the scene look like something straight from Hell.

Amongst the rubble and fire, the two spied upon two of the five Autobots. One was Prowl and the other was Optimus Prime. Their optics were focused on the sky above. The girls traced their field of vision, spotting a large and cantankerous troop-carrying aerial vehicle. About a few hundred feet away, they witnessed the other three, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead standing before a tank.

"Okay, now that we can see what's going on, let's get the heck out before we die!" Mandy whispered harshly.

"Then you go!" Cynthia argued. "I want to watch this!"

"Zhree against one!" Hothead said boastingly. "I've been in vorse situations zhan zhis!"

"Give up that Allspark fragment and we'll be on our way!" Lugnut warned.

The hulking Decepticon assumed his robot form, dropping to the ground below onto his stabilizing servos. Amanda and Cynthia watched from a safe distance, hiding behind the bend.

"You know, you can't play the role of Blitzwing's cheerleader!" Amanda reminded. "It's kaput for you or the both of us if you do something like that! And I can't believe I'm scolding you for being so foolish because that's what you're supposed to be doing to me!"

"We'll be fine!" Cynthia's patience was ebbing. "Just go, okay? You don't always have to be hovering around me!"

"The Preston girls?" said an aghast and shocked Optimus.

At that point, it seemed like the whole universe was frozen in time. The fire even seemed to stop burning. An uneasy and awkward silence overtook everyone, inorganic and organic. The only other sign of life that happened was when Blitzwing took his alt mode. Further, Hothead switched to Icy. The optics of all the Cybertronians looked at Cyndi and Mandy. The girls truly didn't know how to react.

Then an idea struck Lugnut.

"Then if you will not hand the fragment to us, we will take this Humans as hostages until you decide to cooperate!" he decided.

He extended a servo to them. Amanda screamed in bloody murder and she began to run away. Cyndi followed suite, deciding it was the best thing to do. Optimus threw his axe towards Lugnut. It struck the large Decepticon, lodging in his chest, just missing his spark chamber. Prowl extended a leg and jumped for Lugnut, kicking him in the faceplate and knocking him to the ground.

"Blitzwing!" Lugnut roared. "Get them and retreat!"

In a heartbeat, Blitzwing sped after them before the Autobots could even react to apprehend him. Lugnut pulled the axe out from his chassis and took the guise of his vehicle, running from the battle before anymore damage could be dealt to him. Now, all five could focus on the remaining foe.

"Bumblebee, grab one of them!" Optimus ordered. "I'll take the other!"

"Right, Boss Bot!" he said enthusiastically.

Bumblebee made the transition to his vehicle mode, speeding ahead of Blitzwing. Optimus imitated him.

Cynthia looked over her shoulder, seeing Blitzwing and Bumblebee inch closer to her. Their eyes locked. The triple changer extended a servo out to her, ready to whisk her away.

"Cynthia, move!" Optimus yelled.

Amanda turned around when she heard the Autobot leader call her sister's name. She saw both Blitzwing , Optimus and the youngest bot speeding towards the brunette. The large truck disappeared and was replaced by the robot form. Brandishing his formidable axe, Optimus raised it high over his head and jumped.

Cyndi's eyes widened in horror when she realized what was about to happen. Blitzwing could see the fear in her eyes and immediately sensed something was wrong. He spun around and pointed his cannons at the airborne Prime. Before the axe could make a blow, a frigid blast of ice shot out, freezing Optimus' hands together. Now he was rendered powerless. He crumbled to the ground, feverishly trying to free his mechanized hands of the block of ice.

Blitzwing gently scooped Cynthia into his servos before Bumblebee could reach her. But the spirited little yellow mech had caught up to an astonished Amanda before the three-faced Decepticon could "kidnap" her.

"I'll be okay!" Cyndi yelled to her. "Just get home!"

Reluctantly, Mandy hopped into the yellow and black vehicle.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Bumblebee spoke through the radio to Amanda.

"Yes, I'm fine," she breathed, watching Blitzwing fly off with Cynthia through the windshield. She shut her mouth and thought to herself. "Don't be stupid, Cyndi."

"Vhat vere zhou doing?" Random said in a confused tone. "Honestly, Cyndi, zhere's got to be somezhing vrong vith zhou!"

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, Blitzwing!" she snapped back. "Don't be yelling at me!"

"Did zhou see vhat vas about to happen?" Hothead blurted. "I'm practically zhankful zhat Lugnut got beaten up enough vhere he had to go! Zhen if zhou vere in zhe vrong place, vhy didn't zhou get out?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were alright!"

"I vas fine before zhou put zhour life on zhe line! I don't ever vant zhou to do zhat again! Next time, zhou von't be as lucky!"

A second later, he yelled in pain. Cynthia's heart wrenched within her chest upon seeing him in distress. They were flying only 100ft above the street and below she could see Prowl in pursuit. His throwing stars were poised, ready to be used again. From the sanctity of his servo, Cyndi spotted two stars lodged in his right thigh.

"Blitzwing, just let me go, they'll kill you!" she begged. "As long as you hold me, they'll keep on trying to shoot you down!"

"Yes, and zhen zhey'll suspect a few reasons vhy I let zhou go!" Icy said through gritted teeth.

"Let the girl go, Blitzwing!" Prowl yelled, still chasing after him.

Bumblebee was trailing behind. Amanda stuck her head out the window, eager to know the situation Cynthia was in. The once incapacitated Optimus was en route as well with Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Please!" Cynthia screamed.

"I von't give zhou to zhem!" the angry red face returned. "If I let zhou go so easily, zhey vill know zhe truth!"

"When our own personal safety is being exposed to danger, we must have exceptions!"

Bumblebee transformed into his robot form, holding a shaken Amanda in his servo. He looked up at the sky with smug intentions.

"Hey, Blitz-brain!" he taunted. "Where ya going? Off to a tea party with your new friend?"

The young Autobot's personality and mere presence rubbed Blitzwing the wrong way. In his fury, he spun around, temporarily forgetting about his mission to keep Cyndi away from the beings he loathed. He stopped in midflight to talk back to him.

When he did this, he was met with the form of Optimus flying toward him at a blindingly fast speed. It was too late for either Cynthia or Blitzwing to react. The head Autobot brought his trusty axe down. The axe buried itself deep into the triple-changer's arm joint which connected the limb to his torso. He roared in pain as pink energon gushed from the wound, exposing shredded wires and metal.

Cyndi felt like her heart was going to explode inside her chest when she saw the axe plunge into his armor. She choked back wails of horror and sorrow with extreme effort. Even in this intense moment, the truth couldn't be spilt. Tears welled up and she placed her hands over her mouth to further block out any noises of distress and horror.

Optimus gingerly plucked her from Blitzwing's servo. Pulling the axe out of his foe's gaping wound, he fell back to the ground. He landed unscathed and quickly rejoined the company of his fellow Autobots.

The Decepticon clutched his wound while energon trickled through his fingers. At the moment, he felt far more fury than pain. Before him sat Cynthia cradled in an Autobot's hand. He silently applauded her efforts to prevent herself from screaming and crying. He knew he fell in love with her for a few reasons. Beneath his concealing vizor, he glared hatefully at the Autobots. His teeth were gritted so fiercely, they were ready to snap from the pressure.

Cyndi looked at him with pleading eyes, quietly begging him to leave her behind and still continue with the masquerade. The five opposing robots stood cautiously, ready to beat him down if he made a grab at Cyndi. As much as he wanted to pulverize those who took Cynthia from his own servo, Blitzwing knew he couldn't ignore the wound he had been given. It would only hinder the revenge he thirsted for.

"Zhou vin, Autobots…" Icy growled. "I vill not forget zhis!"

Random took the front and laughed wickedly. Everyone, including the organic girls realized there was something more sinister than usual about this face. His expression was a contorted smile mixed with the usual mischievous trait and rising fury. Even though he was looking at them all, Cynthia felt like he was focusing his gaze on her in particular.

"Farevell, Cynthia…"

Everyone watched as he turned into a jet and sped away. He climbed high into the sky and soon disappeared from their sight.

(A half an hour later…)

"Well you seem to be okay, Ms. Preston," said Ratchet. "At least there's nothing physically wrong with you. You seem terribly shaken though."

Amanda patted Cynthia on her back. The eldest girl sat on the street curb, thinking about all that happened not too long ago. Because she couldn't cry in front of anyone, she felt physically sick. She felt like she was disconnected with reality and fading out into the twilight zone. It was like she couldn't see or hear anything: it was all a blur.

"I'm… I'm fine…" she said softly. "I'd just… like to go home and relax."

Ratchet looked at Cyndi with a faint amount of concern. It wasn't his specialty treating Human patients but he felt something was up. Clearly, she appeared traumatized by her short-lived "kidnapping" episode. But he felt there was something else…

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, Miss?" Bulkhead asked gently.

Cynthia weakly smiled back at the big green bot. She shook her head and sighed.

"No, no thank you," she said. "I think I'll be okay."

"Hey, Boss Bot?" Bulkhead turned to Optimus.

Optimus turned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think we ought to hang around their home for a few days to make sure Blitzwing or Lugnut don't come around to try another kidnapping?" Bulkhead wondered.

"In all honesty, I think we'll be okay," said Mandy, speaking up for her drained sister. "I mean, as long as they don't know where we live, we'll be okay. You guys have to protect the city: not two girls."

"Are you sure?" Prowl spoke up. "One of us can always stop by to make sure everything's alright."

"Thank you, but we'll be okay. We just want to get home. I hope you understand."

"No, really, it's fine!" Bumblebee jumped in. "Gee, you girls are fearless!" He transformed into his vehicle mode. The driver and passenger's doors opened up. "Come on, I'll take you back."

Cynthia and Amanda obligingly entered, deciding not to debate with the Autobots anymore. They buckled themselves and spared a last glance at the four who remained. Then Bumblebee sped off.

"So where is your home exactly?"

Amanda gave him the directions and engaged in some chit-chat with the gregarious little mech. Cynthia zoned out again, not in the mood for any conversations at all. She looked through the windshield, longingly observing the sky. All she wanted to know was if he was alright and safely away from the city.

Her hand rested on her left thigh and her fingers were touching the side of her leg. After a few moments, she realized she could feel some kind of unusual substance that her fingertips were touching. Glancing down at her leg, she saw her fingers. Cynthia looked closely, seeing bright pink specks on the side of her pant leg. She drew her fingers back and stealthily looked at their tips while Bumblebee and Amanda were talking.

It was Blitzwing's blood, or in this case, energon. Her blue eyes narrowed at the substance. Some of it must have splattered on her when he received the injury from Optimus Prime. It was somewhat thick and sticky like oil but it had a fine and smooth quality to it at the same time like water.

Cyndi folded her hands together, hiding the traces of Cybertronian blood. Gently, she rubbed it into her hands until it had virtually disappeared.


	17. Chapter 16 The Shadows Have Eyes

Author's note: Yay, got a new chapter done! :) This is the shortest one I've done in a long time but I think it's good enough to stand as a chapter on its own. Thanks for the reviews as usual and please keep them coming in!I also might take a short break to brainstorm again but I will update with a new chapter within a maximum of 2 weeks... Anyway, enjoy!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 16 The Shadows Have Eyes

(Later that day: 9:00pm)

Blitzwing flexed his once wounded arm. He moved it around, making sure it really was fully functional and strong once more. There was a slightly discolored area on his armor where the deep slash was but it would return to its normal beige hue once it had healed properly. The repair didn't take too long at all mainly because Lugnut assisted him. Of course he had to return the favor and mend the wound on his chest.

Megatron was incensed with the failure of his lieutenants' mission to retrieve an Allspark fragment. He wanted to thrust a sword through their spark chambers for the whole incident. The only way he could prevent himself from doing that was to send them to their quarters to repair themselves. As the hours passed, his rage lessened and he was now rather curious how they've allowed themselves to be so beaten up by the opposing Autobots. The head Decepticon's interest was piqued when Lugnut yelled at Blitzwing for failing to 'return with the hostages.'

"Lugnut!" Megatron pounded on the door to his loyal disciple's quarters.

"Yes, mighty Megatron?" he answered as the door swept open.

"Come with me. We must discuss what went wrong earlier on in the city."

Blitzwing's quarters were adjacent to Lugnut's. He could hear the conversation going on in the hallway. The triple changer was sitting on the recharge berth thinking about the same events Megatron just hinted to. Icy made sure he was going to be in control for this just to make sure Hothead or Random would inexplicably spill some info about the secret affair. At least, he was determined to hold them back for as long he could and pray to Primus all would go well.

"Are you going to summon Blitzwing as well?" Lugnut asked.

Blitzwing stood up and suavely walked over to the door. He pressed a button on a control panel next to the door. The door opened up and he stepped out into the rocky corridor. Megatron and Lugnut looked over at him.

"Ah, good," Megatron blinked. "I am at least somewhat happy to see that you and Lugnut are capable of mending each other's battle wounds." He took a few steps closer to him. The husky third Decepticon imitated his idol. "We need to have a discussion."

"Of course, sir," said Blitzwing. "About vhat?"

"About today. I've never seen you two so torn up before."

Without warning, Hothead overthrew Icy despite the cooler personality's wishes to remain dominant for this ordeal. His teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched tightly.

"It vas all because of Optimus Prime!" he roared. "Both of us vere caught off guard and he struck us!"

"Is that so?" Megatron frowned heavily. "Yes, he's always causing so much trouble for us, isn't he?"

"Perhaps we would've been much more successful if Blitzwing could actually carry out the simple task of abducting two Human girls!" Lugnut snapped. "We planned on using them as hostages so that the Autobots would be forced to trade them for the fragment!"

Blitzwing was ready to ram his fist down Lugnut's throat in unbridled violence and fury. He growled like a fierce lion.

"It vas not my fault!" Hothead argued. "At least I had one of zhem in my grip! You flew avay like zhe big coward zhat zhou are! And come to zhink of it, zhou hardly helped at all today!"

"Human hostages?" said the leader. "And whose idea was it to take them as hostage?"

"Mine, glorious Megatron!" Lugnut chimed in. "It was all my idea!"

"Aft kisser!" Random howled in laughter.

"Silence, foolish glitch-head!"

Megatron slapped a servo against his forehead. His optic twitched and his anger began to swell like a developing hurricane. A low guttural growl began to slip out of his mouth.

"Both of you, shut up!" he ordered imperiously. "Enough with the arguing! I will not stand for it."

"Yes, sir," Icy said softly.

"As you command, Master," Lugnut bowed slightly. "Forgive me!"

"Just shut it…" Megatron said with rising impatience.

Right about now he'd give almost anything to have Shockwave replace Lugnut. At least he was much more bearable and had an equal amount of devotion to him. Despite the frequent face rotations Megatron was shocked to discover he had built up a high tolerance level to Blitzwing. For now, he wasn't as annoyed with him as he was with Lugnut.

"You were saying you had one in your servo?" he turned to Blitzwing. "I suppose one the Autobot scum relinquished her from you?"

Flashes of the day's earlier events played back in his processor. He remembered Bumblebee calling after him, instigating the wrath and recklessness of the angrier persona. The next thing he knew, Optimus' axe nearly sliced his arm clean off. Cynthia was promptly taken from him and taken into the fold of his sworn enemies.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," the accented Decepticon confirmed. "I vas stopped before I could fulfill zhe task."

"But we know who they are," Lugnut added. "Blitzwing and I encountered them months earlier when we were scouting for Allspark fragments. We interrogated them about whether or not they might know something about the whereabouts of the fragments by any chance. We let them go when they didn't prove useful. Now they may have some value."

Blitzwing became nervous and concerned for Cynthia. He couldn't rebuke Lugnut as he knew it would just make matters worse. His partner would think he'd finally succumb to complete and utter madness. Megatron would immediately know that something was going on behind his back for some time. All Blitzwing could do was remain collected and pretend as if he wasn't seeing a Human in secrecy.

"I do not like to admit that Humans do have some value," Megatron said blandly. "Professor Sumdac is one of the few that prove their worth. Perhaps there is worth for the two Human females as hostages. Do you recall their names?"

"If I remember correctly, veren't zheir names Mindy and Candy?" Random lied horribly.

Lugnut smacked him upside the head. His massive servo slammed into Blitzwing's helmet and made him fall onto the ground. The quirky triple changer quickly leapt back up onto his stabilizing servos. Hothead raised a fist at Lugnut and shook it.

"Do it again!" he exclaimed. "I dare zhou!"

"Those aren't their names!" Lugnut snapped back. "Where in the name of Megatron have your thoughts been?"

Megatron groaned internally with disgust and fatigue. Having a fanatical follower and solider was a seemingly pleasant and reassuring thought at first. But boy did the whole experience have a tendency to turn very sour and annoying very quickly. Yet he served his purpose for the Decepticon cause.

"Their names are Cyndi and Mandy Preston," he went on. "I am not very sure where they live but if you think it's necessary to find them, Lord Megatron, we will find them and bring them back here."

"I despise the thought of having more Humans here amongst us," the large silver bot admitted. "I believe it lowers our merit. But if things do not improve for us, perhaps we will have to resort to that option. Maybe it actually will help us. Time will only tell whether this Human hostage decision will indeed come into effect. We know their names and that's all we need for now." He grinned villainously. "Then again maybe it will work better than I at first anticipated. Our Autobot friends do seem to have a soft spot for these organics. They would give up their own sparks to protect them."

"And I vould too," all three personalities thought in unison. "But only one Human matters to me."

(Two hours later…)

Stealthily, Blitzwing looked around the dank and inhospitable hallways of the mine-based layer. All was silent within the Decepticon base. It was almost an eerie and awkward calm. Despite the fact he was no ninja bot, he somehow crept through the area without gaining the attention of Megatron or Lugnut. However he was quite fortunate because Lugnut decided to go to recharge early. Megatron was nowhere to be found. And Blitzwing had no desire to go find out where exactly he was.

"I zhink zhe coast is clear!" Random whispered.

"Shut up!" Hothead hissed. "Zhou'll blow our cover!"

"Both of zhou shut it…" Icy sighed.

He looked around every bend and corner in whatever room he was in, making sure he was completely alone and possibly unmonitored. Professor Sumdac posed no threat to his escape since the robotics doctor was fast asleep in his prison cell. To his greatest joy, he made it to the base's entrance undetected.

Fearing he could possibly gain any attention, Blitzwing hastily transformed into a jet. He sped off towards the direction of the meadow where he was to meet Cynthia when he contacted her an hour earlier.

His whole escape was perfect up until a certain point.

Megatron stepped out from the shadows of the pine trees that stood on the outer perimeter of the hideout. His optics were narrowed as he saw the jet fly away. Silently, he chided himself for not doing this little surveillance task months earlier. But at least he thought of waiting outside to spy on Blitzwing sometime rather than never.

"What luck! He can't hide any longer."

As if nothing was happening, Megatron walked into the Decepticon lair. He trekked casually and he even bore a small but evil smile on his faceplate. Even though there was the possibility Blitzwing might be a full blown traitor, he wasn't bothered or angered. Rather, he was merely content and almost carefree at the moment.

A few moments passed and he arrived at his destination. He stood before a large control console with a huge computer screen that hung above it. Megatron pressed some buttons in a combination and the screen turned on. With a few more movements of his fingers, he typed in a code. He drew his servos back and waited patiently, still wearing his unnerving grin.

Ten seconds passed and he had made contact with the specific bot whom he wanted to speak with.

"Are you in this part of the solar system by any chance?" asked Megatron.

"I might be," said the scary-looking Cybertronian. "Maybe or maybe not."

"I need you to do one small thing for me. It's nothing really. It's something that shouldn't be too terribly time consuming for you, bounty hunter."

The bounty hunter scratched his chin with his right servo which was actually a cruel-looking hook. He leaned in a little more closely to the screen where Megatron was.

"Shoot," he said. "Let me hear it."


	18. Chapter 17 The Veil Lifted

Author's note: Wow, I wanted to update on Sunday but I am a mess right now! I can't wait til Thanksgiving break for some time off! Anyway, sorry about the delay and I hope this chapter will make the wait worth it. It took me FOREVER to write this. Again, thanks for the reviews and please keep on submitting them to me! I will see if I can try to get the new chapter up before Halloween but if not, then it'll be up shortly after that. Y'all know the drill and please enjoy! :)

WARNING: lots of fluff! xD

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 17 The Veil Lifted

(The peninsula: 11:10pm)

"Are you alright?"

Blitzwing cradled Cynthia in his servo. She gently ran her hand over the area where the massive wound was hours earlier. She could barely believe there was hardly any sign that there even was such a gash in his metallic hide.

"It's nozhing to vorry about, Cyndi," Icy said. "It could've been much vorse. I'm just zhankful zhat everyzhing's alright."

Amanda looked over the vast lake, zoning out. Her arms were folded across her chest. Pale green eyes were narrowed in thought and concern. Like Cynthia and Blitzwing, the day's events chiefly occupied her mind as well.

After Bumblebee had dropped them off at their apartment, Cyndi broke down into hysterics. Mandy comforted her elder sister, urging her that everything was going to be okay. She held her in her arms for a half an hour before she eventually calmed down. In all honesty, she hadn't seen Cynthia so distraught in so long. Her weeping was more powerful and when Wes had rejected her eight years ago. The worst state Amanda had seen her in was when their father died of course but that was a decade ago. Selectively, she chose to forget a lot about those weeks before and after Robert's murder.

She could hardly see Blitzwing or her sister because it was a moonless and cloudy night. Even though her eyes had adjusted to the cloaking darkness, Mandy could still barely see a thing. The only real sign she saw of their presence were the triple changer's glowing ruby optics.

At first she felt it appropriate to remain back at their home while Cynthia would go out to meet with him but she quickly changed her mind. There was no way she was going to let her go alone especially after her monstrous crying fit. Not only that, her sister wanted her to come along too.

"I vould've caught zhou too, Mandy," Random said to her. "But zhat pipsqueak Bumblebee stopped me."

"Maybe it's a good thing you didn't grab me," Amanda said, facing them. "There'd probably be even more trouble somehow."

"But all that should matter now is that all three of us are okay," Cynthia added. "It's just us as usual."

Blitzwing recalled the conversation he had with Megatron and Lugnut two hours earlier. He had tried to deceive his partner as best as he could without letting any secrets slip by giving false names but it was a miserable failure. At the time, that's all he could think of. Now that he was away from his fellow Decepticons, he knew he had to think of a better plan to protect the girls, Cynthia in particular. All three of his personas were frightened by the prospect that Megatron would give the orders to abduct Cyndi and Mandy and use them as hostages against the Autobots.

He knew very well he would be expected to treat them inhumanely since of course he had no relationships with them. It would torture him to treat his beloved Cynthia roughly and cruelly. Blitzwing felt he simply couldn't do it. But simultaneously, he would. If not, he would face Megatron's wrath and fury. Yet anymore, he knew the dreaded day was coming closer with each sunset. Anymore it was a question of get it done and over with and tell him or just wait and see when it'd pop up in the silver 'Con's faceplate.

Megatron did intimidate him. Megatron did put the fear of Primus in him. Megatron was his liege.

His love for his beloved compelled him to do something though. It was unacceptable and cowardly to not try to protect her in some way.

"Zhour in deep trouble," Hothead told the both of them bluntly. "Megatron might take hostages soon if his other plans to retrieve Allspark fragments aren't vorking."

Amanda turned pasty white like a ghost. She clutched her right forearm and began to grind her teeth in nervousness. Silently, she turned away from the edge of the cliff and approached her two companions. Cyndi swallowed hard and maintained a strong face in front of Blitzwing.

"You can't be serious!" Mandy exhaled. "Do you have any idea when this is going to happen?"

"Do I look like I know?" he said impatiently. "I just vanted to varn zhou because I don't know exactly vhen it's going to happen."

"Does Megatron know our names?" Cynthia asked.

"Ja, he does," Icy confirmed. "Lugnut remembered zhem and he told Megatron. I'm sorry I couldn't try to protect zhour names but…"

"No, I understand. Don't try to apologize because I know there was nothing else you could do."

"So hold up for a sec," Amanda raised her voice. "Your leader knows our names? Does he know you and my sister are dating? If that's the case, all three of us might be in a position to be considered royally screwed!"

"No, zhank Primus he doesn't," said Blitzwing. "And for now, he doesn't know vhere zhou live eizher. But I feel he vill know very quickly. Nozhing can be hidden from Megatron for too long…"

"Okay, so when he does find our apartment what's gonna happen? Are you and your buddy going to kidnap us?"

"I may have no choice, Amanda."

She ran her fingers through her bobbed blonde hair. Mandy was clearly stressed and panicked by this matter. Her sister wasn't taking too kindly to her displays of anxiety.

"Mandy, if it's freaking you out that much, go home back to New York," Cynthia said. "I'll be fine without you."

"I am not abandoning you, Cynthia!" the youngest snapped back. "Yeah, I feeling like I'm going to have a panic attack right now but that doesn't mean I'm ditching you."

"Then take it someplace else! I don't need you working me up at the moment."

"But I vill be nice to zhou both vhen zhe time comes!" Random said. "I vill treat my prisoners vell."

"Yeah that's comforting…" Amanda thought bitterly. "If One Eye said that, I'd believe it."

"What do you think we should do?" Cyndi gave her full attention to Blitzwing. "I mean, my second semester in college starts in five days for me! But I can understand if this is a life or death situation."

"My advice vould be to stay avay from Detroit for some time," Icy returned. "I don't vant to risk zhou being held hostage. I cannot allow zhat. Because if Megatron vitnesses me treating a prisoner civilly, zhings vill get bad."

"I understand your good intentions to protect us, Blitzwing. But Mandy and I just can't drop everything like that. My classes start next week and I really don't want to abandon all the work I put into my goals. And where will we go to when we have to leave?"

"I don't know… I'm just scared for zhou. I don't know vhat zhou should do but I know somezhing must be done. All I know is zhat I cannot let Megatron hurt zhou."

"I'm not going back with Mom," Amanda cut in, "besides, she'd be wondering why we came back just before the fall semester began. And I really don't feel like having her up all over us."

"And I don't need zhour noise!" said Hothead. "Vhy don't zhou just shut up and calm down?"

Amanda's face began to flush red in anger. She growled and stamped a foot into the earth. There wasn't any concern on her part at all because she knew she could yell at Blitzwing and get away with it: whenever Cynthia was around at least.

"I need to calm down?" she raved. "Look who's talking, Gap Tooth! You're the one that needs to chill out!"

"Don't zhou dare scream at me like zhat, pipsqueak!" he yelled back. "If I vasn't in love vith zhour sister, I vould've crushed zhou in zhe palm of my hand if I could!"

"Oh, really? Well you know what, everything was just fine until you had to rear your big metal butt! But no, you had to go on and be a big creeper and track us down to our apartment, seduce my sister, and get us thrown into this mess here!"

"Icy vas zhe one zhat decided to spy on zhou as zhou sped avay! And I did not seduce Cyndi!"

"Both of you shut up!" Cynthia demanded, raising her voice.

Simultaneously, Blitzwing and Mandy stopped arguing. In unison, they looked at her. Cyndi shook her head disdainfully.

"I love you two with all my heart," she said softly. "I won't stand to see you fight each other. Now shut up before I walk home and leave you both alone to deal with this nonsense alone!"

"Oh ho, don't leave me alone vith her!" Random taunted the blonde.

"Shut up, Pumpkin Head!" Mandy spat back.

"Enough…" Cyndi said severely. "Do we want this to be discovered this early?"

Amanda bit her lower lip after her sister said this. Of course she didn't want the secret to be uncovered. She was willing to help them both keep it hidden for as long as possible. And she really didn't feel like warring with Blitzwing over this ordeal either. She considered him a friend. Also, she didn't want to be on Cyndi's bad side even though she hadn't been on that side for a very long time.

Random swapped places with Icy when the Decepticon realized it was time to be serious again. There were times when he was just straight out annoyed by her even though the puckish side adored her at the same time. Blitzwing saw it was a matter to be discarded because there were more serious things to fight over. He liked her more than he hated her. And he didn't want his Human love to be upset with him either.

"No," the blue face replied. "I vill act mature about zhis and stop zhis fight before it can escalate."

"And just to prove I can be just as mature, I'll do the same," Amanda looked at him smugly.

"Say you're sorry!" Cynthia demanded with a faint smirk. "I want peace between you two."

Mandy felt she had virtually no obligation to do what she wanted. With a scowl, she looked at Icy. He wasn't all that amused or thrilled with the prospect either. She felt disgusted having to say sorry to him at the moment.

"Sorry," she said half-heartedly.

"Oh, Mandy, I'm sorry too!" Random blurted. "Can ve be friends again?"

Now that it was Random Blitzwing confronting her, she felt like her apology wasn't wasted after all. Cyndi placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so we're done bickering?" she asked calmly.

"I didn't start anyzhing!" Hothead defended himself. "Zhat girl is alvays picking fights vith me."

"I'm going to drop it," Mandy said hopelessly. "I can't win against this guy but I don't care. Whatever!"

"Oh, you two…" the eldest girl sighed. "Okay, moving on!"

Mandy sat by Blitzwing's stabilizing servo and decided to keep out of the conversation for the time being. Cynthia decided not to include her temporarily just so that another fight wouldn't erupt between her sister and her love.

"What do you think Amanda and I should do for now?" she turned her attention to Blitzwing. "We cannot leave now and we'll only do that if there's no other option."

"Preferably, I vould like zhou to just leave…" the triple changer said stubbornly. "It's better for zhou anyvay!" Random returned. "But I know zhou don't vant to leave me, Cyndi! And I don't vant to do zhe same eizher… Megatron vill kill zhou zhough! And zhen I vill be very sad…"

"I hate it when I see that face so sad… Blitzwing."

Gently, he raised one of his fingers and grazed her left cheek sweetly. She lifted up a hand and placed it on the inorganic finger. Blitzwing held her in his servo as if she was the most fragile piece of glass in the universe. He had ripped through his foes' circuitry heartlessly with the very servos he cradled her in. Never did he once think he could do the same to her no matter what ugly and horrific circumstances presented themselves to him.

"Vhat?"

"Do you remember the discussion we had a few weeks ago? Do you remember what I specifically told you about this whole thing coming to light?"

"Yes," Hothead said miserably. "Zhou made me promise zhat ve vould confront Megatron togezher. And I still zhink zhat's a pretty stupid promise."

"We're together and we're doing this together and it's as simple as that. So when you figure out when Megatron wants to hold us hostage, let me know. That will be when we tell the truth."

Amanda catapulted herself into the conversation again when she learned Cynthia planned on confronting Megatron with Blitzwing sooner or later. Cyndi had never told her of the promise she intended to keep.

"Will ya lift me up?" she asked the Decepticon.

He lowered his available servo and Mandy stepped up into it. Blitzwing raised it, holding both of the Preston girls. Her green eyes bore a look of disbelief in them.

"Are you serious?" she whispered solemnly. "Do actually plan on talking to Megatron with him and nobody else? Cynthia, you'll be ruthlessly murdered!"

"I didn't want to tell you that but I knew the truth would come out sooner or later," Cynthia said suavely. "In the end, there is no choice for us. Blitzwing and the other Decepticons will not stay on Earth forever."

"But… Nobody else needs to know! I've kept this secret safe for nearly four months! Come on, you are not thinking rationally anymore! Cyndi, you can't go!"

"That's why it should be none of your concern."

"None of my concern? I am your sister!"

"I can't talk her out of it eizher, Mandy!" said Random. "I zhink she might be crazier zhan me!"

"Look, I'm glad to see you love him, Cyndi, but there are certain things that you have to take consideration! When your love tells you not to do it and it risks your own personal safety, you're supposed to drop it!"

"I'm not acting like some kind of crazy martyr!" Cynthia argued. "I'm just doing this out of sheer love and concern! Sure, I'm afraid of meeting Megatron but I won't let Blitzwing confront him alone."

At the moment, Blitzwing didn't know whether he was blessed or cursed to have such a devoted beau. Genuinely, he was flattered and touched by her persistence but at the same time it concerned him that she was willing to risk her own security for him. If it was a role reversal, he wouldn't want Cynthia to feel scared for him because he was more than confident he would able to survive any wrath the Humans could dish out. But this was different. She was mustering up a lot of courage to confront the massive evil bot. Blitzwing held her in high regard but he couldn't deny that Megatron could and would effortlessly slay her just for the sheer sick joy of it.

Amanda couldn't believe what a dramatic metamorphosis her sister had underwent in just a few months. Before that early May evening, Cyndi was reluctant to do anything and if she was required to do it, she was tense, hesitant and even borderline fearful. Not too long ago, she was writing poetry all night long, dwelling on her unhappy past and stagnantly sulking. Now she was much bolder and she plans on confronting the most powerful Decepticon in the universe. Anymore, Mandy had difficulty believing she was the same person who she had known her nineteen years of life. She realized she would have some difficulty in confiding to Cynthia of her developing and extremely private concerns she had about her and Blitzwing. As the days, weeks and months went by the youngest sibling began to see the romance as something detrimental to Cynthia rather than pleasant and beneficial.

"I'm sorry…" Amanda said weakly. "But this is not my place to say anything about you going to confront Megatron because I don't think I will have the guts to do it." She began to feel awkward and uncomfortable. "I think I'll just drive home and see you later, okay? I don't want to get into another little squabble tonight."

"I'm not stopping you, so go on," Cynthia said rather austerely. "Drive safe and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright. Will you put me down, Blitzwing? Please?"

"Okay!" the crazy face nodded.

He lowered his servo and she stepped off. Amanda faced the two of them before walking off into the dark woods behind them.

"Seeya, guys," she said.

"Bye, bye, Mandy!" Blitzwing smiled. "I'll see zhou later!"

"Be careful driving back, Sis," said Cyndi. "Watch out for idiots on the road."

"I will."

With the car keys and apartment keys in her purse, Amanda finally walked away from them. She trekked quietly through the dark and calm woods, heading for the parked car about two hundred yards away. As she put distance between them, she grew increasingly melancholy and distressed, which was something completely out of her nature.

In truth, she did feel like talking to Cynthia more about these concerns she had and the matters encroaching on her sister and Blitzwing's relationship. But the last thing she wanted to deal with was their combined wrath. If she had to speak with anyone about it, it would unquestionably be Cynthia.

"She's as crazy as him!" she thought. "I think he's starting to become a bad influence on her… Ugh, I could never tell her that. She'll kill me."

A minute or two later, she came upon the car just as she and Cyndi left it twenty minutes earlier. They parked the weathered veteran of a silver Hyundai on the side of an old path, hidden amongst the trees. Amanda opened up the driver's door and hopped in, sticking the keys into the ignition. She turned the keys, starting the car up.

"I think I'm going to stop hanging out with them for awhile. I don't want to get tangled with any evil robots. I don't even think Blitzwing likes me all that much… Then again only Random does. Whatever."

Cautiously, she backed out of the grassy parking spot, driving backwards down the abandoned path. Another few hundred yards away from the parking spot, there was the main road. Amanda pulled out further down the road, nearing the main drag. A few moments later, she merged and headed south towards the direction of home.

Currently, she couldn't deal with the silence. Mandy turned on the radio and turned the tuning knob.

'_I'm your boogieman, that's what I am. I'm here to do whatever I can be it early mornin', late afternoon or at midnight, it's never too soon…_'

Initially, one would think Amanda would never listen to something as dark and as wonderfully warped as Rob Zombie but she did like music of all genres. She moved her hand away from the tuner and placed it on the steering wheel. The road was deserted and there were no streetlights on the side. She would have to be especially focused and vigilant while driving this stretch.

'…_to want to please you, to want to please you. I wanna do it all, all for you. I wanna be your, be your lover boy…_'

For about three minutes she drove along, listening to 'I'm Your Boogie Man' and enjoying the ride home. It was pleasant and uneventful.

Suddenly, she saw red headlights advancing toward her on the opposite side of the road. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity. Amanda leaned in slightly, trying to get a better look. The mystery vehicle came closer to her. As her own headlights reflected on the car, she saw it was painted green and black. To her shock, she saw it was studded with spikes. The windshield was tinted red and there was virtually no way she could even remotely indentify the driver.

'_I wanna be the one ya love most of all. I'm your boogieman!_'

Mandy maneuvered the Hyundai to the fringes of her lane, getting sudden bad vibes about this intimidating car. When she finally drove past the vehicle, her anxiety died. Sighing in relief, Amanda turned off the radio and went a little faster.

"Oh, thank God for that…"

(The peninsula- midnight)

Cynthia really wanted to see things more clearly. The sky was still abysmally dark. She could barely even see Erie's waters that stretched out far beyond the horizon but she could clearly hear the waves pound against the cliff below. Once more, the sole source of light came from Blitzwing's optics.

"Zhour sister vasn't very supportive of zhour promise to be vith me vhen ve'd confront Megatron," Icy said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Cyndi acknowledged. "She's just concerned for me. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. She's my sister… Mandy loves me." She paused. "I do understand her noble intentions and concerns but she should know she cannot always be by my side for everything. When we meet up with Megatron, it can only be you and me."

A quieting curtain surrounded them once more. But of course, if you were with Blitzwing, no silence could ever hope to exist for too long.

"I just vanted to rip zhrough zhem vith my bare servos!" Random hissed. "I vanted to grab zhou and fly avay but I knew…" Then Hothead pushed through. "And I vant my revenge for vhat zhey did!"

"Please, no revenge," she pleaded. "I'm in one piece and I'm with you. It's all cool."

"I could care less about my arm at zhe moment! Are zhou sure zhey didn't do anyzhing to zhou?"

Cynthia laughed. She kissed him softly on his chin. Bashfully, Hothead smiled. He still couldn't get used to getting smooched by her without feeling silly and light. Naturally, he felt no timidity when he was the one giving the kiss.

"I'm fine!" she assured. "See, there's not a scratch on me. Besides, don't they protect Humans like me? One of them, Ratchet, even checked to see if I really was alright."

"Zhe doc bot?" Blitzwing roared vehemently. He slammed a fist into the ground, creating a miniature crater. "I vill rip his processor off his shoulders!"

"You're such a weirdo! He didn't examine me that way! Ratchet just gave me brief exam to see if I had any scrapes or bruises. But since you're so gentle and sweet with me, there was nothing to worry about."

"And zhat's just between zhou and me."

"I won't tell anyone else because I want you all for myself."

"Just as I vant zhou for myself as vell…" Random said sensually. Somehow, his grin grew bigger. He moved in closer to her face placed a sweet peck on her cheek. "I love zhou, Cyndi."

"I…" She melted into a pool of bliss whenever he kissed her. "I love you too, Blitzwing."

"Ve are going to remain togezher, right?"

"I hope so. I don't want this to end. I never want it to."

"For now, let's not zhink about it. It's just me and my favorite Human!" Ahaha!"

Spontaneously, Cynthia remembered something she had been meaning to tell Blitzwing for the past few weeks. Her fingers dug through her pockets, seeking something she had brought along.

"Vhat's zhat zhou got, Cyndi?" Blitzwing asked. "Do zhou have a surprise for me? I love suprises!"

A second later, she pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Cynthia unfolded it, revealing the contents of the paper. His optics caught sight of an underlined title called '_Love is a Lake_'.

"A new poem?" Icy's right optic narrowed. "I've been vondering vhen zhou'd show me a new vork, Ms. Preston."

"I've been meaning to show it you," she explained, "and I've been forgetting for so long. Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Yes, of course. Zhour poetry introduced me to zhou so I vill alvays have time for it…"

Cyndi blushed. Blitzwing smiled, knowing her heart belonged to him. Even though he was a Decepticon, he was going to make sure he would always be careful and not try to fracture such a fragile and irreplaceable token. And he was more than confident that she would treat his spark with equal respect and value.

She read:

'_Love is a Lake'_

_Wouldn't you agree that love is a lake?_

_It is vast and defies the sense of the eye._

_The depths are unfathomable to those unfamiliar,_

_With those sacred waters._

_This lake is a private sanctuary where only two exist._

_At times, storms will stir up treacherous waves._

_Yes, there will be sunny and cloudy days._

_There will never ever be a dull moment that will,_

_Taint the passion or tarnish the beauty…_

_Love is a lake._

_On the silt floor, there lay two hearts, buried._

_As long as the waters never dry up,_

_They will remain there together for all time…_

The words of the poem buzzed around in his processor serenely like a gentle wasp. His optics studied her. Blitzwing could've sworn she somehow appeared to become more beautiful than ever whenever she read poetry to him. His spark grew increasingly warm as long as he looked at Cynthia.

"Zhat vas beautiful as alvays…" he praised. "Zhank zhou for sharing zhat vith me, Cynthia. Please, don't ever stop vriting poetry."

"If you love my work, that's all that matters," she said. "Thanks for being honest, Blitzwing. And thank you for coming into my life…" Cyndi kissed him. "I love you so much."

From the cover of darkness of the woods behind the two lovers, a pair of ruby optics watched them. They were widened in complete and utter shock. The intruder thought he had seen a lot. But what he saw right before him was a first. The bounty hunter could hardly believe his audio receptors.

Lockdown was kneeling down in the grass, specifically where the silver Hyundai was parked just thirty minutes earlier. He was relieved his energy signature wasn't detected and he hoped it would remain that way. For the past half an hour, he had been spying on them and he had more than enough live footage he was streaming to his client. Now he wasn't eavesdropping on them just for Megatron's sake: he was just doing it out of sheer morbid curiosity.

"Megatron, are you seeing this?" he asked softly through his com. "I always knew that bot was crazy but I never expected to see this!"

Megatron could only watch the footage with contained emotions. He was standing at the console, gazing intensely at the computer screen. All this time, he knew something was up but he had no precise clue what it was. This was the biggest shocker he had in quite some time. He heard Blitzwing speak Cyndi's name and the Decepticon knew it was the same girl that Lugnut spoke of earlier. In other words, she was the potential hostage. While all these revelations unfolded before him, he retained a stoic visage.

"Yes, scandalous isn't it?" Megatron said at last. "No matter. I know the truth and that was all I wanted." He paused. "It won't last for long."


	19. Chapter 18 'You Belong to Me'

Author's note: Happy Halloween everyone! :) I thought about uploading a Halloween-influenced chapter but it really didn't fit in with how the arcs going so far. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and please keep on reviewing! Okay, I want to establish a few things about this chapter: There are some hints about Blitzwing's past. I've done some research on him for the past few months and I decided to fill in some gaps regarding his origins but I didn't want to toy around with it too much. I had a particular problem with possible OOC-ness in this chapter so please point it out so I can better improve my writing in later chapters. Enjoy all! :D

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 18 'You Belong to Me'

(Two months later- October 25th, the park: 1:30pm)

…_let the leaves keep falling._

_With one season's demise, another is born._

_And with a new birth comes the new year._

_And the new year ushers in many more years of,_

_Tender moments and eternal vows with you…_

Cynthia finished writing her newest poem '_October_'. She closed her notebook and leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed. The smell of leaves flowed up through her nostrils. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the oak tree she sat under. Simultaneously, the leaves weakly attached to their branches began to take flight as the breeze strengthened. They danced gracefully and freely like aerial ballerinas.

She watched sleepily as people walked the cobblestone path twenty feet away from her seat. Autumn was clearly present and Cyndi welcomed it with open arms. Park patrons walked by silently, wearing their fall clothing. Everyone minded their own business and no one seemed to notice the amateur poet. She could care less anyway if someone saw her or not.

Overall, the past two months had been very happy and peaceful for her. She and Blitzwing limited their meetings to once a week and Cynthia had grown accustomed to this despite the fact she wanted to see him more than once a week. Since their late August discussion after the incident with the Autobots, neither of them brought up the subject of talking to Megatron. Both of them preferred to just abandon the matter while they still could and bask in whatever precious time they had left together.

Her second year of college was going on and she was still planning on majoring in lake ecology. Cyndi noticed recently that she had failed to see Natalie Townshend since she had broken her nose at the mall. Every time she thought about that, an evil smirk graced her face and she savored it heartily. She certainly wasn't going to be missing her anytime soon and she was perfectly content if she never did see the obnoxious red head again. Natalie was just another ugly face like Wes Larkson.

Amanda had significantly reduced her time with the couple. Random had even managed to contact her through her cell phone one time and asked her if there was anything wrong. After she arrived home after Amanda drove herself back to the apartment, she was asleep (it was 5:00am when Cyndi did make it back anyway) and decided not to talk anymore. Cyndi had asked her why she didn't accompany she and Blitzwing as often and Mandy merely replied by saying she felt awkward being there with them.

Flipping through her notebook, Cynthia momentarily glanced at a few of her newest poems she had made within the two months. There were quite a lot she had written since then. She would read a single line and then move on.

'_…that smile alone melts the negativity off my shoulders…_', '_…no safer feeling than being with my iron angel…_', '_…fly, fly forever and never come back down to the cruel ground…_' and '_… to be wed in the soul is all we can do: and so be it…_' were some of the lines Cynthia scanned over. Anymore, all her newest works were love poems. She felt very corny and even somewhat clichéd with the things she composed at times but she didn't care. The girl had to express her feelings somehow without having the whole universe know.

Then her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID, seeing it was her sister.

"Hello?" she answered happily.

"Cyndi," Amanda said, "are we still up for tonight?"

They had planned on going to the local rave club, 'The Steel Star'. Truthfully, Cyndi didn't mind going out with her sister to there but she did feel uncomfortable in the company of adrenaline-pumped and sweaty ravers. It was something different and that was the only reason why she decided to go.

"Yeah," said the eldest sister. "Just remember to pick up some glow sticks before you leave work."

Mandy laughed shortly.

"Oh, no we can't forget those!" she joked. "Is 8 o'clock still good?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm hanging out at the park writing some poetry."

"Cool. Any new gushy love poems?"

"Not really, no. I did mention him though in the end."

"Hmm. Okay, I just wanted to check in with you. Mrs. Cole wants me to get back to the grinding stone. I'll be leaving work at 7. Seeya!"

"Bye-bye."

Cynthia stuffed her phone back into her pocket. Her pen still had plenty of ink and her notebook had tons of blank paper…

(Decepticon base- 8:00pm)

Blitzwing irately growled. He had decided to go into recharge early and someone was pounding against his door.

"I'm trying to go into recharge!" Hothead yelled from across the room where he lay on his berth. "Vhat is it?"

"It's me…"

The voice sounded very grave and dark. Right away, he knew he should've watched his temper for once. Slowly, he rose up.

"Forgive me, Megatron," Icy said with caution and genuine apologies.

"That doesn't matter right now," Megatron bellowed. "Get your aft out here now before I ram this door down."

He didn't sound angry, only slightly annoyed. Blitzwing sighed in relief and walked over to the door. The triple changer pressed the lock control mechanism on the panel by the door and it swept open.

Before him stood his leader, looking as imperious and as strong as ever. The smaller beige and purple mech often times felt like a sparkling in comparison to him. All three personas felt uneasy standing before him for too long.

'_Does anyone else have a problem with my authority?_'

Starscream's demise and Megatron's chilling question was still a memory that was quite vivid and strong in his memory core. He had no problem with his reign but now he began to wonder about his true loyalties anymore. And Blitzwing knew that if he stepped out of line, it would possibly mean the worst. His devotion and love for Cynthia made him question just who he was more loyal to.

"Yes, sir?" said Blitzwing.

"Come with me," Megatron said simply and bluntly.

Obediently, Blitzwing followed his overlord. He had resolved to stand tall in front of him and lie to his faceplate like he had been doing for almost six months. The three personalities had actually learned to behave cooperatively in making sure the lies were well consolidated and one wouldn't inexplicably leak out too much information. And so far, Blitzwing thought he had done a fairly good job in keeping these little white lies alive.

"Am I to be sent out on a mission for Allspark fragments?" he wondered out loud.

"No, not now," Megatron replied. "If your lone searches for the fragments have been unfruitful for the past few months, I will not send you to do such a task. It's pointless."

"I suppose zhou're right, my lord." A certain possibility struck him. "Is zhis about zhe hostages, perhaps?"

"I will be discussing this matter with you and Lugnut now."

Blitzwing tensed. But at least Megatron didn't see this discomfort.

Shortly, they reached the main room. Lugnut was standing on the left of his master's throne. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Blitzwing could just sense that something was amiss. For security's sake, he decided to keep this an extremely confidential thought.

Then Megatron turned around and faced him. His menacing optics were narrowed in a very malevolent and hostile manner. Lugnut walked up to his side. The situation became very intimidating to Blitzwing and he now knew something certainly wasn't right.

"Vhat?" Random questioned weakly. "Vhat did I do? I svear I didn't break anyzhing!"

"Shut up," Megatron said in a low voice.

Before Blitzwing could further find out what was going on, Megatron's iron fist slammed into his faceplate. The three faced Decepticon was violently thrown back by the force of his punch. He continued this brief flight until he crashed into the rocky wall. Slumping to the floor, Icy took over and sat incapacitated for a few moments. His whole processor felt like it was going to split in half.

"Vhat…" he said in shock and agony. "Vhat vas zhat for?"

"Don't play dumb." Megatron slowly approached his subordinate.

Blitzwing struggled to stand back up on his stabilizing servos. He kept on faltering and falling to his knees. Locked in this disorienting state of mind, he didn't take much notice that the larger mech was coming closer. He was reminded of his presence when his monstrous servo clamped around his face. Muffled screams came from this muzzle but this did not deter Megatron. Megatron hoisted up Blitzwing with one servo, lifting him up off the ground.

"You sly, slagging piece of scrap metal!"

Now his fist rammed into his chassis. Blitzwing felt as if his spark was going shatter within his metal chest because the blow was so powerful. He had the urge to fight back but he wondered if doing that would make him even more incensed.

"Don't lie to me, Blitzwing!"

He released him from his grip, dropping Blitzwing curtly onto the cavern floor. The triple changer grimaced and coughed. A few droplets of energon trickled from the corner of his mouth. Lugnut only watched the spectacle silently, his single optic unblinking.

"You would think you'd learn about a lesson in deceit and punishment from Starscream! This charade his gone on long enough…"

He gasped. Then he realized. Blitzwing shook his processor in disbelief and horror.

"No!" he almost screamed. "Primus, no!"

"Oh, yes," Megatron glared. "You're in love with one of the hostages. How disgustingly precious…"

"Don't hurt her!" Hothead yelled. "Keep her out of zhis!"

"I will do whatever I think is necessary. I admit I would've never predicted this at all. My loyal minion has fallen for an organic: a blasted Human girl!"

"How do zhou know zhis?"

"I have my ways. Besides, my suspicions have been running wild for the past few months."

At last, Blitzwing managed to stand back up onto his stabilizing servos. He was surprised the punch didn't leave a giant dent in his hide. Megatron maintained his deathly stare.

"Now tell me the truth…"

"Zhe truth about vhat? Vhat more can I tell zhou? Zhou already know I am in love vith Cyndi!"

"Idiot!"

Megatron drew his fist back to strike Blitzwing for the third time. Just as his fist was inches away from hitting him in the face, the fiery persona decided to defend himself. He raised a servo and grabbed his leader's fist, blocking it. The head Decepticon was completely surprised by this action. But then that surprise evolved into raw fury.

"Do not raise your servo against me, Blitzwing," he said venomously. "Did you forget so much? Did you forget about the mercy I bestowed upon you when you abandoned the Autobots during the Great War?"

Icy pushed Hothead out of the way. He struggled to restrain the fist of fury with the palm of his servo. With every second that passed, he could feel his strength whittling away. Blitzwing tired to remember his past but he couldn't in this harrowing and dire moment. Yet he remembered Blackarachnia and the experiments she exposed him to.

'_The benefits will far outweigh the cons, Blitzwing. You won't regret becoming a triple changer…' She ran her graceful fingers over his faceplate. 'You're in good servos.'_

"Did you forget that you belong to me?"

(The Steel Star- 8:10pm)

"They have yellow glow sticks, Cyndi!"

"That's nice… I'm just going to check out the feel of the crowd for now. I just got to get comfy with this place, okay? I still feel a bit awkward being here."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll sit with you until then."

Cynthia and Amanda sat down at their own little niche in the rave club. They observed their fellow patrons. Glow sticks of all colors flashed before their eyes in the dim building. The music was blasting at an almost obnoxious level.

"I swear, I'm going to have a seizure if I look at these glow sticks for another minute," Cyndi sighed. "My eyes have to get adjusted to everything!"

"You're so weak!" her sister laughed. "You wanted to come here, so here we are. Enjoy it!" Her eyes shifted away from Cyndi and she looked around. "You just have to get out more often." She smirked, signaling she was about to jest. "You need to socialize with your own species more often."

"Yeah, too bad I hate my own species. And that's no joke."

"Even with that crazy metal man, you still are a little similar to your old self: miserable."

"I'm just blunt!"

As she lazily scanned the people and surroundings around them, Amanda caught sight of something peculiar. Her eyes widened in interest and awe.

She spied upon a man who stood at about 5'11''. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had short and spiky black hair. His skin was not too fair or dark and was a level below sun-kissed. The mysterious man wore a long black and green trench coat that was complete with coattails. The pants he wore were black. His boots were gothic-looking and they were studded with small spikes on the tips of the boots. On his shoulders, there was a strip of material that was a part of the trench coat that was studded with spikes. Even though she observed him from his side, Mandy spotted black tattoo-like marks beneath his eyes.

"Cynthia, look at that guy!"

She pointed in the certain direction. Cyndi looked at him, taken slightly aback by his daunting appearance. The man was leaning against the wall, paying attention to nothing in particular. His body language seemed to display that he didn't even seem to want to be there.

"I'm going to call him over," Amanda said with a huge smile.

"Don't," Cyndi said sternly. "He creeps me out a bit."

"Yeah and you kiss Pumpkin Face all the time. You're Goth, aren't you? You two ought to connect."

"I am not Goth! I hate it when people say that. Don't call him over. I will kill you. What the hell is your problem?"

"I like making friends!"

"Clearly… You have a knack for hanging out with random strangers. Look at this guy! He's probably a closet serial killer or something like that. He probably tortures small animals or has a pentagram tattooed on his chest."

"You're too judgmental! He's probably a sweetheart. You'll never know until you talk to them."

"Have fun with that. I'm leaving if you call him over."

"Now who's 'he'?"

The sisters looked away from each other, seeing the man they were gossiping about. He was standing right in front of their table. Now that he was standing literally a foot away from them, both of them saw he had stunning and vibrant ruby irises.

"Is he a troublemaker by any chance?"

"Um, no," Amanda smiled. She thought he was cute despite his gruff and scary-looking appearance. "Were were just talking about some loser my sister goes to college with."

"Really? That's a pity." He smiled at Cynthia. "Just tell him off if he causes you trouble."

"I will," she weakly smiled back, trying to show she wasn't uneasy. "Thanks for the tip, buddy."

"You don't mind if I join you two, do you? I noticed you both from the other side of the room and I'm kinda bored. No one else wants to talk to a freak like me and you both seem to be uncritical ladies."

"No… It's fine."

"Sure!" Mandy beamed. "Pull up a chair."

The man grabbed a chair that lay vacant. He then sat down in it, looking directly at them both. His smile still remained.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Hunter Duress. Pleased to meet you both."


	20. Chapter 19 Conversing with Danger

Author's note: Hola everybody! Okay, so I see writing about some of Blitzwing's pre-TFA origins have been a little bit more challenging for me as time goes on. If anyone has any ideas to help me out with this little predicament, I'd appreciate it. I'll probably figure out something sooner or later but I want to make sure it's good. Anyway, I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I think you'll enjoy it as much as I have. As usual, thank you for your reviews and keep on coming with the feedback!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 19 Conversing with Danger

(Decepticon base- 8:50pm)

It was inevitable: his strength could not match Megatron's. Blitzwing paid dearly for this single act of self defense. Painfully, he saw it was best to let him vent his anger physically and verbally and not retaliate for fear of instant death. The leader tossed his minion around the room brutally like a fierce crocodile with a piece of meat. Lugnut's purpose became clear when Blitzwing attempted to turn into a jet and flee the area: he grabbed him before he could fly away. Then he would proceed to hold him while Megatron punished for him for such an act.

With each punch and kick that slammed into his metallic body, Blitzwing felt like he was inching closer to the brink of being off-lined. He could no longer even find the strength to crawl away. All he could do was lay where he landed and bleed energon from his mouth.

'…_you belong to me._'

True, in a way, he did belong to him. In the waning days of the Great War, he had defected to the Decepticon cause. The corruption and hypocrisy the Autobots oozed sickened him and he couldn't stand being used anymore. He had knelt before Megatron, asking him to let him join his ranks. Naturally, the silver bot's reputation preceded him and Blitzwing felt a lot of fear when he met him for the first time. He didn't even think his chances of survival were high anyway.

But he did see potential in him and welcomed him into the folds of the Decepticon legions. And then he branded the new mark of allegiance right on the metal covering his spark chamber.

"On your stabilizing servos, you miserable wretch!" Megatron demanded.

Blitzwing could barely process any information at all. The only sign of life that came from his bleeding and torn form was a weak groan. Energon began to pool around him.

"I can't feel my body…" Random said almost inaudibly. "I can't move!"

Megatron grabbed one of his swords that leaned against his throne. Blitzwing watched as he approached. If a Human was in his position, they would be reminded of the advancing form as something like a medieval executioner. The only thing he could do was move his processor.

"Have I knocked enough sense into you, you walking glitch?" Megatron asked. "Have I made the love bleed out of you?"

He raised his sword and rested the tip on the middle of the crest on Blitzwing's chest. Some pressure was applied on the centralized area and it pierced his inorganic skin. Blitzwing began to heave in pain and fear as he watched energon flow from the new wound. He placed his servo around it as if he had some strength left to remove it.

"Don't kill me!" insane Blitzwing pleaded. "Am I really as traitorous as Starscream?"

"A Human!" he boomed. "We Decepticons do not stoop to that level! Autobots fraternize closely with them like that!"

"She doesn't even like zhem!" said Hothead. "And she loves me! Besides, she's not like zhe ozher organics who kiss up to zhe Autobot scum!"

"Is that so? Did she say that as she kissed you?"

"She's not zhour average organic! If Cyndi vas just like all zhe ozhers, zhis vouldn't be happening!"

"Does she have some worth that is equivalent to Professor Sumdac?"

"She's not a scientist," Icy confessed. "My lord, please, I beg zhou to spare her. Do vhat zhou vant to me but don't hurt her. She vill do no harm to eizher of us! She is a smart soul…"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Cynthia's sister, Amanda. Besides her, zhere is no one else. I svear!"

"You have done well in keeping this under wraps for some time. But you should know that you cannot hide anything from me for long… You have no idea how much I want to plunge this sword through your spark chamber…" His grip on the hilt constricted. "Do you recall you swore allegiance to me?"

"Yes…"

"Now it appears that you have two alliances. Which one will you choose?"

He was silent. Megatron smiled villainously. He still refused to remove the sword that hovered just above Blitzwing's spark chamber.

"That's what I thought…"

"Vhat are zhou going to do?"

"I should be the one asking the questions. What are you going to do?"

"I… I'm not sure."

Megatron didn't seem to react in any way to this reply. A few seconds later, he amazingly backed off, drawing the sword back at the same time. The frightened and victimized Decepticon felt as if he had been redeemed by Primus himself at that point. But he could still only manage to lay motionless on the ground.

"Maybe it is best that neither of us should answer that question," said Megatron. "I must look further into this matter. And I know exactly what to do."

"Vhat? How?" Blitzwing tried to sit up with extreme difficulty.

"I must talk with the little lady myself. If she managed to ensnare you, I must meet her. And I can have that arranged in no time at all."

"No!" the angry faced debated. "Keep her out of zhis! Zhou'll just kill her!"

"I won't do that." He laughed. "Not yet at least."

"Don't kill her! She never did anyzhing to zhou!"

With a swift and fluid motion, Megatron sent his stabilizing crashing into Blitzwing's processor. The potency of the kick was enough to send the three-faced mech into unconsciousness. And it did just that.

"Lugnut, carry him to his quarters and make sure he doesn't escape from there," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, master," the cyclopean robot said enthusiastically. He threw the battered and bloody form of Blitzwing over his left shoulder. "Megatron?"

"Yes?"

"Will he retrieve Cynthia Preston?"

"He most certainly will. I trust him to get the task done. He knows the consequences if he should fail me…"

(The Steel Star- 9:00pm)

Now she actually preferred being inside the club. Cynthia felt exposed and uneasy as she hung out at the front of The Steel Star. She had reluctantly agreed with her sister and her new friend to hang out in the chilling evening for the sake of privacy and being able to hear the conversation. Her patience had been ebbing with every minute that went by and she really wanted to drive Hunter away.

Honestly, she didn't know what it was but Cyndi got nothing but bad vibes about this strange man. She wanted to tell him to get lost yet she didn't want to be rude. Not only that, Amanda seemed to have an instantaneous connection with him. And she didn't want to ruin her sister's night because she simply didn't like someone. Besides, she knew Mandy had patiently dealt with Blitzwing and she figured it was time to reciprocate.

"So, you're drifter?" Amanda leaned against the brick façade of the club. "When are you leaving Detroit?"

"Whenever I feel the urge to hit the road again," Hunter answered. "I only stay around one place for two weeks max."

"Why don't you stick around for a little longer? This isn't such a bad town. Sure there's a tendency to have giant robots fighting one another every once in awhile but you get used to it. Cyndi and I have been living here for a little over a year and we love it!"

Cyndi found it difficult to join in on a conversation with them. So Hunter decided to help her out with this little predicament.

"Is that so, Cyndi?" he extended.

That smile freaked her out but she did a good job of hiding her discomfort.

"Um, yeah," she said, trying to sound in good spirits. "I like living here. It's freedom."

"Freedom, eh?"

"Yeah, our mom was kind of a control freak," Mandy revealed. "When Cyndi got enrolled in college here, I wanted to tag along."

She made a private note to herself to kill Amanda later on. They had only been conversing with this stranger for an hour and she was telling Hunter their life stories.

"Well, it's good that you decided to get out sooner rather than later," said Hunter. He was focused solely on Cyndi. "What's up, Cynthia? You've been so quiet. Why not join the conversation?"

"No, I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just quiet that's all."

"A girl with a shell? That's admirable but it's not doing much justice either."

Even though they were outside, the loud music almost reverberated through the thick walls. Suddenly, Mandy began dancing when the DJ began to play a techno remix of one of her favorite songs. Hunter and Cyndi disregarded the song completely and gave each other their full and undivided attention.

'_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please, fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it baby stay with me, I love it…_'

"I always was that way," Cyndi said.

"Well, you seem like a decent and pretty girl," he grinned. "With those features and that shell you lock yourself up in, you don't meet any nice guys."

She only laughed out loud.

"Please." She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm happy with what I have."

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Hunter.

"No. I'm happy being single. I'm not easy." Cynthia decided to let loose some of the bile she restrained earlier. "I don't date or relate to random guys. And I think that's something to be fairly proud of. What about you, Mr. Duress?"

'_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!_'

"I never really loved anyone to be honest," Hunter said flatly.

"Is that so?" Cyndi rolled her eyes.

"This beat is so killer!" Amanda squealed. "Why don't you guys dance with me?"

"We're having an engaging conversation at last," the man told her. "Just keep on dancing, Mandy." He focused on Cynthia again. "I just don't know what it is… You seem like such an interesting person though. You have to have a lucky guy in your life."

"And what makes you so sure that I do?" she said. "I can assure you that I don't. Besides, it seems like you really want to know. What's up your sleeve?"

"Absolutely nothing at all. You just seem to be lying to me, that's all."

"Guess again, buddy. You don't even know me."

"I know you enough."

"You're a creep. You have no idea what my life is like. Who do you think you are? Are you some kind of predator? You hang out at clubs and act like a giant asshole to girls?"

Hunter laughed.

'_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it). Russian roulette is not the same without a gun and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun…_'

"See, you don't have much of a shell at all, Ms. Preston. That's good. I admire guts in anyone: whether they're organic or not."

Cynthia was becoming angered and flustered. Her face reddened.

"What?" she nearly screamed. "What is your problem?"

Then a beeping noise sounded from nowhere. The ruby eyed man turned his gaze to his wrist. His digital watch's screen was flashing. He pressed a button on it and a message popped up. It read: 'get the girl'. That was the signal.

"You have guts." His smile melted away. "But your feelings have gotten you into so much trouble, girl. Don't take this all personal. I'm just doing my job. It's in my programming. And to be honest, I love it!"

Before Cynthia could say or do anything else, she watched as Hunter disappeared before her very eyes. She could barely react at all to this surprising and scary conversation. Her eyes flitted around everywhere, trying to see where exactly he evaporated to. Amanda was still lost in the dance.

"Mandy!" Cyndi shook her sister. "Will ya pay attention? He's gone! He disappeared right before my eyes!"

"Chill out!" she snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

"He disappeared like he was a freaking ghost!"

Mandy looked around, trying to locate Hunter.

"What do you mean he just vanished?" the youngest wondered. "Did you scare him off or something? I really liked him and you ruined it for me!"

"Listen, I don't think this guy is even Human!" Cynthia explained. "He said something about programming!"

Then it struck her. Placing a hand over her mouth, she gasped aloud. Her breathing became heavier and more laborious. Her stomach turned and twisted into several knots. Amanda cocked her eyebrows.

"So...?" she said.

Just then, they saw red headlights flash on in a darkened alley across the street. They froze like deer, unable to move. From the cover of the shadows, a certain car emerged. Amanda felt a surge of pure terror fray her nerves.

"Oh my God!" she whimpered. "That's the car I saw two months earlier!"

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Cyndi demanded.

"I thought it was just a weird car passing by, that's all!"

The car pulled out into the middle of the street lamp lit street, the grill pointing directly at the sisters. Then before their eyes, it transformed. Fear had locked them in the harsh grip of paralysis and all they could do was huddle together and watch the spectacle.

A moment later, Lockdown stood tall and menacingly in the street before Cynthia and Amanda. Even though he had quit the use of his Human holoform, the bounty hunter decided to at least retain some of his pleasant attributes he had shown them since they first met an hour earlier.

"I'm afraid my name isn't Hunter Duress," he said. "The name's Lockdown, ladies." He bowed slightly. "I'm merely a humble bounty hunter at your service."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I was crushing on a giant robot!" Amanda cried. "This is a nightmare!"

"Yes, and your sister has been doing the same thing for a few months."

Cyndi felt like her heart was going to cease beating right then and there. Tears began to well up beneath her eyelids. She shook her head, refusing to believe this horrible reality.

"No, no you don't!" she screamed. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Don't lie, girl," Lockdown frowned. "I've seen it with my very optics two months earlier. You and Blitzwing are seeing each other. Megatron sent me to spy on him and I did just that. He sent me out to find you and bring you back."

"Did he confront Blitzwing? Tell me now!"

"He did. But I don't…"

"Turn into your car and take me to see him! I need to be there by his side!"

"So I can trust you enough to strap yourself in and not cause a fuss? I expected you to be screaming at the top of your lungs and running away and I was going to use a stunner I have that works well on organics."

"Yes. Just take me to the Decepticon base." She swallowed hard. "I must see Megatron and have this ironed out."

"Very well. You are a clever girl after all so I think you're telling the truth." He turned his optics to Amanda. "Sorry, Mandy, but I was told to bring you back too if you were with your sister."

"Oh God, please don't!" Mandy fell to her knees. "They'll tear me apart! I don't wanna die! I'm only nineteen!"

"No, they're most likely to do that to Cynthia." He assumed his vehicle disguise. The front doors opened up. "Hop in."


	21. Chapter 20 Audience with a Demon

Author's note: Hey, hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews people and please keep on reviewing! Okay, I want to thank **einsnewtrigger** once again for creating a lovely picture of Cynthia and Blitzwing! For anyone who's interested in seeing it, I posted up the link to it on my profile page. I recommend you check out his other works too because I think he's a great artist! :D Anyway, here's a new chapter! :) Please enjoy!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 20 Audience with a Demon

(Decepticon base- 9:30pm)

"Here we are, ladies."

Cynthia and Amanda nervously hopped out of their seats when the vehicle doors opened up. Lockdown assumed his robot form. The three of them were standing at the mouth of an old abandoned mine.

"So this is the hideout?" Cyndi turned to the mechanical hunter.

"Yep," he nodded his processor.

"Take us in."

"My, you're a fairly commanding and determined individual."

"That's because someone I love is in trouble. And I promised him I will not let him confront Megatron about our love alone."

"Well, you're too late because he told me he was going to give me the signal to bring you back here after he'd confront Blitzwing."

"I'm still going to be there for him. And you know what, I'm almost glad that you gave me the free ride back to here."

"You know, I think I preferred you as a quieter girl. You're becoming a pain in the aft now. And I thought you were scared out of your wits for this moment?"

"Take us in, please. Yeah, I'm nervous but I can't be that way now. Don't you want to get paid or whatever for delivering us to Megatron?"

"Yeah, might as well. It never hurts to have some extra upgrades."

Mandy was as stiff and immobile as a statue. She knew virtually nothing about the head Decepticon except the knowledge Cynthia passed down from her that she had gotten from Blitzwing. But she got the jist of it: all in all, Megatron was a fairly nasty and unpleasant fellow. Her joints were locked and her brain refused to work properly as she stood at the base's doorstep.

"Come on," Cyndi said softly, tugging gently on her arm. "You just need to calm down and speak when spoken to. I'm the one he wants to see the most. I'm the one that should be scared crapless. It's going to be alright in the end. I promise."

"O… Okay," Amanda huffed and stuttered. "It's cool. I'm cool!"

"Allow me to take you to him," Lockdown stepped over the Humans. "Follow me."

He walked ahead of them yet halved his stride to make sure the organics would follow him through the twisting corridors. As soon as they walked in, they were confronted by rocky dimness. The sisters stood close. Their heart rates elevated with each step that they took.

"Don't even think about calling the cops and telling them to send the Autobots out here," Lockdown said suddenly without turning around to face them. "Your cellular devices pitifully weak signals will forbid you from calling for help in these mines. I suggest you both cooperate."

"Don't worry," Amanda spoke up. "I want to live so I'm going to follow that advice! But I'm not going without my sister!"

"If that's the case, you might both be staying here for an extended period of time. Megatron might have a plan or two in store for you girls."

Cynthia only kept her lips sealed. All that mattered was seeing Blitzwing.

A few minutes later, the three of them entered the large and spacious throne room. No one was in it. There was also a deafening silence that occupied the atmosphere which didn't make matters more comfortable for Cynthia or Amanda. Cynthia noticed Megatron's seat of prestige.

"So where is he?" she asked, looking at the throne.

Before Lockdown could begin to explain his absence or seek him out, a door automatically opened on the other side of the room. Simultaneously, Lockdown, Amanda and Cynthia glanced over to that direction.

From the doorway emerged a giant of mech. His ruby optics gleamed with relentless evil. Excerpts of the nightmare she had five months earlier back home at New York played in Cyndi's mind. There was no question that he was the terror in her dream.

"Bounty hunter, you brought them," Megatron approached them. "And there doesn't seem to be a hair harmed on either of their heads. You've done well, Lockdown." He stared at Cynthia as if he was an entomologist studying a new species of insect. "Take Amanda out of our presence. She will be dealt with later and do not harm her. I must speak to the eldest girl in privacy."

Mandy's eyes widened, silently pleading Cyndi to intervene somehow. She shook her head at the blonde.

"Just do it, Mandy," Cynthia urged. "And please don't do anything rash or stupid."

"Well since we had such a fun time talking at the club, we ought to get along famously once more!" the mismatched bounty hunter smiled at Amanda.

Exhaling, Amanda didn't put up a fight as Lockdown snatched her up in his servo. He turned his back on Cynthia and Megatron, walking out of the room. Tears trickled from her eyes as Mandy refused to look away from her sister. She legitimately thought this was the very last time she was going to see her alive. Cyndi tried her hardest to maintain a stoic visage and succeeded somewhat.

Seconds later, they were completely alone together in the throne room. The chestnut haired girl was afraid to even blink for fear of being crushed in that split second time frame.

"So, Cynthia Preston," Megatron said without any detectable fury, "at last we meet face to face. For the past two months, I have been most eager to grace myself with your presence…" He paused to observe her features. "From what I can see at first notice, you are a normal Human femme. But obviously, there is more than meets the optic with you. You have made one of my subjects to fall hopelessly in love with you."

"Where's Blitzwing at?" she said in her bravest possible voice.

"He's being taken care of quite well. Currently, he is unconscious but stable in his quarters."

Her eyes widened. Unconscious? To her, that could only mean one thing.

"What have you done to him?" Cynthia's bravery was replaced by sorrow and concern.

"He deserved every single moment of the abuse I had subjected him to," Megatron frowned. "He had been deceiving me and I painfully reminded him what happens to those who lie to me."

At first she didn't notice it but then Cyndi spotted pools of pink fluid spread over isolated areas in the room. She recalled she found the same fluid on her pant leg after the scuffle with the Autobots two months earlier. The grim realization hit her like a train wreck.

"His blood!" Cyndi almost screamed. She felt tears beginning to well up. "Did you nearly beat him to death?"

"Energon," Megatron corrected, "that's the Cybertronian name for the fluid you call 'blood'. You have no idea how tempted I was to ram my fist through his spark chamber and end his pathetic life. He wouldn't stop telling me how different you are from your fellow Humans and that I should spare you and leave you be. It disgusted me… Now, you're going to tell me how this whole affair came about. I know he and Lugnut came across your sister and you months earlier. But there is more to the story, I believe…"

"He found a poem I published in the newspaper… A day later, he and Lugnut met my sister and I while they were searching for Allspark fragments. And the day after that, he came to my window…"

She felt physically ill for telling him the innocent and sweet beginning of her romance with Blitzwing. Cynthia's blood chilled and she began to visibly quake in terror. With each second that went by, her bravery dwindled and she began to fear that she wouldn't be able to properly defend herself or Blitzwing now.

"He approached you?" the Decepticon questioned. He knelt down.

"Yes…" Cyndi confessed with a weak voice. "And… And we just fell in love from there."

"Is that so? That's how it all began… So you are what your fellow Humans call a poet?"

"Yes. But it's only a hobby of mine. I'm a college student."

"So in other words, you have no value."

His cruelty nipped at her psyche but she made no attempt to avenge her personal honor. At the same time, she tried to see herself in an objective light in this situation. What she saw was utterly blunt and disheartening: she really was an organic insect amongst mechanical titans. And what real talent or purpose did she have? The biggest fan of her poetry was a three faced robot who just so happened to be in a lot of trouble for becoming her lover.

"Yes," said Cynthia, "you would be correct in assuming that. I'm just a twenty two year old girl. I'm not a politician, engineer or anything you could possibly deem as useful. I see that and I accept that…" She sniffled. "I won't try to lie anymore because I see lying will only get me into more trouble… If that's even possible now."

"I had expected you to be bolder than I originally assumed, Ms. Preston," Megatron sneered. "Now that you stand before me, your true nature has become blaringly visible… You know, he begged me to spare your life."

"He is only trying to be noble… He is well aware that I'm just an inferior being."

"He's not being noble. He's just being insane as usual. I'm half tempted to banish him to the fringes of the universe so that I won't feel ashamed to even see those despicable faces again. You, a measly girl, tarnished the reputation of my movement!"

Without warning, Megatron coarsely grabbed Cynthia and brought her up to his face plate. His grip on her tightened and she winced in discomfort and pain. Her ribcage which was meant to protect her lungs felt like weights now as he held her in this deadly and inescapable clamp.

"Of course one would think this is merely an isolated and trivial issue," he said. "But it is not! How would my other subjects and even the Autobots react to the news that Blitzwing is in love with you? I would become a laughing stock if they found out that I let this happen. I will not be reduced to such a disgraceful state. I would rather be off-lined."

"I see I might not have much time left," Cyndi's heart pattered in her chest. "I beg you, spare my sister and Blitzwing! I know you want to kill me… But please don't hurt them!"

"I have absolutely no reason to honor your request, Ms. Preston. I might kill all three of you just to make myself feel more collected."

"Please, no! I love them! Kill me instead! Amanda will never speak a word of this to anyone if you let her go! I'll make her listen to me! And I'll make sure Blitzwing will remain loyal to you if you kill one instead of three!"

"Do not try to persuade me further. I have made up my mind as soon as I saw your disgusting and pathetic form. I will not give you mercy because you are not deserving of it."

Megatron grimaced. Cynthia knew it was daft to try to reason with him. Her tears fell onto his servo and she hung her head despondently.

"I regret nothing," she said almost inaudibly.

"And neither do I," he chuckled heinously.

"Megatron, wait!"

Cynthia nearly died from shock and gasped out loud when she heard the unexpected voice. Megatron's optics widened and he wondered when the owner of the voice would finally intervene sometime this eventful evening.

The blue and ruby eyes turned to a peculiar looking prisoner cell situated to a far corner of the room. A layer of glass had encased a short and stout man within the cramped cell. The man's hands were pressed up against the glass and he was looking directly at Cynthia and Megatron.

"Professor," said the head mech, "how good of you to finally join in on tonight's events. I had completely forgotten about you for a moment."

"She's just a girl," Sumdac defended Cyndi. "She won't bring any harm or grief to you."

"You dare to side with this creature?"

"I am quite sure this young lady has some value." He paused to try to think up a way to try to save her life. It pained him to do this but he could think of no other way. "Maybe she can help us in some way."

Megatron looked back at the quivering Human he held in his servo. Then he looked back at Isaac Sumdac.

"Do you really believe that, Professor?" His grip loosened and his servo opened up. Now she sat freely in his palm. "What can this little organic help us with? She even said she is a mere poet and student. She is not a technological genius unlike you."

"Perhaps we can discuss this and figure out what to do," Sumdac suggested.

"Maybe. Just maybe." The silver bot glared at Cyndi. "You are extremely lucky, Human. If it was not for Professor Sumdac's saving grace, you'd be no more. Since you say that you have no value, we will seek it out and give it you. And because you are so loving and devoted to a Decepticon, I just might give you exclusive membership just like Sumdac…"


	22. Chapter 21 Incarceration

Author's note: Hello everybody! I will most likely be taking a break for anywhere between 2-3 weeks so I can brainstorm for later chapters and come up with ideas and whatnot. But since I'm going on Thanksgiving break on Tuesday, I might have a chapter up earlier than usual but we'll see. If any of you have any ideas/suggestions at all, please let me hear them! Also keeping on R&R-ing please and thank you for all the previous reviews! As usual though, please enjoy! :)

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 21 Incarceration

(Amanda and Lockdown- 9:55pm)

"You have guts, Mandy."

Amanda lifted her head up at last. Lockdown wasn't looking at her but she knew the question was obviously directed at her. She was sitting miserably within a small crater in the ground that was ten feet deep. The bounty hunting bot was sharpening his hook in a bored fashion a few feet next to the hole he placed her in.

"Shut up!" she said miserably.

"See?"

"Do not talk to me! I have no desire to even look at you. God, I am such an idiot for not suspecting…"

"I'm just good, that's all."

"Whatever. Because of you, my sister and Blitzwing are probably going to die!"

"Cry me a river, Mandy. That's what kind of universe we live in. It's not what you Humans would call a walk in a park."

"I hope the Autobots find out where we are and they kick your big metal ass…"

Lockdown laughed. At last, he looked at her. She refused to return the gaze.

"As I said earlier, you have guts at least when you're not threatened with immediate danger. I like that whether one's organic or not."

"Gee, I feel so special. And you know what, when you were in your disguise, I thought you were cute. Now that I see the real you, you're nothing but an ugly monster…"

"Words don't work." A smirk made its debut. "And you're… Oh what do your species call people like you? A dumb blonde?"

"Har, har, har… Don't you have something better to do? Like rust in a corner?"

"I'm still on the job. Megatron wants me to watch you while he ponders over what to do with this little issue."

"Wonderful…"

A few minutes of awkward silence went by. Amanda was trying to formulate a plan to get herself out of the hole and somehow rescue her sister but so far, things weren't going so well. She was also disgusted and highly embarrassed with what on at 'The Steel Star'. She flirted with Lockdown! And she chided herself for allowing such a disaster to happen. The cute yet creepy looking guy at the rave club was a robot! Now she was certain to never crush on strangers unless if she got to know them a little more. Unlike Cynthia, she wanted to date members of her own physical chemistry.

Lockdown had to break the silence: he was thinking about what he had spied upon two months earlier at the peninsula.

"Your sister Cyndi really has a crush on Blitzwing, you know that?" he spoke.

"Really, Sherlock?" At last, Amanda faced him.

"Okay, cut the slag for now, will ya?"

Mandy actually agreed, preferring not to anger a much larger being.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "She's completely in love with him. It's no school yard fling."

"I still think it's weird and all but if it works for them, so be it. Yet I doubt if it will actually go any further now."

"And yet you helped to ruin it." She scoffed and glared at him. "You're just as pleasant as that Megatron guy."

"I'd can it, girl. Megatron would squash you if he heard that comment. If I were you, I'd not insult him in this place."

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway considering the fact I'm going to die or be an eternal prisoner."

"No offense, but he could care less about you, Mandy. You don't own the spark of one of his most formidable warriors and minions. He wants to speak solely to your sister."

"He'll let me go then?"

"Nope, not until this gets ironed out. That is, if you don't stay here as a pet. Besides, if he lets you go that easily, you'll fetch the Autobots and then everything will go kaput."

She slammed her fists into the ground.

"Dammit, I hate you!"

"Told ya I'm good…"

"I swear, if I ever get out of this alive and if Blitzwing lives through this too, I'm going to ask him to turn you into a giant popsicle and drop you to the bottom of the ocean…"

"Aww, that's not too nice. And that's also one big if, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware." Amanda sighed.

(Cynthia and Blitzwing- 9:55pm)

"Please wake up…"

Cynthia lovingly caressed the blue face. His normal optic was shut and he wasn't stirring at all. A small stream of energon dripped from the corner of his mouth and already she had a few stains on her clothes from it. For the past five minutes, she had sat up on his berth by his side trying to get him to wake up.

"Blitzwing, please… You're really starting to scare me." She kissed him. "Let me know you're alright."

There was no way she was going to try to escape and figure out where Amanda was. All she knew was that Lockdown was with her and that's all the information she could have presently. Megatron had thrust her into Lugnut's hold to discuss what to do with her with Professor Sumdac. The hefty Decepticon then locked her within Blitzwing's quarters just to keep her confined and out of any trouble. Lugnut was still standing guard at the entrance to the chamber to make sure that neither his partner or the Human would escape. It was the perfect prison cell for Cyndi but at the same time it tore her apart.

"Blitzwing…" Her eyes moistened. "I'm right here with you. I wasn't there to try to protect you earlier but that will never again." Once more she kissed him. "Talk to me…"

Seconds later, she heard a weak groan. Her heart nearly skipped a beat in anticipation and she scooted even closer to him up to the point where they were literally a few inches away from one another. Slowly, his optic opened.

"Cynthia…" He managed a faint smile. "Who brought zhou here?"

"Lockdown," Cyndi replied with hatred in her voice. "He kidnapped Mandy and I and brought us here. I talked to Megatron."

"And zhou're alive!" Hothead said with some relief.

"Barely. He almost killed me."

The overprotective and fiery persona was fuming when he heard that.

"I svear vhen I get better..!"

"No, it's alright. It's okay… Professor Sumdac pretty much saved my life. How come you never told me you had a Human held up here?"

"Decepticon."

"Duh! I was aware of that when I fell in love with you. I just hope you plan on releasing that poor man soon. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, my sveet!" Random chuckled. "Even zhough I lost a lot of energon and everyzhing down to my circuitry hurts, I'm fine. I see zhou next to me and I'm happy!"

"He's a monster. I can't believe he did this to you. My God, if I was giant robot like you I'd give him a piece of my mind! Blitzwing, you need to stop being his slave."

"And I vouldn't let zhou do zhat even if zhou vere Cybertronian," Hothead said firmly. "Do zhou see vhat he has done to me? Can zhou imagine vhat he vould do to zhou?" Icy returned. "I cannot leave zhe Decepticons zhat easily. I vas once an Autobot many years ago. I had svitched sides."

Cynthia was rocked to her core. She placed her hand over her mouth and silently tried to take in the shocking secret. All this time, she was under the impression that he always was a Decepticon and always would be. Truly, she didn't know how to handle this news. But she knew that she shouldn't act angrily with him now for not telling her earlier since it was just an awful time to have a fight.

"Well, I…" She said hesitantly. "I don't know what to say right now. Why did you become a Decepticon and abandon the Autobots?"

"Oh, it's such a long story," Blitzwing sighed. "To sum it all up: I vas sick of all zhe hypocrisy and corruption zhey have vithin zheir society. I vas used for zhier agenda razher carelessly and inconsiderably during zhe Great Var so long ago and I decided to take fate into my own servos. I offered my services to Megatron and he velcomed me into his ranks."

Cynthia wanted to investigate this secret more but decided against it. Hopefully she would learn a bit more about it in time.

"But you can't remain here," she urged. "Look what he did to you! Living under a tyrant is no way to live. And you're afraid of him, aren't you? Leave him."

"Cyndi, it's not as easy as zhou zhink it is," Hothead said in a slightly annoyed tone. "And anyvay, vhere vould I go? I von't join zhe Autobots and zhey von't velcome me eizher."

"Forget alliances! You must follow what you truly feel is the right way."

"I promised Megatron to be his eternal minion… Zhere is only one ozher being who also has my allegiance." Random showed up. "Zhou, Cyndi! I vant to be loyal to zhou both…" His grin fell. "But I see it vill be hard to do."

(Megatron and Sumdac- 10:00pm)

"What do you propose?" Megatron paced in front of Isaac's cell.

The man was deep in thought. He wasn't thinking when he told Megatron to spare Cynthia. He didn't even know who she was personally. All he knew was that it had to be stopped. Sumdac was of course well aware of the whole affair alongside Lockdown, Amanda, Lugnut and Megatron. Like all the others, he thought it was quite bizarre but at the same time he thought it was strangely romantic in some ways.

"Don't tell me I spared her miserable life for no reason," the Decepticon growled. "Are you next after I finish crushing her down to her atoms?"

"I'm just merely thinking," the professor said quickly. "I mean what could we do with a poet?"

"Exactly! Yet now that I think a bit harder about this, the only real help she would pose would be her purpose as a leash on Blitzwing. I'm sure she could keep those personalities in order but I am more than capable of keeping them in line by myself. However, she may yet serve a purpose as a hostage…"

Sumdac pitied the girl who had fallen in love with a member of an evil faction. He knew she could very well die at any moment because he was aware that the very same threat loomed over his head. As far as he could tell, Blitzwing was fairly partial towards Cyndi but he felt it was not enough for her to be classified as safe within the hold of the Decepticons. Megatron had no regards for anyone according to what he witnessed this evening.

"Didn't you have plans on using her and her sister as hostages?" he said.

"Yes," Megatron nodded his processor. "But perhaps we can always alter that plan at anytime necessary."

"Would it be possible to…" Sumdac dreaded what he was about to say but it was the only way he could think of to keep her protected at least temporarily. "Would it be possible to have her work for us by any chance?"

One of his ruby optics cocked. He began to pace.

"Preston could work for us," he rubbed his chin. "What exactly could she offer us, Professor?"

"To be honest, I don't exactly know," Issac Sumdac hung his head. "Maybe we must confront her and see how she will cooperate and we can negotiate something."

"I hate the idea of negotiating with her. Besides, I think I have a fairly good feeling of how she exactly operates. Clearly, she cares for her sister and Blitzwing. And that fact alone tells me she is willing to do anything to keep them out of harm's way." He laughed softly. "Thank you for suggestions, Professor. Without your intervention, perhaps I wouldn't be having such wonderful ideas that are running through my processor at this very moment. All I have to do is ponder over this in privacy without anyone else's influence. Before I do that, I must call everyone in to discuss the matter to let them know of my intentions."

Megatron turned his back on Sumdac and began to walk out of the room, heading towards the area that contained the private quarters. The robotics genius felt his stomach turn to rot. He could only imagine what the heinous metal giant had in store now.


	23. Chapter 22 'Always a Catch'

Author's note: Yay! I got a chapter up a bit sooner than I expected! I've been much too busy plotting what I'm going to do with this fic next ;) I have some awesome ideas running around in my head now but please don't hesitate to help me out some more. I've seen the last chappter's reviews and I think I will follow that advice. To be honest, I've been thinking about pairing those two for the past 2 months... Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful and supportive reviews! The next update will either be a week or two away but it all depends on how my college schedule will be because of upcoming final exams! I had fun writing this chapter and I think everyone will like this (hopefully!)! R&R as usual and enjoy!

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 22 'Always a Catch'

(Cynthia and Blitzwing- 10:15pm)

Despite the fact that fear had loomed over them like an oppressive thundercloud, their faces were quite content. Cyndi was lying on her side, gazing directly at the Random face. Blitzwing could barely move his body and he could only manage to move his processor. Although one might be unnerved if that particular face was staring at them for too long, the girl didn't mind at all. In fact, the smiling visage boosted her soul a little.

"Hi, Cyndi!" Random said jollily despite his aching metal body. "I see zhou!"

"Hey, Blitzy," Cynthia grinned. "How are you hanging in there, big guy?"

"I'll get zhrough it," Hothead bragged. "It von't be able to get me down for long! In fact, nozhing can!"

"As long as you get better, that's all I care about."

"If I could actually move, I vould fight my vay zhrough zhis place and take zhou far avay vhere Megatron vouldn't find zhou…"

"Yeah and both of us would die. I say we stay put and just bear with it. I'm going to cooperate and you better do the same thing."

"And he nearly murdered zhou too according to vhat zhou told me…"

"He did say he was going to talk with Professor Sumdac about sparing me…" Cynthia got the chills. "I don't have a clue what's gonna happen. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like it."

"I vill do vhat I can to protect zhou from him," said Icy. "Even zhough I can't move I have to keep zhou safe, Cynthia. He vants me to abandon zhou but I can't. I von't."

She her smile widened.

"Thank you."

"Cyndi!"

Amanda's voice emanated from nowhere. Cynthia gasped so deeply it seemed as if cold air had penetrated her lungs and froze her chest solid. Blitzwing's optics shifted to the door, just waiting to see what would happen next. The young woman stood up and leapt down from her seat on the recharge berth. She was hesitant to rush over to the door and held her ground.

"Cynthia!"

"Mandy..? Are you okay?"

The door opened. Lockdown stood on the left side while Lugnut peeked in from the right. Amanda miserably sat in the bounty hunter's servo. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes rife with anger.

"I'm just dandy," she glanced back at Lockdown. "I'm having a blast."

"I'm starting to like her a little bit more with each second I'm stuck with her," Lockdown said in a joking tone. "We came by to grab you and your boyfriend, Cynthia."

"Don't zhou dare lay zhour filzhy servos on her," Icy warned. Despite his calm nature, he was actually quite frightening at this point. "I svear, if zhou touch her, I vill rip zhour spark out of zhour chest!"

Lockdown smirked and chuckled softly. Amanda tried to flail out of his grip but made no progress at all. Lugnut squeezed past them and approached the two forbidden lovers.

"Megatron wishes to have a conference and we are all requested to be there in his presence," he reported. There didn't seem to be any visible signs of resentment or fury towards Cynthia or Blitzwing. "And I have been commanded to carry you back, Blitzwing, because of your fragile state." The contempt finally came in.

"Ooh, I get zhe special treatment!" Random giggled.

"God Almighty, do you mind?" Mandy nearly screamed at the mech who held her. "I'm sure Megatron could care less if you carried me everywhere or not! I want to be by my sister. Please!"

She placed extra emphasis on the 'please'. It must've worked since Lockdown set her down on her feet a second later. Amanda sprinted over to her sister's side and threw her arms around her, overjoyed that neither of them had died during their separation. Cynthia returned the embrace, equally relieved that everything was alright for the moment.

Lugnut hoisted a weakened Blitzwing up and flung him over his left shoulder. Disregarding the girls completely, he walked out of the quarters carrying the triple changer. Cyndi and Mandy followed him, seeing it was best to attend the conference with Megatron. Lockdown's optics were glued to them since he was just following the Decepticon's orders to watch over them and prevent an escape.

"Yeah, I see you too!" the blonde said sourly.

"You two seem to have bonded a little in the time we've been kept apart," Cyndi said sarcastically.

"I hate him because he's a deceiver! He made a fool out of me!"

He could only manage to smile. His hooked right arm gestured to the hall Lugnut was traveling down.

"Ladies first," he said.

"You are not a gentleman and you know it," Amanda said with malice. Then she decided to toy with him. "One Eye is a gentleman."

Lockdown scowled.

"And do you see what happens to gentlemen?" he said. "Even with two other faces in that head, he allowed himself to be utterly destroyed."

Rolling her eyes, Cyndi left her sister's side and walked out of the room and into the hall. Preferring not to be close to Lockdown in any way, shape or form, Amanda followed close behind Cyndi.

(A few minutes later…)

Lugnut curtly dropped Blitzwing onto the ground. The red face growled irately at this. Summoning up what strength he could, he forced himself to sit up. He bit back his yells of agony and at last managed to do that simple task.

Instinctively, Cynthia approached him. Ironically, Hothead gingerly scooped her up into his servo. Then he set her on her usual seat on his shoulder.

At last, Megatron could see the two of them together with his own optics. Now he could see the pair so close to one another. He rose up from his throne and slowly walked over to them. In his servos, he wielded no weapons as much as he wanted to earlier on in the evening. The current hatred he bore for them was closely rivaling his disdain with the Autobots but he decided to salvage what he could with this issue.

For a brief moment, he surveyed what the other four onlookers were up to. Lockdown was leaning against the craggy wall on the far side of the room, clearly uninterested with everything at the moment. Lugnut was standing to Blitzwing's left, ready to subdue him if anything rash was about to happen. Sumdac was still imprisoned within his meager chamber but this didn't prevent him from not participating in this matter at all. Amanda stood awkwardly in the distance between Lockdown, Cynthia and Blitzwing.

"Wonderful, we have a full congregation!" said Megatron. "I'm so glad that we can have everyone together for this little discussion." He smirked at the Human and her Decepticon sweetie. "For the past two months, I've been waiting for this moment." Then he cocked his processor to the side. He let out a laugh in a demeaning tone. "How peculiar. Blitzwing, I always knew you were unstable and loony but I never did see this coming."

"Zhou just can't predict crazy!" Random laughed.

"Obviously. I've learned that very quickly and I should've known better. But a Human?"

"What are you going to do with us?" Cynthia dared to speak out. "Are you going to kill us?"

"Ms. Preston, that choice is entirely up to you."

Actually, everyone besides Megatron was completely shocked by that reply. For a moment, they all thought something was wrong with him.

"What…" Cynthia said, still trying to figure out whether this was too good to be true or not. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot say this anymore simply: it's your choice on what you want to do with your life. Of course there are certain limitations and considerations that you must always keep in mind."

"Vhat is on zhour mind, Megatron?" Icy inquired. "Somehow, I am not believing zhis all."

"I've always admired your healthy skepticism. Allow me to explain my reasons so that there are no misunderstandings. Cynthia, were you aware of what you could get yourself into by seeing Blitzwing?"

"Yes," she said. "I may have been stupid with love but at the same time, I don't regret it. And I know I'm a bigger fool by admitting that."

"And because of that, you do see that I can never just put you off now? If I did that, you would expose the whereabouts of this place to the Autobots. At this point in time, I cannot allow that. I must keep an optic out for you. I have only a few criteria for you, Human…"

"I'm listening."

"If you wish to live and continue to see your love, you must offer your services to me like Professor Sumdac did. But I have a good feeling you will do just that, won't you?"

"Megatron…" Blitzwing interrupted.

He glared at his subordinate.

"I am speaking, Blitzwing!" he sneered. "Do you want to leave your beloved all alone in this universe while she still works for me?"

"No," the blue face said softly, "never. Forgive me, my lord."

"As I was saying… Now, I will let you choose what you want to do for me. I want to make sure that what you choose will prove proficient for your talents anyway. I want you to think deeply and thoroughly about it because it depends on both your life and Blitzwing's. I will let your romance live only on those conditions. When you love a Decepticon, you become one in a way and you become my servant."

Cyndi knew it was only inevitable. She was well aware of just how much she was gambling with but she ignored everything. She could've turned Blitzwing down from the beginning and none of this would be happening. But the girl couldn't see where she would be without him anymore.

"Megatron, please," Blitzwing said cautiously, trying not to incite his wrath. "Must zhou put so much stress on her? She can keep a secret very vell."

"You simply don't understand which is quite surprising for your particular face," Megatron sighed. "I refuse to let this love go on without a consequence and there is nothing you can do to stop me from doing that."

"I understand," Cyndi said. She looked over at Mandy who could only study Megatron with fearful obsession. "But what about my sister? She only knew about our love and nothing else. Please don't give her the same ultimatum."

Amanda gasped when Megatron looked at her. Their eyes locked.

"Your poor innocent little sister is just as guilty as you and Blitzwing because she knew everything," he answered, not looking away from the blonde.

"What're you going to do with me?" Mandy bit her lip. "Are you going to give me the same deal you gave my sister?"

"I might as well."

"Oh, God…" She ran her fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. "What am I supposed to do? Why is there always a catch?"

"Megatron, I just think it's best to smash both of the Humans!" Lugnut said in an exasperated tone. "They're just annoying organic femmes!"

"They will prove their worth," Sumdac cut in. "They have to…"

"Professor Sumdac is most certainly correct," Megatron reminded his most hard core fanatic. "And like him, I believe they are capable of some usefulness. Unlike him though, they must discover it."

"Yeah, that's gonna be fun to see," Lockdown laughed. "It'll be especially funny to see Blondie try to get past that obstacle."

"You have no idea how badly I want to disassemble you and melt you down!" Amanda screamed at him.

"Silence, you two!" Megatron raised his voice. "You two must learn to get along."

"Wha-… What?"

"Lockdown, I have decided to borrow your services a little longer. You must act as the Preston girls' guardian while they will be thinking how to make themselves useful."

"No! No, you can't do that! I hate that guy!"

"I better get a wider range of upgrades to choose from and more of a higher caliber if you're going to have me do that, Megatron," said Lockdown. "But other than that, I'll accept the assignment happily." He glanced over at Amanda. "It looks like we're going to have more bonding time, Amanda!"

"I want to die…"

"I don't vant him near Cynthia!" Hothead pointed at the bounty hunter. "I don't trust him! He's zhe one zhat exposed everyzhing in zhe first place."

"And you're the one that stalked her down to her home," Megatron bit back. "So shut up. Well, it has been decided and said: you Humans know what to do. I will give you plenty of time to make up your minds and I suggest you use it wisely. You will be returned to your homes tonight and Lockdown will be around to keep close tabs on you both in order to make sure you don't try to involve the Autobots in this little ordeal. Have I made myself crystal clear?"

"Yes," said Cyndi. "I understand completely what's going on. Will Blitzwing and I be able to see each other?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, you two have met plenty of times behind my back, so what's the harm? Anyway, all three of you must act cooperatively so that you can save each other's lives." He waved his servo dismissively. "This discussion is over. Go home."

"I'll be fine," Cynthia said soothingly to Blitzwing. She kissed him. "Just let me go with my sister and Lockdown. Right now, you must recover. I will come see you when I can."

"I sure vill!" Hothead said. "I'm gonna help to save zhour skin! Just don't to anyzhing dumb, okay?"

"Looks who's talking."

Cyndi stepped into his servo and he brought it down to the ground. Then she hopped out and walked over to Amanda's side. Lockdown joined the two sisters seconds later.

"Zhou!" Blitzwing yelled. "Bounty hunter!"

Lockdown looked over at him.

"What, Three Face?" he asked.

"Do not call me 'Zhree Face'!" The angrier persona vented. "Zhou better treat Cynthia vell! If zhou don't, she vill tell me everyzhing and I vill personally off-line zhou!" Random then came out. "And zhen I vill paint a mustache on zhour faceplate! Ahahaha!"


	24. Chapter 23 Riding in Cars with Mechs

**AN: Hey all! Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews! I wuv you all :3 Anyway, I have finals and loads of other stuff to do in order to wrap up my semester this week and I'm unsure whether I'll be able to think or function enough to write some of my fics so I'll probably submit a new chapter on the weekend or sometime next week if I have some time. I think you'll all enjoy this chapter for an obvious reason... I'll admit, I've been growing partial to AmandaXLockdown and I've decided to make them an official couple. There I said it. But as usual, please R&R and enjoy the update! :)**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 23 Riding in Cars with Mechs

(10:55pm)

"I just can't believe this," Mandy said bitterly, shaking her head. "Why do I have such rotten luck? And how in the heck did I ever get tangled in this mess?"

"Because you insist on being with me wherever I go," Cyndi added. "I guess it was inevitable though because even if I never did tell you, you'd butt in and figure it out yourself."

The green and black muscle car was driving back from the Decepticon base to the girls' apartment complex in Detroit's outskirts. Lockdown, overall, was pretty indifferent about this new task he was entrusted with mainly because there weren't many other bounties going on at the moment. His patience wasn't too terrible where he couldn't keep tabs on two persons of interest in Megatron's optics. Besides, he had a fun time annoying Amanda.

"Why so blue, Mandy?" he teased. "Come on, let's all go back to the 'Steel Star' and get to know each other a bit more."

"Bite me!" Mandy folded her arms across her chest and slouched miserably into her seat. Cynthia chuckled softly. "Just take us home… I want to go sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to have to think deeply on how I'm going to save my skin."

"Me too," Cyndi sighed. "Just how are we going to figure out what we're going to do to save ourselves?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who fell in love with a Decepticon and got her sister swept up into everything."

The eldest narrowed her eyes in contempt.

"Excuse you," she scoffed. "Like I said, neb-nose, all you had to do was back off at any time! And you're just pissed because you openly admitted to crushing on Lockdown!"

Amanda's face turned a bright red. She tried to hide her face and look out the window so she wouldn't have to maintain eye contact with Cyndi.

"I did that out of shock!" she said, trying to justify herself. "I wasn't thinking clearly! But I know the truth now and I don't like what I see!"

"And I will never let you hear the end of it, girl," Lockdown jumped back into the conversation.

"I hate you…"

"I'll change that. All three of us are going to be bonding for an indefinite amount of time so get used to it."

"Oh, joy! You'll be hanging out with us at gunpoint! That's a really great way to try to make us think differently about you."

"Yep, you got me there. But I don't like to think of it as gunpoint. I see it as…" He paused. "Getting know your quarry on friendly terms."

"You're a creep."

Lockdown slowed down when he came up onto the apartments. He undid their seatbelts much to their joy and relief. Before he could even come to a complete stop, Amanda opened up the car door by herself and jogged up to the stairwell that led up to the level where their apartment was. Casually, Cyndi got out and turned around to face the bounty hunter. He didn't transform into his robot shape.

"So how are you going to prowling around on us to make sure we don't call the Autobots for help?" she asked. "It won't even matter anyway because my sister and I know better than to betray the Decepticons. Plus, I don't need any more people, whether they're robots or not, to figure out about my fling."

"I'm just going to screen your calls and make sure you're actually going to the places where you say you're going," said Lockdown. "You seem to have sense Cyndi but I'm particularly suspicious of Amanda."

"I'll make her listen to me. Trust me, she won't be running off to them. She just might be afraid of Megatron more than I am but I doubt that too. But how are you going to following us around and whatnot and not have the Autobots become suspicious?"

"I have my ways. The holoform is one of them. I got plenty of mods that'll keep me hidden from them while I'm being assigned as your guardian. You might be surprised by what I'm capable of."

"Hmm. I should've known. Well you better hide or something before my neighbors discover I'm talking to a muscle car. I'm going up to bed. I had a really crappy day, you know? I almost died and I've got death threats hanging over my head and Mandy and Blitzwing's too."

"Hey, Megatron just told me to see what he was up too. Don't get snappy with me, organic."

"I'm done fighting with you. My sister can continue the battle for all I care."

"I'll be seeing you then tomorrow morning then. And don't think about going for a nightly walk because I'll be following you. And you won't even know it."

"What's up with the Decepticons being such stalkers?"

"I'm not an Autobot or Decepticon. I just side with whoever offers the best deal. And Megatron's been doing a fine job of holding my attention for some time now."

Deciding to end the conversation, Cynthia walked away to the stairwell. She heard Lockdown pull away but didn't bother to watch him disappear into the evening.

(2:30 am)

"Cyndi."

Amanda nudged her sister. Cynthia groaned in aggravation and rolled onto her side. The blonde rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her arm.

"Cynthia! Wake up."

"What?" Cyndi said sleepily. She looked at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. "It's 2:30! Go to bed. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning…"

"I can't sleep. Please, I want to talk with you. I'm really restless right now. I can't even lay down in my bed!"

"Oh, fine!"

She sat up in her bed. Cynthia rubbed her eyes as Mandy sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm really scared, Cyndi," she said meekly. "We got to get out of this insane city. Why don't we drop everything and take the first flight to New York City tomorrow? We'll call Mom and tell her to come meet us there and then we'll go back home."

"Mandy, Sis, listen to me." Cynthia rested one of her hands gently on her sister's cheek. "I'm just as scared as you, trust me. But we'll get in even more trouble if we try to run. Lockdown's keeping an eye on us, remember?"

"We're going to die, Cyndi! Yeah, Megatron let us go but we gotta figure out how we're going to prove ourselves useful to him."

"Look, settle down. I'm starting to have suspicions why he let us off the hook so easily. It's fishy. I'm sure he's testing us somehow by doing this. If that's the case, we have to pass this test. If we don't we're gonna die."

"I really want to call Mom but that jerk is monitoring our calls. He probably won't let us talk to her."

"No, no, we cannot call her! Mom can't know a thing about this. She will have a heart attack. Knowing her, she'll end up calling the National Guard and sending them on over here. This is still our secret."

Suddenly, Mandy's emotions spiraled out of control and she lost it.

"Dammit, Cyndi!" she vented. "You just want this to be a secret because you don't want any other people finding out about you and Blitzwing! You're such a selfish bitch!"

"I am not selfish!" Cynthia fought back. "I am just saying we have to remain calm or we're going to get into even more trouble! You need to learn how to calm down!"

"You should've never went off with him when he came to the window back in April! We wouldn't be in this horrible mess if you just said 'no'! All of this is your fault! And you got me dragged into all of this!"

Deep in her heart, Cynthia knew there was truth in Mandy's accusations. True, things might've been different if she didn't do go with him to the meadow back in the spring. Perhaps she wouldn't have fallen in love with Blitzwing. Once more though, she didn't regret loving him. She merely saw Megatron's ultimatum as a test for their relationship. And there was no way she was going to fail it.

"That's fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Think what you want, Amanda. I'm going to be the mature one and put on a brave face. I love Blitzwing. If you're going to cry and pout about everything, so be it. But I'm going to come up with a solution and continue my life with him. But I swear to God, you better not tell anyone else about this. This is serious."

"I need to step out of here before I break something into a million pieces…" Amanda huffed.

"Go cry to your new boyfriend!"

"Skank!"

(Outside – a few minutes later.)

"She's so retarded!" Mandy talked to herself as she sat at the bottom of the stairwell. "She's going to get the both of us killed… I shouldn't be a part of this fiasco at all. It's all her fault!" The girl slammed her fist into the concrete. She was so controlled by her emotions she barely noticed the pain at all. "What can we do though?" Her sadness and despair overrode her fury. "We're screwed… Ugh, this can't get anymore worse…"

"Of course it can!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. Unbeknownst to Amanda, Lockdown was approaching her from the opposite side of the parking lot. To keep a low profile, he was disguised in his Human holoform. Her face turned into a sneer of disgust and loathing when she saw him.

"Do you always have to be so right?" Mandy crossed her arms.

"Yeah, pretty much," he grinned.

"Beat it, I'm busy sulking."

"They say misery loves company."

"Why are you in that disguise?"

"I think your neighbors would be far less suspicious if a new guy was prowling around here instead of a car driving around these parts a lot."

"Not when you're dressed up as some kind of Goth."

"Well, according to you, you thought this was pretty handsome, right?"

Amanda blushed furiously. She had to look away from him for a few seconds even though she knew it was obvious he knew she was embarrassed. With all her might, she forced back a tiny smile. Then she forced herself to face him to try to prove the fact that everything was alright.

"Yeah, I have to admit," she said cautiously, "but, now that I know the truth, I could care less. You lied to us!"

"Had to," said Lockdown. "Do you talk to yourself much?"

"Shut up. Only when I'm angry. Cynthia got me a bit ticked off. But I guess I really didn't have a reason." Mandy stopped herself before she could reveal any more details. "I mean… Ah, whatever."

"You're scared."

"No…" She couldn't lie to him because he was right. "Uh… Yeah…"

"Chill out, Blondie. I'm sure if you get your stuff together and calm down, you'll figure out what do. You got Cyndi to help you out. The loon will help out too but I bet he actually won't do much. The conflicts he has with himself will chew up all the valuable time."

"Blitzwing will help her out. He loves my sister and he won't let her die. Megatron beat the stuffing out of him, threatened him and yet he still loves Cynthia. He could care less about me though."

"He just puts up with you because you're her sister."

"You couldn't have said it better although I hate to admit it."

"So do you have any idea how you can make yourself useful?"

"Were you even paying attention to what I said? I don't have a clue!"

"Sheesh, just curious."

"I'm going back up to my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow, creeper."

"Let's go for a ride."

She blinked and stared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she blurted. "I said I'm going up. I'm not your friend. I still hate you!"

"If you hated me, we wouldn't be talking for as long as we are," said Lockdown. "Besides, you actually revealed to me some of your problems."

"That's because you're bound to find out anyway! You are simply unbelievable!"

"You admitted openly that you were 'crushing' on me. Besides, we might as well get used to each other since I'll be around you for whenever. Cyndi is somewhat easier to get along with than you. I got to crack through your shell."

"Whatever… Maybe I do just need to get away from here for a few hours. No tricks, okay?"

"No tricks, Blondie. Give me a second, will ya?"

His holoform disappeared a second later. Amanda stood up and took a few steps closer to the curb. Moments later, she could hear the rev of an engine. Those familiar red headlights shone on her as he approached. Purposefully, Lockdown made his tires screech as he pulled up to her. The driver's door opened up for her.

"You'd look less suspicious if you sat in this one," he said.

"True," Amanda sighed and sat down. "Where we off to?"

"Let's head out to that peninsula where your sister and her boyfriend went to."

"Yeah, you found them there on that night… I was actually with them and I drove past you."

"Is that so?" Lockdown drove away. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah, shocking… I won't ever forget this mode of yours. Or you for that matter. You'd be hard to forget. And no, that's not a compliment." She paused. "Look, how are you honestly going to be able to watch out for us both? I work at a grocery store five minutes away from here and my sister goes down to the campus two days a week. You can't be everywhere. Or can you?"

"While you and your sister were in your apartment earlier, Megatron contacted me about something very similar to your question. He said to me that he has a plan. And Blitzwing is the star of it."

"Really? Well, tell me. Since you want to be my friend so badly, be honest with what you have up your sleeve."

"I'll give you a few clues." Lockdown laughed. "I don't want to spoil anything for you. All I can say is that it involves a peculiar mod I acquired not too long ago from an acquaintance of mine by the name of Swindle."

"He's a robot too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, God. Poor Blitzwing. Are they going to hurt him?"

"There's no pain involved. He'll only be extremely disoriented… Now, no more questions. You'll have to see what's going to happen in time. Anyway, let's move onto us."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to dread every single moment of this little ride? And how in the heck did Cyndi manage to hang out with Blitzwing for hours upon hours?"

"It's what you make of it, Mandy. It could be much worse. Would you rather be talking to Megatron or am I just as bad as him?"

Grudgingly, Amanda did see that the situation she was in was actually quite pleasant in contrast with the evening's earlier events. She bit her lower lip.

"You're right," she said. "You're a sweetheart in comparison to Megatron."

"Thanks," said Lockdown, "you're okay for a Human girl. You're kind of a big wuss."

"Keep on driving, smart alec."


	25. Chapter 24 The Roommate

**AN: Yay my fall semester is finished! :3 I wish you all merry Christmas and happy holidays! :) I most likely won't be submitting any new chapters until Christmas is finished but I will have a new chapter up before the New Year. I melted into a pool of fangirl ooze after I got finished with this chapter... This is the first time I've experimented with the particular thing I did for this point in the story and I hope it didn't come out as stupid or corny. So please let me know how I did on this chapter! Thank you for last chapter's reviews and I hope you'll all love this as much as I do! R&R please and enjoy!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 24 The Roommate 

(October 26, Saturday – 9:00am)

Cynthia nibbled on a piece of chocolate as she looked out the tiny window situated above the kitchen sink. The skies were gray and it was drizzling outside. She watched the eight o'clock news that morning and saw the forecast: cloudy and rainy. It was going to be that way for the next three days. Even though she did appreciate all the seasons, she hated cold forty degree weather mixed with rain. To her, those were miserable and lazy days.

The TV was still on but she didn't bother to go sit on the couch and watch it. Hunter Duress, Lockdown's holoform alias, was paying a visit and he was on the couch, watching the TV. He sprawled his form over the couch, hogging up all the space.

"Do I have to call you by the name of Hunter when you're in that disguise?" Cyndi turned around and faced him.

"Only in public," he said, as his eyes were glued to the TV. "When it's just us three, you can call me Lockdown."

"Mandy's still sleeping and she has to get up for work at ten." She walked up to the couch. "You took her out for a drive and then brought her back at 3:30am! No wonder why she's still beat. What were you doing with her?"

"Don't worry. Nothing happened, Mother."

"I may as well be considering the fact I'm the most mature person in this apartment."

"I don't think so. She kept on fighting me to take her back anyway. Amanda just wanted to get away for awhile after you squabbled with her. And there was certainly no way she was going to be wandering off without me nearby."

"Hmm. And to think I could've contacted the Autobots to save me while you were with her."

"You're just too predictable. You do have a sense of honor and luckily for you it's keeping you alive."

"Whatever. You call it honor, I call it love and caution."

Amanda then sluggishly entered the tiny living room. Her hair was a mess and there were bags underneath her eyes. Sleepily, she acknowledged her sister. For Lockdown, she preferably ignored him.

"Have fun last night?" Cynthia smiled smugly.

"Nothing happened!" Mandy's defenses built up quickly. "Get off my case, will ya? I drove around for an hour, slouched in the seat. And why is he in our apartment?"

"Because I can," said Lockdown. "Guardian, remember?"

"Oh, yes… How could anyone, especially me, forget about that?" Suddenly, she remembered what Lockdown told her last night about Blitzwing. "Cyndi, Blitzwing's gonna have something happen to him. It's Megatron's idea. Lockdown told me about it."

"What's going on?" Cynthia demanded.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said simply. He rose up from the couch. "I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Hey, I'm doing all of this nonsense for him! I need to know what's going on."

"Keep it down to a roar, please," Amanda said. She shuffled to the kitchen to make herself some cereal. "I'm a frickin zombie right now."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to him," Lockdown assured Cynthia. "Chill out, Cyndi. Heck, you might even be pleasantly surprised." He laughed. "I know I'm sure gonna have a hoot." She glared daggers at him. The Human holoform scowled right back at her. "Don't give me that look."

"Oh, I cannot wait until you leave," Cynthia remarked. "I cannot wait until this whole mess is done and over with!"

"Until then, just grin and bear with it. If we just all get along, this will be less painful for all three of us." He decided to tease Mandy more. "Ain't that right, Blondie?"

"Still hate you!" She smiled and said cheerily.

All three of them were then startled out of their wits when there was a loud pounding against the door. Amanda nearly threw a jug of milk up into the air in shock. Lockdown could only smirk. He folded his arms across his chest. Cynthia was hesitant to approach the door.

"Open up zhis door now!" a Germanic accented man bellowed. "I svear to Primus, I vill rip it off its hinges!"

Cynthia was simply perplexed. The person at the door sounded just like Blitzwing. But at the same time, she knew it was impossible. The Decepticon had a mechanical tone to all three of his persona's voices but this one sounded like it came from vocal cords made of cartilage and muscle. 'Primus' was said and this only reinforced the improbable.

"No, this can't be!" she gasped.

Cyndi unlocked the door and opened it up before he could bust in like an enraged rhino. Her eyes were taped to the shape of a tall and very handsome Human male. Her knees felt weak and at the back of her mind, she knew.

He was a few inches taller than Lockdown's holoform and was a little over six feet tall. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. The man wore a beige military uniform that had some purple added to his outfit. On his head, he wore a helmet with goggles attached. Even though the helmet covered his head, Cynthia noticed he had dirty blonde hair judging by a few stray pieces of hair that stuck out from beneath his hard hat. His hands were covered by black gloves with a purple band that wrapped around them. On his feet, there were black combat boots. His skin was fair but not too sickly looking or pale. A small brown beard occupied his chin. To top it all off, he had ruby eyes that had the exact same hue and impressiveness of the holoform.

The stranger was easily more than half a foot taller than her and she had to slightly tilt her head up to see him eye to eye. Cyndi just couldn't understand how this was remotely possible. She wanted to touch him to see if this really was real and not some crazy and sexy dream. But she couldn't snap out of the shock.

"Is this really..?"

Before she could finish her sentence, the man wrapped his toned (but not grotesquely muscular) arms around her. He thrust his lips onto hers and kissed her. She yelped in confusion but her fears were quickly defeated. Cynthia melted into his warm and organic arms. She embraced him and felt him: it was real after all.

"RAPIST!" Amanda screamed. "Get away from my sister! Lockdown, do something!"

He wore a dull expression as he watched Cynthia and the handsome and familiar stranger kiss. Mandy, disbelieving all of this, ran over to break up the kiss.

"Get away from my sister! She already has a boyfriend!"

Simultaneously, they both broke the kiss in order to prevent a potentially ugly scene. Still, Amanda didn't realize the truth. The man laughed and he faced his girlfriend's sister. He still held Cyndi in his arms.

"Oh, Mandy, zhou know better!" Random said. "It's only me, Blitzwing!"

She was completely mind screwed. Her pale green eyes were as big as saucers and her jaw was dropped. Mandy shook her head in disbelief.

"Is this real?" she said.

"I thought the same too," Cynthia smiled. "It is." She looked at Lockdown. "I guess this is what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah," he said. "Told you you'd be surprised. And from what I can tell, you like it a lot."

Blitzwing's Human eyes gleamed when he faced the bounty hunter's holoform. The smile disappeared suddenly and an angry frown became dominant. In this body, there were no face swaps: only expressions and voice tones.

"Zhere vas no vay I vas going to let Cyndi stay here alone vith zhou," Hothead said. "Megatron gave me zhe choice of adopting zhis form now or a little later after my vounds healed more but I couldn't let her go zhrough zhis alone. Ugh, even zhough zhis body is so veak and puny, I vill have to get used to it."

"Lockdown told me about a mod he got from some bot named Swindle and Megatron planned to use it with you," Mandy said, finally putting two and two together. "Apparently, you're also here to keep make sure you help Lockdown keep an eye on us girls."

"Ja, true," Icy conceded. "Megatron zhought it vould be a good idea for me to go undercover as a Human to avoid Autobot detection and also to vatch out for zhou, Cynthia. He also vanted me to punish me furzher and he decided zhis vas appropriate enough."

"How long will this last though?" Cyndi asked. "I fell in love with the real you and I'd like to see you again in that shape soon. Of course, this is very nice too…"

"It vill last a month. And Megatron vanted me to tell zhou zhat in one month, zhou and Mandy vill report back to zhe base to announce zhour decisions."

"Did you walk all the way from that base to here?"

"Yes!" Random returned. "And people kept on looking at me like I vas crazy! Vell, I already know I am but still."

"No wonder!" Amanda said. "You're dressed up like some kind of army dude. And even as a Human, your clothes look like your armor designs and whatnot."

"She's right," Cynthia admitted. "I think we need to give you a tiny makeover so you blend in a bit better."

"Ooh, vill zhou make me so much more sexy?"

"This is sickening…" Lockdown grumbled.

"Shut up, Lockdown!" Hothead lashed out. Then Icy took over. His smile was faint and had a hint of amusement to it. "And it looks like zhou have to deal vith zhe fact zhat I vill be staying here in zhis apartment vith everyone else."

"I am not sharing a bed with you!" Amanda loudly declared. "I don't want to get raped by Random…" She shuddered.

"Okay, that's getting to be a bit much," the holoform said. "I'm gonna get out before things get to be a little too much. No fast stuff."

He dissipated. To her greatest disgust and horror, Amanda found herself missing his company. Now that Blitzwing was here and upon discovering he was going to be living with her for a month, she felt completely and utterly alone. She could never admit that to anyone though.

"You're living here with us for a month?" Amanda asked the humanized Decepticon. "If that's the case, we have to lay down some ground rules."

"Fair enough," said Icy.

"Oh come on, Mandy," Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Do we really need to have rules? I can trust him to not burn down the entire complex."

"No, no, it's alright. I vant to hear her demands."

"'Kay," she started, "Number 1: don't touch any of my stuff. Number 2: Don't use my toothbrush… I can just imagine what you would do to it. Number 3: keep it down. I'm not very demanding."

"Zhree vill be hard for me!" Random pouted. "But I vill do vhat I can for my roommate."

"Try not to draw too much attention, okay? I don't want to be kicked out because of you."

"Don't vorry, Mandy! If zhou get kicked out, Cynthia and I will join zhou too! But vhere vill I recharge?"

"Okay, before you leave this place, you need some lessons in Human Customs 101. We say 'sleep'."

"Don't worry at all, Blitzwing," Cyndi assured. "We'll get you used to everything. That couch is too cramped up for you. We can share a bed."

Amanda smiled devilishly. She chuckled. Blitzwing was perplexed by her sick amusement. He had no awareness of the mind of the Human pervert. Cyndi knew of her sister's mind all too well and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Ooh, la, la!" she laughed. "Already? My goodness! Way to take advantage of the situation, Cyndi!"

"Take advantage of vhat?" Icy asked. He was painfully unaware.

"Oh, you'll see… I got to go get ready for work. I'll leave you two lovebirds to adjust to everything… Alone…"

Howling in laughter, Amanda walked into her bedroom to get ready for the day. Blitzwing was confused by her mannerisms and he felt that he shouldn't bother probe any deeper for fear of discovering something unpleasant. He shook his fleshy head and decided to ignore it all.

"Do you need anything at all?" Cynthia asked him.

"I… I don't know," said Blitzwing. "I don't even know how I valked over here. Vhen I first got zhis body, I vas so ill, I had vomited as zhou vould say. Megatron zhen sent me on my vay here and I valked from zhe base to here."

"Well, here, sit down. I've been Human much longer than you've been so I'll help you every step of the way." They sat down on the couch. "I'm sure that soon enough you'll get hungry and thirsty. I have food here and water here so I can show you what I have and give it to you. Just make sure you eat and drink something that's actually edible and not poisonous. The Drain-O below the sink is toxic so don't drink that."

"Primus, zhese Human bodies are so fragile!" Hothead said. "It makes me vonder how zhou get zhrough zhe day vithout getting killed."

"It's called common sense…"

"Oh, vait!" Random said. "Vhat do zhey call zhe frozen dessert zhat is made from one of zhour Earth beasts? It comes in all kinds of flavors! Everyone valks around eating it in zhe summer!"

Cynthia had to think for a second. She mentally face-palmed herself when she finally understood what he was talking about.

"Ice cream," she corrected. "I think we have some here actually."

"I vant it! Take me to zhour kitchen!"

He nearly ripped her arm out of her socket as he grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen. Cynthia stumbled as he practically ran in. She freed herself from his grip and opened up the freezer door. She didn't have to dig through ice encrusted boxes of food to find a gallon of the treat he wanted to try.

"This is chocolate chip," Cyndi looked at the picture on the carton. "Let me grab a bowl and a spoon for you."

When she turned around, she saw Blitzwing tearing through the kitchen drawers, looking for the proper eating utensil. He grabbed a large and sharp steak knife.

"How am I going to eat zhe ice cream zhis vithout killing myself?" he complained. "I zhink I need somezhing called… A spoon!"

The Random persona was still in control and he carelessly tossed it aside without looking. Cynthia dropped to the floor in a heartbeat before the knife could plunge through her forehead. The knife flew through the air for a second before it jammed tip first into the wall.

"Ah-ha! I have found it!"

Blitzwing faced Cynthia only to see her still on the floor. He laughed and knelt down.

"Vhat are zhou doing zhere? It's not time to go to sleep now! Ve have so much to do today!"

The eccentric Human male hoisted her up onto her feet. For a moment, he forgot she was holding the ice cream.

"Zhere it is!" He took it from her. "Zhank zhou, Cyndi!"

He took off the lid and threw it unceremoniously to the floor. His "spoon" was actually a ladle. Cynthia decided to not correct him for now. The last thing she needed was to end up getting killed by his careless and reckless curiosity.

"We'll talk more about what to do with you after you eat, okay?" she said.

"Zhis is so yummy!" Somehow, he was making a mess already and he got ice cream on his cheeks. Blitzwing devoured it voraciously straight out of the carton. "Ah! Zhis ice cream is making my processor hurt!"

"That's called a brain freeze. Maybe you ought to slow down."

"Oh, it's gone now."

Already, Cyndi preferred the Blitzwing she was so used to dealing with.


	26. Chapter 25 Tension

**AN: Hey there everyone! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas/holiday! And I wish you all a Happy New Year since the next chapter will be up in a week. I was blowen away by all the positive comments I got about the last chapter and I am overjoyed to see I didn't make a mistake in turning Blitzwing human. Thank you so much guys! :) I had lots of fun writing this chapter too and I hope you all will love it too! R&R please and enjoy the update!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 25 Tension

(Decepticon base – 9:30am)

The tiny Decepticon arms dealer gritted his teeth as he tweaked around with the odd-looking ray gun. It was shaped like a shotgun but around the end of the barrel it had a peculiar design that was something similar to a radio dish. He had no doubts this thing was unstable but Lockdown insisted on having it just in case for whatever occasion. There were no questions asked and he handed it over to the bounty hunter. He got some credits out of it and that was that.

Then Megatron learned of this device shortly after he asked Lockdown to spy on Blitzwing. He had asked him of its nature and capabilities and the hook servoed bot told him what it was without any hesitation. At first Megatron thought it was ludicrous and preposterous to use this shape-shifting weapon but as time went on, he saw value in it. He planned to test it on someone and from the beginning he had intentions on making the triple changer the test subject. And Megatron had kept this whole plot to himself until he demanded Lockdown to give it to him before he set out to the 'Steel Star'. Of course no one had even managed to test this thing to see if it would yield disastrous or satisfactory results but to the head Decepticon, it didn't matter if Blitzwing suffered from it or not.

And in the end, the test was a success as far as everyone could tell. The only side effect that they noticed was the disorientation and weakness he displayed when he transformed.

"Swindle, are you finished?"

"This is a tricky device, Megatron. I'm surprised this thing even works to be honest. Who'd think that a tiny Allspark fragment infused with a Human genome could actually have the power to turn a Cybertronian into a fleshling for a short period of time? I'm such a genius."

"That's nice but you didn't answer my question. Are you finished?"

"Nope. For now I don't have the right tools to make this thing fully stable. You know, Blitzwing got really lucky. He could've just imploded since the rays pass through his spark chamber and all." He chuckled meanly. "But there's nothing wrong with taking a gamble!"

"I still dislike the thought of using that contraption but I see that there is potential in it." Megatron grinned wickedly. "Maybe I could even use these on the accursed Autobots and render them helpless against us. But I prefer a challenge from them. I never liked it to be too easy."

"I'm surprised Lockdown didn't use this yet. Oh, well. I have his credits and that's the bright side of it! And I never did get to see the stupid and lucky Human Blitzwing fell for. What's the name again?"

"Cynthia Preston."

"Poor kid. She must be crazier than him."

"I didn't summon you here to talk my audio receptors off, Swindle. If you can't fix it, then get out. I'm sure Professor Sumdac could do a better job of fixing it."

Swindle's back was facing Megatron. He secretly rolled his purple optics. Then he placed the device back down on a table.

"Oh, well," he huffed. "There are bigger and better things to worry about I guess. By the way, are you interested in checking out any other weapons and mods?"

"No," Megatron said quickly. "I want you to leave. I will contact you later if I need you for anything."

"I'm never too far away from one of my best customers!"

The large silver bot mentally groaned in annoyance and disgust. Whistling an unknown tune, Swindle walked out of the room and went on his merry way.

"What a colorful character," Sumdac dully commented.

"Yes, delightful isn't he?" Megatron said sarcastically. He changed the subject. "Professor, since you are of the girls' same kind, what do you think they'll do to save themselves?"

"I don't know. I don't really know them personally so I have no solid idea."

"To be honest, I hope they fail to come up with an idea. It'd be satisfactory to kill all three of them. Yet once more, it all comes down to the belief I have that they are not completely worthless. And Blitzwing has proven his worth. It'd be a shame to kill him whether it was intentional or not."

"I never thought it was possible: to turn a machine into a completely organic lifeform."

"Heh, it most certainly has its uses like we've seen today but I believe it has more cons. Mechanical strength and might far outweighs organic capabilities."

Isaac Sumdac was used to his demeaning comments about the Human race. Anymore, he even began to agree with his captor.

"This device also has great punishment purposes," Megatron acknowledged. "He will certainly hate his time in a body like that. In fact, I think it's even worse than being off-lined. This will teach him…"

"But are you sure he won't get any ideas?" the robotics genius chimed in.

"He better not. He may be insane but now he certainly has to know of the consequences if he should disobey me one last time. I could see it in his optics as I grasped him in my servo after he transformed… Blitzwing will listen now. Besides, even if he becomes unruly again, Lockdown will quickly remind them who is in charge of the situation. Even though I am not there by their side, I have ultimate control of this."

(The grocery store – 6:00pm)

Amanda nearly had a heart attack when the green and black muscle car pulled up in front of the store. Her jaw dropped. She was ready to give him a mouthful as soon as she had the chance to talk to him.

She began scrambling away from her post at the cash machine in an attempt to get out before Mrs. Cole, Damon or any other co-workers would see her new and peculiar ride. But of course with her luck, there had to always be an obstacle.

"Mandy, where ya off to, babe?"

She didn't disguise her anxiety and impatience at all. Her frustration urged her to spin around and punch Damon right in his pretty face. Mandy did turn around but didn't whale on him.

"My shift's over, genius," she said rudely. She was sick of being polite to him anymore. "My ride's here. Is there a problem?"

"You seem to be running out rather quickly," Damon flashed a perfect smile. Oh, how he sickened her. "And whose sweet ride is that? That can't be Cynthia's."

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm gone. I'm going to go hang out my sister tonight and no one's going to stop that."

Just then she saw Blitzwing get out of the driver's seat. Cynthia was sitting in the front passenger seat. The two moved to the back. Again, Amanda was stuck in the driver's seat.

"Hey, who's that dude?" Damon said with a jealous tone. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Forget this, I'm gone," she threw her arms up into the air.

Storming out of the store, Mandy walked out onto the sidewalk. Damon was still in pursuit, still set on trying to charm her. Even after she yelled at him months earlier, he wasn't deterred. In fact, the stupid twenty year old was encouraged.

Lockdown honked his horn as soon as Damon walked in front of him. The boy screamed in a high-pitched voice and jumped a foot up into the air. His eyes glued back to Mandy as she entered the driver's seat.

"What is wrong with this car?" he yelled.

"Get out of zhe vay, punk!" Hothead ordered him, sticking his head out one of the windows. "Do zhou vant her to run zhou over?"

Damon looked at Blitzwing with a quizzical expression.

"And who the heck are you?" he asked. "Are you Mandy's boyfriend she never told me about?"

"No, he's mine!" Cynthia smiled and stuck her head out the same window Blitzwing used.

The boy moved out of the way. Lockdown sped off as soon when he was literally an inch away from him. Tires skidded and Damon screamed again, running off into the sanctity of the grocery store. The four of them laughed at him.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you did that!" Amanda giggled. "That was great! I guess you're not that much of a jerk after all, Locky!"

"Locky?" Lockdown sighed. "Really, is that necessary? Don't start getting too comfortable with my presence, Blondie."

"Look who's talking."

"Vhat a coward!" Hothead grinned.

"So, where we off to, guys?" Cyndi asked.

"The mall," Mandy voted.

"Somevhere vhere ve von't grab so much attention," said Icy.

"Don't know, don't care," Lockdown said monotonously.

"Zhou're no fun, Lockdown!" Random complained.

"Can it, Human." He placed extra emphasis on 'Human'. "I'm in control of things now."

"Since vhen?" Hothead growled. "Just because I'm stuck in zhis body, doesn't mean it's gonna be zhat vay forever! I svear, I vill kick zhour aft as soon as I have zhe chance!"

Suddenly, Lockdown sped up, going from a comfortable 30mph to blend in with the rest of the traffic and racing up to 60mph. The girls screamed in terror. Mandy feverishly slammed a foot down on the brake pedal but to slow down but it was a vain effort.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Amanda banged her hands against the steering wheel. "You're going to kill us all! Slow down!"

"Not until Three Face decides to cooperate!" Lockdown threatened. "I will eject him so fast out of his seat, he won't know what hit him!"

The other drivers around them blared their horns as he sped through red lights and blew off stop signs. People who were trying to cross the street went reeling back in horror when they saw the automobile rush by. His speed didn't fall at all but steadily crept upward. The needle on the speedometer was rising.

"Please, no more fighting!" Cynthia begged, clutching Blitzwing's arm. "You're Human and you're gonna die with us if he decides to crash! You can fight it out with him later on!"

"Oh, fine…" The calm persona rolled his eyes. "Zhou can stop acting like a spoiled protoform now, Lockdown."

"I can't wait to teach you a lesson, triple changer…" Lockdown hissed.

At last, he slowed down. Cynthia and Amanda breathed sighs of relief. Blitzwing only crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"So where are we going?" Cyndi picked up.

(The mall – 6:20pm)

Blitzwing actually felt unnerved being amongst Humans now. He sat down on a bench at the mall entrance with Cyndi and Mandy. Lots of curious eyes had looked at him as they walked in and out of the mall. Guys seemed slightly intimidated by him, especially when they looked at him in the eyes. Some girls quickly averted their gaze as soon as they saw him but blushed furiously. Other girls actually briefly flirted with him by blowing kisses and winking at him before they went on their way. There even was a strange fellow who watched him from a distance with a smile on his face. And that terrified Blitzwing.

The humanized Decepticon was naturally still terribly uncomfortable with his body and all this activity around him made him quite edgy. His love had advised that he remove some of his accessories just to avoid suspicion and to better blend in with everyone. Blitzwing removed his helmet and took off his gloves. Now he looked less conspicuous but the militaristic style of his clothes was still a tiny obstacle.

"Vhat is vrong vith zhese Humans?" Icy whispered to Cyndi.

"That's how people react when they see handsome guys," she grinned. "You do know you're quite the looker, right?"

"Am I now?" Random Blitzwing said. "Do I look cute? Or do I look like a sexy beast?"

"Sexy beast. Mandy, what do you think?"

"Eh," that was all she said.

"Zhou're just jealous!" Hothead took over. "And vhere zhe slag is Lockdown? How long does it take him to find a good spot to hide so he can use his holoform?"

"Chill, he'll be here soon. He's never too far away."

She loathingly craved Lockdown's company. Whenever Blitzwing was there, she wanted the bounty hunter to be there by her side. To her greatest surprise, Amanda began to suspect she started to like him more than Blitzwing. She did like the triple changer as a friend but anymore, she started to dislike and feel uncomfortable in his presence.

"We ready?"

Lockdown approached them in his disguise. Mandy's moods picked up when she saw him approach: she wasn't condemned to endure Blitzwing alone after all. His holoform looked as real and lifelike as ever.

"We've been waiting for you, Hunter," said Amanda, being careful to use his alias. "Daylight's wasting."

"Not a problem," he said. "We got nothing better to do, right?"

Blitzwing didn't conceal his distaste at all. He rose up from his seat and gingerly took Cynthia's hand. She stood up with him. Then he extended an arm and wrapped it around her protectively.

"Zhou may have more control zhan me but remember zhat I am solely Cynthia's guardian now," Icy said in a snobbish tone.

"Do not test me," Lockdown cracked his knuckles. "I got to watch her too. We're not claiming girls now."

"Yes, please, let's just cut the crap, alright?" Amanda exhaled. "Let's enjoy an evening out on the town."

Before they could walk into the mall, all four of them heard the rev of engines. Being the mechs that they were, Blitzwing and Lockdown simultaneously looked around for the source of the disturbance. What they saw were two very familiar vehicles coming towards the curb.

"Get in zhe mall now!" The Hotheaded persona practically swept a startled Cynthia up off her feet and proceeded to carry her to the doors.

"Don't make a big scene!" she chided him. "Put me down!"

The holoform's Human yet ruby eyes glowered hatefully at the vehicles. His gaze intensified when he saw a black and gold motorcycle. As much as he wanted to quit his form and fight them, he saw now was not the time. It was the worst time to have their cover blown.

"We can't let them know anything's up," he told his companions.

"I don't vant zhem near Cyndi!" Blitzwing proclaimed protectively.

"I think I will be okay," said Cynthia as she squirmed out of his grip. "Just let me and Mandy do the talking, okay?"

"Vait!" Random said in a panicked tone. "Vhat's my Human name again?"

The two Autobots recognized Cynthia and Amanda from the little battle back in August two months earlier. Prowl and Bumblebee turned into their robot forms to confront the girls. Sitting on the little yellow mech's shoulder, there was a red-haired girl. Her pigtails were precious looking and she looked so innocent and sweet.

"If I remember correctly, aren't you two ladies Cynthia and Amanda Preston?" Prowl asked.

"Yes," Mandy nodded. "We were the bystanders that got caught up in that fight not too long ago."

"Oh, so those were the girls you rescued from Blitzwing and Lugnut!" the little girl's friendly grinned widened. "Go figure they would pick on helpless girls, those big, ugly and cowardly bots."

Cyndi laughed inwardly despite the fact she just slandered Blitzwing. His right eye twitched in rising anger as he restrained himself from making his disguise known. Lockdown basked in this moment and wore a sly smirk.

"My name's Sari," she beamed. "Nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sari," Cynthia smiled affably. "So I guess you're friends with the Autobots?"

"You bet! And I'm sure you know what their names are too since you met them already." Sweetly, she rested her head against Bumblebee's processor. "And Bumblebee is my guardian!"

"Well it's good to see that you girls are recovering from the incident," Bumblebee spoke up. He was aware of the presence of the two Human males but he wanted to speak to the girls first. "Who are these guys? Are these your boyfriends?"

"Yes!" Cynthia wrapped an arm around Blitzwing. "This is my boyfriend, Johann. He came over from Austria not too long ago."

"And I'm Hunter," Lockdown introduced himself. He inched closer to Amanda. "I'm Mandy's Prince Charming."

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Amanda screamed within her soul. "Lockdown, you creepy son of a…" She set aside her turmoil and reminded herself to go along with the charade. She opened up her mouth. "Yup. He's my beau. Isn't he just precious?"

"Ha, she's such a tease…"

"Burn in Hell…" That was another thought of hers.

"So did you notice any sign of Decepticon activity around here lately since August?" Prowl wondered. "We haven't had any luck in noticing anything unusual."

"Nope, not at all," said Cyndi. "Besides, it's for the best I guess if they don't show up."

"But it also has the potential to be troubling. If they're gone for too long, then that must mean something is up."

"Maybe they finally got the message that they just can't out beat us!" Bumblebee bragged. "Serves 'em right!"

Blitzwing felt like he could still pummel him into a metallic pulp even in this new body. Cynthia held his arm tighter, urging him to calm down and not look suspicious.

"So…" the calmer side of Blitzwing said waveringly, trying to dispel the notion he was a Decepticon in disguise. "Vhere are zhour ozher little friends at?"

"You sound an awful like someone we know," Bumblebee raised a brow plate. "Eh, maybe it's just a coincidence. Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead are going around the city to make sure everything's okay. We're all on monitoring duty. So where'd you say you're from again?"

"Austria..?" He hoped to Primus that's where Cynthia said he was from.

"Hey, that's in Europe!" Sari chimed in. "Welcome to the United States, Mr. Johann!"

Blitzwing forced out a weak smile. He couldn't stand her as much as her beloved guardian.

Prowl looked at Hunter curiously. The holoform hid all possible outward signs of hostility to guise the truth. His expression was calm and relatively relaxing. The ninja bot was especially perplexed by his ruby eyes and the black tattoos on his face. At the back of his processor, he wondered for the fleetest moment if it was possible…

"Is there something up?" Lockdown tried to throw him into a state of doubt and discomfort.

"I'm sorry, sir, no," Prowl said. "You just reminded me of someone, that's all."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Someone... It's not important really."

"Well, if you don't mind, we gotta go," Bumblebee said. "We have to get on with our security run."

"No, that's fine," said Mandy. "It was nice meeting you again Bumblebee and Prowl. And it was great to meet you, Sari."

"Yes, maybe we'll be lucky enough to see you again sooner or later," said Cynthia.

"Alright then," Prowl acknowledged. "Also, don't hesitate to contact us if you think any Decepticons may be in the area. They tried to kidnap you once and there may be a chance you'll be targeted again just because they can."

"Okay, thanks. We'll keep that in mind."

The two Autobots turned into their vehicle modes. Sari waved out the window at the group.

"Bye!" she said. "Have fun with your boyfriends!"

"They will, kid!" Lockdown waved. "I promise my friend Johann and I will have fun with our girls too!"

Cynthia and Blitzwing snickered at his comment. In her whole life, Amanda never wanted to kill herself out of sheer embarrassment.


	27. Chapter 26 Blending In

**AN: Hey there everyone! I hope you all had an awesome and Happy New Year! :) Okay, so I had LOADS of fun writing this chapter and I think this has been my most favorite one I've written so far. I would've made this sooooooo much longer but I didn't want it to drag on forever because it's long enough as it is. If you love foolishness/antics, loads of fluff and some dirty humor, I'm sure you'll love this as much as I do! Also, I am in the process of helping my friend rewrite a fic of hers and I may update not as frequently but I promise I will not abandon this story! Thank you for all of last chapter's reviews and please keep them coming in! R&R, and yada, yada, yada... :D**

**WARNING: for Twilight fans, beware! There is an indirect and humorous mention to Edward Cullen but please don't take offense. I'm just poking fun. Don't kill me!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 26 Blending In

"Zhis isn't so bad," Icy said as he looked at a pinstripe tuxedo.

"Zhis? I refuse to vear zhis!" Hothead debated. "If anyzhing, I vant zhe red tuxedo!"

Blitzwing got all kinds of looks from his fellow shoppers. Some stared at him, believing he was having a mental breakdown. Others left the shop he was at, for fear of him starting to act violent.

"Johann, you have to calm down," Cynthia whispered to Blitzwing. "People are looking at you so please calm down." She lowered her voice even more. "Try to blend in, Blitzy."

"Zhis is ridiculous…" He mumbled. "I cannot vait until zhis is done and over vith."

"I've never shopped for men's clothes before… Well, we have to find something all three of your sides will like." She turned to Amanda who was hovering around outside the shop. Lockdown was standing right next to her, glaring at anyone who looked at him or Mandy. "Hey, Mandy! I need your fashionista touch here!"

Happily, she bounded into the shop. Rolling his eyes, the holoform followed her in.

"So we need to give this fine specimen of a Human a makeover?" she asked her sister. "I think I can help you out here, Johann."

Blitzwing sighed in annoyance at his alias. She placed a hand on her chin and studied her sister's love. Amanda observed him for about a minute. Then she had an idea.

"I think I know what to do with this disaster," the blonde announced.

"Excuse zhou," Icy snapped.

"According to my species' standards, you're still young so you can dress that way. We can find some clothes that still match the color scheme you like. May I suggest some beige cargo pants and maybe a black and purple oxford button down? You can still keep the boots."

"A vhat and a vhat?" Random was confounded.

"Just follow me, you poor fool."

Lockdown was grinning, inwardly laughing at the whole event. Cynthia placed her hands on her hips.

"You'd be just like him if you were in the same situation," she said. "Laugh it up."

"Hopefully, I never will," Hunter retorted. "I know better."

"Do you, now?"

Laughing, Cynthia watched as Amanda grabbed a bunch of clothes and shoved them into Blitzwing's arms. Blue jeans, the beige cargo pants, oxford shirts and hoodies were all thrust at him simultaneously. Within moments, there was an accumulating mountain of articles.

"Okay, zhat's great," Hothead sneered. "Now vhat am I supposed to do vith zhis junk?"

"Take it to the dressing room," his fashion consultant revealed. "Please tell me you can do that by yourself. I am not dressing you…" A tremor of horror rushed through her. "I refuse."

"Oh, Cyndi…" Random called. "Vhy don't zhou help me vith all zhese clothes? I might some help vith zhese pants!"

The chestnut brunette blushed furiously. At the same time, there was a smile on her face.

"Less conspicuous, honey," she said. "Keep that in mine."

"Why not?" Amanda nudged her in her ribs. "You might not get another chance!"

"Because this is a public place!"

"Oh I forgot… That's what bedrooms are for!"

"You're a sick, twisted and perverted girl… So much for being a prep."

(Food court – 7:15pm)

"How are you hungry?" Amanda wondered. "You ate all of my chocolate chip ice cream in like two minutes!"

"Zhou Humans require very frequent refueling," said Icy. "Besides, I vould like to try somezhing else to get zhat ice cream out of zhese bowels."

"Oh dear… You never used a bathroom before did you?"

"A bathroom? Oh, yes… It has appliances zhat are necessary for Human hygiene."

"Umm, yeah… Cyndi can help you with that stuff."

"Oh, and zhere's zhat vhite zhing zhat makes zhe funny noise!" Random giggled. "I kept on playing vith zhe handle earlier until Cyndi told me about somezhing called a vater bill… Being a Human is no fun!"

"A toilet, you dunce," Lockdown sneered. "That's how Humans get rid of their bodily wastes."

"Okay, let's stop please," said Amanda. "I won't be able to eat my dinner if we talk about this stuff."

"And zhat vould explain vhy my squishy Human guts are hurting!"

"I am not helping you under any circumstance! I will be scarred for life! My sister will teach you… Ugh, gross!"

"Poor Mandy," the bounty hunter teased. "It looks like you're gonna have to help him out until Cyndi comes back with the food." He glanced over at the long line of people. Cynthia was just grabbing napkins and their orders were on a tray. "Looks like it's pretty long. She's got to wait a bit longer."

"Don't lie to me!" Mandy bit back. "I can see her coming back now! I am not taking him to the bathroom! Guys and girls have their own separate bathrooms anyway."

"Vhy? Vhere is zhe fun if everyone's not togezher?" the crazy persona wondered.

"Because of weirdoes like you."

"You couldn't have said it better, Blondie," Lockdown commented.

Amanda let a tiny smile slip out. He noticed this but didn't decide to exploit it at the time being.

"I got the food," said Cyndi. She sat down at the table with her companions. "Okay, so it's the burger and fries for Mandy… Then it's a grilled chicken sandwich for me. And here's the three meals you just couldn't decided on Blitzwing."

Random wanted a vanilla milkshake, Hothead decided to try a slice of pizza and Icy settled for a salad. Cynthia distributed the meals to everyone (except Lockdown's holoform) and the girls began to eat their respective meals. Blitzwing being Blitzwing, couldn't decided what to eat first.

"I refuse to put zhat frozen disaster into me," Icy decreed. "Zhe pains vill get even more intense…"

"Pains?" Cyndi scooted closer. "What pains?"

"Someone needs to use the little mech's room," Lockdown revealed.

"Really? Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom, honey. I can't go in the men's room though."

"Zhat's fine just take me zhere, please," said Blitzwing. He cringed as the pains became sharp. "I feel awful!"

"Get him out of here, I'm trying to eat!" Amanda raised her voice.

The couple hurriedly jogged over to a secluded corner of the food court where the restrooms were located. Mandy exhaled in relief and stuffed two French fries into her mouth.

"I swear, he's a bigger pain in the butt now that he's one of us," she complained to herself.

"I gotta give you organics credit for dealing with so many bodily issues," said Lockdown. "It must be tough being so fragile, small and short lived."

"You kinda get used to it after living in a body like this for the past nineteen years of life. I'm happy with my species, thank you very much. Besides, I'm sure being a robot has its downsides too."

"So what're the sleeping arrangements going to be until Blitzwing becomes Cybertronian again?"

"Not my bed. That's an established rule. He can sleep on the couch or in the bathtub but Cyndi's sharing her bed with him." She took a sip of soda and nearly shot it out of her nose when she got a dirty thought running through her head. "Oh dear…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Pay no attention to me." Mandy laughed shortly and looked at him. "I was ready to kill you earlier after Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari left us. Anymore, I'm starting to think your job is to annoy and embarrass me. I am not your girl."

"I was just going with the flow. I had to feign some kind of close connection with you so they wouldn't believe I'm actually the bounty hunter, their enemy. You do understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. How about the four of us get out of here and head to some place less crowded after we're done eating?"

"Good thinking. I'm actually starting to feel a little discomforted with all these people around. And with Blitzwing being crazy and uncomfortable with his new body, we have a greater chance of having our cover getting blown over. I think those two Autobots were a little suspicious of Blitzwing and I. We can't let them get any thoughts about us being in disguise at all. It'll lead to even more trouble."

"We only have a month to deal with this. We just have to be smart and…" She stopped herself. The fear of misinterpretation on his part filled her. But Amanda went on, not caring anymore about what Lockdown thought of her. He was going to keep on making fun of her anyway. "I trust you to keep us under radar. But at the same time, I see all four of us have to be a team with this. I think you and Blitzwing are going to have to bury the hatchet until this is over. Then you too can fight it out for all I care."

"You seem to be more cooperative, Mandy." He smirked and narrowed his ruby eyes in a friendly way. "That's good to see."

"Because I know I won't see you again after this is done and over with. So I thought I may as well make it as pleasant as I can."

(Movie theater – 9:00pm)

_"They're breaking through!"_

_"You undead pieces of shit! DIE!"_

Random laughed heartily as the zombie got its head blown off by a twelve-gauge shotgun. At the same time, he shoved a mouthful of popcorn down his throat.

"This has to be the worst zombie movie I have ever seen in my life," Amanda whispered to her sister. "I'm so sorry I suggested this movie just for the fact that Halloween is just around the corner. We should've watched that romantic comedy '_Love Bites_'. It has vampires in it!"

"I'm sorry but I refuse to watch any vampire movie," Cynthia said softly. "Yeah this movie sucks but I prefer this any day. I'd rather watch a zombie rip some guy apart than watch some angst-ridden and emo vampire whine."

"I have to agree with Cyndi on this," Hunter cut in. "I like this movie. The way these guys are killing these creatures is just awesome! The best part was the mine field!" He laughed. "The part with the guy with the chainsaw hand was pretty good too. I think they based him off me."

_"Oh my God, they ate Jed!"_

_"Well, Alan… Looks like it's just you and me now. Let's take out every single son of a bitch til we got no more ammo."_

"Zhis is awful," Icy said. "But on zhe bright side, I learned a great deal about Human internal organs."

"Zhese guys don't know how to kill zombies!" Hothead kicked the seat in front of him. "I don't understand vhy zhey got a truck vhen zhey could have a tank!"

"Zhis is zhe most vonderful zhing I have ever seen!" Random hugged the box of popcorn to his chest. "I love zhis movie! Cyndi vhat's zhis called again?"

"_'Brain Hunters'_…" she answered.

"I vould love to have zhe four of us zhrown into zhis movie! Vouldn't zhat be fun?"

"Yes, I'd die first. I can shoot a pistol but I have terrible aim and I'm not the best sprinter. Now hush and watch the movie, there're other people here."

"I von't let zhe zombies eat you, Cyndi! I vould trip Lockdown so zhey could grab and eat him!"

"Hey, buddy!" a guy in his thirties turned around, facing Johann. "Will you shut up? People are trying to watch this!"

"I'm sorry, he didn't take his meds!" Cynthia spoke up. "He's my responsibility." She glared at her love. "Shut up, please."

"I don't like zhour tone!" Hothead shook a fist at the man.

"Oh, you don't?" the guy scoffed. "What country are you from, buddy? You got some kind of accent going on."

"None of zhou business! Turn around and vatch zhe movie before I shove zhis box of popcorn up zhour aft!"

"Forget you, man. Go back to your country and stay there."

Enraged, Cynthia forcefully pulled him back into his seat. She never wanted to punch him in the face before.

"Look, you need to shut up before you get into some serious trouble," she scolded him. "You're an adult as a giant bot and you ought to act like an adult in this skin too."

"I vill hunt zhat punk down and grind him into a pulp," Hothead muttered. "Just give me a month and I vill do it!"

"I say we just head back to the apartment," said Lockdown. "It's been a day and we've only been away for three hours."

"Yes, please," Amanda voted. "I especially don't want to hear about the bathroom tale again. No one needs to hear about…" She shook her head rapidly. "God, that's nasty!"

(The apartment – 9:45pm)

Amanda hummed a tune as she showered. She massaged her jasmine scented shampoo into her scalp, cleansing her hair. The warm water made her smile and her anxieties from the day melted off her shoulders. As a matter of fact, she almost forgot about the stress packed day and all the trying hours she spent with her sister's boyfriend.

Her mouth opened up and she began to sing the song out loud.

"_'Cause you had a bad day, you're takin one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie…'_"

The she stopped when she thought she heard a creaking. Mandy paused for a few seconds, listening for anything unusual.

"Hello?" she called out.

No one answered and she shrugged.

"_'You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day...'_"

"_'Zhou had a bad day!'_"

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Blitzwing?"

Before she could further react, she heard the toilet flushing. Another second later, scalding hot water struck her body. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Random Blitzwing laughed wildly and ran out of the bathroom, pleased with his prank.

"BLITZWING!"

Like a raving madwoman, she leapt out of the shower, grabbing her robe on the back of the door. Wrapping it around herself, she dashed out of the bathroom with intentions to slaughter him. Before she could find him, she was quickly intercepted by Cynthia.

"WHERE IS HE?" she wailed. "HE CREPT INTO THE BATHROOM AND FLUSHED THE TOILET!"

Lockdown's holoform walked in casually with a big grin on his face. Then he started laughing hysterically.

"That was great!" he said.

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT BEING SCALDED BY ONE HUNDRED FIFTY DEGREE WATER?" Amanda stamped her foot.

"I gotta take some blame for Blitzwing," he said. "We both planned that little trick behind you and Cyndi's back. We only meant to scare you but the hot water was an unexpected bonus!"

"You guys are such jerks!" Cynthia chided. "Where is my idiot by the way? I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water."

"Here I am!" Blitzwing bounded into the living room.

"YOU!" Mandy bellowed in an evil and grim voice.

"Better get out before it gets ugly," said Lockdown. "Have fun, everyone. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be hanging out in the parking lot."

His holoform disappeared and only Cynthia, Blitzwing and Amanda were left in the apartment now. The enraged blonde turned to Blitzwing.

"I will kill you!" she threatened. She launched a punch at him but he merely ducked. "Hold still!"

"Cut it out!" ordered Cyndi. "Blitzy, that was not a nice prank! Hot water is a real pain!"

"Cynthia, I'm sorry," said Icy. "Random vas very hard to pull back…" He looked at Amanda. "I'm very sorry, Amanda. I vould've held back Random from doing any mischief but he vas too difficult to control at zhe moment…"

"If you were just Random, I would beat your face in until it looked like the Blob!" she hissed. "I need to get away from you until tomorrow! And I am so locking my door tonight!"

Turning on her heels, she promptly walked to her room. She slammed the door with violent force and the click of the lock was heard a moment later.

"You ought to be ashamed with yourself," Cyndi folded her arms across her chest.

"I said I vas sorry," he said.

"Everything about today was just stressful. You picked a fight with the guy in the theater and I'm surprised you didn't rip out his spinal cord."

"Zhat vasn't me. Zhat vas Hothead."

"Yeah. Look, all we want is some peace right now. Can you please try to make the other two settle down?"

"Zhey vill." Then he yawned. "I zhink I require recharge."

"We all do. Come on, let's go to bed. You have to be the most exhausted out of all of us. After all, this was your very first day as an organic being."

The two walked back into Cynthia's bedroom. The bed was a full-sized and it would give them both enough space. Blitzwing looked at it curiously. It looked a lot like the berth he was accustomed too except this one had blankets and pillows.

Cyndi was the first to lay down. Her beau studied it for a few moments, wondering what could possibly go wrong with something as simple as laying down on a bed. She laughed when she saw the expression on his face.

"What are you so scared of?" she smiled. "It's not gonna bite!"

Sighing heavily, he joined her seconds later. The mattress was very soft against his flesh. A smile formed when it cushioned his organic back. Immediately, he relaxed.

"Zhis day vas frustrating and shocking at best," he said."But I am not put off by it."

"I must be a bot and deal vith zhis!" Hothead added. "A measly month is nozhing! I am not intimidated by zhis! I vill not back down."

"You'll be okay," said Cyndi. "Of course I've been a Human much longer than you so I'll take care of you. You seem to be fitting it… Somewhat. But it could be a lot worse."

As she lay beside him, Blitzwing could feel the heat she radiated from her form. When he embraced her earlier, he couldn't believe how warm and tender she felt against him. The way she actually fit into his arms enthralled him and he could embrace her without crushing her. He could also intensify the power of his kisses: and as far as he could tell, she loved it.

Cynthia chuckled gently. He was gazing into her eyes again. Sometimes she wished she could read his thoughts to see what was going on inside his chaotic mind. But his face allowed her to make fairly accurate guesses.

"You know," she picked up, "you're still as sexy as you were earlier."

They kissed. He loved the taste of her lips. The disguised Decepticon wished he could remain locked in the smooch forever. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair, taking in as much of this warmth and familiarity as she could before he'd be himself in a month.

When she kissed him before his bodily transformation, she felt passion. The same sensation was still in her gut but now it seemed stronger somehow. Her brain was in a tizzy and she felt something she never experienced before. What this was, she didn't know at the moment. But it felt amazing…

Finally, the broke away.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," said Cyndi.

"Alright," the calm demeanor whispered. "Sleep vell, Cynthia."

"You too, Handsome."

She rolled over onto her side and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. Sighing happily, she then faced his direction. Her eyes were shut and she was smiling. Blitzwing extended a finger and ran it across her cheek.

"I love zhou, Cyndi."

"I love you too…"

"Let me hold zhou. I can do it vithout hurting zhou now."

Her blue eyes opened back up. He kissed her on her forehead and drew her closer to him. Cynthia snuggled closer to him. He nuzzled her sweetly with his beard on her neck, tickling her sensitive skin.

"Okay, let's go to sleep now," said Random. "I can't vait to see vhat tomorrow vill be like!"

"Tomorrow will be a better day," Cynthia promised. "It'll be better for everyone."


	28. Chapter 27 Halloween Spirit

**Greetings, my readers! Thank you for the last chapter's reviews... I love you guys and you all keep me going with writing this fic :3 Okay, yes, I realize Halloween was over two months ago but in TFA-land (at least my version of it lol) it's that special time in October! I really wondered if it was necessary to do a chapter about Halloween but I decided: why not? As long as someone likes it, it wasn't a waste of time. Please R&R and enjoy the new chapter! :D **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 27 Halloween Spirit

(Halloween – 4:30pm)

"Cyndi!"

Cynthia was finishing up her homework assignment. Typing up the last sentence on her laptop, she saved her environmental science report and turned it off. Blitzwing rushed into the bedroom.

"What's up?" she questioned.

"I vish to celebrate zhe holiday zhat happens today," Random was in control. "Zhou have to take me some place vhere I can buy a costume for Halloween!"

"Do I really have to? I mean we're not invited to any Halloween parties and I don't plan on dressing up."

"Ve can have our own party! Please, Cyndi! I promise I von't cause any trouble at all! All I vant to do is dress up…"

"And harass people as Count Dracula. Not only that, you'll actually bite someone too and try to drink their blood."

"I vill not let anyzhing like zhat happen," Hothead debated. "Besides, I've been razher good since zhe transformation five days ago."

"Ooh, is zhat zhour laptop zhere, Cynthia?" Random came back. "Put me on ZhouTube so can vatch more of zhe 'Paffendorf'!"

"No," Cynthia flat out refused. He had tortured everyone by playing the same meme over again for two hours. "I heard that in my sleep last night."

"Vell, how about 'Caramelldansen'?"

"Hell no. My brain liquefied the first time I heard it."

"How about...?"

"No YouTube for you at all!" Amanda cut in to the conversation. "Before we know it he'll be getting all kinds of ideas from those videos…"

"I know right?" Cynthia nodded. "He'll end up getting a very colorful vocabulary if he watches 'Tourettes Guy' or he won't stop dancing if he watches 'Techno Viking'…"

"Vhat's zhe 'Techno Viking'?" Blitzwing was genuinely intrigued.

"Why do I bother to talk?" Cynthia face palmed herself. "Nothing. It's not important. It's some shirtless German guy that wears a Thor hammer necklace and dances to techno music in some parade."

"He sounds so cool! Maybe I should be him for Halloween!"

"We should be worrying about what to do to save our lives rather than dress up as internet gods…"

"Yes, I agree," said Icy, finally overthrowing the rambunctious personality. "I zhink ve have to focus on zhat."

"Besides, I don't have zhe time to dress up as some dancing fool," said Hothead.

"Oh, come on!" Amanda pouted. "I got invited to my coworker, Janine's, party! I got my costume ready and everything!"

"What are you, a demon hooker?" Cynthia laughed.

"No… I'm going as a Gothic zombie."

"Really? I thought you hated Gothic people?"

"Shut up, no I do not! I just wanted to try something different, that's all. And I am going to Janine's party tonight."

"I can't stop you, so whatever. Me and Blitzwing will stay behind and give out candy to the kids."

"I'm not giving candy to little brats," Hothead protested. "Zhey don't deserve it."

"Yeah, have fun with him tonight," she smiled at Cyndi. "He'll scare everyone away."

"And don't forget you get to have Lockdown chauffeur you to your friend's party too," the eldest reminded. "That ought to be really fun. And your costume will probably match his vehicle mode perfectly. I'd say you two are a match made in Heaven!"

"_Mandy and Lockdown sitting in zhe tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..! First comes love…!'_" Random sang, taunting her.

"Shut up, Blitzwing, you jerk…" she folded her arms. At the same time, she was blushing uncontrollably and her face looked like it got burnt really severely. "And that's all he's going to be: part of the costume like you said, Cyndi. He's going to remain parked and I'm gonna hang out with Janine and the others."

"But why do I have to sit out in the rain and not join the hub of things?" Lockdown asked as his holoform passed through the door. "I'm gonna be bored sitting in front of your friend's house."

"You're the guardian so you guard. I'll be fine as long as that idiot Damon isn't there. Thank God she didn't invite him."

"Ah, whatever. When's does this thing start?"

"Six. Oh, geez! I better start getting ready!"

"I'm giving you until five thirty. You know, I have to make sure you don't cause trouble and all, not act as your servant."

(5:45pm)

"Don't eat all the candy!"

Blitzwing was opening up his fifth Reese's Cup. Quickly, he tore off the already tarnished wrapper and stealthily deposited the treat into his mouth. He tried to eat it quickly so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"I'm not eating anyzhing!" His words were garbled and bits of chocolate and peanut butter spewed out. "I know zhese are for zhe children!"

"Then why are there wrappers at your feet?"

Cynthia walked into the kitchen and took the bowl of candy from him. With a smirk, she turned her back on him and entered the living room. His personalities swapped and laughed shortly at her action.

"Who do zhou zhink zhou are to take zhat from me?" Hothead wondered. "I'm getting bossed around by my own femme." He grinned. "But I can make an exception every once in avhile."

"Because you'd be living on the streets in a cardboard box if you didn't listen to me," she teased.

"Zhat's vhat zhou zhink."

He joined her a second later on the couch. The television was on and there was a horror movie marathon playing. To be specific, the movie they were currently watching was John Carpenter's '_The Thing_'.

Blitzwing watched in growing morbid curiosity and a tiny amount of horror as a grotesque blob-like monster began to assimilate the body of a Siberian husky. The other dogs that were watching its pack member being consumed alive nipped and tore at the pen they were confined to. A few moments later, the men arrived and they were brandishing a flamethrower.

"Vhat in zhe name of Primus is zhat zhing?" Icy said.

"The Thing," Cyndi replied simply. "It's some kind of alien that can transform into any lifeform it consumes."

"Please tell me zhat zhing never vas real."

"No, it's not real. Don't tell me you're scared."

He shook his head.

"Humph, of course not!" Hothead said defensively. "And look, zhey're killing it vith fire! I can take it on vith no problem!" He changed topics. "So vhat are ve supposed to do vith zhis dumb holiday?"

"Kids dress up, knock on the doors, say 'trick or treat', and you give them candy," Cynthia explained. "It's as simple as that. And please be nice to them. A lot of them are going to be between the ages of two to sixteen."

"I still didn't get to dress up!" Random whined. "I vanted to dress up and give out zhe candy…"

Then Cynthia had an idea.

(Janine's house – 6:05pm)

"Oh my God, where did you get that car?" Janine ran off her porch as soon as she saw Amanda pull up into the driveway. "That thing is so awesome!"

"I bought it a few days ago when my Mom sent over some money from New York to help me get a new car," she lied. She got out of the muscle car. "It's pretty great, right?"

"I can't believe you got something like that! But anyway, your costume looks awesome, hon!"

Amanda wore a scuffed up pair of black skinny jeans with fake blood smeared on them. Her top was a red and black plaid blouse with lace trimmings. She used white paint on her face to give herself a gaunt appearance and painted some red splotches on too to illustrate rotting flesh and open sores. There was also black paint around her eyes and she looked like a raccoon. Her fingernails were painted black and she smeared mascara onto her arms and hands to show the dirty effect. To top it all off, she wore black boots.

"Thanks, Janine," said Mandy. "And I see you went on with being a cat angel. That's very cute!"

"Come on in," Janine urged. "I need you to help me out with some other stuff before everyone else comes around. You're the first one here!"

"Okay, hold on. Just head in and let me lock my car up."

Janine's brown hair bounced as she ran up to her porch and entered her house. Amanda glanced at Lockdown.

"Please don't crash the party," she begged. "I don't want anyone getting suspicious if you come in."

"You've got my word," said Lockdown. "I'll be on my best behavior and just wait for the princess to be ready."

"Somehow, I don't believe you at all…"

(the apartment – 7:00pm)

"Trick or Treat!"

"Boo!"

The trick-or-treater, Leah Clematis, jumped as a knife-wielding zombie popped up out of nowhere. Blitzwing was wearing the leftovers of the makeup Amanda used for her outfit. The red paint was focused primarily around his mouth since he wanted to hint to the fact he was eating someone's brains and entrails. His face was pale and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. His hair was disheveled too and he actually slashed some of his brand new clothes with the knife to give his outfit a more dramatic appearance.

It had been nearly six months since he last saw Leah but he didn't forget her. She looked the same as she looked back in May but she was a little taller now. He wasn't going to expose the truth of course about his disguise within the zombie costume to her.

"You're a really scary monster, mister!" she commented. "What are you? A ghoul?"

"No, I am zhe lovable zombie!" Random gushed. "And zhour outfit is just precious! Vhat are zhou supposed to be, little girl?"

"Imma butterfly fairy!"

"Really, zhat is precious…" He set the knife aside and held out the bowl of candy to her. "Here, take two pieces of candy." Then he winked at her. "Aczually, take one more. But don't tell zhe ozher kids. It'll be our secret!"

"Thanks, mister! You know, you talk like someone I met before."

Leah dug through the candy bowl taking a Reese's Cup, M and M's and a Kit-Kat. She then placed them in her jack-o-lantern pail. It was an odd looking pail too. It was painted black and it had red eyes and a red mouth. Blitzwing noticed that. And all he could do was smile.

"Thanks for the candy, mister!" she beamed. "Have a Happy Halloween! You're the coolest zombie ever!"

Leah walked away and went over to her mother, Sunny's, side. The woman looked at Johann and smiled, silently thanking him for being so friendly. The two then walked away and moved to another apartment.

"See how easy and nice it is?" Cyndi asked.

"It's not as bad as I zhought it vould be," said Icy as he closed the door. "Zhe children are very polite vhich is quite surprising."

"And zhe brats aczually zhank zhou for giving zhem treats," said Hothead. "I guess zhey're not so horrible after all. Vell, some of zhem at least…"

"Are you going to watch more of '_The Thing_' with me?"

"Now are zhou scared?"

"No. I just want my lovable zombie Decepticon to join me. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, my favorite Human!" Random half sang.

Blitzwing joined Cynthia on the couch. He gently constricted her in his arms and snuggled up to her. Cyndi kissed him on his face, not caring about all the face paint.

"Vould zhould love me even if I vas a zombie, Cyndi?" said Blitzwing.

"Sure, why not?" she chuckled. "I don't think it'll ever happen to you. I'd hate it if that was the case."

"Vonderful! I promise I vill try to not eat zhour brains if I ever do become one."

(Janine's house – 10:00pm)

Damon finally came around the bend, reaching his destination. Across the street, there was Janine's house. The loud and deep bass from the music reverberated through the house's frame. The multicolored disco ball that was in the living room cast all kinds of shades of color and shadows on the window. He could hear people laughing and there were a few people hanging out on the porch.

"This is Janine's place. I'm gonna give her a mouthful for not inviting me."

He crossed the street, his anger possessing him. As soon as he got on the other side, he noticed Amanda's car in the driveway. Right away, Damon knew she was at the party. That alone made him even more incensed. His gray eyes briefly looked over the green and black spike studded vehicle and marched up to the porch.

Lockdown recognized him from a few days earlier when he, Cynthia and Blitzwing went to pick her up from work. As soon as he first set his optics on Damon, he instantly disliked him. He admired persistence but the tenacity the Human boy displayed was straight out annoying. This was an organic he wouldn't mind "accidentally" running over. But there were too many witnesses if he did decide to rough house him a little bit. Calmly and silently, he watched him enter Janine's house.

"And… and you know… what?" Mandy had a little too much beer to drink. "My sister Cyndi's boyfriend is making my life a living Hell! He's staying with us for a little while and he's a great big ass!" He took another sip of beer out of her cup. "And my car… Don't even get me started on that thing!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you have some…" Janine mumbled. "You're nineteen and I'm twenty one. Do you want me to drive you home? You have to work tomorrow at noon, don't you?"

"Ah, crap, you're right! I gotta get home early if that's the case…"

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down and when more people start to leave, I'll drive you over to your place."

"My car will take me home… I'll make him!"

"Well, I know that kind of drunk you are…"

"I am not drunk! And I'm perfectly fine. Like I said, my car will take me."

"Unless if your car is one of those giant robots, it won't."

"Hey, Janine, what the Hell?"

Damon pushed through the crowd of other partygoers and made his way over to the two girls. Amanda barely even noticed him as she was slouched on the couch. Janine sighed in despair.

"Damon, I knew it would come to this," she said.

"Why didn't I get invited?" his face wore a heavy frown. "We work together, don't we?"

"You're a jerk, that' s why you didn't get invited. Look, I need you to do something for me."

"Forget it. Not until you apologize."

"Sorry. Now listen to me: Mandy's had too much to drink and she needs to be taken home. Can you please do that without screwing it up? She's got work tomorrow and I am going to call Mrs. Cole and tell her you dropped her off at her apartment last night. And I'm gonna call Cynthia too and tell her you'll be taking Amanda up. So don't try anything sly, buddy."

"Alright, sheesh… What's your problem? I'm not going to kidnap her. I guess I'm driving her car? How am I going to get home after I do that?"

"Figure it out. I'm sure with those good looks, someone will pull over and drive you home."

(Five minutes later.)

"Hello."

Janine blinked in surprise when she heard the unexpected male voice. For a moment, she wondered if she got the wrong number. But she knew it had to be the right one. Then she remembered Amanda talk about Cynthia's boyfriend.

"Uh, hi," Janine said nervously. "Is this the Preston residence?"

"Yes, zhis is," Icy Blitzwing confirmed. "Who is zhis?"

"I'm Amanda's friend, Janine Claymore. I was just calling to let Cynthia know that someone is giving Mandy a ride home. She's had too much to drink."

"I see. Zhank zhou for calling, Miss. I vill tell Cyndi right now."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

(One mile from the apartment.)

"Geez, you got hammered."

Amanda didn't even reply since she was fast asleep. She was snoring loudly and a small trickle of drool streamed down from her mouth.

"This is one sweet car…"

Damon simply couldn't believe Mandy got this kind of car. He ran his hands over the steering wheel, admiring the vehicle as a whole. There was a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't mind having this thing for myself!"

"I choose the passenger."

The boy slammed his foot down on the brake pedal. His heart raced and he looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the mysterious voice came from. Sweat began to snake out of his pores.

"I must be hearing things," he grumbled. "What's wrong with me?"

"Don't worry you're not insane," said Lockdown, "not yet at least."

Then Damon could see and hear the car literally change shape around him. Screaming, he unbuckled himself and threw himself out of the driver's seat. He stumbled out of the car and managed to sprint for a few yards before he fell to his rump. In shock and awe, he watched as the car transformed into a robot.

Lockdown held a still slumbering Mandy in his servo. He then placed her on the side of the street on a patch of grass. His optics narrowed and looked at Damon.

"Oh my God, this is not real!" the Human quivered. "You're one of those giant robots! You're a demon car!"

"It's good to see it didn't take you that much processor power to figure that out," the bounty hunter glared.

"What do you want from me? Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

"You know, I didn't like you the first time I met you. Plus I also heard you're the jerk that keeps on trying to reel her in. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Please, let me go and I'll never even talk to her again, okay! Just don't kill me!"

"Nah, I'm not going to kill you. People might start to act mighty suspicious and I'm not that dumb. If I'm going to kill you, it'll be further down the road when I got nothing better to do. You see I'm undercover and I cannot let anyone, especially the Autobots know that I'm serving as your crush's guardian. That means, I watch over her and make sure fools like you don't try to get too close to her. She doesn't even remotely like you, buddy."

"Why are you telling me all this stuff?"

"Because you're going to forget all about it in a moment anyway. It'll all just be a bad Halloween nightmare, that's all…"

(apartment parking lot – a few minutes later)

The holoform stepped out of the car and waited. Amanda was still plunged into her alcohol-induced slumber, happily unaware of what happened a few minutes earlier. Hunter could only smirk wickedly. He laughed briefly to himself.

He then looked up, seeing Cynthia and Blitzwing approach.

"I should've known it would come to this," Cyndi shook her head. "Kids are kids."

"She's sleeping in the passenger's seat," said Lockdown.

"I'll carry her up," Hothead volunteered. "Zhou'll break zhour back if zhou try to carry her, Cyndi."

"Thanks," she patted his arm. "She's going to have a monstrous hangover tomorrow morning. She might not even be able to go to work then."

Johann walked over to the passenger's side and hoisted her up into his arms. He then headed back up the apartment.

"So Janine called and said someone was taking her home," said Cynthia. "Did you join the party in your disguise?"

"No, that Damon idiot walked over to her house," he explained. "She asked him to take her home because she still had some partygoers hanging around her place."

"And where's Damon at?" Her eyes widened when she suspected the worst. "Did you kill him? Please don't tell me you did that!"

"He's fine. I let him drive up to a certain point until I decided to get into the Halloween spirit and spook him. Mandy's never going to have to worry about him bothering her anymore."

"What did you do?"

"I have a mod where I can make organics forget what they remembered for the past hour. He'll forget everything that happened when he was at the party and when he was driving. He's unconscious a mile down the road but he'll wake up tomorrow morning. But the next time he sees her or my vehicle mode, he'll have this uncontrollable feeling of fear."

"Good. As long as no one dies, everything will be okay. Thanks for watching out for her."

"I got no other choice but you're welcome. And how'd Blitzwing deal with all this Halloween hub?"

"Just fine. I think all three of his personalities liked it amazingly. Random of course liked it the most."

"Go figure. Did you figure out what you're going to do yet?"

Cynthia sighed and shook her head.

"No, I've been procrastinating and if I keep on doing it, we're going to die," she said. "I just don't know! What can we do? Steal oil or gas or whatever and give it to Megatron? I know I can think of something better than that."

"I'm sure you'll think of something more beneficial," Lockdown encouraged. "You have to."


	29. Chapter 28 Decisions, Decisions

**Hey all! I went back to college on Monday... :( But that doesn't mean I'm postponing this fic at all! Also, as usual, I want to thank you all for your wonderful and generous votes. You guys rock my socks... Well, I've got nothing much to say about this chapter but it I hope you'll all enjoy it. R&R please and have fun with the update! :)**

.Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 28 Decisions, Decisions

(Two weeks later- November 12th: 10:00am)

"_He's climbin in yo windows and snatchin' yo people up. Trying to rape 'em so y'all need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo kids, hide yo wife. And hide yo husbands cuz they rapin' everybody out here…_"

Blitzwing sat on the couch watching YouTube videos. Amanda and Cynthia were sleeping and the volume was turned down to make sure he wouldn't wake them up. He especially didn't want Cynthia to find out he "borrowed" her laptop so that the Random side could satiate his obsession with videos. She even had a password to protect her system from priers but it was sure dumb luck that he got it right. At the same time, it was so obvious too but you had to be quite close to her to get it right.

"Zhis is nonsense," Icy shook his head. "Ve could be using our time more visely vhile ve are using zhis primitive device. I'm curious about zhe mysteries zhis body has."

"Yes, anyzhing zhan zhe annoying 'Paffendorf'," Hothead agreed. "Let's go to Google! I vant to look up how I can get vhat Humans call more 'muscle mass'!"

"Not until I figure out vhat zhat one feeling I get is. I dare not ask Cyndi about it…"

"Zhou're a coward!"

"Zhou von't ask her eizher and I refuse to let Random ask it. It vill come off as somezhing so vrong…"

"What the heck are you complaining about?" Lockdown entered the apartment.

His holoform sat down next to the Humanized Decepticon. Lockdown scooted closer, curious to see what Blitzwing was looking up on the computer. It was Google's homepage.

"Nozhing important," Icy lied. "I just vanted to get of ZhouTube before Random got any more ideas."

"Yeah, that would be the healthiest thing for us all," said the bounty hunter. "He was screaming 'This is Sparta!' last night and tried to kick Amanda down the stairs when he couldn't find a great gaping hole in the ground."

"But I had plans of jumping off zhe railing and saving her before she could get hurt at zhe bottom of zhe stairs," Random said innocently. "I just vanted to be like Leonidas!"

"And how did you get into her computer? I mean you're organic now and you couldn't hack into it really easily like you could before."

"I guessed zhe passvord, zhat's all!" Blitzwing showed a large smile. "Cyndi's password vas 'Blitzwing'!"

"She stinks when it comes up with passwords obviously…" He paused. "So did you and Cyndi talk about what she's going to have to do to live?"

"No," Icy admitted without hesitation. "I know she is frightened to talk about it and I feel zhe same vay a little bit but ve don't have much time left. Vhen I get my old body back, ve have to have a decision made."

"I don't have a clue what Mandy has in mind to save herself. I guess she hasn't said anything to Cyndi or you?"

"I'm zhe last person on zhis planet zhe vould talk to. She'd razher talk to zhou zhan me."

They heard the creaking of Mandy's door. In uniformity, the two disguised robots turned their heads toward the direction. They saw her standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," she greeted lazily. Her bobbed hair was a mess.

"Good morning, Mandy!" Random sang off key.

"Hey, Blondie," Lockdown nodded.

"Cynthia's still sleeping?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I thought she had classes today? It is Tuesday after all."

"She took a day off because she felt like it," said Blitzwing.

"Yeah, just like you had to take off work after you got drunk," Lockdown teased Amanda. "You were vomiting because of your hangover."

"I'm just glad my mother won't find out," Amanda shook her head. "She'd fly all the way from New York and kick my butt if she found out I got drunk." She shuffled her feet across the floor, making her way into the kitchen. "Please tell me we have some milk for cereal. Or did Random Blitzwing decided to dump it all in the sink because he can?"

"I don't vant zhou to attack me vith a knife so I left some," the mischievous persona said.

"See? You learned so much since you came here."

Lockdown walked into the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway, watching her pour some Trix into the bowl. Amanda opened up the refrigerator door and grabbed the jug of milk. She was oblivious to his gaze. And she remained unaware until he cleared his throat.

"What's up?" Amanda spooned up some of her cereal and began to eat her breakfast.

"You have to come up with an idea to save your life," he broke the news to her. "You and your sister need to come up with something if you want to live. I believe we need to have a discussion about this now."

She dropped her spoon into the bowl. Her green eyes then looked at him curiously.

"Why do you care at all?" she asked, a little shocked. "All you have to do is make sure I don't tell the Autobots or the police that Cyndi and I had an encounter with Decepticons who are threatening our lives."

"Look, I never said I cared about you," he scowled.

To her greatest surprise, Amanda found herself offended by this. If he said that statement two weeks earlier, she would've wholeheartedly agreed and told him to go screw himself. But anymore, she began to view him as a friend. She started to blame Stockholm Syndrome on that yet it was true: Mandy did like him more and more with each day that went by. His holoform was still as attractive as ever but even in his true body, she started to admire his rugged and startling appearance. To top it all off, she even began to remotely like it when he teased her. The nickname he gave her, 'Blondie', grew on her too and she didn't mind it anymore. She also began to understand why her sister chose Blitzwing as her love instead of a Human suitor: it was pleasantly different. And Amanda also began to admit those Cybertronian mechs were quite interesting in all ways.

"Oh, that's nice," Mandy rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming off like a jerk, Lockdown."

"You know exactly what I mean," he snapped back at her. "Don't you start anything now."

"Look who's talking! You're the one that scared the living crud out of Damon when I was knocked out with alcohol! If I was sober, I'd beat you senseless!"

"Hey, you see him at work don't you?"

"He cringes when he sees me. And from what I heard from everyone else, he started developing anxiety attacks and his family is considering sending him out of state to some nuthouse."

"As long as he doesn't remember that your 'demon car' is alive, we're fine."

"Zhou two fight like a bonded couple!" Hothead raised his voice from the living room. "Keep it down before Cyndi vakes up!"

"I'm not fighting with you," Amanda declared. "I want to eat my Trix in peace, please."

"Fine," the holoform turned his back on her. "Eat your disgusting food." He wore an angry expression and walked out of the kitchen. "Humans… They're so complicated."

"Zhat's zhe truth," Blitzwing agreed. "But zhey're not all zhat bad as I once zhought. Cyndi's zhe best one I ever came across."

"Any Human is better than that blonde haired terror." Lockdown sat on the couch. He glanced back at the kitchen and spoke out to Mandy. "And we are going to talk about what to do to save your pathetic life."

(the peninsula – 12:15pm)

"Update, Lockdown."

"Well, there's nothing much to report, Megatron." He raised his ruby optics up and over to where the three organics sat on the cool ground. Then he looked back at the hologram of Megatron. "Everything's going well. I've had virtually no troubles making sure the girls don't try anything slick."

"And Blitzwing? How is he in that body?"

"He's getting used to it, I guess."

"There're no unusual side effects or anything along those lines?"

"Nope. We'd know about it because he'd be whining about it. He blends in with the Human population well but those rotating personalities still send up little red flags. But I guess that's expected no matter what form he's in."

"Do you know if those pathetic femmes have any ideas to make themselves useful for the Decepticon cause?"

"They're thinking, Megatron. They still have some time but not much more I imagine. Blitzwing is literally their alarm clock for this situation."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well done with your safeguarding duties, bounty hunter. It is apparent I have not chosen the wrong candidate for the task. I will contact you in a few days for another update. You are doing well and do not forget that you must not fail me."

The transmission turned off. Lockdown walked out of the patch of woods and joined the three out in the open. He sat down amongst them, not caring or believing anyone would spot them.

"Was that Megatron?" Amanda inquired.

"Yes," he replied. "He didn't have much to say as usual."

"As long as he doesn't say that we have to come up with a choice in five minutes or die, I don't care. And I just realized right now: how am I going to work as a cashier and for Megatron at the same time?"

"Yeah, and that's why we're talking about it now."

"I vill say zhis right now," said Icy, "Megatron vill not allow zhou to do simple errand running like stealing a few barrels of oil. Zhou have to zhink of somezhing more beneficial to his agenda."

"It better not involve becoming a giant robot like everyone else," said Amanda. "I'd rather die."

"I don't vant zhat for zhou or Cynthia, Amanda. I know zhou are happy vith zhe bodies zhou vere born in and I respect zhose vishes. And no offense but I don't zhink Megatron vill consider vasting technology on making zhou two Cybertronians."

"Yeah, we can only pray that doesn't happen," Cyndi added. "And how will my mother react when she finds out her daughters got turned into robots?

"Okay, so excluding being errand girls and becoming femmes, what else is there?" Lockdown pondered. "I mean if you were with Autobots, this whole thing would be much easier to think over."

"Really?" Amanda asked sarcastically. "You think so? They're nice to bugs like us. And Megatron almost killed us back in October!"

"Vhy don't zhou invent somezhing so zhou can be a scientist like Professor Sumdac?" Random suggested.

"Blitzwing, I don't know if you noticed this already or not," said Cyndi, "but Mandy and I aren't scientists. I am completely retarded when it comes down to physics, chemistry, robotics, engineering or anything like that. I'm a poet. Mandy's a cashier. I don't think either of us have the resources or brain power to create doomsday devices for Megatron. We're running out of time too so there's no way we can even consider that option."

"She's right," Mandy hung her head hopelessly. "What are a bunch of little Earth girls going to do? I can't even think straight because I get freaked just thinking about it."

"What are your talents?" Lockdown directed the question to both of the girls.

"Does a good sense of fashion and people skills count?" Amanda grinned sheepishly. "Other than that, I'm pretty worthless."

"Well, me and Mandy have some skills with the outdoors," said Cynthia. "When our father was alive, he was an amateur explorer. He taught us a few outdoor survival techniques like which snakes to avoid and what berries and mushrooms are poisonous and edible… Maybe I should just stop right there."

"If all zhe Decepticons vere turned into organics, zhou two vould definitely qualify to use zhat knowledge," said Hothead. "Zhink harder!"

"Yeah, what else?" Mandy glared at Blitzwing. "It's obvious your boss doesn't like people like me and Cynthia and I'm surprised he even let us live in the first place."

"Okay, well your preexisting skills won't cut it," said Lockdown. "What do you think Megatron would like you to do?"

"This is so unoriginal," said Cynthia, "but all I can think of is a spy."

"Aczually, zhat's not so bad," Icy nodded his head. Then his smile grew and he kissed his love. "Now zhat I zhink about it, it's perfect. Zhou saved zhourself!"

"What?" Mandy sputtered. "Why? How?"

"Zhink about it: who vould expect two innocent Human girls to vork as spies for Megatron? No one vould suspect it. And zhe Autobots who have already met zhou von't see it coming. Zhey aren't even avare Lockdown and I are in disguises. In all honesty, I zhink zhou have zhe best chance to live vith zhat choice."

"If she's doing it, I'm doing it… So we're gonna be spies, huh?"

Both of the girls began to worry about the moral consequences of working as spies for the head Decepticon. There was the very real possibility that many Human lives could be at stake. And that was something neither of them wanted to endanger.

"If we're spies, what's going to happen if Megatron tells Cyndi and me to go on a dangerous mission where we can put people in danger?" Amanda said.

"You better do it," Lockdown said somberly. "If you don't obey, he's going to squash you." He got that mental image and blinked, trying to clear his thoughts. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No… But I don't want to hurt people who are innocent."

"I agree," Cynthia spoke up. She looked at Blitzwing. "Can't there be a compromise or..?"

"No," he replied. "Besides, Megatron vill most likely make zhou report on Autobot activity razher zhan Human doings." He took her hands and held them in his. His ruby eyes were so intense, they seemed to bore into the very ether of her soul. "Zhe only Humans zhat I vant to save are zhou and zhour sister. I could care less about zhe ozhers. All zhat matters is zhat ve have a role for zhou to play by."

Amanda studied the couple. As she observed them, she couldn't help to feel a pang of jealousy that wracked her heart. Since he began to stay with them, she noticed Cynthia and Blitzwing somehow seemed more intimate. When she would watch TV with them, they were in each other's arms, smooching and cuddling. In her eyes, they were the cutest couple she ever knew. In fact, she envied what she saw.

More than ever, she craved a special someone to bask in the starlight with. She wanted to feel his hands run across her cheeks and kiss her on her lips. She wanted to smell him on her clothes even when he wasn't with her. But there was no one. Well, no one that she wanted to admit.

Subconsciously, she turned her head to Lockdown. Amanda quickly averted her gaze when she saw he was looking directly at her. Their eyes made instantaneous contact. When the front of her body wasn't facing his, she blushed furiously. And she could've sworn there was a little smile on his faceplate. Mandy tried her hardest to wall up a smile but she lost.

"No way," she said inwardly. "That's not possible. That's impossible. I hate him … Is this what Cynthia felt?"


	30. Chapter 29 Thanksgiving from Hell

**Hey all! I managed to get this chapter done before Sunday so I am very proud of myself lol. Thank you for all your previous reviews too! I'm happy to have such awesome and loving reviewers xD So yeah, this is the same deal as the Halloween chapter I did a few weeks ago... Please R&R and enjoy the update! :)**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 29 Thanksgiving from Hell

(Thanksgiving – 12:00pm)

"Get the turkey out of the oven before it bursts into flames!"

Cynthia ran to the oven without wearing any ovenmits on her hands. In her fervor, she opened up the oven door and was hit in the face with an intense wall of hot air. She grabbed the scorching platter that held the turkey and placed it on top of the kitchen counter. The girl stuck her fingers into the mouth as the burns on the tips scorched her unprotected skin.

"Mandy, get your butt out of the bathroom and stop bossing me around!" her sister yelled.

"Give me a minute!" Amanda hollered back. "Can I brush my hair out?"

Cynthia and Amanda had been up since seven o'clock, trying to get everything ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Last year, they traveled back to their home in the Adirondacks to have dinner with their mother but this time, Helen decided to come to Detroit and visit her daughters. The girls had to cook an entire dinner by themselves. A few times, they thought about press ganging their guardians into helping them out but they feared that the entire apartment building would be burnt to the ground if they did that.

"So vhen is zhour mozher supposed to be coming?" Blitzwing lounged on the couch.

"Turn off this History Channel junk and put on 'Cops'," Lockdown growled as he shared the couch with his fellow Transformer.

"Well, what it's noon now?" Cynthia glanced at the clock. "Crap, she'll be here any minute! Mandy, get in here now!"

"Okay, you loon!" she said back to her sister.

"Let me see you, Blitzwing…"

"Vhat's vrong vith my looks now?" Hothead rolled his eyes. "Don't touch my hair, it's fine zhe vay it is."

Cynthia looked over him, making sure he looked handsome and presentable enough for Helen. She wet a fingertip and pressed it down on a little patch of hair that was sticking up. He growled in annoyance. The brunette chuckled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"There, you look fresh and stunning," she commented. "Mom will be so thrilled to see you."

"Should I get out when this femme arrives?" asked Lockdown.

"Why don't you join us?" Mandy walked over to his side of the couch. "It's not like she's going to be staying for too long. In twenty four hours, she'll be back on the plane because she has Thanksgiving with her cousins back in New York."

"If that's the case, I might consider it. Eh, why not? I'm never going to see her again anyway."

"There you go. Thank you."

"I hear voices in there!" Someone knocked on the door.

"Please try to control yourself if you can, Blitzwing," Cynthia whispered. Then she walked over to the door and opened it. Helen was standing there with an enormous and joyous grin on her face. "Glad to see you could get here by yourself, Mom."

"Cynthia Rose, it's been much too long, sweetheart!" Helen dropped her luggage and embraced her daughter. "The last time I've seen you was back in June shortly after Mandy's birthday. How've you been?"

"Great. Really, life's been great for us. Mom, I want you to meet someone."

Helen spotted Blitzwing as she was looking over her daughter's shoulder whilst embracing her. Her green eyes widened in disbelief yet there was a hint of joy at the same time. She let go of her eldest child and slowly walked over to him.

"I suppose this is the 'someone' you mean?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. "He's very handsome."

"It's nice to meet zhou at last, Mrs. Preston," said Icy. "Cynthia had spoken of zhou on several occasions."

Helen squealed when she heard his accent and her smile expanded. Cynthia joined her love and stood beside him.

"He's obviously not from this country," Helen noted. "Honey, you never even told me your name."

"Mom, this is Johann Riese, my Austrian boyfriend," Cyndi locked arms with Blitzwing.

"Oh, thank God! You have one at last!" She returned her focus to the Human male. "I give you permission to marry Cynthia. So what brings you to America? How long have you been here?"

"I've aczually been here for more zhan a year," he said. "I came over here from Austria because I had a fallout vith my family."

"That's a pity. But I am so glad you two found each other!" She blinked. "And my other daughter… Where is my baby?"

"Over here, Mom," Amanda waved at her mother. Lockdown was standing next to her.

"Oh my goodness! You have a boyfriend too?"

Helen flocked over to the other couple's side. She was a little perplexed when she studied Mandy's new "friend".

"Actually, we're just friends," said Lockdown. "I've known Mandy for the past few months and she invited me over here today because I've got nothing better going on."

Amanda was vastly intrigued by what he just said. She was definitely ready for him to embarrass her and say they were dating. Just friends? But she had to go along with the ruse.

"Yeah, this is Hunter Duress, Mom," Mandy forced a smile out. "Uh, Hunter, this is Mom."

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Preston," he said, trying to maintain the guise he's a Human and not a mech.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hunter," Helen's expression was very friendly and approachable. She exhaled but in good spirits. The Preston matriarch then faced the other four people in the apartment with her. "Well, the more the merrier! This is an unexpected but absolutely wonderful surprise to have two handsome young men here! My little girls are so lucky!" She laughed but regained her composure. "Well, do you girls need any help with dinner?"

"Yes, please!" Cynthia and Amanda said in unison.

(A half an hour later.)

"…And thank you Lord for giving us this wonderful chance for all of us to be together on this day. Bless this food we are about to eat and please bless the small amount of time I will spend here with my daughters and these men before I leave tomorrow morning. Thank you, Lord. Amen."

"Amen," the girls repeated their mother.

Lockdown glanced over at Blitzwing. The bounty hunter shrugged and unfolded his hands after they said 'amen'. Blitzwing looked around warily, hoping Helen wouldn't find him suspicious or fishy.

"So you have to tell me everything!" Helen said cheerfully to Cynthia and Blitzwing. "I must know it all. How long have you been keeping this a secret from me?"

"Ve have met in April and ve started our relationship in early May," he revealed.

"Really? Then you two must've been away from each other for quite some time when Cyndi and Mandy came back home for a little bit during summer break. How'd you manage to live without her?"

"Ve kept in touch." Icy was trying his hardest to push back Hothead and Random to prove to Helen he wasn't insane. "It vasn't as bad as zhou zhink it may be."

"Hmm. So tell me more about yourself."

"Vell vhat else vould zhou like to know?" Random slipped out.

Helen blinked, thinking she was hearing things. Cynthia shot a nervous glance at her sister. Lockdown only listened in with a smug look on his face.

"Where were you born?" said Helen.

"He came from a tiny village nestled in the Austrian Alps," Cynthia jumped in to save Blitzwing. "It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, that's interesting! I'm sure you had to ski and wear snowshoes wherever you went." She decided to include Hunter to not make him feel left out. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Mr. Duress."

"I'm just hanging around Detroit for now," said Lockdown. "I'm a bounty hunter and I'm here tracking down some criminals and whatnot."

"That sounds dangerous! Isn't that a very dangerous profession?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing better than the thrill of the hunt." He smiled. "You just got to be on your toes and work quickly with your head."

"But that's a shame that you won't be around the city for too long since you're a wanderer."

"Duty calls. Sometimes, it's best that you don't stick around one place for too long."

"Blit…" Amanda stopped herself. "Uh, Johann, can you pass over the salad bowl, please?"

"Okay, Mandy!" said Random.

Blitzwing practically threw it at her. She threw herself across the table, nearly landing her elbow into a saucer of gravy. Luckily, she caught the salad and threw an ugly glare at him. Amanda sat back in her seat.

"Oh my!" Helen gasped. "Good catch there, Mandy! Hunter, why aren't you eating with us?"

"I'm not hungry, really," he said, forcing out a smile. "Honestly, I'm not in the mood."

"That's not right at all! Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Preston."

"Zhen I vill eat it all!" Blitzwing happily munched on some turkey. "Ve can't let it all go to vaste! Pass me zhe potatoes, Cyndi!"

Cynthia obeyed his request. He grabbed the spoon lodged in the mashed potatoes and scooped up a huge mass of it. Then he slapped it onto the plate with a loud smack. Helen watched this, wide-eyed.

"He has an appetite," she said to Cyndi. "But I guess that's a good thing…"

"Yeah, you cannot believe all the garbage he eats," Cynthia told her mother.

"He ate my entire gallon of chocolate chip ice cream in one sitting!" Mandy complained. "I was ready to give him a swirly…"

"Now I'm going to mix up zhe corn vith zhe potatoes and eat it like zhat!" said Blitzwing as he began to eat the concoction.

"He's very eccentric too," Helen commented. "I guess that's another good thing."

"Really?" Mandy said sarcastically. "That's actually pretty normal in comparison to the other things we've seen him do."

"Amanda's just messing around, that's all," Cynthia glowered at her sister. "Johann is eccentric but I love that about him. He's also got a jokester side to him too."

"So I need to ask a question that all four of you can answer if you want," said Helen as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "How have you been able to adapt to living in this city? I mean I didn't know what I was thinking when I actually allowed my girls to live in this place where giant robots run free like wolves…"

"Don't talk about zhem vhile I am eating my food!" Hothead slammed his fists down on the table, making the table shudder.

"He's afraid of machines," Cynthia lied. "He has this irrational phobia of them."

"Well, if he doesn't want to talk about it, I understand," Helen nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Amanda laughed out loud. Blitzwing glared at her.

"You get used to it," said Lockdown. "Things have actually been quiet in Detroit. I guess that's a good thing."

"Good. As long as my daughters are safe and happy that's all that matters."

"Excuse me," Amanda said abruptly.

She noisily dropped her fork onto the plate. She rose up out of her seat and didn't look at anyone. Mandy made a bee-line to her bedroom room and quietly shut her door. Then she grabbed her iPod on her bed and stuck the ear buds into her ear canals. Sighing, she turned it on.

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no! Give up, give in! Check the grin girl, you're in love! This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_"

Amanda punched her pillow and buried her face into her hands. Her face became hot. Anymore, she was so frustrated. She wanted to tell her sister what she feared was slowly growing inside her heart everyday but she feared exploitation. More than that, she feared what he would think. At first she wanted to deny it but now, it was so blaringly obvious.

"_Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…_"

(Thanksgiving – 9:00pm)

"Well, I'm off."

"Hunter, you're leaving us?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Preston."

Amanda refused to look at him and walked into the bathroom. Cynthia, Blitzwing and Helen managed to all squeeze in together on the couch. The holoform was standing by the door.

"It was very nice to meet you," said Helen. "I hope I do meet you again. Heck, I may even come back here for Christmas. Will you be here around then?"

"Time will only tell," he answered. "I doubt it though. Goodnight, everyone."

He did notice that Mandy went into the bathroom. Lockdown also took note that she couldn't even look at him ever since dinner. At first he thought it was anger but according to her posture and the faint glimpses he got on her face, he saw it was an odd combination of sorrow and confusion. He began to suspect she was just going through the frequent monthly cycle Human females had that he heard about. But the bounty hunter had a feeling in his spark it was a matter deeper than hormones. What exactly it was, he truly didn't know.

Cynthia and Blitzwing waved shortly at him, knowing they were going to see him tomorrow morning. Lockdown would've walked through the door since he was capable of doing that in his holoform but decided to open the door to avoid attention. He closed it with a firm click and dissipated once he stepped outside.

"He's such a tall, dark and handsome young man," Helen told her couch mates. "He was kind of somber and quiet though."

"He's alvays like zhat," said Hothead.

"Mom, don't be such a cougar!" Cynthia laughed. "Besides, he's not the dateable type anyway."

"I wish him luck anyway," said the eldest female. "Honey, what do you want to do about sleeping arrangements tonight?"

"You can take my bed, Mom. Me and Johann will sleep…"

She slapped her hand against her mouth. That was something she never ever wanted to tell her mother. In all honesty, she never did sleep with him in a particular way. Cynthia now knew she'd end up getting a lecture from her mother about that topic. And it would be especially awkward since Blitzwing still had no idea about how it exactly occurs.

Helen smiled wryly and Cyndi's discomfort soared. Blitzwing cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"No, it's alright," Amanda exited the bathroom. "Mom can sleep in my bed and I'll crash on the couch. You and Johann can keep the bed."

"Uh, thanks…" Cynthia said softly. "Is that okay with you, Mom?"

"Yes, that's fine," she said. "You'll be alright on the couch, sweetheart?"

"It's no problem at all," Mandy assured. "When are you catching your flight tomorrow, Mom?"

"I believe it's at 11:30. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'll be sure to say bye before I go at 9:00."

"I zhink I vill be going to sleep early tonight," Random yawned. "I'm still full from zhe dinner."

"Right behind you," said Cynthia. "I think we all need to go to bed early so we can digest all that food."

(Midnight)

He opened up his ruby eyes and the first thing he saw was the back of Cynthia's head. Blitzwing grinned and ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. The disguised Decepticon attributed this situation to the fact that he still needed some getting used to his body even though some time had passed. He knew he didn't have much time left in this flesh.

"Cyndi, are zhou avake?"

He was sure to speak softly just to be sure if she was sleeping. She didn't stir at all and was as motionless as a rock. Being careful not to wake her up, Blitzwing got up out of the bed. His throat was a little dry and he decided to go get a drink of water. He tiptoed across the floor and exited the bedroom.

As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he could hear music wafting from the living room. Random took control and was immediately uplifted by the tune.

"_He's irresistible up close and personal now inescapable, I can hardly breathe. More than just physical, deeper than spiritual: his ways are powerful and irresistible to me…_"

He followed the sound of the music, tracing it to its point of origin: the living room. There, he found Amanda sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body. Her ear buds were in her canals and she appeared to be oblivious to the world around her.

"_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right? That I really should say goodnight… But I can't stop myself from falling…_"

"Mandy, vhy are zhou up?" Blitzwing approached her.

Amanda snapped back to reality and ripped the buds out of her ears. She hid her iPod beneath the covers and pretended as if nothing was happening.

"I was just getting ready to go to bed," she said quickly. "What are you doing up?"

"I vanted to drink some vater but zhen I heard lovely music!" he replied. "Vhy don't zhou put it back on?"

"No. Now please go get your water and leave me be. I'm not in a very talkative mood."

"Turn zhat frown upside down! Vhat's vrong, Mandy? Maybe I can make it all better!"

"You just make things worse."

"Zhour sister is my love and zhou are my friend. Please tell me. I von't stop bozhering zhou! I vill make it all better! I can be serious if I have to!"

Amanda bore this forlorn and heartbroken look in her green eyes. Preferably, she wanted to talk with Cynthia about the ache and joy in her heart but it tore her up more and more with each minute that went by. She wanted to talk to her about it after she got off work yet she couldn't wait anymore. All the support she could get from now was a Humanized triple changer who loved torturing her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she did feel the same way he did to her: a friend.

"Will you please promise not to tell anyone about what's been bothering me?" she asked cautiously

"I pinky svear!" Random winked.

Mandy smiled softly and locked pinkies with him. Then she broke the lock and tried to work up the words to her throat. Just thinking about him made her feel scramble brained. She tried with all her mind to oust Lockdown out of her thoughts so she could talk to Blitzwing.

"I think I'm in love," Amanda said bluntly.

"Mandy, I love zhou as a friend, not zhe ozher vay!" he said, shocked. "I'm in love vith Cynthia!"

"I'm not in love with you, you dunce! You're my sister's territory and I'm not a boyfriend stealer. Besides, I don't think I could ever carry on a relationship with you anyway…"

"I zhink I know who it is," said Hothead. "Is it..?"

"Lockdown… The biggest jerk I ever met."

"I knew it! I'm sure zhat's one of zhe reasons vhy Cyndi loves me too. Everyone needs a jerk in zheir life!"

"Lockdown's a bigger jerk than your Hothead side. And he's…" She sighed and melted into the couch. "I don't know what to do. I mean, he knows I was crushing him back in October but I'm sure that by now, he thinks I just like him as a friend. He doesn't know I…" Amanda became choked up. "What should I do? You must've had the same crisis when you found out you were falling in love with my sister."

"I vent zhrough zhe same stage of denial," said Icy. "I knew I couldn't fall in love, especially vith a Human. I tried to forget about her and I tried to talk myself out zhe feelings I felt for her, but I couldn't. Before I knew it, I knew it vas foolish to deny that I vas in love vith Cynthia. I decided to vait and see if she felt zhe same vay about me…" He smiled, remembering their first kiss. Blitzwing even blushed at the memory. "And I'm sure zhou know zhe whole story from zhere."

"So I have to see if he feels the same way? I have to look for tiny signs? Uh, this is going to be rough. That bot's as tough as nails and I just know he doesn't like me in the same way I do for him. Lockdown thinks I'm a joke."

"Don't be so miserable!" said Hothead, slightly irked by her pessimism. "Maybe I can make him fall in love vith zhou once I get my old body back! All it takes is a good old fashioned Cybertronian beat down!"

"No, I'm not letting you do that for me! If he doesn't love me, then so be it. I'll grow out of it and find someone else, it's as simple as that. But I will take that advice: I'll see what he thinks of me. Thanks for the advice, Blitzwing." She placed a sweet yet brief kiss on his cheek. "You really are an okay guy when one gets close to you. I can see why my sister loves you so much."

"Zhou're velcome," said Icy. "I vish zhou luck in trying to figure out zhat bounty hunter."


	31. Chapter 30 Death of Innocence

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the love and reviews from my previous chapter! And holy crap, I actually got this chapter done so quickly! *le gasp* I might even update again on Sunday if I can. This chapter is definitely one of the darker ones in the story so I'm just giving you all a heads up. I also have a poll on my profile that I've forgotten to mention on my last update so if you want to go check it out and vote, please feel free (it's nothing special really). Please R&R and enjoy the new chapter :)**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 30 Death of Innocence

(Michigan Central Station – 9:30am)

"Okay, I do have all my bags right?"

"Yeah, Mom. We must've ransacked the apartment three times to make sure you had everything. Besides, you didn't bring too much since you were only here for barely twenty four hours."

"I know, Cyndi. You know how I am though."

Helen embraced her daughter, wrapping her arms around her frame. Cynthia smiled happily and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. The eldest Preston lady kissed her forehead and patted the crown of her head.

"I'm very proud of you, Cynthia Rose," she complimented. "You know your father would be so happy with what you're doing now."

"I know," her heart fell when she recalled her father.

"You're wrapping up your fall semester and soon enough, you'll have your Associate's Degree like you've wanted to get. And you have a very nice young gentleman. He's quite strange but I like him nonetheless."

"Thanks. I know he likes you too."

"I think I may stop down here for Christmas just so you and your sister can save up on as much money as you can. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem at all. It'd be great to have you here, Mom."

"All passengers aboard the shuttle to the airport, please!" a conductor yelled.

Helen placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She picked up her bag of luggage with her free hand.

"I'll see you in a month, Cynthia," she said. "Hang in there, baby. See what life's done for you since you decided to go to college here? I think this was the best choice you ever made for yourself. Don't stop impressing me." She kissed her again. "Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom," Cynthia said softly, her thoughts occupying her. "Text me or something after you land in New York to let me know you're okay."

"I will." Helen smirked. "You seem to be more motherly and that's a good thing. You're maturing into a fine young woman, Cynthia. I thank you for watching after your little sister and keeping her out of trouble… Here I go, talking your ear off! Alright, I'm leaving for good. Bye!"

Cynthia waved at her mother as Helen boarded the shuttle. She crammed herself into the railcar that was filled with other passengers. With the car looking like a large tin of sardines, the door shut and Helen waved at her. Already tired of all the waving, Cyndi lazily repeated the gesture. Then the car launched, travelling along the tracks. Cyndi remained in her spot until the shuttle disappeared from her field of vision.

She looked around, seeing she was lost amongst a sea of people. Pulling her hood up over her head, Cynthia tried to ignore the hustle and bustle of activity that went on around her. Crowds never did appeal to her and she always felt violated and claustrophobic in ones as large as the one she was in. Wherever she looked, there were people. All the noise they produced gave her a tiny headache and she began to suffer some sensory overload. At that moment, she wished Blitzwing was right next to her.

"Of course he had to eat like three pounds worth of food yesterday," she thought to herself miserably. "And now he's sleeping it all off back home. He's lucky."

As she blended in with the mass of shuffling organics, she realized two things. One, she was completely unguarded: Blitzwing was asleep and Lockdown was serving as Amanda's constant guardian. If she wanted to contact the Autobots to help and possibly orchestrate some sort of coup in which Megatron would no longer pose a threat to Humans and Cybertronians alike, she could do that. The thought of ruining Megatron was tempting but what would become of Blitzwing? And what would become of Lockdown whom she actually started to enjoy his company somewhat?

Two, she was a spy: a traitor amongst her own species. However, she wasn't a christened agent yet. Cynthia had absolutely no desire to put anyone of her own species at risk. Blitzwing had told her she would most likely be targeting Autobot individuals but secretly, she wasn't entirely convinced. Even though she had met Megatron only once, she was confident she had a fairly good idea of what kind of monster he was. But she couldn't refuse to be a spy because she knew she and two of her favorite people would lose their lives too.

"I can just pray he doesn't want me to spy on my own race. I have to go along with this and hope for the best."

She lifted her blue eyes up from the ground which she was absentmindedly staring at. Instantly, she saw came into contact with someone.

There was a little girl playing. The child was dancing and twirling around in a carefree manner. Her blonde hair sifted as she moved about. She extended her arms and began to sing a song.

"_Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!_"

Cynthia felt soothed and happy when she saw this little angel. As she looked at her, she couldn't help to feel that this girl was hauntingly familiar. She wracked her brain, trying to remember who she was. Then the truth struck her like a snake bite: it was the butterfly fairy from Halloween. She tried to recall her name but she didn't remember whether her name was ever said or not.

Leah then took off, disappearing into the throng. Instincts urged Cyndi to follow her to make sure she'd stay out of danger and she did exactly that.

"Little girl!" she yelled. "Hey, slow down! You don't want to get lost in this mess!"

But her voice melted in with the noise pollution of the station. People brusquely pushed past her and they walked around like zombies, not regarding others around them. Cynthia managed to catch glances of Leah through the shifting mass of bodies and tried to keep up with her.

"Where's your Mommy at, little girl?"

In her fervor to catch up with her, she tripped over a pile of luggage. Cynthia nearly fell on her face but landed on her palms and knees.

"Hey, watch where you're going, lady!" the rude and grim owner of the luggage scorned her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was…"

Cyndi shook her head and got back up on her feet. She could worry about some curt person's belongings later. All that mattered was following the child to see if she was lost. The brunette continued her pursuit.

"Little girl!"

Leah had disappeared like a phantom. Cynthia began to panic and felt increasingly concerned for the child with each second that passed without seeing her. Her blue eyes scanned the crowds, wondering if she could locate Leah and bring her back to her guardian.

"Is anyone losing a little blonde haired girl? I don't know where her parents are!"

Her call for help went unanswered and was blatantly disregarded. People were much too busy getting on and off the railcars and keeping things to themselves. Apparently, a plea for assistance was just not important enough to pay heed to. Getting to a friend or relative's house for the holiday was all that mattered.

Disbelieving these circumstances, Cynthia bolted, desperate to find Leah. Her eyes flitted everywhere, trying to find a small, blonde haired, six year old child. Her heart pounded within her chest and she was genuinely frightened for this girl.

"Little girl! You dressed up as a butterfly fairy for Halloween! I know who you are! I want to take you back to your parents! You can't be running around here like this!"

She meandered through the people, trying to find Leah. Cynthia called out to her, hoping to locate her or have the child answer her. If she had a name to use, it would be much easier trying to locate her but she didn't have that fortunate luxury.

A few minutes passed and she was still searching. The thick mass of Human beings didn't thin at all and Cynthia was becoming nauseated from their presence. The murmurs of all the voices buzzed in her ear obnoxiously as she tried to tune in to the sweet and melodic voice of a little girl. She was pushed around as she tried to move past the people, which hindered her ability to even walk around and navigate.

"Railcar departing…" said the monotonous drone of an announcer.

Cynthia saw a shuttle slowly creep along the track. A voice within her told her to go the ledge that was just ten feet away. She approached the ledge which had a steep eight foot drop to the magnetic track rail below. A flash of gold got her eyes and she looked down at the tracks.

Her eyes were enormous with fear and horror. Leah was laying on the tracks unconscious with a thin trickle of blood coming from the side of her head. She had fallen into the tracks and no one noticed.

"Stop the railcar!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop the damn car! A kid fell down into the tracks!"

But the shuttle kept coming and it was speeding up with every second that went by. It was as if some invisible sound barrier was around Cyndi and no one could hear her because not a soul stopped to give notice. To her greatest terror, she saw no one was going to help her.

"That's my daughter!"

Sunny Clematis ran past Cynthia and jumped down into the tracks to save her daughter. She scooped Leah up into her arms and Cynthia tried once again to stop the shuttle.

"STOP THE RAILCAR NOW!" Her voice resounded boldly within the station.

Some people halted and at last paid attention to Cyndi. But the railcar didn't decelerate at all.

"Give her to me and then I'll hoist you up!" Cynthia extended her arms out to Sunny.

At last, people ran over to the ledge to see what was transpiring and to help if they could. Sunny's eyes looked directly into Cynthia's. Tears trickled from them. Cyndi's heart skipped a few beats when she realized.

"TOSS HER TO ME!"

But the railcar came too quickly. Sunny managed to place one last kiss on Leah's head and she held her tightly.

Before Cynthia's very eyes, their lives were extinguished. All she could do was scream and cry.

(Apartment – 10:30am)

Blitzwing figured that Cynthia would've been home by now when she dropped Helen off at the rail station but he reminded himself there was the likelihood that a lot of traffic could cause an inconvenience. He sat down on the couch, drinking a cup of orange juice. Then he grabbed the clicker on the coffee table and pressed the 'power' button.

"_We bring you this breaking news from Michigan Central Station_", said a news reporter. "_Apparently, twenty minutes earlier, there has been a tragic accident that has claimed two lives. A Miss Cynthia Preston was in the act of trying to rescue a mother and her daughter who had fallen down into the tracks…_"

Blitzwing spewed the orange juice out of his mouth like a geyser when he saw a red-eyed Cynthia on the TV. In a heartbeat, he leapt out of his seat and kneeled at the foot of the TV stand, gawking at the screen.

"_Ms. Preston, will you please care to tell us the exact details of what happened?_"

"_I was following a little girl whom I noticed wasn't accompanied by a guardian and she fell into the tracks!_" There was pure fury in her voice. It was obvious Cynthia was saddened by this tragedy and disgusted by the coldness of the throngs of insensitive people."_Her mother burst from the crowds and jumped down into the tracks! I screamed at the shuttle operator to shut it down and he didn't listen to me! No one listened to me until the last minute when it was too late and they were run over right before my very eyes! Now I want to go back to my home, I just saw two people die violently today!_"

In an instant, the triple changer ran out of the apartment in his pajamas. He exited the apartment, seeing a bus come down the street toward the complex.

"Stop right zhere!" Hothead wailed. "Take me to zhe rail station now!"

(Michigan Central Station – 10:45am)

"Cynthia!"

Before she could make sense of the world around her, she was nearly tackled by Blitzwing. He threw his arms around her, ensnaring her in a binding embrace. Cynthia wept all over again as soon as she buried her face into his chest. She dug her fingers into his back, tense and overwhelmed with grief and shock.

"I saw zhe news," said Icy. "I got a bus and came down here in fifteen minutes. Who vas killed?"

"Do you remember the butterfly fairy on Halloween?" she sniffled. "She and her mom got ran over! Blitz…" Cynthia grimaced as she almost said his name out loud in this public place. "They… I watched them die. I screamed for help and no one bothered to pay attention until the last minute when it was too late!" She began to hyperventilate because she was so upset. "I… I was too late and all these soulless husks couldn't be bothered!"

"Ms. Preston," a cameraman approached the couple. "Can we get one more interview..?"

Before he knew it, the cameraman had a powerful fist strike him in his face. Blitzwing launched another staggering blow, making the man crumple to the ground.

"Stay avay from her!" he bellowed. "She just saw somezhing avful and zhou're sticking zhat camera in her face! She doesn't vant to talk and zhe vants to go home!"

The spectators around them looked at Blitzwing and Cynthia. The dominant personality, Hothead, glared at them all. He drew her closer to him, determined to protect her from unwanted interviews and news reporters who had no grasp of personal space.

"If any one of zhou filzhy beasts come near her, I vill break zhour face vith my fists!" he swore. "No more interviews, nozhing! She goes home now!"

As if he was Moses parting the Red Sea, the crowd backed away, startled and intimidated by this strange man in his pajamas. Of course, he got odd looks but Blitzwing didn't care about what they thought. All he cared about was getting Cynthia back home where he could calm her down.

At the back of his mind, he couldn't believe that Leah had died. He felt the tiniest amount of sentiment towards the innocent and naïve child. Definitely, he felt that she was robbed of her life much too early but he wasn't heartbroken by the horrific accident. The mother died too and the only time Blitzwing saw her was when Leah left with her after she got her three pieces of candy.

"Zhou tried to save zhem?" Icy asked softly, almost whispering into her ear.

"Yes!" she nearly screamed. "I tried to save them but… I just couldn't get help or spot her lying unconscious in the tracks before it was too late."

"It's not zhour fault, Cynthia. Zhou did vhat zhou could and zhat's zhat."

"Blitzwing…" She lowered the volume of her voice to a level where only he could hear her. "Those people… They didn't listen to me. It was like no one even heard me until I screamed so loud, my vocal cords felt like they were going to collapse."

"It seems zhat everyone vas too busy to pay attention…"

"That's what it was!"

They exited the station, walking out into the parking lot. As soon as they got to that point, they got totally unwanted and unexpected company.

Five very familiar vehicles pulled up at the front of the station and transformed into their robot modes. Blitzwing held Cynthia even closer to himself. He would keep his identity a secret still but he was ready to lash out at them to keep her safe and not violated if necessary.

"Cynthia Preston, is that you?" Optimus asked, narrowing his optics to see if it was her.

"Yes, it is her," Icy sneered. "And she vould very much like to go home. She saw two people die gruesomely today."

"We just came to see what the situation was about," said Bumblebee. "We heard ambulances and cop cars go by…"

"Vhen zhou have two people run over by a shuttle, zhey von't be coming back to life anytime soon!" Hothead raised his voice. "Cynthia tried to save zhem but no one vould help her and by zhe time she saw zhem, it vas too late! And zhe shuttle didn't stop from vhat I heard!"

The Autobots didn't check the news on the TV so they had no clue on the true nature of the emergency. They genuinely seemed disturbed and let down by the deaths in particularly how they died. Humans had much messier deaths than Cybertronians.

"That's…" Bulkhead tried to work up words to his speech synthesizer. "That's awful! Are you sure that if you got there in enough time..?"

"I screamed for help!" Cynthia wore a furious and outraged expression. "They ignored me like… Like a bunch of mindless robots! They couldn't be bothered to take a few minutes out of their miserable lives to help a little girl who wandered away from her mom's side! When I called out to her, it was like I wasn't even making any noise at all!" She cradled her head in her hands. "Please, I just need to go home and isolate myself from all these people…"

"Would you like us to escort you two home to make it easier for you?" Ratchet offered.

"I vill never let zhou lay zhour servos on her!" Blitzwing roared. "I vill vorry about taking her home! Zhou Autobots vorry about taking care of zhese filzhy insects who can't be bozhered to help out one of zheir own!"

Four Autobots could only look back at this volatile Human male, shocked by his hauntingly familiar accent and temper. They noticed he had he had different voice tones too. The other member of the group, Prowl, placed his servo on his chin, pondering over whether it was actually possible. His thoughts turned back to the man named Hunter who reminded him of a certain bounty hunter.

"Hey, buddy, take a chill pill," said Bumblebee. "We're just doing a favor, that's all. We took Cynthia home once before after she was nearly kidnapped by Blitzwing…"

"I am avare of zhat! She told me about it!" Hothead snapped. "Now leave us alone! She drove here to drop her mozher off so she could get a shuttle to zhe airport and ve vill drive…"

"If you're concerned about any member of my species, deal with those mindless fools in the station!" Cynthia said rudely. "Now, I don't want to talk anyone else. I want to go home and lay down…" She shook her head and scoffed in disgust. "You know, now I wonder if it really is worth it if you Autobots even bother to protect us..."


	32. Chapter 31 No More Barriers

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your previous reviews! Okay, I had a tricky time writing this chapter. I promised myself I would keep this story T and I think I pulled it off. But I just wanted to give everyone a fair warning. This is another favorite chapter I've written for obvious reasons you'll see in a moment. I decided to update earlier because I will most likely be having a hectic weekend and I may not be able to update like I originally planned to on Sunday so... SURPRISE! Oh and also: I am co-authoring with a friend of mine, Gelly619. We're rewriting a fic of hers called 'Decepticons Can Dance' I suggest y'all check it out if you got the time! It's really fun to write and I think you'll love to read it. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy the new chapter!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 31 No More Barriers

(Apartment – 6:00pm)

"I actually heard from the radio about the accident when I was at work," said Amanda. "That was a horrible, horrible way to go out of this world. What a God-awful accident."

"I still cannot believe that this happened," Cynthia said hollowly. "Those people… I knew people suck but what happened today was simply unacceptable. Leah and Sunny Clematis could have been saved. I figured out their names when the police arrived on the scene ten minutes after it all happened."

Amanda set her hand on her sister's arm. She patted her lovingly.

"You did what you could, Cyndi. You're a hero for at least trying. It was too late, that's all."

"If those idiots actually moved and if I didn't trip over luggage, I could've saved them in enough time. I could've grabbed the girl and then her mother. But that railcar…" The event played back in her mind in brief flashes. "Blitzwing saw it on the news after he woke up and came down to grab me before the media could rape me with microphones and interviewers could harass me. And those Autobots showed up too just as he and I were leaving."

"Were all five there?"

"Yes," Blitzwing walked into the living room, carrying a glass of water. "I just hate how zhey have zhe knack to appear in zhe vrong time at zhe vrong place. Zhey vanted to give her a ride home."

"And you probably blew up and started yelling at them…" Mandy shook her head.

"Zhat's right!" Random said rather fiercely. "I don't care, I don't vant zhem near my Cynthia!" He sat down on the couch with them and handed Cyndi the water. "Zhou vanted zhis?"

"Yes, thank you." She kissed him on his lips gently. Then she took a sip of water. "Where's Lockdown at, Mandy?"

"He said he needed to go for a little drive just to get out of this place," she said. "I don't blame him at all. It must suck to be a guardian. I'd hate it if I had to bodyguard the same people all the time."

"Good for him."

"Hey, Blitzwing, how much time do we have left before you turn back?" Amanda wondered.

"Vell, I believe it's already been a month," said Icy. "I zhink I am ready to transform at any moment. And for zhe moment, I hope it's not right now."

"As long as we have an idea of what we want to do, I guess we're ready. Spies… I'm not too crazy about the idea but what else is there? We can't think of anything else."

"I think it's just peachy," Cynthia said with malevolence in her voice. "I'm happy with my choice. In fact, I think it's perfect…"

(Two hours later.)

"Hello?"

"Blondie, it's me."

He never called either her cellphone or the home phone for that matter. If he wanted to talk to her, all he had to do was don his disguise and just waltz right in like he was accustomed to. This was very different and surprising.

"Yeah, Lockdown?"

There was a few seconds of silence on his end of the line. Amanda sat down on her bed, holding her cellphone tightly against her ear. Within her soul, she begged him to speak so she could listen to his rugged voice. Anymore, she thought it was so sexy.

"I was just wondering if you had anything planned tonight," he spoke at last. "I know Cyndi's still upset with the deaths from today and I thought you might want to hang out with her."

"She's not traumatized by the deaths and I'm surprised she actually did cool down from that whole incident," said Amanda. "I mean, I don't have anything planned besides watching TV and sleeping." She smiled but kept her tone pretty neutral. "What've you got in mind?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a little ride… Just as friends of course."

"Sure, that ought to be no big deal. Blitzwing will watch over Cyndi like he has been all day so I should be able to tag along."

"Great. I'm in the parking lot as we speak. Grab what you need and let's roll."

"Seeya in a minute."

Amanda disconnected the call. She held her cellphone to her chest and squealed like a fangirl.

"Oh, God, please," she prayed silently. "Let this go along beautifully…"

She stuffed her cellphone into her pocket and grabbed a hoodie that was lying on the floor. Amanda put it on and opened up her bedroom door. She needed to walk into the living room where the couple was to get to the exit. But in all honesty, she didn't think it'd matter if she got caught walking out. She was in love, end of story.

"And vhere might zhou be off too?" Random glanced back at Amanda when he heard the floor creak.

"I'm going to go out for a ride with my guardian just to get out," she revealed. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Just be careful and make sure those Autobots aren't creeping around wherever you are," said Cynthia. "We'll see you later, Sis."

Blitzwing hadn't told anyone of Mandy's secret just as he vowed. He winked at the blonde, signaling and wishing her good luck. Amanda blushed and nodded, thanking him for his support and luck. She opened up the door and stepped out into the chilly November evening.

Joyfully, she walked down the concrete stairway that led to the complex's ground level. When she reached the bottom, she saw him waiting for her in his vehicle mode. Jogging over, Amanda approached the driver's door. When she made it over to that spot, she saw his holoform sitting in the seat.

"I'll cut you a break," he grinned. "I'll drive and you sit tight."

"Thanks," said Mandy. "That's nice of you."

She went over to the other side of the vehicle and opened up the passenger's door. Then she slipped in and shut it. Her green eyes looked back at him.

"Where to?" she asked.

"How about the peninsula?" Lockdown suggested. "It really is nice and quiet there. I can understand why Cyndi and Blitzwing always hung out there."

(Apartment – 9:00pm)

All three personas just couldn't decide who was going to drop the big question that has been lingering inside his head since his first night of being Human. When she was asleep, he took her laptop a few times throughout his month long trial and did some research. As it turned out, the feelings that he felt within his new body were quite normal for the Human species. In his old body, the sensation originated from his spark, while in the new form, it came from somewhere else... But all in all, there was something similar about the feelings that were alike to both Cybertronians and Humans. It was called lust.

True, Blitzwing did love her with all his spark no matter what even before he turned Human. When he was by her side for all this time, he felt as if his bond with Cynthia had increased exponentially. He could hug and kiss her without serious injury. He could hold her warm and soft form in his arms and on some nights, he held her until she woke up. Now, he discovered he wanted her in a different way. They were both Human and there wasn't much time left. He was a ticking clock.

But he had no idea of her feelings and whether they were mutual at all. Not only that, she was still burnt out from the station earlier.

Cynthia rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. She sighed deeply and blinked her eyes. It ripped Blitzwing apart to be ruled over by these emotions but being prevented from what he had wanted to do for the past two weeks.

This frustrated and disgusted him and he was reminded of the time when he first discovered he was falling in love with her. All three of the personalities just couldn't work up the courage.

"Be a bot about it!" Hothead urged within his head. "Who are ve to cower over zhese feelings zhat ve feel?"

"Cyndi vill be embarrassed, I'm sure," Icy said hopelessly. "Besides, how are ve even going to describe all zhis?"

"I'll do it!" Random volunteered. "Now zhat I know vhat zhe feeling is, I'll talk to her about it now! I'm not afraid!" He opened up his mouth. "Cyndi?"

She turned her head up look at his face. Blitzwing was smiling warmly at her. This personality had a miraculous effect on her to smile back at him while he was grinning back at her.

"What?" she said.

"I have feelings for you," he smirked sheepishly. "I vant to 'cha, cha, cha' vith zhou and not zhe dancing vay!"

"Oh, dear Primus…" Icy and Hothead thought in unison.

She wrinkled her nose, confused by what he just said.

"I found out zhat vhen a Human male and female love each ozher very much…" Random resumed.

The others pulled him back and Hothead took the front.

"He doesn't know of vhat he speaks!" he said quickly. "He's insane!"

Cynthia smiled coyly at Blitzwing. That's all she could do. It took her a few moments to get what Random was hinting to but she got the message swiftly.

She felt the exact same way he did for her. The only reason why she didn't want to bring it up to him was because she knew about the discomfort he had with his new body. Every single time he held her in his arms, her repressed urges and desires resurfaced but she was very careful to conceal what she felt.

"Yes," her voice sounded different and throaty. She sat up in his lap. "I had a very wonderful month with you being Human and staying here. We never had a chance to get so intimate like this before. It's… bliss. I always was prude but I think we might never get a chance like this again. Not only that, I do love you very, very much." Her lips grazed the surface of his face. "I think what I feel in my heart is something I will never experience again if you ever leave me…"

"Are zhou sure, Cyndi?" Icy was cautious. "I know today vas difficult for zhou and I don't vant to force…"

She thrust her lips onto his and kissed him deeply. Her eyes shut and she moaned in her throat. Still locked in the kiss, both of them had discovered what their significant other really wanted. Without hesitation, they agreed.

(Peninsula – 9:05pm)

"Nice night, huh?"

Amanda was snapped out of her thoughts. Her head turned to Lockdown whom she saw looking back at her.

"I guess," she said shyly. "It's chilly but it's nice. There're no clouds in the sky and I can see so many stars."

"Yeah, it is really clear tonight." He tilted his processor up towards the sky. "I never really did stop to appreciate this planet's evenings. They really are nice."

"Yep."

A few minutes of awkward silence swept over the Cybertronian and the blonde organic. Neither of them didn't know how to proceed with the conversation despite the fact Amanda loathed this type of uneasy calm. They were dominated by their respective thoughts once more.

Lockdown was puzzled that she almost avoided him completely at Thanksgiving but then returned to normal a day later. When she drove him to her work, she seemed to be the same girl he had known for the past month. Again, he blamed the menstrual cycle. For a moment, he thought he had done something wrong for her to suddenly avoid him like that. To his greatest shock, he found himself actually glad she was herself again. But there was a catch since she seemed to be awfully quiet this evening. The bounty hunter noticed he had been mellow too which was a first.

"Can I ask you a question?" she spoke, shattering the quiet.

"Sure." He was relieved to hear her voice.

"When you introduced yourself to my mom yesterday, why didn't you call yourself my boyfriend? I was really surprised you did that to be honest."

"I decided to cut you a break with all the teasing."

"And since when did you decide to stop that?"

"Well, do you remember the promise I made to you on the first night we met after you fought with your sister?"

"Yeah."

"We're nearing the end of our relationship as protector and… Human girl. And like I said, there's a good chance we're never gonna meet again…"

"It wasn't that bad, you know."

"Huh?"

"You being with my sister and I: it wasn't as awful as I thought it was going to be. Actually, it was pretty fun as I got used to you. I'm going to miss you being my car." She laughed and smiled. "I hated you at first but as time went on…" Amanda swallowed. "I started to like you more. As a friend, of course!"

"Of course. Ain't that interesting… To be honest, I feel the same way. You're not all that bad when someone gets used to you. But in the beginning, it was pretty trying on my nerves."

He laughed. Mandy placed her hands on her hips but she wasn't offended. She could hear and sense the good jest in his voice.

"You big, metal jerk," Mandy sighed.

"And handsome, right?" he grinned.

"You're so full of yourself. You disgust me… But I like you too." She deemed it appropriate to wear her heart on her sleeve just to see how he would react. "I mean, since I like you as a friend, I say we break the deal. If we see each other again, that's great and I won't unleash Hell on you if you talk to me. I'm more than willing to chat with you again if you're on this planet."

"Sure, I guess we can both agree to break off that deal. Be prepared if I do decide to poke some fun at you again though."

"I'm more than ready for that!"

In her heart, she was not satisfied with being a friend. She loved Lockdown and she wanted to feel what her sister felt and experience the same happiness she experienced. Amanda quickly abandoned the principle she wanted to go with in her love life: Humans only. With the way she saw it, she wanted to nab him while she still could before he'd sail away.

Mandy mustered up all her bravery and decided to confess. She needed to get the anxiety out of her system. Anymore, she didn't care if he felt the same way he did for her. It needed to be said.

"Lockdown," she said gingerly. "I don't want you to disappear from my life. I like and want you to be my guardian." Without a care, she placed a hand on his hooked servo. "I know I had a crush on your holoform and I knew that when I stupidly confessed it out loud, I was opening up Pandora's box. I tried so hard to suppress that feeling I felt for weeks but soon enough… I saw it wasn't going to be leaving me anytime soon. I also started to like who you really were too. And…" Mandy choked up momentarily but recovered. "I love you."

All he could do was stare back at her, astonished by her confession. His ruby optics were wide: as wide as the time when he stumbled across Cynthia and Blitzwing back in August. Those three words echoed in his processor incessantly.

Amanda felt like crying shortly afterwards as the expression of shock prevailed on his faceplate. He didn't feel the same way. The small hopeful smile on her face melted away and was replaced by a sorrowful frown.

"Just disregard what I said," Mandy's eyes bled a few stray tears. "I'm just a crazy girl. I'm a great big idiot!" She turned her back on him. "I'm sorry… I should've never said anything."

Just then she felt something cool touch her cheek. At the corner of her eye, she saw Lockdown kiss her on that cheek. Gasping, she turned around, facing him. The hope and happiness in her eyes returned.

"Amanda."

He hardly ever called her by her birth name. Lockdown placed his servo beneath her chin and gently tilted her face upwards so she could look directly into his optics.

"Sorry about the delayed reaction," he smiled. "But I just had to think for a second how a pretty organic like you could fall in love with a mech like me." He kissed her on her lips carefully. "Amanda, I am startled but I am happy. I'm certainly not the type of bot to admit he cares for let alone love anyone but that changed. I love you too. And I will try to stay here for as long as I can for you… But you have to understand that we're both Megatron's agents so duty may come first in some cases."

"I see," Mandy felt simply perfect. "I understand… I'm just glad you feel the same way I do. But… What will Megatron think of this?"

"He doesn't necessarily care what I do because I'm not really a Decepticon, remember? He'll just roll his optics and move on."

"Thank God. I'm sure no one wants a replay of what we had to go through when he found out about my sister and Blitzwing."

Lockdown placed his servo down on the ground, offering her to step up. Amanda did so and he raised his mechanical hand. He held her up to his shoulder and she leapt out of his servo. She parked herself on the shoulder and happily settled in.

"But some good came out of that incident," he reminded.

"Stupid me!" Amanda scolded herself. "That's right. You came out of that incident."


	33. Chapter 32 New Recruits

**Hi all! :) Thank you for the previous chapters reviews! Things will get more and more interesting with each chapter: I promise! Since you've all been such a wonderful audience, I decided to give you all a pleasant surprise by throwing something interesting into the fic... I won't say anymore! Please R&R and enjoy the update! :D **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 32 New Recruits

(The next day – the apartment: 8:00am)

Cynthia was stirring from the most pleasant dream she ever had in her entire life. The dream was a replay of what had happened before she fell asleep. In all her life, she never felt such intense feelings of euphoria and closeness. In fact, she felt like she was a completely different person now. She had gone to sleep as a girl but woke up as a woman.

While her eyes were still closed, she reached her hand out to touch her love. Her eyes opened when all she could feel was an empty side of the bed. She sat up in the bed, seeing that all the clothes he had gotten as a Human were left untouched. However, she did see that the clothes he originally came with into the apartment were missing. Her eyebrow was raised in curiosity but she didn't think much of it.

Stretching, Cynthia sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up on her feet. The bedroom door opened up with a creak and walked out into the hallway. It was eerily quiet.

"Hello?" she called.

No one answered back. She didn't hear the TV on in the living room. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was the only one in the apartment.

"Blitzwing? Mandy?"

Then the home phone rang. She was standing right next to the table where the receiver was sitting. Before it could ring a second time, she picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Cyndi, you're up."

It was Lockdown.

"Yes, I just woke up now." Cynthia leaned up against the wall. "Where is Blitzwing at?"

"He left a half an hour ago," he replied. "He said he could feel the transformation coming. I took him out to the peninsula so he could regain his old body back in isolation."

"So he's himself again?"

"Yeah."

"Where's my sister?"

"She's with me. Listen, get what you need and get out into the parking lot. You have to talk to Megatron now. We're waiting for you."

He disconnected the call and she hung up a second later. Cynthia was not at all ready to face the head Decepticon even though she knew how she could serve him. And she just wasn't ready for Blitzwing to leave his new body.

(Decepticon base – 8:00am)

"Zhere zhou are, Cynthia!"

Cynthia hopped out of the green and black muscle car. Lockdown transformed to his robot mode, holding Amanda in his servo. The brunette ran to her metallic love who stood at the mouth of the mine.

Blitzwing's Random face was smiling larger than life. The triple changer brought a servo down to the ground. He then lifted her up to his faceplate when she stepped into his hold.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, Cyndi," he apologized. "But I could feel zhe transformation. I had to leave quickly or I vould destroy zhe apartment vhile turning back!"

"No, I understand," she kissed him. "I was just a little concerned when I woke up alone but it's alright."

He caressed her with his fingertip. Both of them were thinking about what happened last night. Blitzwing switched faces and Icy came up to the front.

"I vould have to say zhat last night vas zhe best in zhat body," he smiled deviously. "It vas definitely vorth it."

"And I thought that Random would be most likely to say something like that," Cynthia chuckled.

"Each of us has our own little surprises…"

"Hey, Blitzwing, check this out!" Amanda called as Lockdown walked over to the couple.

There was a tiny smile on the bounty hunter's faceplate and it was obvious he was quite amused. Mandy gripped one of the spikes that jutted out from his shoulder so she wouldn't fall off. The both of them appeared to be happy and at peace with everything around them.

"So, it looks like everyzhing vent according to plan, Amanda?" Blitzwing asked.

"You knew about this before I did?" said Cyndi.

"I made him promise not to tell anyone," Amanda revealed. "It looks like he kept that little vow."

"Yeah, I got one too," Lockdown said as a matter-of-factly.

"This is awesome! We're like our own cool little group! I think Cyndi and I are the luckiest girls on the planet…"

The four of them then halted their conversation when they heard loud stamping. They turned around towards the entrance of the mine where the disturbance was coming from. Lugnut was standing there with a quizzical look in his large optic.

"The bounty hunter has a Human pet too?" There was confusion in his voice. "I don't understand this disgraceful trend at all…"

"No one ever said you had to join in," Lockdown sneered. "Anyway, we just got here: will you see us to Megatron? Amanda and Cynthia know what they want to do."

"Do not test me, bounty hunter. I came outside because the great Megatron wanted me to see if everyone had arrived. He wishes to speak with the Human femmes." He turned his back on them. "Follow me."

Blitzwing and Lockdown followed Lugnut as their organic sweeties carried them into the entrance. Cynthia sat down in Blitzwing's servo, somewhat dreading the moment when she would have to face Megatron once more. To her, the month went by much too quickly and she wished she would at least have one more week to mentally prepare herself for meeting him again.

"This looks hauntingly familiar, doesn't it?" Amanda asked out loud. "It's like descending into Hell all over again."

"Please, we don't need to liken this place to Hell right now," said Cyndi. "I'm already a little nervous enough as it is."

"Look, zhou know vhat zhou vant to do and zhat's all zhat matters," said Hothead. "Zhere's no need to freak out."

"Just remember, you're both spies," Lockdown reminded. "I'm sure Megatron can figure out from there what to do with spies allied with him. To be honest, I think that's the only thing he'd accept either way for girls of your qualifications… No offense."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Cyndi nodded.

A moment later, they were in Megatron's throne room. The large silver Decepticon was sitting in his chair, waiting for everyone to enter. As soon as he saw them, he stood up onto his stabilizing servos and took a few steps closer to them.

Cynthia had a miniature heart attack as she saw him approach but she was determined to steel herself in his presence. She put on a brave face and reminded herself that she was in the safety of Blitzwing's servos.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed your month of being together," Megatron spoke with a wicked grin. "I'm sure you all got along famously. According to the updates I received from Lockdown, everything went along swimmingly. However…" He came even closer. "He did note that there was some trouble in finding you organics a job to wield while working for me. But I am sure you've thought of something."

"Yes," said Cynthia. "Yes, we have. Megatron, I offer my services to you as a spy."

Megatron raised a brow plate. He folded his servos together and looked directly into her eyes.

"A spy, Cynthia Preston?" he repeated. "And how will I use your services?"

"To spy on Autobots," she said. "I will do it. They will not expect to see a Human spying for you: especially someone like me. I've met them before and I think they don't see me as a threat of any kind."

"To be honest, I have never thought of having a Human to work as a spy for me. I congratulate you on your reason for that duty. I hate to do this but I will honor the promise I made to spare you if you could make yourself useful. I hereby welcome you within our ranks, Cynthia. You may remain with Blitzwing and you now serve me."

"Zhank zhou for sparing her, Lord Megatron," Icy Blitzwing smiled. "Ve are grateful for zhour mercy, sir."

Megatron ignored his thanks and glued his optics to Amanda and Lockdown. A look of confusion formed on his faceplate as he saw the blonde sit on the intimidating bot's shoulder. He then slapped his servo to his face.

"Is this another interspecies couple that I should know about?" he asked.

"Uh, yes…" Mandy said cautiously. "But, I know what I want to do. I want to be a spy with my sister, please."

"Just as long as you spare me of the story of how you two came to fall in love, I will accept it. Besides, another spy might prove to be useful too."

"Can I make a request, please?"

"What?"

"Can Lockdown be my guardian?"

Mandy's smile grew, trying to reinforce Megatron to believe it was an innocent and harmless request. The head Decepticon rolled his optics and folded his arms across his chest.

"Lockdown, you are going to make sure your crush with this spy will not hinder your ability to work as my agent," he commanded. "I will allow you to accompany her and even work with her as a teammate if it is necessary…"

"Oh, can Cyndi be on my team?" Random begged.

"The Human will not join us!" Lugnut boomed.

"She can join," Megatron confirmed.

"Mighty Megatron, she is not worthy!"

"I deem her enough to be. Besides, with her small stature and with her species good relations with the Autobots, she and her sister may prove to be of use to us."

Lugnut appeared to be crushed by this news. Blitzwing rejoiced happily of course. Megatron wanted to see how his most devoted follower would adjust to this new situation anyway. Not only that, he actually wanted him to start liking him less and cease the zealous worship.

"Then if they are one of us now, they must have our emblem placed upon their skin," Lugnut said sadistically.

"Not necessarily," Isaac Sumdac jumped in. "I do not have the Decepticon symbol on my skin. Besides, if they are spies, wouldn't it better if they had no markings so the Autobots won't suspect them of working for Megatron?"

"The Professor is right," said Megatron. "They don't need any marks visible for there is one on their conscious right now… I know they have allegiance because it is based on fear." He gave his full and undivided attention to the girls. "You serve me and I expect you to remain in my services so do not get any ideas of betrayal when you think you've earned my trust. Nothing can remain hidden from me for long. Sooner or later, I will find it all out eventually."

"I can vouch for both of them," said Lockdown. "They gave me virtually no problems while I was watching over them and I'm sure they will give you no issues too. They're smart and they understand the consequences."

"For your and Blitzwing's sake, I certainly hope you are correct. I will hate to squish your pets before your optics."

"Megatron, why should you be worried about squishy organisms?" a new and completely unexpected voice came from nowhere.

Cynthia and Amanda never heard this voice before but they could hear the artificial tone in it and they knew it was Cybertronian. The cannon barrels on Blitzwing's back came down, resting on top of his shoulders. Cyndi squirmed in his servo, trying to stay out of reach of them. Everyone turned their attention to the sole entrance and exit to the room.

There was a dark reddish and gray seeker approaching them with a sly yet debonair smile on his faceplate. The Decepticon emblem was proudly displayed on his upward facing wing struts. His servos were rolled up into his fists that hung at his side and his stride was bold and proud. Ruby optics gleamed with menace.

"Starscream," Megatron sounded a little surprised. "The prodigal son has returned once more. What a convenient moment to try to barge in and kill me yet again. Why don't you just stand there, allow me to offline you again and have Lugnut and Blitzwing throw you into the river? I've lost count: how many times have we done this?"

"Subservience, my liege," Starscream's voice sounded as smooth as velvet. He bowed deeply to him. "If you can't beat them, join them. I am finished with trying to usurp you. It's a vain and foolish quest. I should've realized earlier that my position as your second-in-command was more than sufficient enough for me."

"Is that so? Somehow I don't believe that. Somehow I still think you're still the conniving wretched little snake that you are."

"My only wish is to be brought back within the folds of this circle. All I ask of is your forgiveness, Lord Megatron…"

"Lies!" Lugnut proclaimed. "Starscream speaks of nothing but grand lies and hollow words!"

Starscream averted his gaze from Megatron and centralized it on the two girls. For some reason, Amanda was reminded of Damon and she started to loathe this new face already. Cynthia was merely confused: she was aware of this traitorous jet but all she heard of was merely nothing but news and encounters with him. According to Blitzwing, he was dead… Or at least that's what he believed. He flashed a smile at them.

"Douche," Mandy stated.

Lockdown laughed at that heartily. Blitzwing's Icy face retreated and Hothead took control. He gave Starscream a stony stare beneath his visor and he displayed an unpleasant frown.

"Lockdown and Blitzwing…" He folded his arms across his metal chest. "Are you having fun with these Human pets you've acquired?"

"Cynthia is not a pet," Hothead said through gritted teeth. "She is more zhan vhat zhou zhink…"

"I wouldn't use that exact word," Lockdown with a hint of danger in his voice. "These two Humans aren't as worthless as you think they are."

"Well, excuse me," Starscream rolled his optics. He then winked at Cynthia and Amanda. A second later, he turned back to Megatron. "No more lies, no more coups, Lord Megatron. I will put my past behind me and I will be more than willing to serve as your minion and underling." He kneeled before him. "For the final and most genuine time, I pledge my undying and sincere allegiance to you. Once more, I will strive to crush the Autobots and help to lead the Decepticons to victory."

"It seems to me that you've acquired a considerable degree of processor power," said Megatron. "Well, Starscream, it is always good to have a worthy Decepticon around to help carry out my will. You most certainly do serve your purpose. I will accept you back within my ranks…"

Megatron lifted up Starscream by his neck, setting him back up onto his stabilizing servos. A look of fear briefly streaked across the seeker's faceplate but then just as quickly disappeared. Clearly, Lugnut and Blitzwing were less than pleased that he had rejoined them. Lockdown didn't seem to care at all but at the back of his mind, he knew something was definitely suspicious.

"I am not the fool you perceive me to be," Megatron went on. "I know your antics too well. You are far too easy to predict. Your fellow Cybertronians know your wiles and ways too, as does Professor Sumdac. Our newest recruits, Cynthia and Amanda, will soon learn of you too and be equally wary. I will have my optics on you and so will everyone else. Mark my words, Starscream. If I sense the tiniest bit of deception from you, I will slay you for good without hesitation…" He smirked. "Are you sure you still want to rejoin us?"

"Most certainly, wise and great leader," Starscream voiced his vow. "I swear."

"Congratulations, you are amongst us again." Megatron walked back over to his throne. He sat down and looked at his six minions, both old and new. "I had expected to have two new recruits but it's always nice to have a bonus. Cynthia and Amanda, for now, I will allow you to settle in to your new position in life. Currently, I have no assignment to give you. However, you must be ready when I give it to you."

"We totally get it," said Amanda.

"We'll be ready, don't worry," Cynthia assured the lead 'Con.

"Megatron, do you honestly think that these organic femmes will prove their worth and carry out your orders as you see fit?" Starscream mused.

"They will do a fine job of deceiving the Autobots because they don't see them as a threat," said Megatron. "We will give them a chance and it will be most interesting to see what they do and how they do it."

"Whatever you say, my liege…" He looked at them. "Who's who?"

"I'm Cynthia," Cyndi raised her hand.

"And I'm Amanda," Mandy scowled. "And aren't you just a dashing and princely hunk of metal?"

"Isn't she just precious?" Lockdown raised an optic. "She's cute but she's got the mouth of a viper, that's all I can say."

"Yes, she's just a joy ride," Starscream said monotonously. "The other sister seems far more pleasant though."

"I'm a nice girl most of the time but I don't appreciate jerks all that much," Cynthia added. "I just thought you'd like to know that."

"I see… Well, as we get to know each other more, Cynthia, I will prove you wrong."

"Touch her and I vill rip zhour ving struts off," Blitzwing threatened.

"I'd like to see you try that, Blitzwing. You can do that if you can catch me first. I'd really like to see you do that because you can't even fly straight."

* * *

**Btw... Should I include the clones in this? Or do you think the story is good as it is with Starscream's return? Please give me your thoughts because I'm extremely on the fence about it. Thanks :)**


	34. Chapter 33 Damsels in Distress

**Hi, all! Firstly, I want to say thanks for giving me your opinions on what I should do about possibly introducing Starscream's clones... I'm still thinking about it and I have to ponder over what's going to happen if I put them into the story. I already planned out the ending without them but I'll probably change my mind like I always do. So, if I decide to include them or not, you'll know as the story goes on :) Also, thank you for the past chapter's reviews! There's nothing much to say about this update... Read on, see for yourself and enjoy it!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 33 Damsels in Distress

(December 15th – Decepticon base: 6:00pm)

Cynthia raised her head up from her textbook when she felt a slight tremor through the earth. Her hair sifted as she turned around to see who it was that entered Blitzwing's quarters. Blue eyes widened slightly in shock when she saw who it was.

"Good evening, Cynthia," Starscream flashed a smile at her. "I've been wondering where you've run off to. I should've known you were in here."

"Hello, Starscream," she appeared to be nervous and a bit apprehensive. "Yes, I decided to come into Blitzwing's quarters to get some peace and quiet. My finals are coming up very soon and I want to start studying."

"Studying?" The seeker came closer. "You do know that foolish institution you Humans call 'college' isn't going to get you anywhere?"

"Well on this planet, it's important. I see I can't make it through life exclusively as a poet so I decided to take classes so I could get a job that will get me money."

"Serving Megatron is your job."

"He doesn't pay me with money. He does pay me something: mercy on my life. But I need cold hard cash to get anywhere unfortunately."

"We Decepticons can get you money quite easily without spending countless hours at those academic centers. All it involves is some superior firepower and a bunch of cowering clerks working at the place you call a 'bank'."

She closed her textbook, seeing that he wasn't going to let her study. Cynthia stood up, tilting her head up to look at Starscream.

"Sorry, I don't rob banks," she said.

"You don't have to," he smirked. "Your boyfriend can always do that for you. To be honest, I'm surprised he never did…"

"Because I don't want him destroying buildings and killing members of my own species for things like money. I don't want that on my conscious."

"I guess you're right, considering you are betraying your own kind anyway."

"You better pray he doesn't find you in here with me. Why are you really in here?"

"I just wanted to engage in some chit-chat, that's all, Cynthia. We've only been acquainted for such a short time. Your sister, Amanda, doesn't like me at all and that miserable bounty hunter keeps me giving dirty looks when I get too close…"

"And you think you'll have a better chance of socializing with me? I love Blitzwing but I'm more terrified of him rather than Lockdown. You don't want your pretty wing struts to get ripped off, do you?"

"Megatron also told me to summon you. I think you may finally be going on a mission today."

"Get Blitzwing to take me to him. I don't trust you. I know enough about you."

"Cynthia… I always thought you were such an understanding and affable femme."

"Vhat's going on here?"

Icy Blitzwing walked into the room. He pushed past Starscream and scooped Cynthia up into his servos. His optics narrowed and focused on the seeker with intimidating intensity.

"I was just going to take her to Megatron," he explained.

"Stay avay from her," Blitzwing warned. "Get zhour own Human if zhou vant one so badly."

"I wouldn't talk to a superior like that, Blitzwing. Remember, I'm second-in-command once again. You've been demoted since my return. If I were you, I would use a bit more respect. You serve me once more. If I want to talk to her, I can. After all, aren't we one big happy family?"

(A few minutes later.)

"Hello, Megatron," Cynthia lowered her head, preferring to show respect rather than die.

"Greetings, Cynthia," he acknowledged. "I am sure you are aware of why I have called you here?"

"Spying duties, I'm sure. Is it safe to assume?"

"You're precisely correct. You and your sister are to work together on a simple mission: survey Autobot activity."

"I don't want to sound like a smart alec," said Mandy, "but how do you want us to do this?"

"I have already thought it out for you. You will go into the city escorted by Blitzwing, Lockdown, Lugnut and Starscream. From there, you will run around screaming while they attempt to capture you. Some buildings and vehicles will be smashed and the heroic Autobots will swarm in and save the lives of the two innocent Human femmes. Your four friends will then retreat back to the base here and we will wait for what you've discovered amongst the Autobots who will undoubtedly take you into their haven for temporary safekeeping."

"A brilliant strategy, Megatron," praised Starscream. "The Autobots won't see this ruse coming at all."

"So we don't need to hack into any computers they may have or anything like that?" Amanda questioned. "I'm not a hacker and my sister isn't either."

"All you need to do is eavesdrop on any conversations they'll have and listen well," the head bot instructed. "Be on the lookout for anything notable. It's as simple as that."

"We'll head out and do as you wish," said Cyndi. "When do you want us to go out?"

"Today. Now."

"Oh, zhis vill be so fun!" Random exclaimed. "Ve get to destroy zhings and chase after zhe girls!"

"It'll be hard to try to act afraid of you," Amanda smirked at Lockdown. "I've had plenty of time to get used to your mug."

"Just don't do anything dumb, okay?" He cupped her in his servo and placed her down on the ground as if she was a queen. "I'll take you and Cyndi towards the city's outskirts and we'll wait to attack until you're within a populated area of the city so you can attract the Autobots' attention."

"Why not somewhere not so crowded where there will be less of likelihood of people dying?"

"They'll be fine," Cynthia cut in. "They can just run. People will save themselves, so don't stress over it, Sis."

"Precisely," Lugnut nodded his processor. "Let's just get this done and over with. Your presence nauseates me."

"Decepticons, transform and rise up!" Megatron commanded.

"Well, I'll just drive out," Lockdown muttered.

(forty five minutes later – downtown Detroit)

"We need to do Christmas shopping," said Amanda.

"Yeah, what am I going to get Blitzwing for Christmas?" Cynthia wondered. "All I can think of is a Britney Spears CD."

Mandy laughed and slapped her hand across her sister's back. The brunette flinched at the intensity.

"Oh my God, can you just picture Pumpkin Face singing 'Stronger'?" she asked. "I would die of laughter!"

"I think it's cute no matter what," Cyndi smiled. "I could get three gifts for him. Okay, so let's see: Britney Spears music for Random… What could I get for the other two?"

"I have the greatest idea for One Eye: you can choose his favorite poems by you and type it all up nicely for a little booklet."

"That's cute… How about..?"

"Hothead? How about a new tooth?"

Cynthia laughed just as intensely as when her sister did a minute earlier.

"Just maybe…" Cyndi agreed. "What about Lockdown?"

"I have absolutely no clue," Mandy confessed. "Maybe Rob Zombie or Slayer music."

"It's the thought that counts."

The sisters halted their temporary window shopping and sat down on a bench. They watched as their fellow citizens busily walked around, toting bags holding overpriced gifts. A snow system was moving into the area and the white crystalline flakes danced like airborne dancers as they began to fall from the atmosphere. Christmas music wafted through the air when someone unrolled their car window to toss a cigarette into the street. The twenty foot tall pine tree that stood in the middle of the square the girls were sitting in stood proudly, adorned with many lights, bulbs and garlands.

"I love Christmas," Cynthia said contently.

"Don't we all?" Amanda scooted closer. "It's the greatest time of the year. And I'm not saying that just because of the presents. It should all be about peace, love and unity for all people."

Cynthia scoffed harshly.

"If only that were true," she frowned. "If only…"

"Oh, I got a text!" Amanda heard her phone chime.

She fished her cellphone out of her pocket and read her message. It read: 'Here we come. Go crazy, Blondie.'.

"I got the signal from Lockdown," she told Cyndi.

"I'm not moving until I hear jet engines rumbling and people start running around like headless chickens," said Cynthia.

"We might as well have fun with it. We can run around screaming. I actually can't wait to do it… It'll start to suck when we spy on the Autobots though. I like them and I don't think they're all that bad."

"I think they're stupid for protecting us… To boot it, they're pretty naïve too."

"I thought you liked them?"

"I lost respect for them. I never liked them. There's a difference between liking and respect. But for this mission, I'm going to put on a friendly face."

Just then, they heard people yelling in the distance. Tires skidded on the street and the roar of jet engines cut through the air like a sonic boom.

"Here we go." Mandy grinned. "Let's have some fun with it."

(Five minutes later – Autobot base)

An alarm went off in the abandoned warehouse. The five robots rushed into the control room, eager to see what the situation was all about. Sari Sumdac sat cradled in her faithful guardian's servo as he ran to the room to meet up with his fellow Autobots.

"Hey, Ratchet, what's up?" Sari asked as she saw Ratchet standing at the console.

"It looks like the sensor picked up some Decepticon activity," the eldest bot announced. "To me, it seems like it's originating from downtown."

"It's about time!" Bumblebee wore a competitive smile. "I've been itching to get into another face off with these guys!"

"Bumblebee's right," said Optimus. "It has been awhile since we last crossed paths with them again. When did we last encounter them: August?"

"Precisely," Prowl spoke softly.

"I guess we better get down there and see what they're up to," said Bulkhead. "We don't want any civilians to get injured by those clowns. What do you think they're up to anyway?"

"Attention, I'm sure," the Prime concluded. "And we'll give it to them."

"Can I go?" Sari gave them puppy dog eyes.

"We can't risk you getting captured or have something even worse happen to you," Ratchet said disapprovingly.

"I've been in worse situations I'm sure! Why can't I go? I got Bumblebee to get me out if things get nasty!"

"Sari, listen to your elders," Optimus urged. "Ratchet is right, you know."

She folded her arms across her chest and turned her heard away from her friends.

"It'll probably be nothing," Bulkhead said, trying to cheer her up. "We'll be back before you know it. Don't get all mad now."

"Fine," Sari sighed. "I guess I can let you guys go easily this time."

"Bumblebee, I suggest you stay behind to keep Sari company," Prowl smirked. "The younglings will have to stay behind on this one."

"Are you kidding me?" Bumblebee nearly screamed. "Come on, I've been wanting to fight with those lousy 'Cons! You can't do this to me!"

"That's enough, Bumblebee!" Optimus raised his voice.

"I hate to state the obvious," said Ratchet, "but we have to get to downtown before things could get really ugly."

(Ten minutes later – downtown)

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, I WANT TO LIVE!" Amanda yelled, making the most out of the ruse.

There was chaos everywhere. Cars were tossed aside like tiny pebbles and there was glass all over the street and sidewalks when debris flew into windows. People screamed and ran away as if the Apocalypse was happening.

Minutes earlier, the girls nearly got "ran over" by a beige and purple tank. Shortly afterwards, they almost got "stomped on" by a robot with a hooked servo. For ten minutes, they tried to "escape" and flee to safety but they were waiting for the Autobots to come up so they could proceed to phase two of their mission.

"Where are those Autobots?" Cynthia whispered to her sister as they ran down the street. "We can't run around like this all night. Heck, we might also get inadvertently get crushed by a car one of those four guys throws."

"Oh, please," Mandy began to sweat from running around. "Lockdown won't let anything happen to me. Plus, Blitzwing will save you in a heartbeat. He may not have his crap together in his head but when you're in the mix, he'll start thinking straight."

They then heard a mighty whoosh behind them. Before either of them could figure out what was going on, they found themselves swept up into Starscream's servos. The seeker ascended from the ground level and rose up into the snowy sky.

"Let go of us!" Amanda flailed in his literal iron grip. "We were fine running around on the ground."

"Starscream," Cynthia said calmly, trying not to lose her cool, "do you remember the conversation we had earlier this evening?"

"Of course I did, Cynthia." He ignored Mandy completely. "But I figured that if you want to have the Autobots find you and take you in, you needed to be in our servos since they'll be here to try to fight us off. You needn't worry. It'll all go exactly as we want it."

She hated to admit it, but that was a rather good idea. Cyndi hadn't thought about it at all.

"Good thinking," she commented. "But did you tell Blitzwing and Lockdown about this little change in plans?"

"No, but they'll understand when they see how easily you were intercepted by those miserable Autobots," Starscream said proudly. "Besides, what can they do to me? I was made Megatron's second-in-command for a reason."

"Yeah, and from what I heard, you're a great big liar," Amanda spat.

"Such a cute little organic," the seeker cooed. "Don't worry, you'll be back in your lover's disgusting servos once more."

Her green eyes blazed with fury. Starscream could only grin at her anger.

"Why are you holding the Human femmes?" Lugnut approached the three of them.

"Mind your own business, you overgrown bucket of bolts," he hissed. "It's part of the plan. Just go back to causing mayhem."

Lugnut glowered at him, further displeased that the jet had been reabsorbed into Megatron's ranks. He turned tail and went on with sowing more destruction to attract the Autobots.

"See?" he said boastingly. "I have everything…"

Just then, Starscream was enveloped with by a pinkish wave of energy. In his shock, he dropped Cynthia and Amanda as he struggled to free himself from the power of the energy that bound him nearly immobile. The girls wailed in horror as they plummeted to the ground below.

"Bulkhead, now!" Prowl ordered.

The large green bot aimed carefully and threw Prowl through the air as if he was playing darts. The ninja extended his servos out to catch the duo before they could perish on the pavement. Prowl gently caught hold of them and held them close to his chest as he rolled across the ground when he saw he wouldn't have enough time to land on his stabilizing servos. He then stood up and looked at the astonished and shaken girls.

"Are you two alright?" There was concern in his voice.

"Just dandy…" Mandy sighed.

"Perfect timing," Starscream whispered to himself as he saw the event unfold before him. He then raised his voice. "Decepticons, retreat! The Autobots are here!"

He transformed into his vehicle mode and spun around at a blindingly swift rate. It was almost dizzying to look at. Ratchet struggled to keep Starscream within his hold but released him when he discovered he couldn't do so for too long. He raced away from the group of Autobots with Blitzwing, Lugnut and Lockdown following in their own vehicle modes.

"Ah, so we meet again." Prowl set the girls down on the solid ground. "What is this, the fourth time?"

"Fourth for me, third for my sister," Cyndi corrected idly.

"Looks like those Decepticons really like picking on you," said Bulkhead as Ratchet and Optimus approached them.

"We just happen to have really bad luck," said Mandy. "We're not the luckiest girls on the planet."

"You're alright though?" Optimus knelt down.

"We're cool. It was really scary when that jet grabbed us though."

"Starscream," Ratchet said with annoyance. "It's been awhile since we've seen that bot. We had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before he'd rear his faceplate again."

"Do you need someone to take you home?" asked Bulkhead.

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Optimus cut in. "Ladies, since this has been the second time you've almost been kidnapped by them, I think it would be good for your own safety that you at least stay within our care for a short time."

"I suppose maybe that would be a sensible thing to do," said Cynthia. "I know I sure as heck don't want to get abducted by a bunch of Decepticons. Lord knows what'll happen. But, we don't want to be too much of a burden to you…"

"Not at all. We'll take you in for the night and we can take you home tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's okay. Thank you."

"That's very nice of you!" Amanda smiled. "We appreciate it."

"Do you want to call your boyfriends about what's going on so they'll know where you'll be tonight?" said Prowl.

Both of them had temporarily forgot that Prowl especially knew that Johann Riese and Hunter Duress were having relationships with them. He, Bumblebee and Sari saw the two couples at the mall back in October.

"Johann went back to Austria to iron out some dealings with his family," Cynthia lied.

"Hunter went back with him to keep him some company," Amanda jumped in. "Besides, they're kind of the protective type and I'm sure they'd have a meltdown if they found out we almost got kidnapped and whatnot."

"Yes, I had a feeling that was the case…" Prowl recalled the incident at the station nearly a month earlier.


	35. Chapter 34 Infiltrators

**Hello everyone! I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day! Also, thanks for the last chapter's reviews. :) Okay, I admit I had really no idea what I was going to write for this chapter but I think I pulled it off well enough. I hope you like it though. R&R and enjoy the update please! I promise the next chapter will be better! **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 34 Infiltrators

(Decepticon base – 7:30pm)

"I will have your helm!"

That was what Starscream heard as someone slammed into him with an impressive force. Blitzwing and Lugnut turned around to see what the ruckus was about. They weren't entirely surprised when they saw Lockdown standing above Starscream as he lay on the ground, shocked by what had just happened.

"What in the name of Megatron is going on?" Lugnut said in an exasperated voice.

"Do not touch her," Lockdown's voice dripped of venom and malice. His hooked servo was inches away from the seeker's faceplate. "She doesn't like you so leave her alone…"

"You're crazy!" Starscream growled. "I had picked up the girls so I could attract the Autobot's attention to make sure they would be brought into their care for the sake of the mission!"

"Vait, he had Cyndi too?" Hothead raged. "Lockdown, hold him down and I vill rip off his ving struts!"

"I meant it all with innocence! Do you honestly think I'd take an interest in those pathetic girls?"

The triple changer and the bounty hunter were seething. Lugnut sighed and walked to his quarters, fed up with his fellow 'Cons. He couldn't care if he was leaving Starscream to his fate or not.

"Must we bicker and argue, my friends?" Starscream stood back up. "It's all a harmless misunderstanding."

"I don't vant zhou near her because I do not trust zhou," said Blitzwing. "Zhou bozher her even zhough zhou know not to!"

"You may not pick on Mandy as much as Cynthia," Lockdown spoke up, "but you sure as heck can't get near her if she doesn't like you. And I'm going to make sure that wish of hers is reinforced."

"For Primus' sake, you treat them like they're your sparkmates," the seeker sneered. "Are you that stupid? They're Humans. Within fifty stellar cycles, they'll be dead. They're so weak, fragile and worthless…"

"As I said earlier, your helm is going to be mine, flyboy. I happen to like Mandy a lot. She's a very decent Human and I alone will decide who can have connections to me and who can't. Regarding her, I plan on having her by my side for quite some time. Maybe I will stick with her until she dies since she has so little time and I have practically an eternity."

"You're just as pathetic as them. Have it your way, you defects."

Starscream left the room in a huff.

"Do you think Megatron would care if we killed him?" Lockdown asked his friend.

"I only deal vith him because Megatron allowed him to live," said Icy. "I zhink Starscream approaches Cyndi all the time because he knows he can get avay vith it. Unfortunately, he is my superior."

"That blows. But there's always next time."

"I vill be more zhan happy to help zhou zhough vhen Megatron gets sick of his shenanigans," Random cackled.

(Autobot base – 7:30pm)

Cynthia and Amanda hopped out of their seats. Optimus assumed his robot mode and the other three Transformers followed this action a second later. The girls found themselves standing before an abandoned warehouse complex.

"This is where you live?" Mandy scratched her head. "Isn't that a little inhumane? Why can't the citizens give you something nicer?"

"Where else could we go?" said Bulkhead. "This place isn't so bad actually once you get used to it."

"Eh, good point."

"I believe you've met our friend, Sari Sumdac?" Ratchet walked alongside the girls.

"Yes, we did," Cynthia confirmed. "She's such a sweet and cute little kid."

The doc bot laughed at that.

"We'll see how you feel about her after a little while," he said. "She'll be dying to meet up with you again I'm sure. She gets bored sometimes."

The four Cybertronians escorted the girls into the building. Amanda stealthily took her phone out of her pocket with the intentions to text Lockdown. Quickly, she pressed the letter keys and created the message: 'we're in'. Another moment later, Mandy concealed it. She nodded at her sister, signaling she informed him.

Bumblebee and Sari were eagerly awaiting their comrades' arrival. They were intrigued to see Cynthia and Amanda walking in behind them. Sari nudged her guardian, silently telling him she wanted to be let down onto the floor. The yellow bot obliged, and gently removed her from her seat on his shoulder. He lowered his servo and she stepped onto the floor.

"We met before!" Sari beamed. "I think I remember your names… But I forget who's who."

"I'm Amanda, the blonde," Amanda grinned. "The brunette is Cynthia. We did meet before."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I thought. Why are you here?"

"We got snatched up by a Decepticon by the name of Starscream," said Cyndi.

"All of those Decepticons are creeps. They would pick on girls. So I guess Optimus made you come back so we could watch out for you until things calmed down?"

Optimus rolled his eyes when she put it that way.

"They were targeted before and when it happened a second time, we thought it would be safe to bring them in for the evening," he said. "I wouldn't call it force. I call it concern for others."

"So, they're sleeping over?" Sari concluded.

"You could say so, yes," Prowl confirmed.

The little girl was extremely enthused by this news. She squealed in delight. Amanda felt happy as the spirited child jumped up and down. Cynthia smiled uneasily, realizing she'd have to play the role of both spy and babysitter.

"That's so cool!" said Sari. "This is awesome! I got two older girls to hang out with! We'll eat some candy, pizza, play video games, Twister, DDR..! We'll have a blast!"

Cynthia groaned internally. She loathed the reality of being Sari's new found friend and sleepover buddy. All she wanted to do was try snoop around the Autobot's base and see if she could discover anything that could be of use to Megatron. Reluctantly, she saw that she would have to play along with this in order to avoid suspicion. Later on, she might get her chance to carry out her original mission.

"I love Twister!" Amanda exclaimed. "I'm a beast at it!"

"Ugh, I am not flexible at all," Cynthia forced out a tiny smile. "I will scream in bloody murder if I do a split."

"You're not that bad."

"I'm bad enough."

"That's okay," said Bulkhead. "I'm not all that great at Twister either."

"Just make yourselves at home," Ratchet told the two guests. "And if Sari proves to be too annoying for you, you can always confront us with that issue and we'll iron it out."

"I am not annoying!" the girl pouted.

"We'll be around if you need us for anything," Optimus added. "Don't be afraid to ask us for anything if you have to."

"We'll be fine," said Mandy. "Thanks anyway." She turned to Sari. "So what do you want to do first?"

"It's up to you guys!" the little girl answered. "You're the guests!"

"Okay, how about Twister?"

"Sounds awesome!"

Sari grabbed one of their hands and tugged on them. Amanda was charmed by her cuteness while Cynthia was a little irked by her excessive giddiness and optimism. Instead of having her rip their arms out of their sockets, Cynthia and Amanda walked besides Sari, flanking her. She still held onto their hands and she guided them to the Autobot's makeshift living room.

"Autobots, I think it's necessary that we have a little conference about something as soon as possible," said Prowl.

"You can't exclude you me this time!" Bumblebee butted in. "I'm an equal member of this group too!"

"It's no big deal," said Bulkhead. "I'll watch after them to make sure Sari doesn't drive them crazy. Just give me an update about what went on afterwards."

(Five minutes later – control room)

"Don't you think it's the least bit odd or suspicious that they targeted the girls again?" Prowl asked. "I just think it seems like something peculiar is going on here."

"Those girls are just really, really unlucky," said Bumblebee. "'Cons have a habit of picking on those kind of people too."

"Anymore, I'm starting to believe less and less that luck has something to do with these encounters. The last time we've run into Decepticons was in late August. Blitzwing and Lugnut almost took them as hostages. They disappeared until this evening. Starscream had them in his servos."

"I've noticed that something does seem to be fishy," Ratchet admitted. "Those goons gave up without a fight and fled the scene as soon as Starscream dropped the girls. I don't think he'd leave so easily and his friends would have no trouble beating up the four of us."

"Didn't Cynthia and Amanda say that their boyfriends are over in Austria?" asked Optimus. "I think that's what they told us. Cynthia's boyfriend went over to take care of some business and Amanda's accompanied him on the trip."

"All I know is, I don't think we need Cynthia's crazy boyfriend to start screaming at us again like he did at the station," said Bumblebee.

"That was one very odd specimen of a Human," said Ratchet. "He was almost too odd actually."

"Him," Prowl became excited and sounded like he was getting into the conversation with gusto. "We need to discuss that man right now. When he was yelling at us while we were at the station, did any of you notice anything strange about him?"

"What was normal about him in the first place?" Bumblebee's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yeah, firstly, he's crazy."

"I know I raised a brow plate when he said 'servos' but I thought my audio receptors were playing tricks on me," the Prime confided. "Also, didn't he speak in different voices?"

"He did," Ratchet nodded his helm.

"Exactly," Prowl pointed out. "Gentlebots, I've had this suspicion ever since I met him a second time at the station: this Johann fellow is not who Cynthia claims he is. I know I may sound crazy but I think it's none other than Blitzwing in disguise. And I think that Amanda's boyfriend, Hunter, is someone else we've come across before. I think Hunter is actually Lockdown."

"That's ridiculous!" Bumblebee snorted. "But what you've said, Prowl, is really obvious at the same time. I just can't believe it…"

"Are these girls even aware of the truth you're certain of?" Optimus asked.

"I honestly don't know," said the ninja bot. "If Johann and Blitzwing are the same being, what in the name of the Allspark is going on?"

"I smell lots of lies and deception," Ratchet said grimly. "Why would Blitzwing disguise himself as a Human and attach himself to Cynthia?"

"Something is definitely not right," the head Cybertronian shook his helm. "Somehow, I think it may be possible that the girls are connected to the Decepticons… I don't want to accuse them of anything yet what you've said, Prowl, is very shocking but obvious like Bumblebee said. Maybe it is a good idea that Bulkhead is watching them right now."

"What should we do?" said Bumblebee. "Do we question them or what?"

"This has to be handled in a covert manner because this may well be a very delicate issue," said Prowl. "We can ask them a few questions, yes… But we have to be careful with what we ask them and be on the lookout for any subtle clues. Personally, I fear the worst: I think they may be in allegiance with them. I think that Blitzwing and Lockdown were in Human disguises for whatever reason and the girls claimed they were their boyfriends to give them some credibility."

"The disturbing thing was that if Blitzwing really is Johann," said Ratchet, "he treated Cynthia like she was his sparkmate. He wouldn't let us take a step closer to her."

"I find that very hard to believe," said Bumblebee. "Those Decepticons are sparkless monsters. I'm surprised they didn't even eat Cyndi and Mandy."

"Whatever's going on, Prowl is right: we have to carefully unmask the truth," Optimus decided. "Maybe we should end the conference now and go out and meet them so they don't start to wonder where we went without Bulkhead. We'll talk more about this later. Besides, maybe we should let them go tomorrow and wait and see what happens next."

(A few minutes later…)

"Ahh! Crap, I got a charlie horse!"

Growling in frustration, Cynthia abandoned the Twister mat and sat down. She massaged her thigh furiously, trying to rub the pain out of her. Sari and Amanda were highly engrossed in the game on the other hand. Bulkhead looked at the brunette.

"I'm too clumsy for that," he said. "I already had a bad experience with that game once before."

"Me too," Cynthia confessed. "I could never be an acrobat. I don't know how people do cartwheels and splits… " She wiped away some sweat from her brow. "Geez, I'm hot."

"Are you serious?" Amanda yelled. "It's cold in this place!"

"Well, that's because you have nothing but a t-shirt on. If it's so cold, go put your hoodie back on."

"I don't want it to get sweaty and musty!"

"Cyndi, come join us!" Sari giggled happily. "It's not fun without you! The more the merrier!"

"She's just a grumpy old woman," Mandy teased. "She doesn't like fun."

Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"I'll end up killing myself if I keep it up," she said. "You guys will have a better time without me anyway."

"How's everything going?" Optimus asked.

The other four Autobots entered the room.

"Everything's great," Bulkhead answered. "Everyone's playing Twister. There're no problems here at all. We're getting along."

"I had to drop out because I hurt myself," Cyndi reported dryly. "I'm okay though."

"Hey, I'll take your place!" Bumblebee smiled.

He bounded over to the mat and joined in with Amanda and Sari. Cynthia returned to rubbing her thigh where her muscles cramped up.

"So you had a really exciting evening, haven't you?" Ratchet walked over to see if Cyndi was alright. "Are you alright, Ms. Preston?"

"It's nothing really," she said. "Thanks, I'll be alright." Then she paused. "Oh, hey, Autobots?" All five of them looked at her in unison. "I just wanted to apologize for that outburst I had back in November at the station. I was just really upset what happened and I didn't mean to lash out like that. It was totally uncalled for and rude of me."

"No problem at all," said Prowl. "Your apology is accepted."

"I want to apologize on Johann's behalf too. He's just complicated."

Prowl's optics gleamed when she mentioned Blitzwing. Ratchet glanced over at Optimus warily.

"So he went back to Austria?" said Prowl, taking a few steps closer to Cynthia.

"Yes," she said. "He needed to go back over there to iron out some difficulties with his family."

"Did he say when he'd get back?"

"Whenever he gets done doing what he needs done, I guess. He said he didn't know for sure how long he'd be gone for."

"He seems to be a very colorful fellow."

"He is." Cynthia couldn't restrain a warm smile from appearing. "He most certainly is. I've never met anyone quite like him before."

"Yes, he does seem to be interesting. Ms. Preston, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly. I have nothing to hide."

"Did you ever notice anything strange about Johann?"

"Like what? Do you know something I don't about him?"

"What Prowl is trying to say is that have you noticed anything unusual about him?" said Optimus. "Did he ever seem to be a bit… Off?"

"Yes, he is eccentric. But he was born with a mental illness: dissociative identity disorder. That's multiple personalities in other words. He didn't receive treatment for it when he lived in Austria before he came here to America and he learned to live with it. I love him just the way he is. Is that what you meant?"

"She's prepared," Prowl thought to himself. "I don't buy it."

"Did you ever notice anything else about him?" Ratchet closed in. "Did he ever remind you of someone?"

"No, honestly," said Cynthia. "I'm clueless. Who do you think he reminds you of?"

"No one. It's nothing to worry about, Ms. Preston. Nevermind."

(2:00am)

Cynthia had been tossing and turning on the floor for the past two hours. She was quite comfortable because she was snuggled up into a sleeping bag that protected her from the chill of the abandoned warehouse. It served its purpose too well almost and she found herself becoming a little overheated. Restlessness plagued her and she couldn't get a wink of sleep: she was still trying to see if the coast was clear so she could begin her spying duties at last.

She could hear Amanda's soft snores a few feet away from her. There was no way she was going to be able to wake her sister up. Sari was close to Mandy's side. Bumblebee was recharging about ten feet away from the three girls who were clustered together.

"Get it together," Cyndi thought. "Why are you stalling? You can't even sleep so try to get out and snoop around. I don't want to report back without anything to say. He might kill us."

Her body tensed when she heard someone's metallic feet against the cool floor. Cynthia's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see a slim form enter the entranceway that led into the room she was in. Faintly, she could see a blue visor.

"Cynthia, you are awake?"

It was Prowl. Cynthia gritted her teeth in frustration. Silently, she hoped he didn't spot this.

"Yes, I am," she said breathlessly. "I just can't seem to fall asleep."

"You're not used to this environment I bet," said Prowl. "It's alright. You've also got the memories of the spark pounding encounter with the Decepticons earlier so maybe that helps to make things worse."

"I guess… I'm just not tired."

"I'm sorry but can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Did your sister's boyfriend, Hunter, seem a little odd?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "Once I got to know him, he was a really great guy."

Prowl took a step into the room. His footfalls were as silent as the vacuum of space. Cynthia began to feel a little nervous and invaded. At the back of her mind, she had haunting suspicions he might possibly know the truth. She swallowed her fear and wore a stoic and stern face, displaying that all she had to show was the truth.

"Ms. Preston," he resumed, "do you realize how dangerous the Decepticons are?"

"Of course," said Cyndi, "I almost got abducted by them twice. I know they're never to be taken lightly."

"You know you must inform us of any information you obtain about them. It's for the good of everyone that we must get whatever news we can collect. They, especially Megatron, are unspeakably evil. They lie, kill and do what they can to further their cause."

"I know. If I had any information about them, I'd tell you. But I don't and neither does my sister. I don't mean to point fingers but it seems like you're accusing us of hiding something."

"These are treacherous times, Ms. Preston. We all must be aware, that's all." He paused. "I will bother you no further. Let me resume my nightly watch duty and I will let you try to go back to sleep. Goodnight."

He exited before she could return the same departing phrase. Sighing, Cynthia curled up within the sleeping bag. She shook her head and she suddenly felt no urge to try and go forth on the assignment Megatron gave her and Amanda.

"I have no real allegiance to Megatron," she thought. "Blitzwing is all who I am truly loyal to in that group. I'd love to spill everything now but I can't… If I tell them, they'll tear him from me. I know I'm serving evil but it's only out of love." This was the worst time to have an angel and a demon sitting on her shoulders. "Can I really do this?"

(The next day – 9:30am: Decepticon base)

"I didn't expect you two to get back from the Autobot's dwelling so quickly." Megatron approached his two agents. "You are swift in returning from your assignment. I admire that."

"They let us go quite easily," said Cynthia. "After we woke up, they said it was safe for us to leave. We took a bus back to our home and once we got there, we called for Lockdown to take us here to report to you."

"Very good. So tell me, do you have anything to report from your time amongst them?"

Cynthia and Amanda looked at each other. The youngest looked a little frightened: she got into the food and fun too much and rather forgot about her mission. Cyndi was equally concerned but she kept her turmoil hidden within.

"Megatron, we have a reason to believe that the Autobots may be onto us," she revealed. "We were questioned but I think Mandy and I are clear for now. We attempted to try to snoop around but those five Autobots and their little friend had close eyes on us the whole evening. I admit it: it was unsuccessful."

Megatron's expression didn't change at all. Whether this was a good thing or not, the girls had no clue.

"I've had a creeping suspicion that they might suspect you of being in league with me," he said. "You were almost kidnapped by Blitzwing and Lugnut a few months earlier. I think they would believe something would be amiss if you were targeted again. Did you answer their questions carefully?"

"Yes," Mandy entered the conversation. "We tried to hide everything as best as we could. But I think they may know that Lockdown and Blitzwing were disguised as people when they crossed paths with us before."

"You must use caution. You're still my spies and I still expect you to deceive for as long as possible. From a certain point of view, perhaps your mission may not have been in vain after all." He smirked. "Tell me, have you grown close to the child?"

"She stuck to Amanda like a leech," said Cyndi. Then she thought she began to understand what Megatron might be thinking. "Do you think it would be a good idea for us to try to get closer to them through Sari?"

"Precisely. This will take time to get any serious results because the Autobots are suspicious of you two. You must earn their trust and they will no longer think you have anything hidden."

Blitzwing and Lockdown were on the other side of the room, passively involved in the conversation. They glanced at each other when Megatron told their beloveds of what they needed to do to succeed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lockdown asked.

"Vherever zhat brat is, zhe Autobots are not too far avay," Hothead grumbled. "I hate it vhen zhey get close to her. Zhou don't know how hard I have to fight vith myself to not offline zhem vhile she is vith zhem."

"Not only that, if those bots are starting to think they really are in league with Megatron, they will also discover Mandy loves me and Cyndi loves you. It has the potential to get out of hand."

"Zhere is nozhing to be afraid of," said Icy. "I have full confidence in Cynthia's abilities to keep zhis a secret. I'm sure Amanda vill fare just as vell."

"We can do that," said Cynthia. "Sari likes us so perhaps that will come in our favor."

"I think it would be wise to be around during times of peace," said Megatron. "To be endangered again, especially when my Decepticons are around, is just sending up more red flags. Surely you two both understand this?" They nodded their heads in unison. "Good. Remember: patience is paramount to this long term mission I have given you."


	36. Chapter 35 A Decepticon Christmas

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! :) Okay, you had to have seen this coming: an X-Mas chapter. I promise this isn't a bunch of filler crap. I also threw another surprise into the story... Please R&R and enjoy! **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 35 A Decepticon Christmas

(December 22nd – 5:00pm: the peninsula)

"Hello?"

"Amanda, dear! It's your mother!"

"Hey, Mom… What's going on? Are you still planning on coming over here to Detroit for Christmas?"

"Of course! I'm packing up as we speak. I'm thinking about coming down tomorrow morning where I'll stay with you and your sister for a few days. I have to be back here before New Years… Is that alright, honey?"

"Yeah, of course. Why would it be a problem in the first place?"

"I know you and your sister are busy bees. Do you know if your handsome friend Hunter will be there?"

Lockdown could hear the conversation on her phone since Amanda was sitting on his shoulder. He laughed softly. Amanda brought a finger up to mouth, telling him to hush. The bounty hunter rolled his optics. Mandy smiled.

"He's in Austria with Johann, remember?" she told her mother. "They most likely won't be back for Christmas until they get what they need get finished with over there."

"That's a pity. You girls are all alone… Alright, well, I just wanted to check in with you about our Christmas plans. I'll see you tomorrow morning, baby. Bye!"

"Bye, Mom."

She disconnected the call and put her phone into her pocket.

"Mom?" said Cynthia.

"Oh, yeah," her sister answered. "She'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Vait, zhou mean ve von't be able to celebrate Christmas togezher?" Random asked sadly. "Zhour mozher vill be over and ve can't be vith our lovelies?"

"It's only for a few days, Blitzwing," his sweetheart assured. "We knew Mom was going to come down soon but we planned on having our own little Christmas party after she left."

"No, ve'll do it tonight!"

"And how are we going to do that?" said Lockdown. "I agree with Cyndi: just wait until their mom leaves. We don't even know how to celebrate Christmas! We're not Humans!"

"I vant to celebrate it and ve vill! I vant to have my first Christmas vith my Cynthia! I know a little about it and I vant to do it! I vill get everyzhing ready and ve'll have a party tonight before Helen comes!"

"I get nervous when you plan stuff, especially when it's you, Random," said Amanda. "You do know that Christmas involves a tree, mistletoe, carols… And other happy and Christmasy things. Not death, destruction and crushed Autobots, right?"

"Of course! I know vhat Humans do for Christmas! I vas one for a month, remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Blitzwing set Cyndi on the ground.

"Everyone, go back to zhe base," he instructed. "I vill go fetch zhe tree now and ve can begin all of our fun!"

He turned into a jet and flew off towards Detroit. Cynthia shook her head.

"He really likes all of these holidays, doesn't he?" said Lockdown.

"Good God, I can just picture what he'd be like if he found out about Mardi Gras or St. Patrick's Day," Cynthia sighed. But then she grinned. "I can't wait to see what he does for Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, me too." Amanda looked directly into Lockdown's optics.

(A half an hour later.)

"Christmas?" Starscream sounded disgusted. "Ugh, that glitch head would want to celebrate something as mundane and ludicrous as a Human holiday like that."

"Well, I think it's a very sweet thing for him to do," Cynthia glowered at the seeker. "He's rushing to have a little party for me and Amanda because we won't be interacting with any of our lovely Decepticon friends for the next few days."

"Where do you think you're running off to? You just can't abandon us so quickly like that."

"My mom is coming tomorrow and we have to pretend that we're not spies," said Mandy. "I don't mean to be a smart alec but Megatron did say we had to keep our other jobs as his spies as secrets. We have to make everything seem normal for our Mom."

"Just make sure you celebrate this holiday without me."

"We'd probably have more fun without you anyway so go on."

Megatron entered the throne room where they were congregated. Everyone fell silent and turned to his direction. The head 'Con looked straight back at his minions.

"Please, do carry on with whatever ruckus you were going on with," he said. Then he paused when he realized something. "Where is Blitzwing at?"

"He went to go get something called a 'Christmas tree', Lord Megatron," said Lugnut. "The Human femmes want to celebrate a holiday that is unique to their species which involves gaudy trees, singing and a fat merry prowler who breaks into Humans' dwellings through something called a chimney and leaves gifts for organic sparklings."

"Let me know when the festivity is over."

Promptly, Megatron turned around to retreat to the sanctity of his quarters. He planned on getting plenty of hours of undisturbed recharge this evening. The door slammed shut behind him with a firm click. Secretly, Starscream was pleased that he was gone: that meant he was in control now.

"Perhaps I will stick around to see this merriment unfold," he said. "It'll be very humorous to see. Do continue, my organic friends."

Cynthia glanced over to the corner of the room where Professor Sumdac was isolated. He was sitting in a slouched manner on the cot. His head was hung low and clearly he looked depressed. Her own attitude fell a little bit when she saw his woe. It didn't take her long to remind herself that he was separated from his daughter, Sari. Christmas was practically here and he was stuck with a bunch of belligerent robots: she could imagine that it would suck for him.

"Why don't we bring Sumdac out?" she asked.

"The Professor will stay within his quarters," Lugnut proclaimed.

"It's Christmas though!" Amanda debated. "Can't you give him a break? And it can't be healthy to keep a living, breathing, feeling organism inside such an enclosed space for so long. I've never seen the guy out of his cell!"

"He can enjoy your pathetic holiday in there."

"It's not like the guy's going to run away," said Lockdown. "Why not let him out? We won't let him escape."

"No, don't worry about me," Sumdac spoke up. "Really, I'm alright here."

"Are you sure you don't want to come out?" Cynthia felt pity for him. After all, he did save her. "Come on, is it honestly more fun in there than it will be out here?"

"Thank you for your generosity and concern, girls. But I prefer to be left alone right now. I hope you can understand that."

"Well… If that's what you really want, I guess I won't try to convince you any further. I understand." She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Professor."

Isaac grinned back at her weakly. It was obvious this was a strained and forced gesture. The grin melted away and he laid down on his cot.

"I have returned!"

Blitzwing ran into the throne room, carrying a fully decorated Christmas tree on his shoulder. Cynthia and Amanda's eyes widened when they recognized it as the tree that was set up in downtown Detroit that they saw a week earlier.

"You stole the Christmas tree?" Cynthia said in an aghast tone. "Couldn't you find another one in the woods around here?"

"Zhis vas zhe best one I could find," said Hothead. "I vasn't going to look for a tree all night long so I zhought zhis vas zhe best one. Plus, it's already decorated!"

"I'm sure the Autobots were trying to kill you over a ridiculous tree too," Starscream laughed. "They'll protect anything no matter how insignificant it is."

"No, just a lot of Humans ran around screaming. I grabbed it and came back. It's not zhat hard at all, Starscream."

"Very funny, Blitzwing…"

"Alzhough I'm sure zhou vould've found some vay to ruin such a simple task so recklessly," Icy smiled softly.

"Knock it off," Mandy ordered. "This is Christmas! This is a happy holiday! It's all about peace, love, merriment and friendship!"

"That's disgusting," Lugnut rumbled.

"Okay, everyone who doesn't want to be here, get lost," said Lockdown. "The femmes want to celebrate their holiday and if you don't like it, leave." He focused his optics on Starscream and Lugnut. "Do I have to extend a personal invitation to you both?"

"I will not be bossed around by bounty hunting scum like you!" Lugnut pointed his servo at Lockdown.

"Neither will I," said Starscream. "Besides, I said I want to see just what this holiday is all about for myself."

"Alright, then shut up and stop complaining," the spike-studded bot rolled his optics.

(Twenty minutes later.)

"…not a creature was stirring: not even a mouse!"

"But vhy does Santa Claus come down zhe chimney?" Random Blitzwing interrupted Mandy for the seventh time. "If he's so fat, vhy go down zhe chimney? Zhat's avfully stupid!"

"Santa Claus isn't even real, Blitzwing."

"So he von't give gifts to all zhe good girls and boys and give coal to zhe bad children?"

"Their parents do. It's just a myth for children: that's all… Yes, I was crushed when I found out Santa wasn't real too."

"Vell, yes zhat's vhat I zhought," said Icy. "I don't comprehend how a supposedly magical man vith flying reindeer can deliver gifts all over zhe Earth in one night. Zhat's preposterous."

"And I vould destroy him if he tried to break into my home and leave gifts for me!" Hothead declared.

"Well, maybe he could deliver all those gifts if he had a capable and swift mode of transportation like a harrier jet," Starscream grinned.

"Reindeer are not capable of flight even if he was real and magical," said Lugnut. "Your holiday legend is quite foolish. Are your sparklings really that stupid?"

"Kids are kids," Amanda said with rising frustration. "I can't believe you're discussing the physics of Santa Claus."

"So what other Christmas traditions and whatnot do you girls do?" Lockdown wondered. "The kid's stories are getting a little annoying and boring." He paused and smiled wistfully at his love. "Sorry, Blondie."

"When Mandy and I were kids, we played in the snow a lot," Cyndi told. "Our Christmases were really simple and uneventful actually. All we did was hang out together as a family and enjoy everything."

"That's awfully boring," said Starscream.

"I'm sorry my life wasn't overtly extravagant and exciting. But that's the truth."

"Zhen vhy don't ve play in zhe snow?" Random suggested. "Ooh, ve can have a snowball fight and build a snowman! Cynthia vill be on my team!"

"I refuse to participate," Lugnut folded his arms across his chassis. "We Decepticons do not engage in such frivolous and wasteful games."

"This actually sounds interesting," said Starscream. "What do you exactly do in a snowball fight?"

"Uh, you grab a handful of snow, roll it up into a ball and chuck it at someone," said Amanda. "And you call me stupid…"

"Count me in," Lockdown included himself. He relished the chance of venting his anger out on the seeker without actually killing him. Snowballs would have to do perfectly for the time being. "It sure is so much better than hanging around in this boring base… Amanda's on my team. Looks like you're on your own, Starscream. That is, if your pal Lugnut wants to help you out."

"Goodbye, I'm going to recharge early this evening," said Lugnut.

"I don't need him or anyone else to defeat you, Blitzwing and your Human friends!" Starscream boasted. "It's snow for Primus' sake! I, Starscream, will accept your challenge and utterly crush you!"

(Five minutes later.)

"Mercy!"

Random howled in laughter as he threw a gigantic snowball at Starscream. The air commander crumpled under the weight of the snowball and crashed to the ground, pinned beneath a mound of the white frozen water. Lockdown kicked a tree that stood above the fallen seeker and a blanket of snow spread over him, covering his body completely.

"Aczually, I found zhat to be quiet liberating and amusing," said Icy.

"Absolutely," Lockdown agreed, walking over to Blitzwing's side. "It helps you get that pent up fury out."

"He ain't so tough now," Amanda smirked.

"Okay, you caught me off guard," Starscream's voice came out as muffled from beneath the snow. He stood up onto his stabilizing shoulders and brushed the snow off of his shoulders. "Obviously, this requires a little more carefulness and skill for this particular art."

"You just suck that's all."

"It seems as if you've warmed up to your position within our ranks quickly, Amanda. You're abusing your comfort quite well to be so offensive towards me all the time. Why can't you be quiet and respectable like your sister?"

His four companions all gave him an odd and defensive look. Blitzwing was especially suspicious and wary of his words. Being the protective bot that he was, the triple changer practically held Cynthia against his chest to keep her out of Starscream's grip.

"I think I've had enough for one evening," he said, turning his back on the tiny group. "Have fun frolicking in the snow. I'm sure you can enjoy this holiday without me."

Walking away from them, Starscream went back to the base.

"With pleasure," Lockdown mumbled.

"I zhink I zhould've put a boulder into zhe snowball," said Hothead. "Zhat vould've made zhings more interesting!"

"Hey, Cyndi, are you okay?" Amanda noticed her sister seemed quiet and more mellow than usual for most of the evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," Cynthia shot an assuring smile. "I guess all this coldness is just making me sleepy and lazy. I might be coming down with something. Tis' the season, I guess. It's nothing though."

"My Cynthia is sick?" Random gasped. "Oh, no! Zhat von't do!"

"I'm fine! You're so paranoid with me. If I was sick, you'd know it."

"Okay zhen… Vhy don't ve have anozher snowball fight? How about me and Lockdown versus zhou and zhour sister?"

"Ha, ha, I'd love to see that," Amanda shook her head. "We'd be dead. That's not fair at all."

"Actually, I've got something planned," said Lockdown. "If you don't mind, Mandy and I are going to go off somewhere."

"Is it my Christmas present?" She squealed. "You're such a sweetheart, Locky! You shouldn't have!"

"It's nothing much really but you'll like it."

"You're abandoning us again," said Cynthia. "Oh, well. Go on and have fun. Blitzwing and I will pass the boredom by."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later," said Mandy. "You better be home by the time Mom comes over."

"Look who's talking. Now go and enjoy your early Christmas present."

Lockdown transformed into his vehicle mode. His holoform manifested and took up space in the driver's seat, insisting that he should be the driver. Amanda got into the passenger's seat. Then they sped off into the evening, making their way to downtown Detroit.

"Zhat reminds me…" Icy said in an ashamed voice. "I have forgotten to get zhou somezhing, Cyndi."

"Really, it's okay," she said. "I mean, you don't even celebrate this holiday so it's no big deal."

"But I have zhe perfect idea!" Random smiled. "Zhou vill love it! It's a surprise and zhou can't look!" He removed her from her seat on his shoulder and placed her on the ground. "Go take a short valk around zhe base and I vill come after zhou vhen I'm done, okay? No peeking!"

Without a word, Cynthia smiled and walked off into the snowy woods that surrounded the mine.

(Fifteen minutes later.)

Cynthia found herself to be not especially bothered by the frigid air and chill of the snow. As long as she kept on moving, her body was quite warm. Her temporary and fleeting moments of feeling a little under the weather disappeared and she felt especially happy and joyous. For her entire little hike, she wore a content and serene smile.

Currently, she didn't have a care in the world. Her conscious wasn't torturing her. She had finished her exams (she did manage to study sufficiently even though Starscream interrupted her first efforts) and she was waiting to start her final semester in a few weeks. Her life as a spy was still under close wraps as far as she could tell. She had her health and her family. Lastly, she was still in love with her special someone since the spring.

Life was good.

Cynthia brushed off some snow on a fallen log and sat down. Flurries began to fall. The wind scattered them and a few stray flakes clung to her jacket. The brisk wind brushed up against her face but she didn't care. All she could was sit happily and silently. Her eyes shut and she decided to sit on the log until Blitzwing would retrieve her.

About two minutes passed and she suddenly opened her eyes. Her ears picked up on a peculiar noise. It sounded like something was scuttling through the snow, crunching it. As soon as Cyndi's eyes opened, she saw something that made her wonder if she was high or not.

There was this giant purple and black spider about a few yards away from her. Its ruby eyes gazed at her with this look that Cynthia could not decipher. Its legs almost seemed to be shivering as it stood before her in the snow. She wanted to break the stare with this monstrous arachnid but she couldn't. At the back of her mind, she was sure that if she tried to scream or run away, it would wrap her up in silk and drain her fluids.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

Cynthia practically fell out of her seat and slowly crawled away from the creature. Her eyes were still glued to the spider thing. It inched closer to her with every foot Cynthia advanced away from it. When it started to approach her, Cyndi got up onto her feet and ran for her life.

"Blitzwing!" she screamed. "There's a giant spider chasing me! Save me!"

"Wait a minute there, organic!"

The young woman stopped dead in her tracks. She heard a fellow female's voice. It sounded Cybertronian too. Cynthia turned around, seeing that the spider was still there. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Did you just talk?" she gasped.

Before her eyes, the spider transformed into a femme. Cynthia spotted a tiny Decepticon emblem located near the base of her neck. Blackarachnia walked over to Cyndi and knelt down to her.

"Who are you and how do you know Blitzwing?" she interrogated.

"Um, I work for Megatron." Cyndi preferred not to say she was in love with Blitzwing. "I work as a spy for him…"

"You work for the Decepticons?"

"Yes."

She noticed the techno organic was rubbing her arms and holding herself. Cynthia was perplexed when she saw a robot who could feel the effects of the cold. Neither did she ever meet one who could transform into a spider.

"I find that hard to believe," said Blackarachnia, "but I'm willing to buy that for the time being. There is a base around here, right?"

"Yes, it's in the mine."

"My organic side doesn't handle this planet's snow too well and I need some shelter. I plan on moving on after I warm up a little."

"Blackarachnia?"

Blitzwing halted in his tracks when he saw her. The two looked at each other, not expecting to see the other at all. The last time they had seen one another was fifty years earlier aboard _The Nemesis_.

"Blitzwing," she acknowledged in an annoyed voice, "it's been awhile."

"Let me guess," said Icy. "Zhour organic side can't take zhe snow?"

She grimaced at him. Cynthia took a few steps closer to Blitzwing's side.

"Yeah, you got it just about right," she said. She visibly shivered. "I figured I could reside in the base for now until things got a little warmer. It can't hurt me but it causes me a lot of discomfort."

"Megatron vill be most surprised to see zhou. Starscream recently rejoined us a few veeks ago."

"Ugh. I'll take my chances."

Blackarachnia walked off into the direction of the base to find solace and warmth. Blitzwing and Cynthia watched her until she disappeared over a hill.

"I guess you're acquainted with her?" Cyndi asked.

"Yes," said Blitzwing. "She vas zhe one zhat made me a triple changer in zhe first place."

"And she happens to be zhe most manipulative, unpleasant, vhiny and disgusting creature zhat ever lived," Hothead said angrily. "Zhou vouldn't believe how many times I vanted to offline her."

"Well, I just met her and I have no clue what she's really like but for now I'll believe you," she said. "Thanks for coming. I thought I was going to be turned into a dried out husk."

"I vould come rescue zhou vith some bug spray," Random laughed. "I just got finished vith my gift for zhou! Come see it!"

(Amanda and Lockdown)

"Thank you for treating me here for a lovely dance…"

"Not a problem, Blondie."

Even though he was in his holoform, Lockdown was capable of making his disguise more solid or thin on will. He was holding her hands as they were on the dance floor of the 'Steel Star'. Surprisingly, the club was dead and they were amongst the few people there. The music playing was a slow tune but romantic and lovely sounding.

"_A stranger's light comes on slowly. A stranger's heart without a home. You put your hands into your head and then its smile covers your heart… Fade into you… Strange you never knew. Fade into you…_"

Amanda rested her head against his chest, wanting him to hold her even closer as they still danced. Lockdown still wasn't used to this. He never was the cuddly or loving type for that matter. Sometimes when she embraced or kissed him, he didn't know how to react. He didn't know whether he should return her affections or not.

After hesitating for a few moments, he lifted up his arms around her and embraced her. Mandy half expected to pass right through him because he was using his holoform but she was delightfully surprised to see this wasn't the case.

"I have to repay you," she said. "I did get you a gift for Christmas."

"No, don't bother," he said softly. "I honestly don't want anything from you, hon."

"You don't want a Slayer CD?"

"That was thoughtful of you but really, it's no big deal. It's all about you. I've been living my whole life without this holiday for so long. I don't mean to sound too corny or fluffy but it's nice to spend it with you."

"Who'd think that beneath that mean and tough exterior you're such a sweetheart?"

"Don't tell anyone else."

"My sister and Blitzwing know."

"Besides them I mean."

She chuckled.

"Oh, alright," Mandy kissed him. "Thanks again, Hunter. I love you."

This time, it wasn't so hard to figure out what to say. He grinned.

"I know," he kissed her lips.

(Cynthia and Blitzwing)

Cyndi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide with awe and admiration. She wanted to comment on its impeccable beauty and perfection but she could find no words. She placed her hands over her mouth and a muffled laugh came out.

"Oh my God," she finally spoke, "that thing is more beautiful than I am!" Her fingers ran across the smooth and perfectly crafted ice sculpture. It was none other than herself. "I… I can't even describe how stunning it is! You really exaggerated my beauty."

"Zhou really zhink so?" said Icy. "I zhink I captured zhou perfectly."

"I look like some kind of Grecian goddess in this! My waist is not that thin…" She found herself blushing. "But I love the dress you put me in."

"Zhou don't zhink zhou're beautiful?" Hothead wondered. "Did someone tell zhou zhat zhou're ugly? Ves did it, I'm sure!"

"I don't think I'm supermodel material, that's for sure. I mean… Do you really see me that way?"

"I zhink zhou're beautiful zhe vay zhou are!" Random gushed. "Besides, I like my femmes vith a sassy chassis!"

Her face felt so hot. Blitzwing noticed her blushes and was pleased to see this. He kissed her cheek.

"Obviously, zhou do like it," said Icy. "I'm pleased."

"If Michelangelo was alive, he'd be so envious of you!" Cynthia praised. "I never knew you were an artist."

"I made a sculpture of Megatron not too long ago to honor him vhen I zhought he vas off lined," Hothead recalled. "I put a lot of effort into it and of course zhat idiot Lugnut had to destroy it!"

"That blows… But I'm going to make this last forever! It is going to melt when it gets warmer and I need to preserve this." She took out her cellphone and took a picture of it. Satisfied with how it turned out on the screen, Cyndi put it back into her pocket. "Now, I need to repay you. I have some stuff for you at the apartment…"

"No, I don't zhink so."

"Why not?"

"Because I have zhou!" said Random. "Zhat's zhe best Christmas present ever! Seeing zhou so happy is vonderful enough too… But if zhou insist on giving me somezhing: tell me zhat zhou love me!"

"I love you. Also, thank you for such a lovely Christmas."

"Zhat's better. I vill miss zhou vhile zhour mozher vill be at zhour home… I vant to see zhou as soon as she leaves!"

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Mom won't be hanging around for too long because I have distant relatives she needs to visit back at home. I'll see you in a week. I promise."


	37. Chapter 36 Wiles of the Spider

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to give you all a warning that I am FINALLY getting toward the end of the story. There will most likely be nine more chapters and an epilogue. I am currently writing Chapter 42 and I will possibly be updating twice or three times a week because I want this done lol. I promise that the ending chapters (including this one) will not be boring and they'll be quite awesome! Oh, and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. :) Enjoy the read! **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 36 Wiles of the Spider

(December 28th – the apartment: 7:30pm)

"Get outta the bathroom!" Amanda pounded on the door. "You've been in there for twenty minutes!"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Cynthia yelled back.

"Lockdown is practically pulling up in the parking lot. Don't you want to see Blitzwing? It's almost been a week since we saw our sweeties and I don't want to wait any longer."

Cyndi wasn't on the toilet. Instead, she was staring into her reflection in the mirror. There were bags beneath her eyes. Her short shoulder length hair was pulled back with a yellow bandana because she had too little hair for a ponytail or bun. She felt anemic and weak: the girl blamed it on the Christmas cookies Helen got at the bakery since they were pretty awful. Her posture was hunched over and it was obvious she looked like she was under the weather. Once more, she blamed it on a bug that was going around. More than anything else, she wanted to crawl into bed and hibernate like a bear.

Amanda rapped on the bathroom door. Her head was pressed up against it.

"Cyndi," she said, "Sis, are you okay in there?"

"I feel like crap to be honest," her sibling replied. "Somehow, I think those cookies Mom got are still messing up my digestive tract."

"They weren't that bad. I didn't get sick."

"I know… I must be sick or something. I look like Hell."

"You'll be fine." Mandy twisted the knob. To her slight surprise, she saw that it was locked. "Cyndi, come on. You're starting to worry me a little."

Cynthia swore under her breath and hastily unlocked it. She opened it up, meeting Amanda.

"Ta da…" Cynthia said sullenly.

"What's up with the yellow bandana?" Mandy placed a hand on her sister's head. "You never wear this stuff."

"I don't feel like messing with my hair, that's all."

"You look like a train wreck… No offense."

"Really? I thought I looked like a supermodel."

"I mean you looked a little under the weather yesterday and today but in twenty minutes, it looks like you went downhill. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not dying!"

"Okay, sheesh… But if you do get even worse, let me know and we'll go home, okay?"

"I'm fine, it's probably nothing. Let's go see all our friends…"

(Decepticon base – 8:00pm)

"Our Human allies have returned!"

Cynthia groaned internally when Starscream was the first to greet her.

"Long time, no see, Starscream," she said, forcing out some politeness. She saw Blackarachnia was still occupying the base too. "If I remember rightly, you're Blackaracnhia, right?"

"Yes," she said coldly.

Right then and there, Cyndi deemed it appropriate to cut off the conversation with the techno organic femme immediately. She wasn't in the mood to get into a cat fight with her mostly because she knew Blackarachnia would murder her in a heartbeat. But she figured that if she was about twenty feet tall and was made of metal, she'd punch some manners into her.

"He's in his quarters," the spider added a second later.

"Blitzwing?" Cyndi asked, not sure of whom she was alluding to for a moment.

"Who else? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes." The Human fought back with all her might to not snap at her. "Thanks for the heads up." At that point, she assumed Blackarachnia discovered she and Blitzwing were having a relationship. "I'll go see him right now."

Cynthia walked out of the main room and through the automatic sliding door that led to the Decepticons' quartering level. Both Starscream and Blackarachnia watched as she went through the entrance. They waited until the door shut behind her.

"You owe me big time, Starscream," she hissed, baring her fangs at him. "I can't believe I actually agreed to do this for you…" She paused. "But at the same time, I'm glad I did."

"Sooner or later, I will repay the favor for you," he smiled at her. "You may even need my help sooner than you expect. Someone might want some energon spilt and it will most likely be yours. Who will save you when he gets very, very angry?"

"Good point." Blackarachnia morphed into her beast mode. She scaled the craggy wall and situated herself in a dark corner on the ceiling. "All I have to do now is wait the right time. Then I want to leave. I want your promises fulfilled, Starscream."

"After you fulfill your end of the bargain, I will no longer require your help. Soon enough, I will take over fully and orchestrate the rest of everything from there."

(Two minutes later.)

"Vhat is zhat tiny noise I hear knocking on my door?" Random grinned.

Blitzwing leapt off his berth and almost skipped to his door. The door swept open and he saw Cynthia staring up at him on the ground below. He cackled in delight and happily swept her up into his servos. As if she was tiny handheld pet, he nuzzled her. Cyndi kissed him.

"I vas beginning to vonder vhen zhou vould come back to me!" he said. "I missed my beautiful Cyndi so much! I vas almost counting zhe hours zhat zhou vere gone!"

"My Mom left earlier on the afternoon to go back home and I planned on coming here as soon as possible," Cynthia explained. "I didn't abandon you. I'd be a heartless idiot if I did that."

"Vhy are zhou dressed like a homeless organic?"

Truly, she didn't feel like explaining this to Blitzwing. Amanda was already worried about her and she didn't need her love to get worked up over her condition now.

"I choose comfort over fashion when I'm sick," she revealed. "I never was a slave to fashion to begin with but you know what I mean."

"Zhour pretty hair is beneath zhis yellow zhing! But I love zhou no matter how zhou look, Cyndi! I'm just so glad zhou're vith me again!"

"How did zhou get sick?" Hothead questioned. There was some concern and a hint of overprotection in his voice.

"It's the Christmas season and people get sick a lot," said Cyndi. "Are you going to put me in one of those bubbles to protect me from germs?"

"I might as vell! Are zhou getting enough recharge?"

"Yes. Don't stress over it! I'm fine."

"Forgive me, but I don't like to see zhou ill or feeling down at all," said Icy. "How vas zhour time vith Helen?"

"It was nice to be with her. But I missed you a lot." She grinned deviously. "You know, I wish you could be there as a man again."

"Cynthia!" He laughed. "And I alvays took zhou to be a respectable and restrained lady."

"Look who's talking."

"Kudos. Vhere is zhour sister and Lockdown?"

"They're hanging out around in the woods somewhere. They like their privacy: I can't say I blame them… I see Blackarachnia is still floating around."

"Zhe Itsy Bitsy Spider!" said Random. "She is so fun to torture, just like Mandy! She zhreatens me too!"

"I can tell that she doesn't like me too much."

"She doesn't like anyone," said Hothead. "She's miserable. I can't vait until she finally leaves. She's overstayed her velcome. I don't care if her organic side is sensitive to certain zhings or not."

"She'll be gone sooner or later," Icy assured Cynthia. "She vill get annoyed so much zhat she vill leave."

"Does she know that we're in love?" the girl asked.

"She'd have to have dysfunctional audio receptors if she didn't find out sooner or later. Blackarachnia is avare."

"I bet she was disgusted."

"I don't care vhat she zhinks. I don't even like her." He paused. "Zhou could say zhat she played vith my processor vhen she turned me into a triple changer. Vhen I had abandoned my Autobot roots so many cycles ago as I explained to zhou some months ago, Megatron zhought it vas appropriate to use me as a test subject. I didn't have a choice necessarily and… Vell, I'm zhe bot zhou see me as today."

"You never did say way you left the Autobots. I mean, you said it was because they treated you like dirt and that they were corrupted and whatnot…"

"Zhe Autobots are not as heroic and honorable as zhey claim to be. Zhey claim zhe Decepticons are untrustvorthy and sly… Some of zhem are zhe same vay zhemselves. Zhey're all a bunch of hypocrites."

"I hate to say it but some of your Decepticon buddies are too, Blitzwing."

"True. But I have found greater satisfaction in vorking for zhe Decepticons zhan zhe Autobots. Even zhough I do fear Megatron…"

"That's no way to live."

"I vill not rebel against him. He showed me mercy beyond comprehension by allowing me to keep zhou."

"To be honest, I'm not entirely fond of him. You won't tell him that, will you?"

"Of course not!" said Random. "Because if I did tattle, zhou'd be dead!" He then paused. "Oh, zhat's right!"

"What?"

"I have to go check on Professor Sumdac to make sure he von't escape! It's my turn to do zhat duty!"

"I guess I'll stay here until you get back."

"It vill only take a few moments," said Hothead. "If Starscream comes in to bozher zhou, just scream for me and I vill kick his aft for zhou."

Cynthia laughed at his statement.

"I'll be sure to do that," she smiled.

(…)

"Professor!"

Isaac Sumdac nearly fell out of his cot when the voiced literally screamed at him. His eyes shot open and he looked around in a fevered manner. He quickly caught sight of Blitzwing's Random persona grinning at him like a gigantic metal child.

"Oh, I see zhou're alright," said the triple changer. "It vas just my turn to check on zhou!"

"Yes…" Sumdac said with wide eyes, a bit disturbed and shaken. "I'm fine. I was sleeping."

"So was I."

Blackarachnia dropped from the ceiling in her beast mode. Blitzwing turned around. He laughed upon seeing her.

"Get me some bug spray and a newspaper!" he giggled. "Ve got a spider problem!"

"Aren't you just precious?" the femme said bitterly as she turned back into her alt mode.

"Don't start vhining now," Hothead glowered. "Vhen zhou start to do zhat, my helm feels like it's going to split open."

"Blitzwing, I need to talk to you." She paused and looked at Sumdac who turned over onto his side on the cot, facing away from them. "In privacy, preferably."

"For vhat? Cyndi's vaiting for me."

"It'll take a moment or two, I promise. Can she survive that long without you?"

"Don't start anyzhing, spider."

"Why would you accuse me of doing anything? I thought you knew me better, Blitzwing."

"It doesn't take one too long to figure out vhat kind of creature zhou are," Icy said rudely.

Blackarachnia could only smile wickedly as she led him out of the room. They walked along in silence and within a minute or two, they were at the base's sole entrance and exit. The techno organic femme shuddered a little bit because of the cold but she wasn't deterred by this little setback.

She guided him a little bit away from the complex and into a dense grove of evergreen pine trees. Her optics flitted around briefly, on the lookout for Amanda and Lockdown. To her, it didn't matter if they were going to be witnesses or not. At the back of her processor, she just hoped Starscream would uphold his promises.

Blackarachnia didn't want to be isolated from the mine so she halted. This was the place where she and her co-conspirator agreed to meet up.

"Isn't zhis razher shady?" Icy raised an optic. "Vhat do zhou have planned?"

"Blitzwing." She placed her servos on her hips. "I want you to take a look at me."

This was rather awkward and disturbing to him. Briefly, his optics studied her lithe form. There was a playful and coy smile on her face.

"So?" he said, confused.

The spider took a step closer. She raised a delicate and graceful servo and swept it across his chest. Blitzwing tensed and his defenses immediately came up. He slapped her servo away.

"Do not touch me," Hothead said sternly.

"Why?" she said with anger that she had rehearsed for. "I can't take it!"

"Vhat is vrong vith zhou?"

"She doesn't deserve you, Blitzwing! She's a Human! You can't possibly feel satisfaction while your spark belongs to her. You're wasting your time."

"Zhat's zhour problem, not mine, zhou slagging vitch!"

"You have no sense in that helm of yours… She's just not suited for you. She can't give you what someone of your own species can." She stood up on the tips of her stabilizing servos so she could get closer to his face. "You can't deny that."

He was so tempted to tell her that when he was a Human he made love to Cynthia: but he decided against it. As a result of this bonding, he saw her as his sparkmate. Before his optics, all he saw was a vile seductress who was trying to tempt him. Blitzwing couldn't allow Blackarachnia to lead him away from her.

"Vhy vould I allow myself to be seduced by zhou?" Icy questioned. "Zhou never even liked me. Zhou tortured me vith zhour experiments. I know vhat kind of femme zhou are: I do not trust zhou at all. I'm vasting my time talking to zhou."

"Listen," she pleaded, "I… I'm only doing this because I'm concerned. Cynthia is going to be dead sooner than you can believe it. Humans aren't very long lived. I know you love her but… When she expires, I know you'll be sparkbroken, Blitzwing."

"Zhen so be it. I do not mind. I vill be vith her until she dies."

"There's more, please hear me…" She paused. "I'm so concerned for you because I love you, Blitzwing."

(Cynthia)

It was about ten minutes now. Cyndi told herself it shouldn't take too long to check up on Sumdac. But then she assured herself by thinking that perhaps Megatron wanted to speak to him and that chewed up some time. She was slouched on the berth as she stared at the door, just waiting for him to waltz in and rejoin her.

"Where are you?" she thought.

As if on whim, she could hear footsteps approaching the door. A smile made a return. When the door opened, a frown took over and she was clearly less than pleased when she saw who it was.

"What the hell could you possibly want, you stalker?" she growled.

"No need for the hostility, Cynthia," Starscream held his servos up in a surrendering posture. "I just wanted to ask you a simple question, that's all."

"Will you get out after you leave? Don't make me sick Blitzwing on you."

"Yeah, why not? Have you seen Blackarachnia?"

"I've been in here since she told me Blitzwing was in here waiting for me. She doesn't even like me so I don't keep tabs on where she goes."

"Really? After I saw him check on Professor Sumdac, I saw him exit the mine."

"What?" She wrinkled her nose in puzzlement. "When?"

"Not too long ago, actually." He knew he had her just as he wanted. "Do you need me to help you find him?"

Grudgingly, she saw she needed Starscream to aid her. With a wider walking gait, he got to places quicker.

"Yes, please," she nodded. "Can you please carry me in your hand?"

"Of course." The seeker went over to the berth and placed his servo down. Cynthia stepped into his hold and he raised his servo up to his faceplate. "Let's see what's going on."

(Blitzwing and Blackarachnia)

"Zhou lie!" Hothead declared. "Zhou hate me!"

"You annoy me but that doesn't mean I hate you, you silly bot," she laughed softly. "I admit I treated you wrongly but that was because I didn't think you'd feel the same way I did for you. I was so conflicted by my feelings but now I've come to terms with them."

"Zhou're crazier zhan me!" said Random. "No zhanks, Blackarachnia. I already have my special someone. Maybe if zhou vere nicer to me earlier, I vould've been zhour sparkmate."

"It's never too late to make up." She swayed her hips and ran a servo across his chest again. "Hmm, I can see why Cynthia loves you. You're such a big, strong, brave and eccentric mech."

Blitzwing grabbed both of her servos and applied pressure to her wrists. Because of her organic nature, she yelped from this pressure. She could almost feel her circuitry begin to crack.

"Do not touch me," Hothead warned with serious fury. "Consider zhourself lucky I don't kill Decepticons unless if Megatron tells me to. I don't vant zhou nor vill I ever even consider zhou after Cyndi dies."

Blackarachnia's patience was thinning dangerously. She was hoping he would be kissing her and have the plan come into fruition fully. His persistence and defiance was something unexpected. This Decepticon needed some extra convincing.

"You are weak and despicable," she said lowly and dangerously. "You refuse to see the inevitable. It was a mistake to experiment on you, you fragging glitch. You don't even deserve to be called a Decepticon."

"Same vith zhou," Icy smiled evilly. "Just like me, zhou're a former Autobot. Zhat is zhe only similarity ve have."

"You can't win either way. You're right, I don't love you. I'm doing this just because I can. I need some revenge for all the helm aches you gave me."

The legs on her shoulders struck his chassis. Before Blitzwing knew it, he was rendered unconscious with a hefty dose of cyber venom. His grip on her was released and he slumped to the ground motionless.

Blackarachnia looked around the woodlands, waiting to proceed on with the next phase.

(Cynthia and Starscream)

"How about we split up?" she asked.

"I was just about to suggest that," said Starscream. "You go find your mech and I'll go look for Blackarachnia." He lowered his servo to the ground and Cyndi stepped onto the snow. "Just yell for me if you come across anything so I know you're alright."

"Blitzwing will make sure I'll be okay. Yes, if for any reason something happens in which I am snatched up by a hideous monster or something else of the like, I will call for my good friend Starscream to rush in and save the day." She wore a sour look. "I don't trust you."

"Because of Blitzwing?"

"Yes, exactly. I also happen to believe Megatron, Lugnut and Lockdown's little anecdotes about you too."

"That's a pity… You know, I'm surprised you even trust Blitzwing to be honest."

"Shut up. I trust him, end of story."

"I'm surprised none of his personalities dropped hints of…" He paused. "Never mind, Cynthia."

"You know, I really would appreciate it if you stopped kissing up to me and creeping on me when Blitzwing isn't around."

Without waiting for another retort from him, Cynthia walked off into the woods with intentions to find her love and ask him to tear Starscream limb from limb. She zipped up her coat and stuck her hands into her pockets. Cyndi fumbled across snowdrifts quite swiftly despite the fact she still felt a little groggy and ill. Her anger regarding Starscream's nerve and persistence fueled her trek. The cold didn't bother her really as her whole body felt hot and tense.

"Blitzwing!" she yelled.

Her voice echoed, slicing through the chilly and starry winter evening. A few seconds later, the echo died down and was no longer audible. The woods were almost too silent. Cyndi felt apprehension churn around in her stomach. This was quite unlike him and she was absolutely certain he would've answered her.

"Blitzwing!"

Again, there was no reply. Her heart rate accelerated.

Tirelessly, the young woman pushed herself to walk deeper into the woods. The snow was halfway up to her shin but she didn't let its depth restrain her hurried gait.

"Where are you? Blitzy, answer me!"

Cynthia was now approaching a dense grove of pines. As she got closer, she spotted two different sets of foot prints. One was big and wide and the other seemed dainty and tiny. Safely, she could assume it belonged to giant robots, judging by their size.

"Hello?"

At last, she entered the cluster. There was less snow on the ground and pine needles were scattered all around, providing a natural rug. A scent snaked through her nostrils and it stunk of decaying foliage and the earth.

"Blitzwing!"

Just then, Cyndi heard a soft laugh: a female one.

Instinctively, she knelt to the ground. She paused for a few moments and looked around to see where the source of the laugh originated from.

"Oh, Blitzwing…"

Her heart beat even faster. She recognized the voice: Blackarachnia.

She followed the direction from where the techno organic's voice came from. Quietly, she crept closer, careful not to make any noise. The snow crunched beneath her boots but it didn't amount up to the same volume her heaving breaths emitted.

Amongst the darkness and cover of the concealing pines, she saw two silhouettes. Cynthia hid behind a log and only the crown of her head and her eyes were seen. She narrowed her eyes so she could get a better look.

When she saw the truth, her heart felt like it had been ripped clean out of her chest, raw, beating and bloody.

She could see Blitzwing sitting on the ground. His arms were wrapped around Blackarachnia who was sitting in his lap. She was looking at this horrifying sight from a side view and if Blackarachnia actually looked over to her direction, their eyes would be locked. The spider had a servo on his chest and she was looking up into his face with a content and evil smile.

"Isn't this nice?" she cooed to the still unconscious Blitzwing. "You know, I think you should just tell her already that it can't work. I'm sick of seeing you in the shadows." She kissed him. "Our love shouldn't be the wrong one."

Cynthia slumped to the ground, hiding her form fully behind the log. Hot tears began to flood forth. She placed a hand on her mouth to restrain a screech of agony and disbelief. The anger she bore for Starscream earlier was nonexistent. All she felt now was a surge of grief that constricted her like a python. Her whole body felt like it was being consumed by flames that seemed to be searing the very ether of her soul. She couldn't even think straight as the image of the two forbidden lovers was burned into her memory for eternity.

Cynthia could only think of one thing to do now: run.

At this point, her face was drenched. She forced herself up onto her feet and she bolted away from the scene.

Blackarachnia was well aware of her presence and as soon as Cynthia ran away, she lifted her optics to watch her. Pleased with her work and the success of her mission, she pushed herself away from the triple changer. She brushed herself off as if she was almost disgusted to sit with him so intimately.

(Amanda and Lockdown)

"Mandy!"

Amanda and Lockdown's romantic and precious moment was shattered to atoms: they were stargazing. They could hear someone run through the snow behind them. They recognized Cyndi's voice but Mandy was especially disturbed when she heard the tone of her sister's call.

"Oh my God, Cynthia?" she sounded panicked. "What's wrong?"

Cynthia looked like a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were sodden. She was covered in snow from head to toe and clearly, she looked and sounded quite shaken. Mandy hadn't seen her in such an emotionally ravaged state in years.

"Please, take me home," Cyndi said hoarsely. "I need to get away from this place!"

"Did Starscream have something to do with this?" Lockdown asked, cracking his knuckles. "Did Blitzwing fail to pummel him?"

"I don't give a shit about Blitzwing! Take me home now!"


	38. Chapter 37 Schism

**Hi there all! So last chapter was some good stuff, huh? It doesn't end there! It's only going to get better: I promise! I was going to post this tomorrow but I don't know whether I will have an internet connection over the weekened or not... Thanks for the previous reviews as well. Please enjoy the update! **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 37 Schism

(December 29th – Decepticon base: 9:00am)

"Get up, you miserable piece of slag!"

Blitzwing sprang up to his stabilizing servos as if he was experiencing the most horrible nightmare in his life. All he could remember was Blackarachnia talking to him and then darkness.

"Blitzwing, do you want to explain to me why you were unconscious in the woods?" Megatron had his arms folded across his chassis.

The triple changer was still trying to regain a grasp on reality. His optics sleepily scanned his surroundings, seeing he was in the mine and not in the woods anymore. Megatron was looking at him rather grimly. Starscream had a servo placed on his chin, stroking it with an amused grin. Lugnut's single optic stared at his partner in crime incessantly.

"Vhat…" Icy said weakly. "Vhat is going on?"

"I asked you that question," said Megatron. "And where did Blackarachnia run off to?"

"Not only that," Starscream added, "but Cynthia had to leave all of a sudden and her sister and Lockdown went home."

Blitzwing was still terribly confused and disoriented. The cyber venom was just wearing out of his system. He couldn't even process the information and questions they were assaulting him with.

"Vait, Cynthia left suddenly?" he asked.

"Yes, pay attention!" Lugnut thundered. "Have you no ounce of intelligence in that helm of yours?"

"Shortly after they left so suddenly, Lockdown contacted to me to apologize for such an unexpected displacement," said Megatron. "Apparently, from what he told me, Cynthia saw you and Blackarachnia having a private moment. She ran away when she saw her sitting in your lap and had them take her home."

Blitzwing simply couldn't believe what his overlord just told him. He shook his helm furiously, disbelieving this tale.

"Zhat's impossible!" Hothead roared. "Blackarachnia didn't do zhat…"

Then he remembered she knocked him out with the cyber venom. At that point, he assumed this whole mess happened when he was unconscious and not in control of the events around him. His jaw dropped when he at last realized the gravity of the situation as his reason and senses came back online fully. Blitzwing was ready to collapse to his knees in horror when he saw that Cynthia thought he had betrayed her.

"It's all a lie, every single bit of it!" he said steadfastly. "I vould never do zhat to Cynthia! Blackarachnia..!" His servos clenched into fists and he was visibly shaking in sheer anger. "I vill offline zhat vench!"

"To be honest and completely blunt, I don't care if you do carry on an affair with Blackarachnia or not," said Megatron casually. "I don't want your drama to interfere with the Decepticon cause. I do not know how Cynthia will further react to your betrayal…"

"I didn't do anyzhing! Ve're both zhe victims!"

The Decepticon lord shot a grim glare at Blitzwing. Even the volatile Hothead was reminded of his place and quickly mellowed.

"I don't know if she will disclose information to the Autobots in order to regain revenge on you," Megatron resumed. "I highly doubt it but I have asked Lockdown to closely monitor her. When the night falls, I want you to go out and make amends with her."

"It seems like that Blitzwing can't even make up his mind about what femme he wants to give his spark to," Starscream laughed haughtily.

"Shut up, Starscream!" Blitzwing screamed at him.

"Both of you silence yourselves!" Lugnut stamped a stabilizing servo.

"All three of you shut up," Megatron growled, "or so help me Primus I will offline you all!" His underlings quieted. "That's better."

"Vhere is Blackarachnia?" Blitzwing demanded. "May I offline her, Megatron?"

"Obviously, she must've fled," said Starscream.

"No slag… I vould go now if I could, Megatron, but I vill obey zhou and immediately depart vhen night falls. I vill save my relationship and prove to Cynthia zhat vhat she saw vas a lie."

(The apartment – 11:30am)

"Cyndi?"

Amanda could hear Cynthia vomiting in the bathroom. She hovered nervously by the door. Once again, the door was locked and she couldn't go in to comfort her sister.

"Kill me, God!"

"Cyndi, open up! You're scaring the shit out of me!"

Lockdown's holoform paced around in the hallway outside the bathroom. He was hanging around so he could be of any possible assistance in this grievous time. Truly, he couldn't believe that Blitzwing would deliberately betray Cynthia in such a sly and conniving manner. In fact, he wondered if it actually was credible. He saw how the three faced robot treated his Human love. Lockdown was definitely convinced Blitzwing was completely and madly in love with her. The thought of him having a fling with Blackarachnia was unlikely: he knew the spider was greatly annoyed by Blitzwing.

"You're working yourself up and you're making yourself vomit like that!" Mandy tugged on the doorknob. "Unlock this now or I'm calling the cops!"

They heard the toilet flush. The sink ran for about a few seconds and then the water ceased to flow. Another few seconds later, the lock clicked and the door opened up.

"Please, just leave me be," Cyndi was still crying profusely. "I just had my heartbroken by the one whom I thought loved me with all his being."

"Sis…" Mandy shook her head. She embraced her sibling. "I still cannot believe this happened. You didn't deserve this at all. What Blitzwing did was totally uncalled for, heartless, evil and selfish."

Cynthia wept on her shoulder, soaking Mandy's shirt.

Lockdown watched the scene and his feelings were conflicted and undecided once again. He just didn't know if it was appropriate to extend condolences or not. He loved Amanda and while he did see Cynthia like a friend, he wondered if it was wise to comfort her. It was foolish to deny she was terribly shaken and infuriated by the betrayal. From what he could also see, her emotions were blaringly unstable and vehement.

"Is there anything I could possibly to do help out?" he asked, unsure of himself. He was still new to being softened.

"No… No thanks, Lockdown," Cynthia sniffled. "Thanks for asking though… I think all I need is to eat a gallon of ice cream, burn my love poems and sleep."

"Hey, we got your back and everything's going to be okay," Mandy said in a hopeful tone.

"I don't want to go back to the base! I don't want to see their wretched faces again! I swear I will somehow find a way and kill them both!"

"Sorry to say this," said Lockdown, "but you still work for Megatron. I contacted him last night and told him what the issue was. I think you have to still deal with Blitzwing. According to what he told me though, Spider Lady flew the coop. No one knows where she ran off to though."

"You just have to ignore him and pray that Megatron doesn't pair you with him on any missions," said Amanda. "You can hang out with me and Lockdown! We'll be the coolest trio!"

Her attempts to brighten her spirits were futile. Cynthia looked at Mandy glumly and it was clear this female wasn't going to be cheered up anytime soon. The blonde frowned and almost wished Blitzwing was Human again so she could kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. She simply couldn't believe he had done this to her sister, her best friend. Just when she thought life was going to be kind to Cynthia, it all came crashing down once again mercilessly.

"Is there anything Lockdown and I could possibly do for you?" she asked, holding Cynthia's hand.

"Well, besides killing the one who stole my love away from me and beating Blitzwing's big metal ass," said Cyndi, "I require nothing else."

"I can arrange that for you," Lockdown smirked. "You want me to bring her helm to you?"

"No… She's a Decepticon and I'm sure Megatron wouldn't be a happy camper if he found out I asked you to kill Blackarachnia."

"We are going to help you get some good old revenge on Blitzwing!" said Mandy, trying to empower and boost Cyndi's spirits."

"Look!"

Amanda was taken aback by her sister's raised voice. Cynthia wrenched herself free from her hold and sighed. She wiped away some tears that trickled from her eyes.

"Please, don't talk about him or even mention him for that matter," she said, trying to maintain her composure. "I just want to go hide in my room, curl up into a ball and cry."

"You can't do this to yourself!" Mandy asserted. "When you're heartbroken, you need friends and family to be there to give you comfort…"

"You have never experienced the pain I feel now and you cannot imagine how awful it is! You need to back off and leave me be! I will come out when I feel like I'm ready for it!"

She abruptly abandoned Amanda and Lockdown in the hallway. Cynthia slammed her door with a force so powerful it seemed as if the whole apartment shuddered. She tossed herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"I hate you!" she screamed into the pillow.

Then Cyndi remembered the passionate evening they had during his final night of being an organic. Her very bed held the memory. Disgusted, she pushed herself away from the bed and proceeded to tear the covers off. Like an enraged animal, she threw them to the floor. She felt like getting a can of gasoline, coat the mattress with said liquid and then set the bed on fire.

Overwhelmed by her fury and the ache in her heart and soul, she collapsed to her rump and buried her face into her hands. Her emotions were still as turbulent as the moment when she saw Blackarachnia and Blitzwing in the woods. With every fiber of being, she wanted to discredit her eyes and believe it was some cruel, sick illusion her mind randomly conjured. As much as she wanted to deny it, Cyndi knew it was the truth: he wasn't the one she had thought he was.

(6:00pm)

Cynthia was sitting amongst a sea of crumpled up and torn pieces of paper. All around her were the love poems she composed about Blitzwing. Anymore, those happy and giddy verses taunted her. Her knees touched her chest and she idly stared at the blank wall across the room.

Her blue eyes looked at a notebook that lay next to her. A poem's title looked back at her. She picked up the notebook and she sullenly read the poem. It was '_Love is a Lake_'.

Huffing in abhorrence, she threw it across the other side of the room and it crashed to the floor.

"Falling in love with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done…" she muttered, talking as if Blitzwing was right next to her. "No, making love to you was…" Her tears made an umpteenth return. "Now, I'm going to suffer forever for those choices. Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just say no if you didn't love me? No, you had to lie to me and have her on the side. You reckless, inconsiderate, cruel and lying bastard…"

Her monologue was interrupted when she heard her cellphone ring. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to where it sat on her nightstand. As soon as she saw the caller I.D., she chucked it. The phone shattered into many pieces as soon as it smashed into the wall. The plaster was chipped and there was a tiny dent in the wall.

"You want to talk to me?" she said lowly. "I'll give you the conversation of your life, Blitzwing."

She didn't doubt he was on his way to meet her as soon as possible. Evening fell and it was his prime visiting time. Cynthia grabbed her jacket that was lying on her chair and put it on. She unlocked her door and emerged from her bedroom for the first time in over six hours.

Amanda left her seat on the sofa as soon as she heard her sister emerge. Without even acknowledging her Amanda or Lockdown, Cynthia walked past them.

"Where are you going, Cyndi?" Mandy was obviously concerned.

"I'm going for a walk behind the complex," she answered. "Do not follow me, please."

"Just let her go," the holoform whispered into his love's ear. "Let her cool off some more."

Reluctantly, Amanda abided by his advice. Cynthia walked out of the apartment and out into the evening.

(Ten minutes later.)

"Hello, Blitzwing."

The somber and solemn voice greeted him from the shadows of the slumbering trees. He turned around, seeing Cynthia sitting on a stump. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded across her chest. The eyes that once displayed so much peace and love towards him bore nothing but contempt and woe.

"Cynthia," Icy said slowly, "allow me to explain myself…"

"Shut the hell up," she cut him off.

Her voice sounded different. To him, it seemed like he was talking to a complete stranger. She appeared before him as his worst enemy.

"Cyndi, vhat did zhou see?" he resumed a few moments later.

"Don't play dumb with me, Blitzwing," she bellowed. "I think you have a good idea of what I saw. I saw you in the woods with Blackarachnia. She was sitting in your lap and she kissed you. And apparently, you've been running around with her behind my back for awhile."

"It's not vhat zhou zhink it vas!"

"Really? I suppose you just couldn't break free from the seductive spell she placed you under!"

"She knocked me unconscious and she must have set up vhat zhou saw so she could ruin us! She tried to seduce me because she vanted to tear us apart! She knows I love zhou!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!" Hothead yelled. "Do zhou honestly zhink I vould betray zhou?"

"You know, anymore, I'm not sure. I should've seen this coming. We are too different. Why couldn't you be a man and tell me you didn't want to get serious with me? What is wrong with you?"

"Vhat are zhou talking about?" Icy came back. "I bonded vith zhou as a Human and I still take zhat as a very serious and sacred gesture! I love zhou, not her! She is nozhing more zhan a vile seductress!"

"I know what I saw! She was sitting in your lap!" Despite her determination to cloak any signs of weakness, her tears came back. "Is she that beautiful? Is being with her that fulfilling where you see her behind me back?"

"Cynthia, she stunned me vith zhe cyber venom she vields! I vas knocked unconscious! Everyzhing vas planned by her!"

"I don't want any explanations! I know what I saw! I don't trust you anymore!" She scoffed. "Decepticons… Masters of deception. I should've known. I was an idiot to fall for you."

The calm persona's serenity steadily shattered even further. Her hateful and stubborn words sliced through his spark and made him feel so grievous. He told the truth and nothing but the truth but she refused to believe him. This made him lose his composure and his anger seethed like magma.

"Zhou know zhat's not true, Cynthia!" he gritted his teeth. "I vas almost beat to zhe point of being offlined for zhou! I saved zhou and Amanda from Megatron! I ran down to zhe station in my pajamas vhile I vas a Human to get zhou out of zhere. I bonded vith zhou… I love zhou more zhan anyzhing else in zhe universe. No one ever cared for who I vas vithin zhe Decepticon ranks. All zhe femmes feared me and I never could find love. Vhen I found out I loved zhou and zhou felt zhe same for me, I knew zhou vere special. I svore I vould alvays treasure and protect zhou, Cynthia. I vill never break zhat promise, my love."

"So…" Cyndi placed her hands on her hips. "You found a chance to boost all three of your persona's self esteem by courting a lonely and somber twenty two year old girl." She shook her head. "That is so low and sickening. After you got more confidence, you decided to give a try at the hooker bot. As far as I can tell, it all went according to plan. Congratulations, Blitzwing! You fooled me so royally… You lied to me for eight months and deflowered me. I'm so glad it turned out wonderful for you in the end, you sniveling, cowardly, weak-willed, loathsome piece of shit!"

Icy lost control because he was so infuriated. Hothead emerged and it was obvious he was less than pleased. Cynthia was not intimidated by this angry being who towered over her.

"Zhou're insane!" he said. "I can't explain to zhou anymore zhe truth and my feelings for zhou! Vhat do I have to do to prove I am telling zhe truth?"

"Absolutely nothing, Blitzwing," she said calmly. "I don't believe you. All I see is a liar. I want you out of my life. Yes, I will still work for Megatron but I will never speak to you again. Further, I will ask him to keep you away from me." Her eyes glazed over with an evil and rage-filled gleam. "I don't love you anymore! I hate you!"

Blitzwing thought his spark stopped pulsating within his chest. For a moment, no feelings existed in him. All he could experience was abysmal and cold hollowness. Those two powerful and annihilating sentences echoed within his helm. The malevolence in her voice was something he never heard before in her. He thought his audio receptors were malfunctioning. As he stood there stunned and motionless, he knew her words bore the horrible and ugly truth. Cynthia no longer loved him.

The triple changer finally regained control of himself. Blitzwing took a few steps back. All he could do was stare at her in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe she had done this to him while all he did was love her so truly and intimately.

"Farevell, Cyndi," Random said mournfully. If he was an organic, he'd be crying like a baby. "Zhou may not love me anymore but I still love zhou. I still believe zhou are my sparkmate."

Cynthia watched as he transformed into a jet. Sparkbroken, he sped away at a blindingly swift velocity. She watched him flee until she could no longer see him. When he finally disappeared from her field of vision, she fell to her knees in the snow. She wept in isolation.

A little yellow robot finally felt like he was able to twitch a finger as soon as his much larger foe left. He was standing behind a tiny patch of trees where he carefully concealed his form. His blue optics were huge and it was daft to think he wasn't startled or disturbed in the least bit. Bumblebee jogged from the scene of the disbanding and turned into his vehicle mode when he placed some distance between him and Cynthia. All that mattered was getting back to home.


	39. Chapter 38 Despair

**Hello my people! Glad to see you haven't gone mad with suspense lol... Anyway, here's another chapter. Thanks as always for the last reviews :) Please, enjoy! Oh, also: there's a hint of OPxBA for fans of that particular pairing!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 38 Despair

(December 30th – Decepticon base: 9:00am)

"Blitzwing."

Starscream was standing outside of Blitzwing's quarters. He hadn't emerged from his room since he had returned from trying to make up with Cynthia. His door was locked and no one had heard any of his three voices at all. Megatron had ordered the seeker to check on Blitzwing to see if he had offlined himself or not. Starscream wasn't getting a reply too.

"Blitzwing, Megatron commands that I check on you."

"Hi," Random said weakly.

"Open up the door."

"Vhy?"

"Because I am your superior."

He heard Blitzwing sigh loudly. Clearly, all he wanted was to be left alone yet he had to obey him. A few seconds later, he deactivated the locking mechanism and the door swept open.

"You look so pained and wracked with guilt," Starscream relished his misery. "Maybe you shouldn't have seen Blackarachnia behind Cyndi's back."

"I did no such zhing!" Hothead debated. "Did anyone ever find out vhat happened to zhat evil femme? I must have my revenge!"

"No. She left most likely so she wouldn't have to suffer your wrath."

After Cynthia had left with Amanda and Lockdown nearly two days earlier, Starscream had kept his end of the bargain for Blackarachnia. He had taken her away from the base so Blitzwing wouldn't incinerate her down to her circuitry. As far as he was concerned, the first few phases of his plan were going along swimmingly just as he predicted and hoped. All he needed to do was one last thing to make sure the relationship would finally splinter forever and have no hope of being renewed.

"Humph," Icy said bitterly. "At least she can see zhat consequence… Now go avay. I vant to be left alone."

"I don't understand why you would do this though," he said, trying to goad and torture the three faced bot. "Yet at first glance, I can understand why: she's an organic and you're a Cybertronian."

"Doesn't anyone believe me? I vouldn't and couldn't betray Cynthia like zhat! I love her!"

"I think it's best that you move on. I know I wasn't a witness to the talk you've had with her but from what I can guess, she didn't believe you or forgive you. There's no point in wasting your time. Maybe you should try for Blackarachnia now that you're officially available."

"Slag off, Starscream!" Hothead screamed. "She's still mine! I vill never forgive Blackarachnia for doing zhis to me and I vill offline her as soon as I see her!"

"Cynthia won't forgive you. Why still say she's yours? The odds are not stacked very kindly against you, my friend."

"I vill prove to Cyndi zhat vhat I told her is zhe truth!" He didn't want to admit it but he was terribly discouraged especially when she said she no longer loved him and hated him for that matter. "I just need to zhink how I can prove my innocence again…"

"I wish you luck with that. She seems to be a stubborn femme."

"Zhou know nozhing of Cynthia. Don't act like zhou're her friend."

"I know she loved you and then you betrayed her."

"I hope zhou rot in zhe Pit!"

"You're only hurting yourself more by pretending she still loves you. It's over. Give it up, Blitzwing."

"Zhat's vhat zhou zhink. I love Cynthia and I alvays vill. As long as I remain online, my relationship vith her vill live!"

"You really are crazy and stupid."

"No," Random corrected with a tiny smile, "I'm just in love, zhat's all."

(Autobot base – 9:00am)

"I saw it with my own optics!" Bumblebee said desperately. "They were together in the lot behind the complex Cynthia Preston lives at! I heard and saw everything!"

"Bumblebee, are you sure?" Bulkhead said, somewhat skeptical of the spirited young bot's claims. "Are you making up a story so that we can have something to do? Are you sure you didn't have too much energon..?"

"Do I look or sound unsure to you, Bulkhead? Why do I sound so shocked if I didn't see it with my own optics? It was real!"

"What were they talking about?" asked Optimus, astonished yet intrigued by Bumblebee's reconnaissance report.

"Well, from what I heard, they were in a relationship…"

"I knew it," Prowl muttered darkly.

"There was some…" He put it in Human terminology since it was on the tip of his glossa. "Cheating on Blitzwing's part. He betrayed Cyndi's trust by being in love with someone else, someone we all know: Blackarachnia."

Optimus Prime couldn't suppress a genuinely startled gasp. He felt his spark turn to rot. Blackarachnia led Blitzwing from Cynthia? Typical, he dourly thought to himself. It made him even sicker to think about it as the news sunk deeper into his metallic hide. Sweet and spunky Elita-1 with that triple changer? He still saw her as her old self despite her half organic state. In fact, it disgusted him to think about the two of them. There even was a trace amount of anger that prodded his spark.

"So they had a thing?" Bulkhead said cautiously. "Cyndi and Blitzwing, I mean."

"Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it?" Ratchet scowled. "What else did you hear, Bumblebee?"

"I found out a big, nasty, dirty secret…" The yellow car stalled for a moment. "Uh, from what I heard from Blitzwing, they… bonded…"

He and his comrades had a creeping suspicion the two might've been tied in some way whether it was romantically or professionally. The recipients of the news faceplates were contorted with horror and disbelief at this unexpected bit of info. Bulkhead had to cover his mouth to prevent puking up some oil he consumed earlier.

"An intimate connection?" Ratchet shook his helm. "Oh, Primus! Did Blitzwing specifically say 'bonded'?"

"Yes," Bumblebee confirmed, "the blue face said that so I believe it. He even sounded more serious than usual too. There's no mistaking what he said. He even said 'sparkmate'."

"But wait," the large green mech said, trying to make sense of it all, "that's not even right or believable!"

"Think about it," said Optimus. "He was Human so…"

"They mated while he was one," Prowl finished. "He really is crazy… Well, at least I'll give him a point for bravery regarding something no Cybertronian has done before."

"I don't know who to feel bad for," said Bumblebee, scratching his helm, "him or her?"

"I suspected this but I cannot believe it now that we have the truth…" Prowl sounded aghast. "I cannot fathom how a Cybertronian, especially a Decepticon, chose a Human as their sparkmate."

"Blitzwing is Blitzwing."

"So they broke their bond?" Optimus assumed.

"Yeah, from what I heard and saw," said Bumblebee. "Believe it or not, Blitzwing looked crushed. He tried to tell her his truth but she didn't buy it. I say: good for her."

"Do you think it's possible she might divulge information to us to gain revenge on Blitzwing?"

"I doubt it," Ratchet said miserably. "I think it's obvious Megatron and the other 'Cons know about her and they'll do what they can to keep her quiet despite the face she and Blitzwing no longer have such close alliances." He paused when he remembered something. "What about her sister, Amanda?"

"I don't know," said Bumblebee. "Do you want me to go out and snoop around some more?"

"Let's take sparkling steps with this… We can't let them know we know about their relationship."

"So, we busted Cyndi," Bulkhead said, satisfied by the turn of events. "What now?"

"I think I have an idea," Optimus suggested. "We have to figure out a place to intercept her that isn't her home. They'll expect us to come to them at their residence. I think they have to come to us."

"I think I can help out with that," the youngest Autobot smiled. "Cyndi did say something about being a college student. There's only one university in this city and she lives here, right?"

"Excellent," Prowl grinned. "We will meet her while she goes back to her classes and whisk her away back to here. She can't lie like she did all the other times."

"We can't treat her harshly," the Prime reminded. "We swore to protect her kind."

"She betrayed her own species, Optimus." The ninja bot's smirk disappeared. "She is an enemy of the Human race and a threat to us by aiding the Decepticons. She's most likely a spy for Megatron."

"We will be stern but not cruel. It depends on her cooperation with us. Who knows: she just may help us stop the Decepticon presence on Earth once and for all by giving us some information."

"I suggest we don't tell Sari about this either until we have Cynthia with us," said Ratchet. "What about Amanda?"

"I remember Blitzwing saying something in which he saved Cyndi and Mandy," Bumblebee answered. "I think she's just as guilty as Cyndi."

"Excellent work, Bumblebee," Optimus commented heartily. "It's a good thing we decided it would be alright to spy on the Preston's activity on a random evening. So, everything's been decided… The college is closed for vacation and the students won't return until in about two weeks or so. We'll take action then when they'll both least expect it."

(The apartment – 7:00pm)

"No, I will not give the phone to my sister, you metal loser!"

"Mandy, don't hang up zhe phone, please!" Icy begged. He managed to get a hold of her via her cellphone. "Let me talk to Cynthia!"

"You are a douche! You seduced my sister and she gave her heart to you and what did you do? You ate it! You are a monster!"

"Zhou don't believe me eizher?" Hothead thundered. Amanda had to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment to prevent her eardrum from rupturing. "Typical femme! Zhou all stick togezher like zhat no matter vhat!"

"Yeah, it's called 'family'! We were one until you decided to not be a part of it anymore! Buddy, do you know what you've done to my sister?"

"How about vhat she has done to me for not believing me!"

"Because you're a damn liar! I swear to God, if I was a robot like you, I would march over to that base right now and kick your big, fat, metal ass! You are so lucky I am an ant in comparison to you!"

"I'd like to see zhou try zhat, zhou little fragger!"

"What did you call me?"

"'Little fragger'! Zhou heard me, Mandy! Now give zhe phone to Cyndi!"

"Or what, what're you going to do? Sit on me? Goodbye, Blitzwing. No one will be answering your calls in this apartment. I'm going to act mature and hang up and not argue with an overgrown and inorganic child. Have a nice life."

She held up her middle finger at her phone.

"MANDY! DO NOT…"

Fearing no consequence, Amanda disconnected the call and threw the phone onto her bed. She cleared her throat: it hurt from screaming at him.

"Holy slag," Lockdown entered the room. He was eavesdropping on the conversation. "I didn't know you had a voice like that." He smiled. "I like that."

"Blitzwing is an idiot. If he calls, please don't pick up. We don't need to hear his voices."

"Sure, I can abide by that."

"How's my sister?"

"She's miserable. That's the update."

"I should've known."

"She didn't leave her room at all. I think you got to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to listen to me no matter what… But you're right. She's crushed. Of course she's not going to get over it magically yet it's obvious to see it's going to take her a long time to get over it."

"Do you need reinforcements?"

"Really? She's not a fire breathing dragon."

"You know I'll be hanging around if you need me, Blondie. Good luck. I don't want to pester an angry femme too much."

"Some man you are."

Amanda walked over to the other side of the apartment where Cynthia's room was. She rapped against the door briefly.

"What?" Cynthia said bleakly.

"Cyndi, it's me," Mandy answered. "Please, let me in. I want to talk more and keep you company."

She waited a few seconds for her sister to unlock the door. Mandy heard the click of the lock but Cyndi didn't open it for her. The youngest sister entered of her own accord and closed the door behind her. Cynthia was sitting on her bed which was still barren of the covers.

"Do you want to tell me why you tore the sheets off?" Amanda pondered. "I noticed they're still in a heap on the floor."

"Forget that," Cyndi said shortly. "He called you, didn't he?"

"You must've heard our conversation. But yeah: he did want to talk to you."

"Thanks for telling him to piss off. I appreciate it."

"Him calling here is the last thing any of us needs. I asked Lockdown to not pick up any phones because I think he'll try to communicate again."

"I don't get him. Why is he calling? He already knows I've made up my mind about him."

"He's one stupid and persistent robot. What else?"

"Huh. Guess so."

Amanda glanced at the bed sheets that were balled up on the floor. Her green eyes then looked back at Cynthia.

"You shared a bed," she said. "No wonder why you hate your sheets."

"I swear his horrid stench is still in the sheets. I just want to get a knife and stab this mattress and pretend it's him."

"Woah, maybe it's good he's not here, especially as a man. You'd be in prison."

"He deserves what he's done to me!"

Her tears came forth without warning and they burst forth like an uncovered glacial spring. Mandy placed a hand on her arm and pulled her closer to herself. She placed her other hand on the back of Cynthia's head and let it rest on her shoulder. Her muffled cries emitted and Amanda's gray shirt seemed to turn black and became sodden from her tears.

"Mandy, what am I going to do?" Cyndi cried. "I'm doomed!"

"No, you're not," Mandy whispered. "Don't talk like that, Sis. You have me, Mom and Lockdown: that's all that matters. Why are you talking like the way you are?"

"You have no freaking clue…"

"Try me. I can take it. I took it rather well when you told me you fell for Blitzwing."

"God, I'm going to throw up…"

"Cyndi, you're working yourself up again. Calm down. Listen to my voice and collect yourself, alright?"

Cynthia pushed herself away from her best friend.

"Are you serious?" she wailed. "How can I calm down? I gave him my trust and he threw it into the dirt! I…!" She stopped herself. "Forget it."

"Don't you dare say 'forget it' to me!" Mandy scolded. "You always took care of me and now it's my turn! You tell me what's on your mind, girl. You're violating the oaths we made before we moved here. No secrets, Cyndi. I don't hold back and neither should you. Tell me or I will pester you until you do!"

"Mandy…" She wore an expression of sheer agony and grief.

Cynthia could find no words in her throat. Amanda was fed up with the suspense and quite frustrated by her sister's inability to tell the truth or get to the point.

"For the love of God, tell me," Mandy whispered harshly.

"Something happened in my bed before he got his old body back."

"You had sex with him? Why the heck didn't I ask you about that weeks earlier? You're upset with that?" She breathed, relieved it was something like that. "So you're a little bit more upset because you're not a virgin? I mean I would be too if someone did that to me and then cheated on me but…"

"Mandy, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Okay, I would officially kill myself if I were Cynthia xD**


	40. Chapter 39 Saviors

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the little twist I threw in! Ok, FYI: there is some sensitive material in this chapter and what is said is only the opinion of my OCs and nothing else so please don't be offended by the dialogue and whatnot. Thanks for the previous chapter's reviews and please have fun with the update! :)**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 39 Saviors

"What? You're pregnant? Why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't suspect it until I last saw Blitzwing last night."

"How long?"

"I conceived on the last night he was Human. You and Lockdown were at the peninsula."

"Does that deadbeat, rotten jerk know at all?"

"No, thank God."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been sick for a little over two weeks. I gained some weight. I felt restless and overtly warm at times." Cynthia sniffled. "I know it… I'm going to be a mother." Her anger swiftly made a comeback and replaced her despair. "I hate what he has done to me! I was a huge idiot to have done this to myself! I'm smarter than this but I was so caught up in the passion I had for him! I never for a second thought that if we made love just once, this… curse would befall me! I want this little monster out of my body! It has him in it and I don't want it growing inside me like a demonic little parasite!"

Amanda was horrified by Cynthia's words. She shook her head as the horrible image of an abortion ran through her head.

"Cyndi, do you hear yourself? You're a mother now! It's not a monster, it's a baby! It's your son or daughter! Yes, the dad is a jerk but the mom can't be some homicidal witch!"

"Open your damn eyes, Mandy! I'm going to turn twenty three in a few days! After knowing him for nearly eight months, I slept with him! That was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life! I didn't even get finished with college yet! Mom doesn't know I lost my virginity either! I've lost the one whom I thought was the love of my life and to make matters worse, he left something behind: this abomination!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you kill that baby. I'm an aunt now and I feel more motherly than you. If it was rape, I could understand but that baby was made through love, whether we want to admit it or not right now. I will personally adopt them if it comes down to it in order to save them from you. I'm serious, Cyndi. I don't want to sound like a hypocrite, but you've got to grow up. You have to tell Mom too."

"Grow up? Look at you! You were smashed on Halloween! And Mom will disown me! She can't know a thing!"

"Come sit next to me, now." Amanda was surprised to see Cynthia amazingly obeyed her. "Cyndi, look at me… I love you, you hear me? You're the best friend I ever had. I've never left your side and I never will. That's what family is for. Yeah, I may be a bit of a dumb blonde but I do know this: the baby needs you more than any other person in the universe. Blitzwing is unreliable and now you have to be the main parent. I know it sounds scary, but I got your back." She set her hand on Cyndi's moistened face. "My sister would never kill an innocent baby. Do you remember how you cried and felt so bad when that Leah kid got ran over a month earlier? You have a heart! If you kill the baby you might feel relief for ten hours max! It's part of you. It's Human and it needs you. Your anger with Blitzwing will eventually go away and you will see that some good came out of that relationship." Her hand moved away from her face and gently settled on Cynthia's pelvis. "I want my real sister back. You don't need to inform him about the baby at all. We can lie if we really have to. All you have to do is move on."

Cynthia's tears didn't cease to flow. She buried her face into Amanda's shoulder again.

"I know," she said miserably. "But, I'm so young, heartbroken and stupid! I don't know if I can take care of it."

"I will help you every step of the way." Her smile was loving and promising. "Please, let's be strong for each other. We can't let our family split apart. I know you have strength. I've seen it."

The new mother wiped her tears away. She managed a tiny grin at last. Then she wiped her tears away. Cyndi kissed her sister on her forehead.

"Thanks, Mandy," she said. "You always have been the best sister any one could ever wish for even though our personalities do clash." She laughed. "But what am I going to tell the baby as they grow up and they wonder where their father is?"

"Well, I think we can safely say this baby is going to be fully Human since he was one when you did the nasty," Amanda told. "So, I think it's in their best interest that you lie to them about who he really was. You can't tell a normal looking kid their dad is a thirty foot tall giant."

"You're right. But we're still going to stick with Megatron and I will until I'm ready to pop. I can't wear long flowing dresses or baggy clothes every time I go to the base. And if I go into labor there, can you imagine how much shit I would be in? Not only that, Blitzwing will know whose baby it is immediately. He's going to be incensed. It has the potential to get out of hand so quickly. The baby might even be seriously endangered if they find out." She saw the irony: she wanted to terminate the life growing in her a few minutes earlier. Now she wanted to protect them at all costs. How she hated all these hormones and mood swings. "We definitely need a plan."

"We'll think about it. We have to take baby steps." She laughed at her own pun. "We just have to put on our thinking caps. What we do know is that we don't want him to have role with this kid?"

"No. I don't want him to even see them. I don't want the other three 'Cons to find out either. Not only that, I'm starting to wonder about something else. I think we have a right to be concerned."

"What?"

"What is this baby going to be like?"

Amanda cringed a little.

"Oh, good question," she acknowledged. "I will pray everyday that they come out with one and only one personality."

They both laughed at that statement.

"I'll live with it," Cyndi decided. Then she saw a harrowing obstacle she had to overcome. "We have to tell Mom."

"Yeah…" Mandy wrinkled her nose. "That's gotta be tough. We have to tell though."

"Grab a phone please. I trashed mine."

"Okay, give me a minute."

Amanda exited the room, leaving Cynthia and her month old unborn child alone.

Cyndi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She placed a hand over her pelvis. There was no mistaking that there was tiny bulge poking against the fabric of her jeans. Soon enough, she wouldn't be able to wear them until God knew when. She was unmarried, pregnant and freshly broken up: ouch. That reality would take months for it to settle in fully. Her anxiety built up again when she pictured herself with a distended belly in front of the sinister robots she was forcibly obliged to serve.

"My life went from wonderful to dreadful to terrifying," she grumbled. "I am in so much trouble, it is unbelievable."

She shuddered at the possible reactions the 'Cons might have when they'd eventually discover her secret. It chilled Cyndi's marrow to imagine the scenarios. There was a chance they could never know: abortion. But the more she thought about it and as Amanda's words of encouragement and hope buzzed through her mind it seemed like a distant and unlikely option now. She could always run away and then show up nine months later… That was just asking for more trouble though.

"Here," Mandy's voice broke her thoughts.

Shakily, Cynthia dialed her mother's home phone number. Swallowing hard, she held the phone up to her ear. Her lower lip quivered and she bit it to still itself. The monotonous drone of the ringing on Helen's end felt like Chinese water torture to Cyndi. At the back of her mind, she hoped her mother wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?"

Cynthia's eyes moistened and she placed a hand over her mouth to conceal any noises of distress or sorrow. Then she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Mom." Cyndi sounded a little hoarse.

"Cynthia," Helen said in a bubbly voice, "I'm glad you called, honey! Do you miss me already?"

The brunette smiled weakly.

"Uh, yeah," she said softly. "You could say that…"

"I always miss you and your sister," the matriarch confided. "So, what made you call?"

"I… I need to talk to you about something very important, Mom."

"Of course. I always have time to talk to you, honey."

"How can I put this..?"

"Don't sugarcoat it for me, Cyndi. I prefer it blunt."

"Mom, I'm pregnant…"

All Cynthia could hear was the slight hum of static due to the long distance that she and Helen had between each other. Mandy had a hand resting on her sister's shoulder and the sides of their heads touched. She was listening in on the conversation.

Lockdown silently crept up to the door and once more resumed his eavesdropping. He was content his holoform wasn't capable of making the floorboards creak and moan. His ruby eyes looked at the back of their heads, curious about what exactly was going. He respected their conversations earlier but anymore he was curious since Amanda wasn't giving him any updates.

Then Helen howled in laughter. Unanimously, the sisters looked at each other.

"Oh, Cyndi," Helen sighed, catching her breath from the hearty laugh. "You shouldn't scare a forty seven year old lady like that. I'm not that young anymore."

"Mom," said Cynthia, "I'm telling the truth. I just found out yesterday. I'm… gonna have a baby later this year."

"You… You have to be joking, Cynthia."

"I kinda wish I was, Mom. You're a grandmother."

"MY BABY IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Cynthia and Amanda then heard her gasp. A second later, they heard a thump on the other end. Helen fainted.

Lockdown backed away from the doorway in shock. He knew about Human customs well enough to know what Cynthia was saying. This was something that absolutely blew his processor: he never would've seen this coming or even remotely guessed it for that matter. Immediately, it was obvious to him that she became pregnant sometime during the month Blitzwing spent with him and the girls.

"By the Allspark," he murmured. "That crazy son of a glitch is a parent." He just couldn't wrap his helm around it. "I can just imagine where all of this is going to go." Lazily, he walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "There's no way life's going to turn out better for her if she returns to the base and everyone finds out she's with sparkling." He wasn't exactly sure what the Decepticons' reactions would be but he wasn't too optimistic about it. "And this has the potential to get really ugly really quick."

He nodded his head and made up his mind.

(Decepticon base - 8:00pm)

"What's that one Earth phrase?" Starscream wondered aloud. "Look what the cat dragged in?"

Lockdown spat in Starscream's direction.

"I missed you too, Screamer," he said spitefully. "Where's Blitzwing at? I said I was driving up the base to talk to him."

"Wallowing in his grief and self pity," the seeker sneered. "What do you need to talk about with him anyway?"

"None of your business. It doesn't concern you."

"I have every right to know considering I am the second-in-command around here."

"That means what to me?"

"It means that you ought not to treat me like dirt like you always do."

"Sorry for zhe delay, Lockdown," Blitzwing said as he approached the fighting mechs. "Starscream, zhou don't need to keep him company anymore."

"No, we need to establish some understanding amongst each other," Lockdown said harshly without taking his optics off Starscream.

"Oh, did Lockdown decide to meet up with his three faced friend so he can let him cry on his shoulder?" Starscream teased.

"I happen to think Blitzwing is innocent of the incident with Blackarachnia."

"Ha, what a cosmic joke! What of it? Cynthia will never take him back because of his betrayal. I do not believe Blitzwing's story nor does anyone else care about the truth in this base. You are his sole ally in this little fight." His optics narrowed and his charming smile turned into a devilish grin. "The thing that you call love cannot help you overcome the horrible truth Cynthia has seen."

"Vhy do zhou care at all about my predicament?" Icy was interested with the air commander's condescending talks about the couple being reunited.

"It's just interesting, that's all. It's not every day that an organic break ties with a Decepticon like the way she did with you and lived for that matter."

"I zhink zhere's more zhan zhat, Starscream."

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about, my strange friend. I'm just saying your efforts are vain and foolish, that's all. You've brought this upon yourself." He looked at Lockdown. "It doesn't really surprise me that the bounty hunter doesn't see through your lies, Blitzwing."

"You're just wasting our time, Starscream," Lockdown's patience was thinning. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to talk with Blitzwing."

"More like emotional support."

To prevent themselves from murdering him, Lockdown and Blitzwing left the room before it could escalate into something nasty. Starscream watched them leave as he wore a triumphant look on his faceplate.

"You truly do deserve the name of Decepticon," Isaac Sumdac said with disgust from within the confines of his cell.

Starscream walked over to where the scientist was being held captive. He leaned in and his faceplate was almost pressed up against the barrier which separated him from the Human. His ruby optics burnt with villainy and sinister intentions.

"Thank you, Professor," he said. "Apparently, I still have the touch despite my absence."

"I cannot believe you have caused this mess," Sumdac shook his head. "Why did you ruin their relationship?"

"You think I did such a thing? I am wholly innocent." He threw his servos up. Then he laughed softly. "Why accuse me?"

"Because I think I have a good idea of what kind of creature you are."

"Ho-oh, you have no idea what else is about to unfold. You have only seen a small fraction of my genius." He tapped on the barrier. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

(Blitzwing and Lockdown)

"How is Cynthia?"

"She's still crushed, I'll admit that. I hate to tell it to you though."

"Do zhey know zhou left to talk to me?"

"No, I just told them I was going for a little ride, that's all."

Blitzwing sighed heavily. He slumped down onto the berth and miserably shook his helm.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Not entirely. I think she still cares for you deep down. She's just really complicated right now."

"I miss her!" Random complained. "I still love her! Lockdown, please, zhou have to help me get her back!" He stood back up and grabbed Lockdown's shoulders. Then he proceeded to shake him. "Please, zhou can't let me be sad like zhis anymore! My spark feels like it's going to kill me every single time I zhink about Cyndi!"

"Firstly, pull yourself together," he broke free of the larger bot's grip. "This has to be handled in a delicate manner."

"I am relieved zhou are zhe only one zhat believes me," said Hothead gratefully. "I zhought zhou vere a jerk at first but zhen I saw zhou vere okay." He slapped a servo across the bounty hunter's back, making him buckle. "Zhanks, Lockdown."

"Don't sweat it, Blitzwing," Lockdown brushed himself off. "I thought you were some insane idiot. But I'm glad you helped to see otherwise while we were all forced to be together a month earlier. You still are a loon though."

"I've come to terms vith zhat," Icy smiled wistfully. "So, vhat do zhou zhink ve should do?"

"I heard you tried to get Mandy to give the phone to her."

"Yes, zhat vas a futile attempt. I should've known zhat Mandy vould side vith her unconditionally. Zhat's vhat sisters do I suppose."

"Femmes themselves are a mystery, no matter what species they are."

"So it vould seem according to vhat happened over zhe past few days."

"I think we have to accept the reality it will be nearly impossible to get Cynthia to talk to you freely. If you want her to talk to you again and have her listen without any other influences, you need to…" He paused to pick the right word choice. "Be a little forceful."

It took a moment for Blitzwing to figure out exactly what his friend was hinting to.

"Zhou can't be serious," said Hothead. "She vill hate me even more and I vant zhe opposite!"

"If you think about it, we have no other choice," Lockdown said plainly. "If you try to talk to her around here, I have no doubt Starscream or Amanda will pull her away from you. Besides, if you want to save the relationship, and I know you do, you have to take matters into your own servos. Yes, she may get really angry but that's just something you have to risk in order to have her kiss you in the end. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she needs you and misses you so much." He remembered Cynthia was pregnant. But he decided to not disclose the news to Blitzwing: he would much rather have her tell him. "I think that as time goes on for her, she'll realize how much she really loves and needs you."

"At zhis point in time, I vill do vhat I can to get her to see zhe truth and have her by my side again," Icy concluded. "Vhat do zhou propose I should do?"

"Well, I guess you can say I have a general idea of what to do. I'll leave all the other details to your own decision. Here's the plan…"


	41. Chapter 40 Desperation

**Hey everyone :) So I see you people are dying to see some progress between Cynthia and Blitzwing and I apologize for keeping you waiting but that's plot build-up for ya lol... Well, here's where it officially starts! The fun ain't over yet. Gracias for the reviews and please have fun with the update!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 40 Desperation

(December 31st- 2:00pm: apartment)

"Cynthia Rose Preston, you have no idea how shocked I am with this!"

As soon as Helen regained consciousness over the phone last night, she immediately packed up her bags and drove to New York City to grab the next flight to Detroit. She had arrived at her destination at seven in the morning and made a beeline to her daughters' apartment. Although some parents might be angry that their unwed daughter had gotten pregnant so suddenly, Helen was more startled and astonished more than anything else.

She also felt sympathetic towards her eldest when she told her of Johann's treachery: Hunter called from Austria saying he saw her boyfriend run off into the night with a woman. Hunter had gone after them but they disappeared. When Helen asked when Hunter would come back to America, Amanda had said that he would try to track them down if he could but if he couldn't he'd be home within the week or so. Mrs. Preston was half-tempted to fly to Austria and help Mandy's guy friend with the hunt yet she knew there were more important matters to tend to.

"The nerve of that idiot!" Helen condemned. "How dare he do this to my Cynthia! He better not come back to this country or I will personally rearrange his face! I cannot believe it… He seemed to be like such a wonderful, charming, loving and loyal person too. Boy, we were fooled."

Cynthia was sitting on the couch, zoning out. Amanda was eating some yogurt in the kitchen. Helen was sitting next to her daughter with her arm resting across her shoulders.

"I was just stupid that's all," Cyndi said glumly. "I painted him in such an optimistic light because I was so infatuated with him."

"Baby, you're not stupid," Helen kissed her cheek. "You were madly in love, that's all. Unfortunately, and don't get me wrong because this happens to good girls a lot too, you just snagged a bad guy. We all make mistakes."

"But, Mom, I screwed up so badly."

"It seems that way because he betrayed you like that. Calm down or you'll have a miscarriage." She set a hand on her Cyndi's pelvis. "I feel an itsy bitsy bump. How long have you been pregnant?"

"I literally conceived the day you left for home… I'm sorry I made you come down here. I know you were going to see your cousins for New Years."

"Nonsense. My daughter needs me and I'm going to be there."

"God, you sound like Mandy."

"I heard that!" Amanda called from the kitchen. She took the spoon out of her mouth. "I don't want to be old like Mom already!"

"Oh, hush," Helen said nonchalantly. "I think I might stay here for a little while to get you situated to this little predicament. After all, I was pregnant twice years ago!"

"Were you sick when you were pregnant with me and Mandy?" Cynthia wondered. "I've felt like crap for the past few days. Sometimes, I had bouts of hotness and restlessness too."

"I sure did. That's all normal, honey. What're you going to do about college?"

"What choice do I have? The semester begins in two weeks and it ends in early May. I can hang on until then. It's not like I'm going to have the baby right in the middle of the semester, thank God."

"Good, that's exactly what I want to hear. You'll get your degree and you can find a good job for yourself to support you and the baby. Why don't you come back home to New York so you can give birth? You can live with me for a bit. That way, I can help raise them and you can get a job to earn money to live on your own in the future. What do you think about that?"

At the moment, Cynthia would kill to have that life offered to her. She could go home and distance herself from all giant robots be they Autobot or Decepticon. The baby would be raised just as she wanted to: without being tainted by the presence of said inorganic beings. Her mother would help her and Amanda would too if she decided to go back.

But she knew it was an impossible wish. She couldn't tell anyone except her mother and sister she was pregnant. Yet she was bonded to the services she was forced to offer to Megatron. Cynthia dared not to tell her mother about this secret life she was leading for she knew the consequences.

For now, all she could was just agree with what Helen had said.

"That sounds nice, Mom," she said, clearing her throat. "I'd love to have that happen."

"Then that's what we'll do," Helen smiled. She turned around in her seat to include her other daughter who was still in the kitchen. "Did you hear that, Mandy?"

Amanda was sitting at the kitchen table, listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard," she nodded her head. "Whatever is best for Cynthia. I might stay here though for a little bit after you leave."

"That's fine too, baby. We can always talk it over as time goes on anyway… But let's not dwell on the future now. Let's think about the present, in particularly what's going to happen tonight! Tonight's New Years! Why don't we have a little party to lighten the mood?"

"That's fine," said Cynthia. "I guess I could use some positivity."

"Great! And my goodness, your birthday's coming up in a few days too! We're going to brighten your spirits and make it the most wonderful week of your life, Cyndi. Once you get that idiot, deadbeat scumbag out of your head, your life will be much better!" She then abruptly silenced herself. "But first, I got to use the bathroom… I'll be right back, my girls!"

Helen walked out of the living and into the bathroom. Amanda ran over to the couch and sat down beside her sister.

"We can't go home to her in May," she whispered. "Megatron wouldn't allow us and I don't think we can convince him we want to quit. We really have to think about this."

"I have the exact same thoughts," Cyndi said. "Mom's going to be staying here for awhile too. Make sure you tell Lockdown to stay away from here until she leaves… Heaven knows when that'll be though."

"We might as well stay here for as long as we can. I can always tell Lockdown to tell Megatron we might be occupied for awhile with a visitor. He might not be happy by this news but we got no other choice."

"I agree wholeheartedly. I'm just glad she bought the whole story we made up about him being in Austria and running off."

"Thank God Mom's gullible."

"Yes, let's be thankful she's just like you."

"Hey!"

Cynthia laughed in good jest. She ruffled Mandy's hair.

"You know I tease because I love," she said.

"Sometimes, you do it to annoy me and embarrass me too," Amanda sighed. "What do you want for your birthday by the way?"

"Something you can't give me: a miracle."

(A few days later - January 4th: 4:30pm)

"You need to eat!" Helen practically shoved the piece of cake at Cynthia. "You're eating for two now. Besides, it's your birthday cake from yesterday."

"Yeah, cake is healthy for me especially at this point in my life?" Cyndi seemed disgusted. "Just thinking about sugar makes me sick now. What I really want are some carrot sticks and onions."

"Here come the unusual cravings… Fine, you don't get cake. Why don't you have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"The peanut butter sticks to my palate and it tastes like really bad caramel. I always hated that stuff!"

Amanda was sitting on the couch while her mother and sister were bickering a little bit in the kitchen. The girl was reading a text message she received yesterday. It read: 'Wish Cynthia a 'happy birthday' from me, please'. She pressed the delete icon on her phone's screen and the message was permanently erased. She never told Cyndi that she had received this text from Blitzwing. Mandy thought it was best to not mention him at all to her for fear of an epic meltdown.

Stealthily, she carried on a texting session with Lockdown. He was still hanging around the Decepticon base as he had been doing for the past few days in order to evade Helen's attention.

'What's Blitz up to there?'

She sent that message to him. A few moments passed and he replied back to her.

'He's still sulking in his quarters.'

Amanda felt satisfied when Lockdown told that bit of information to her. She even smiled sadistically.

'Serves him right. He deserves no mercy or forgiveness. Is Megatron mad?'

'No. He doesn't seem to be at least.'

'Good. Luv u.'

'I know.'

Her smile expanded and she set her cellphone aside.

"Ugh, I think I'm just going to lie down and rest my eyes for a bit," Cyndi left the kitchen. "Now food makes me sick."

"Don't make me force feed you," Helen threatened. "You better eat as soon as you get up from your nap, girlie."

"Don't worry, I will. I might as well try to work up my appetite anyway."

Cyndi didn't care if she left her bedroom door open or not. She lied down on her bed (she finally put the sheets and covers back on). She looked straight ahead, looking out her bedroom window. The sky was darkening and she could see the sun finally dip on the horizon. Some stray stars were appearing in the sky.

Anymore, she hated her own window.

The young woman turned away and rolled over onto her side, facing the side of the bed that was occupied a little over a month earlier. She placed her hand on the pillow: it was cold and there no longer was an impression of a head in it. Exhaling, Cynthia curled her hand up into a fist.

"I do want to think it's a lie," she said breathlessly. "I'd like to believe you but I can't. Whether I want to admit it or not, I still love you. You might be a liar but you made me so happy. I may be paying the price again for loving you but I will move on as I've always done so."

She sat up so she could get a better look at the people. For a moment, she wanted to briefly envision him right next to her. Instead, she found something miniscule yet peculiar.

Cynthia picked up a short piece of hair from the pillow. It was straight and dirty blonde.

"I hate everything about you."

(6:00pm)

"She's still sleeping, Mom."

"Alright, let's leave her be. The poor girl's been through so much so soon."

Amanda and Helen were sitting on the couch watching the news. There wasn't anything else on and it was too cold to go out for a walk or enjoy it for that matter. Helen refused to leave the apartment unless if someone was watching her eldest daughter anyway.

"I still cannot believe Johann did this to her," Helen said solemnly. "Do you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"I didn't see it coming," said Mandy. "No one did."

"Did you get a call from your strapping friend?"

"No. He'll call me when he's ready to come back to America though."

"I think you should try to go out with him. Hunter seems to be a very nice man."

"He's… not my type really. He's a bounty hunter and he drifts around too much. I don't think we could have a really stable relationship."

"I know he likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"He was looking at you when you weren't staring back at him."

"What? Did you really watch us that closely?"

"Of course I did." Helen grinned. "I watched the four of you during Thanksgiving. You didn't look back at him all that much and to me, it seemed like you avoided him… I know you like him."

"Yeah, maybe just a little crush. But besides that, it's nothing else. I can assure you."

"That Johann must be skilled womanizer and liar because when I saw him with Cyndi in November, he couldn't leave her alone. Neither could she for that matter. I was fully convinced he loved her like she was his wife. And then she got that phone call from Hunter… Mandy, your father would fly to Austria right now, hunt down Johann and beat him up behind some shady night club."

"Dad wasn't a real fist fighter. He was a lawyer."

"Still, if anyone broke his little girls' hearts, he'd make the offending boys pay. He would make their lives a living Hell if he could get them into court too." Helen reached for a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table. She blew her nose. "Ha, I guess, luckily for them, he's dead. If he was with us, I think things would be a little different."

For an instant, Amanda pictured what it would be like if Robert Preston had ever met Blitzwing or Lockdown for that matter. She was more than certain he would never approve of the relationships if he found out his daughters were in cahoots and in love with them. It would take a lot of convincing but sooner or later, he'd accept the romances for his children's sake. As long as there weren't any problems, there wouldn't be any more issues springing into being on his account. Maybe it was a good thing he was dead.

"I don't think Cynthia is ever going to trust another guy again after this," Mandy confessed. "There was that Wes episode and now with Johann…"

"I can't say that I blame her," Helen shook her head. "I got really lucky with your father: we were high school sweethearts and once he started wrapping up with law school, we got married. Unfortunately, I think Cyndi is just unlucky. I'm surprised you never had a boyfriend especially throughout high school."

"I liked to flirt, that's it. I think I'm a little more mature now and I'll start acting more serious now for future catches. For now, I'm not too worried about my situation."

"I certainly hope what happened to Cynthia will prove to be an invaluable lesson for the both of you… You do know to practice safe sex, right?"

"Mom, this is really awkward!"

"I'm just saying! Look what happened to your sister."

"Okay, I'm getting really scary mental images right now about her and him and I want it to stop before I have nightmares!"

"I'm only concerned, that's all. Heaven forbid if anything else should happen to endanger or ruin your lives…"

Just then, they heard a monstrous crash that sounded like glass shattering and bricks collapsing on each other. Amanda almost jumped eight feet into the air with pure terror and Helen screamed.

"What the Hell is that?" the eldest lady screeched.

They then heard Cynthia's bloodcurdling scream. They raced to her bedroom. When they reached it, all they saw was destruction.

The window was nonexistent and there was a giant hole in its place. They could see a huge dark mass move away quickly from it when Mandy and Helen came in.

"Oh my God, he kidnapped her!" Amanda grabbed her hair with both hands.

"Whose 'he'?" Helen demanded. "Amanda Anne, tell me at once!"

"Blitzwing!"

"Blitz-what?"

"Blitzwing, one of the giant robots that run around the city!"

"Oh, dear Lord! He took my baby!"

"Put me down, now!" Cynthia cried out from the dark. "How dare you!"

Without a further thought or delay, her two family members left the ruined bedroom. They ran out of the apartment and into the outside world. For a moment, they stood just outside the entrance, trying to see her or Blitzwing in the chilly darkness.

"You have some nerve to do this to me!" she chided him.

They followed the origin of her voice from behind the apartment complex where the wooded lot was. Helen and Amanda ran down the stairway and ran toward the back once they got on the ground level. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and soon enough they could see two red lights that hung high off the ground. The brilliance of the snow crystals illuminated everything even more and they could see Blitzwing with Cynthia in his servo.

"You!" Helen pointed a finger at him. "You big metal beast! Put my daughter down right now! I will call the police on you!"

"I'm afraid I can't do zhat right now, Helen," said Icy.

Mrs. Preston shut her mouth before she could say anything else. His voice sounded so familiar, it boggled her mind. It sounded just like Johann's. But it was impossible because he was over in Austria and he was Human: not a towering metallic colossus. This thing clearly wasn't Human but it sounded exactly like him minus the mechanical tone.

"Why…" she said bewildered. "Why do you sound so familiar? And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Ve met before!" Random answered with a smile.

"You…"

Her eyes grew to gargantuan proportions. Her jaw dropped and she was completely mind blown. Johann was this giant inorganic man!

"MY DAUGHTER WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU?"

"Blitzwing, let go of her now!" Amanda ordered imperiously. "She's been through enough because of you! What are you doing kidnapping her?"

"Zhings must be sorted out," Hothead replied. "I von't let our love rot and be tossed aside. I refuse to let zhat happen vhile I'm still online."

"YOU DEFLOWERED MY BABY!"

Helen began to swoon from the shock and stress of it all. Her knees became like water and her strength sapped away. A few seconds later, she lost consciousness.

Amanda caught her mother just in time. She supported the woman in her arms yet maintained eye contact with Blitzwing. Her eyes narrowed, throwing a hostile glare at him.

"You can't win this," she swore. "I know about everything and frankly, I believe you're sewer scum."

"Lockdown will explain all of zhis to zhou," said Icy. "Cyndi and I must talk alone and it must be only zhe two of us."

"What?" The sisters said in unison.

"I suggested it," Lockdown included himself. He approached them from the shadows of the sleeping trees surrounding them. "I believe him, Mandy. I will take some of the blame because I told him it would be a good idea to kidnap Cyndi so he could talk to her again."

"Traitor!" they declared perfectly.

"Put me down or I will turn the tables and call Starscream on you!" Cynthia warned.

"No, Cynthia," Blitzwing said steadfastly. "I let zhou off too easily a few days earlier. I von't obey zhat request. Vhether zhou like it or not, zhou're coming vith me. I vant to save our relationship."

"I don't!"

"Lockdown, do something!" Mandy sputtered.

"Sorry, hon," he flatly refused. " Blitzwing needs another chance to tell his story. He's my friend and I said I was going to help him."

"WHAT?"

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Cyndi debated. "Put me down!"

"Yes, I am," Blitzwing said calmly. "Too bad, Cynthia. If zhou don't vant to save our relationship, zhen I vill."

Blitzwing turned into a jet. He gently yet securely strapped her into the pilot's seat. Cyndi flailed around like a rabid animal in a dog catcher's net. The straps restrained her effectively like a straight jacket.

"I will make you suffer for this outrage!" she vowed.

"Bite me," Icy said in a saucy tone.

"You suck!"

"If I vere zhou, I vould calm down and enjoy zhe ride. Ve are going on a little trip."

He rose up into the sky and blasted off to the east. She wasn't very established with her cardinal directions but when he said they were going on a trip and when he head off towards this direction, her interest was piqued.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked sourly.

"Somevhere different," he revealed. "I'll give zhou a hint. It's across zhe Atlantic Ocean."

"Drop me off me now. I refuse to go a mile further."

"Vhat are zhou going to do about it? I have zhou latched into zhe seat vell and even if zhou do vorm zhour vay out, vhat else can zhou do?"

"You live to ruin my life…"

"Make zhourself comfortable vhile zhou still can. It vill take a little vhile to make it to our destination."

He turned on the radio.

"_But I don't care what they say: I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth._ _My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love…_"


	42. Chapter 41 Reconciliation

**So, yeah figures Blitzwing would kidnap her lol. To avoid any confusion, the reason why the times are so screwed up in this chapter is because Cyndi and Blitzwing are on the other side of the planet in a different time zone but I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Be prepared for plenty of fluff too! Thanks for the last reviews and enjoy the update! :)**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 41 Reconciliation

(Apartment – 7:05pm)

"So, yeah, that's the whole story…" Amanda rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry we had to lie to you about everything, Mom."

Surprisingly, Helen didn't faint again. The wealth of newly discovered information flooded through her mind and she tried with all her best to understand it all and take it in. She didn't know how to feel at all to these revelations. The woman sat at the kitchen table with Lockdown's holoform and Mandy. She looked down at her folded hands in silence.

"So, you're not a man?" she spoke at last, looking at Hunter.

"Sorry, no," he said. "This is a disguise. It's a holoform."

"Oh. How clever. And Johann, Blitzwing… Whatever the hell his name is now, he actually became a man?"

"How else could Cynthia get pregnant with him?" Mandy stated. "Yes, he actually became one of us."

"And this whole thing has been going on behind my back for how long? Since May?"

"Yes. Mom, honestly, we are so sorry but we had to lie. We couldn't tell a soul about this because we'd get in even more trouble. No offense, but if we told you, we'd fear you'd call the National Guard and we'd be exposed."

"My daughters are spies for some Megatron guy too?" Helen was trying to not allow herself to be overwhelmed. She saw she had to treat this with grace and suavity. "Amanda, I don't know what to say or think about all of this."

"Please, don't say anything. This secret must be kept. We'll be in even more trouble."

"Your sister is pregnant and she's going to be working with these things? Good God, she's insane! And you're crazy too, Mandy! This is what happens when I let you two go off on your own! You run off with robots and get knocked up!"

"Hey, that's Cyndi, not me!"

"And this whole thing with Cynthia and Blitzwing having a fight…" Helen wrinkled her nose. "It was because of some incident with a giant spider woman?"

"Pretty much," said Lockdown. "In a nutshell: Cyndi saw something that was a trick, she flipped, they separated and I suggested to Blitzwing to kidnap her so he could prove his innocence."

Helen scoffed. Amazingly, she smiled a little bit.

"How romantic," she said softly. "How long are they going to be gone for?"

"Until he wins her over," said the bounty hunter. "Blitzwing is absolutely determined to get her on his side again. He cherishes her."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or not…"

"It really does depend on who you are. But I promise this, Mrs. Preston: she is safe with him. He won't let any harm come to her."

"Do you think the neighbors will call about all the ruckus and screaming?" Amanda asked. "I think the last thing we need is to have the police or Autobots involved."

"No, I wouldn't worry about it, Blondie. Your neighbors are probably used to all the screaming in this section of the complex anyway. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't get evicted."

(Swiss-Austrian border – the Alps: 3:00am)

Cyndi had given up fighting him by the time they reached eastern Ohio. Reluctantly, she allowed herself to fall asleep in her seat as the soft music lulled her off. She was asleep for the whole trip when he flew over the Atlantic Ocean and she briefly woke up whenever they flew over Paris. A headache urged her to rest more and she obeyed that.

Now, they were flying deeper into Europe and were traveling at a southerly angle towards the pristine and ancient Alps. There was a reason for Blitzwing's rationale for choosing such a far off and isolated location: seclusion and extra security from Autobots and Decepticons. Plus, he thought they were quite romantic. Not only that, while he was a Human, he said he was from Austria and he decided to find out a little bit about the country he claimed he originated from.

"Cynthia, vake up," he said sweetly. He didn't want to wake her but he was closing in on a mountain he wanted to land on. "Ve're here."

She didn't rise so pleasantly. Cyndi groaned in irritation and was quite irked to hear his voice rouse her back to the real world. Her eyes opened up lazily.

"We were in France not too long ago," she mumbled. "Where the heck are we now? You never did tell me!"

She found the answer as she looked out the cockpit window. Her eyes were the size of hubcaps when she saw the snow crowned majesty of the Alps. Cynthia couldn't hold back a gasp at this sight. These mountains were so much grander and majestic than the Adirondacks that she was so used to back home. The stars littered the heavens and there wasn't a cloud at all in the sky. Everything around her seemed to be painted in shades of blues and grays mixed in with white.

"So we're in some mountainous region in Europe," she said, not taking her eyes off the alpine landscape. "I always sucked at geography… Are these the Carpathians?"

"No, zhey're farzher east," said Blitzwing. "Zhese are zhe Alps."

"The Alps? What country are we in?"

"Zhe Sviss-Austrian border. It's marvelous, isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, you turn back now! Put me down on the ground and I will fly back home to my home country by myself!"

Moments later, Blitzwing assumed his robot mode. Immediately, Cynthia was blasted with the icy cold air of the mountains. He alighted gracefully onto a precipice that hung out on the side of a mountain. The two were isolated together and there wasn't a cabin or village for miles around, just as he wanted.

"Oh my God, you brought me here to kill me!" she rasped. "No wonder why you went across the damn ocean: no one will ever find my body now!"

"Cynthia, please!" Icy begged. "Honestly, do zhou zhink I vould do zhat to zhou?"

"Hey, I once believed you! I'm not too sure anymore!"

"Zhou are…" He fell silent to find the proper word without possibly offending her. "Most stern, Ms. Preston."

"Thank you. I admire that quality. Put me down, I don't want to sit in your hand, you big lummox."

He lowered his servo done to the snow and she stepped down. She wasn't wearing any clothes that were suitable to this high altitude. She had a pair of thick wool socks, a hoodie, jogging pants and her yellow bandana on. However, she wasn't going to let these frigid conditions to get to her.

Cynthia walked carefully over to the edge of the cliff to look at the breathtaking panoramic view. All she could see for miles and miles were steep and craggy mountains. At the base of the mountains, she could tell that there were grassy valleys: she could only imagine what they looked like during the spring and summer. There were probably seas of wild flowers. For a moment, she almost forgot why she was even here.

"Cynthia."

She stubbornly tuned him out, enraged that he had to break the silence and ruin the moment. The woman folded her arms across her chest and pretended she wasn't trapped with him in one of the most remote regions in Europe. Blitzwing took a step closer and she could see his shadow engulfing hers like an amoeba.

"Cyndi, do zhour hear me?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You are one persistent and obnoxious ex."

"'Ex'? Vhat does zhat mean?"

"In your case, ex-sparkmate. It means we were together but not anymore."

"Guess again," said Hothead. "Zhou still are! I vill prove it zhou before zhe sun rises."

"Try me."

"One, I loathe zhat spider. Two, I love zhou."

"You failed miserably."

Blitzwing roared in frustration. He mashed his fist into the mountainside, making bits of rock fly off. Cynthia smiled smugly, amused by this.

"Slaggit, Cynthia!" he vented. "Vhat can I do?"

"Take me back to my continent," she faced him, "and leave me be! How hard is that to understand?"

"No," Icy refused serenely. "I vill not let zhou go until ve make up. Vhy do zhou zhink I flew over zhe ocean and brought zhou to zhese mountains?"

"Because you're a creep."

"No. If by some freak chance zhou try to escape me, zhou vill not get far. Vill zhou zhrow zhourself off a two zhousand foot cliff to escape me?"

"Perhaps I will. That sounds like fun."

"Zhou von't. Even if zhou did somezhing as stupid as zhat, I vould've saved zhou."

"You're wasting your time. If you want to save any relationship, go back to Blackarachnia. She misses you."

"Cynthia, please…"

"Shut up."

The titanic robot sat down beside her in the snow. She looked up, seeing Random staring right back at her.

"Ve have all night long to talk, Cyndi!" he cackled.

"Deliver me, Lord," Cyndi shook her head in disbelief.

"No one can save zhou from I, Blitzwing! Zhou're stuck vith me, my love!" He cleared his mechanical throat. "Maybe I can express my feelings in song for zhou! I know how much my singing seduces zhou!"

"You really are crazy! You'll cause an avalanche!"

"Zhou'll like zhis song! Here I go..!"

"No! You'll bury us both!"

"_And I..! Vill alvays love zhou..!_"

"Blitzwing, shut up! Do you know what an avalanche is?"

He didn't stop. Rather, he kept on singing the Whitney Houston song. He increased the volume of his voice. Cynthia gasped in horror as she could hear snow shift and ice creak. Her eyes turned up to the peak of the mountain, seeing a huge, white, heavy cataract of snow sliding down towards them.

"You're going to bury us!"

"Vhat did zhou say, love? I can't hear zhou vith zhe snow coming down zhis mountain!"

"MOVE IT!"

Before the swiftly moving blanket could engulf them, he gathered her into a servo and alighted up onto another ledge on the mountainside. Cyndi looked below where they were seconds earlier, seeing snow pouring over the edge of the cliff. She sighed in relief and fell back into his servo.

"A zhank zhou vould be nice," Hothead grumbled.

"It took you long enough to stop singing!" She forced herself back up onto her feet. "Do not make me repeat myself for the thirtieth time: take me home!" Her frustration was getting the better of her. "Can't you see that it's over? What is wrong with you? Are you that crazy or stupid?"

"Hey, someone asked me zhe same question earlier!" said Random. "I am not stupid! I am quite smart but being crazy is much more interesting!"

"You are hopeless and you disgust me…"

At last, the wintry bite of the Alps got to her. Cyndi tried her best to conceal the discomfort and coldness she felt but she failed. Blitzwing noticed this.

"Zhou're cold!"

"What of it?"

"Can I trust zhou to stay vhere zhou are?" Icy laughed softly. "Oh vait, zhou have no choice eizher vay because ve're on a precipice."

"I hate you…"

"I love zhou too, Cyndi."

Without transforming, Blitzwing descended down the mountain. Curious, Cyndi watched as he went down to the tree line about a thousand feet below. She witnessed him pull a pine tree out of the ground with one mighty servo. Her eyes widened at this: sometimes, she forgot he was capable of doing things like that.

Shortly after that, he rejoined her. Without saying a word or even looking at her, he proceeded to break the tree as if it was a twig. Cyndi took a few steps closer and sat down on a rock that protruded from the snow.

For a few minutes, he broke up the trunk of the pine tree and its branches into sufficiently sized pieces of tinder that would create a fire just right for an organic like her. He then placed a few branches and splintered logs into a tiny pile. One of his cannon barrels came down and expelled a jet of fire.

In a few seconds, there was a cozy and hospitable fire made especially for her.

"Come sit be zhis fire," Hothead practically ordered.

She wanted to stay on her rock but her limbs and digits were becoming numb. Grudgingly, she shuffled over to the fire and sat five feet away from it. Blitzwing reclined on his side, facing the fire with her. If she laid back any further, she would be leaning against his chest. Cynthia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was trying to not allow her feelings to overwhelm her again.

His persistence: it bothered her. One side of her heart believed Blitzwing's claims but the other side saw nothing but lies. She wanted to believe it was all a lie and that Blackarachnia was as treacherous as he claimed her to be. Yet that haunting image was ingrained into her mind like a sturdy old root.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt his finger rest on her shoulder ever so lightly like a weightless butterfly. Cynthia couldn't find any fight in her and she almost let him pull her back gently so she could rest against his chassis. The triple changer's servo then lied across her like a protective, odd metal blanket. Hot tears wanted to tarnish her toughness again and with all her might, she tried to keep them restrained. In all her life, she never felt so glad no one could see her face at the moment.

"Cynthia," said the blue face.

"What?" Her voice was unexpectedly soft. More than anything else, she wanted him back. Her love for him was making a comeback. "What do you want?"

"I zhink zhou know."

"It was all a set-up, huh? You're innocent and you love me."

"Zhou know how zhis game is being played. At least zhou acknowledge my defense now."

Her hormones and her emotions were becoming unstable again. A few tears escaped and trickled down her face. Sickened by this softness, she wiped them away and dabbed her dampened fingertips onto her pant leg.

His vigilant optics spotted the moist spots on her leg. Blitzwing could almost sense the conflict and turmoil that waged within her.

"Cynthia, talk to me," his voice was firm yet loving.

"Be quiet," she said sharply. "I need to think…"

"Zhou don't have to put much zhought into zhis."

"I don't want to believe the things my eyes have seen. I want to believe you but I can't." She made no effort to hide her tears, seeing it was daft to do so. "I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you even if a gun was pointed up to my head! I love you!" The words coming out of her mouth felt like a jumbled and incoherent mess to her. "I want this fight to end and I want it to go back to the times we had earlier… But I don't know what to think!"

"Cyndi, vould zhou please face me?"

There was a little bit of delay on her part but she fully obeyed his request. His face was gentle and there was a loving smile on it. Cynthia had the urge to reach out and touch him but she barricaded back that desire. Blitzwing leaned in closer to her face and they were literally inches away from each other's faces. His optics melted straight into her eyes and she found herself almost being enchanted by his gaze.

"I don't call zhou my sparkmate for no particular reason," he said. "I call zhou zhat because I know zhou are mine. Even zhough ve bonded vhen I vas an organic like zhou, I see it as zhe same zhing we do in our species. For Cybertronians, our sparks literally merge and comingle. Humans zhough…" He smirked. "It's a little different but I see it as zhe same. I know zhour species takes it lightly and causally, I don't. Ve are mated for life."

Cynthia never did realize how significant the word 'sparkmate' truly meant. As he explained this to her, she grew increasingly shocked by what it meant to him and she became ashamed of her blunt ignorance.

"Wait," she said, "so, is sparkmate like the Cybertronian equivalent of a spouse?" She swallowed nervously. "You see me as your… wife?"

"Yes," he nodded his helm, "zhat's correct. I do not care zhat zhou are a Human. Ve stuck zhrough zhick and zhin in order to be togezher. If zhou veren't vorth it to me, I vouldn't be saying zhou are my sparkmate. I vouldn't be trying to save our relationship if I didn't love zhou. I kidnapped zhou to get zhou to talk to me again! I am grateful I found zhat tiny piece of paper back in April: if I never came across zhat, it's very likely I never vould've found zhou."

His wife. She was married according to the Transformers? She wished she would've known that earlier. Never did she think that such a simple act of passion could actually mean so much in another species. Cynthia found the idea to be terribly romantic and beautiful. Internally, she laughed: she was married without expensive rings or a ceremony.

"Cynthia Rose Preston, I love zhou and zhere is no ozher lifeform, organic or robotic, zhat I vould choose over zhou… I do not know how else I can describe zhis."

"_Sometimes, when you love someone, you simply can't stay angry_." One of her late father's words of advice randomly came to mind. "_When you simply can't hate or stay away from the ones you love, then you know what's really going._"

"Oh my God…" she began to cry. "I am such a bitch! You are telling the truth! Suddenly, I can see it so clearly! I slandered and cursed you and made the both of us go through hell!" She finally touched his face. "Please, forgive me for not believing you! I should've believed you from the beginning! I am so, so sorry for what I've done! You do love me… I was so selfish and blind. I should've known she would try to trick me like this."

"Zhat's okay, Cyndi!" said Random. "I forgive zhou… Ve all make mistakes!"

"That was a huge mistake! I will never, ever do something like that again. How I treated you was… Unforgivable."

"Zhat's enough of zhe tears and self pity," said Hothead. "Just kiss me and let's forget about zhis whole mess."

Just then Random pushed him out of the way and kissed her first instead. As soon as they kissed each other, it seemed as if their troubles floated high up into the atmosphere, never to settle to the earth again. Blitzwing then broke it, snickering.

"If I vas Human again, I could make zhis much better by doing vhat zhou call make up sex!" He giggled deviously. "But zhat kiss vas vonderful enough!"

"Don't be greedy!" Hothead shouted.

He kissed Cynthia too. Then Icy came back and bestowed the same simple yet timeless and universal gesture.

"I love zhou, Cynthia!" the black and red face said dreamily. "Do zhou love me?"

"I'm going to have to cut straight to the chase," she said. "You bet I do!"

"Yes!"

His joy was boundless and childlike. Cynthia smiled, feeling exuberant that such oppressive feelings no longer weighted on her heart, mind and soul with a crushing and withering power. There weren't even any tears of joy now: all she felt was joy and peace.

Her thoughts turned back to the evening she revealed to Amanda that she was pregnant. Now that the heartache had been fully cured, Cyndi couldn't actually believe the abhorrent things she said about an abortion. Her sister had saved her baby from herself. Unknowningly, Blitzwing further guaranteed her a rejuvenated desire and reason to keep the life in her.

When the adultery anxiety subsided, a new fear set itself up in her heart. Cynthia still had to tell her sparkmate he was going to be a father.

Little did they know that about a quarter of a mile away, across a valley, on another mountain, there was a very angry seeker. His ruby optics were so angry looking, it seemed as if they were about to burst into consuming and raging suns. Before his very optics, his plans were being foiled.

"Slag," Starscream cursed. "Slag it all to the Pit..! She saw he was telling the truth and they're together again. So much for the coup de grace: getting her to fall in love with me and then further destroying her… Heh, perhaps this little game has been growing tiresome after a while. At least I know I still have my charms and wiles about me. Perhaps I can aim for bigger and better things now. For now, I'll just stick around and see what more these lovebirds will do."


	43. Chapter 42 New Roles

**Wow, this is one brief chapter... But I had no other ideas on what to do with it! There's nothing much to say about it: just have fun with it! Thanks for the last chapter's reviews too :) **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 42 New Roles

(the apartment – 11:00pm)

"Oh, where are they?" Helen paced. "I'm nervous…"

"I'm sure they're fine," Amanda said soothingly. "He's only had her for five hours… Well, maybe there is some concern."

"I wouldn't worry," said Lockdown. "Like I said, he won't let any harm come to her."

Helen shook her head. She was still in sheer disbelief over the news about the truth of the two young men she had met at Thanksgiving. Neither could she believe her eldest daughter was going to give birth in eight months.

"You know…" The lady cracked her finger. "I think I'm too young to be a grandmother. I'm only forty seven! I mean, I have some gray hairs but I'm not that old!"

"Yeah, just like I'm an aunt," said Mandy. "I can't wait! I am dying to see what they look like! Even though Cyndi and I didn't talk about it yet, I already claim the godmother position."

"I just hope that baby doesn't burst out of her chest like in a horror movie. It is going to be Human right? I mean, Blitzwing was one when he violated her but I'm just curious."

Lockdown laughed at her final sentence. She actually shot a disapproving frown at him for the first time.

"He didn't violate her, I'm sure of it," said Mandy. "I'm sure they… agreed or something. Please don't think of it anymore, Mom. It's not healthy." She then turned her attention to her beau. "I'm an aunt, my mom's a grandma and you get to be an uncle!"

"Oh, so soon?" he chuckled nervously. "I'm not good with sparklings. Besides, if they throw up on me, it might be a corrosive agent and their vomit will melt through my armor down to my circuitry."

"You're afraid of a baby? You're a chicken."

He folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I am not and you know it," he said grumpily.

"I'm frightened now that I think about it." Helen's eyes grew a little. "Oh, dear."

"I'm so excited!" Amanda was eternally optimistic. "As soon as things settle, I'm going to go shopping! I'll buy some pink and blue stuff."

"You do that, honey, and I'll see if they have a straightjacket for babies."

(The Alps – 4:00am)

The reunited couple decided they didn't have any great rush to head back across the Atlantic so soon. Rather, they agreed to bask in the splendor and glory of the mountains and enjoy each other's company and the stony isolation. Whenever the sunrise would come, they would make the journey back home where it would still be dark.

The fire was still going and there was plenty of tree left to go. Blitzwing was still lying on his side and Cynthia was resting up against his chest. His servo was still draped across her, serving as extra security from the cold.

"Zhou're varm, Cyndi?" asked Hothead. "Do zhou vant me to turn up zhe heat?"

"No, thanks," she answered happily. "I'm fine sitting between the fire and you."

"Good. I just vant to make sure my sparkmate is varm, zhat's all."

"That still blows my mind when I think about how much it means to you."

"See? Now zhou know I'm no liar to zhou. Ve're sticking togezher to matter vhat. Just don't start seeing ozher mechs…"

"Oh, who? Starscream? Yes, I think he's ravishing." She scoffed. "Please. He's an idiot. I'd rather date Lockdown first if Mandy didn't snatch him. Either that or Bigfoot."

They had been talking for the duration of the time after they made up. At the back of her mind, there was the ever lingering reality she had to tell him about her pregnancy. Now that they were on romantic terms again, she saw she'd have to tell this now rather than later. The prospect frightened her and she kept on procrastinating the task. She had absolutely no clue about what Cybertronians viewed sparklings or in her case, babies. Cynthia also felt extremely awkward about it considering this baby was Human and the father was, well, a thirty foot tall behemoth. More than anything else, she feared his reaction or rather all three reactions.

But she knew she couldn't prolong the inevitable. Soon enough, he would notice she would be getting plumper. That in itself would present trust issues and another potential 'he said, she said' war.

She sighed and swallowed her anxiety. Then she mustered her courage.

"Blitzwing, I need to talk to you about something very important…"

"Oh, is zhat so?" Random scratched his chin. "Vell, let's hear it, Cyndi! I'm a good listener!"

Her valor suddenly fell and she thought about a horrible yet at the same time, farfetched, possibility: abandonment. If she told him, he could be startled, angered or indifferent. He might cast her off to the side, leaving her and their child to fend for themselves. Cynthia began to lose her color.

"Cynthia, vhat's vrong?" Icy was clearly concerned. "Zhou look terrified. Vhat is important?"

"I von't stop bozhering zhou if you don't tell me," reminded Hothead.

"Zhat's right!" said Random. "Ve're sparkmates so ve can't keep any secrets from each ozher. Zhat's a big no-no!"

"Will you promise to…" she hesitated. She looked away but faced him again seconds later. "Will you ever stop loving me or abandon me?"

"Vhat is vrong vith zhou?" Hothead was frustrated. "I kidnapped zhou and brought zhou here to talk vith me! Vhat do zhou zhink zhe answer is, zhou silly femme?"

"Something happened."

"Vhat? Spit it out, Cyndi. I hate suspense!" He then jumped to a rapid conclusion. "Did somezhing happen vhile ve vere separated? Did someone zhreaten zhou? Tell me who it is and I vill kill him!"

"No! Don't assume! That's all we need! You see…" She slapped her hand to her forehead. "My body is changing."

"I don't see anyzhing vrong," said Random. "Do zhou zhink zhou're fat, Cyndi? Do ve need to have a talk about zhat again?"

"I will be getting fatter soon… Do you remember our special night?"

"Oh, yes! I von't ever forget zhat! It vas so hot! Ahahaha!"

"Something happened that night and I found out what it was the night of our fight…"

She choked up again. Icy took over.

"Don't be afraid," he urged. "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to give birth in late August or early September."

Cynthia never saw his jaw drop so steeply before. It was stupid to think he took this lightly and so foolishly. His lack of words were a little discomforting to her and she wished he would say something just to make her heart slow its pulse. The seconds that went by seemed to be millennia.

"Vait…" he said at last. "A sparkling? Are… Are zhou sure?"

"Uh, yeah," Cyndi hung her head. "We're so screwed, aren't we?"

"So zhat means," Random concluded, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Suddenly, he kissed her on her lips. The other two faces quickly alternated and placed the same gesture to her. As far as she could tell, he seemed to be quite happy and enthused by this news.

"Vow!" he cheered. "I don't believe zhis! In fact, I can't vait! Zhou said it vould come in August or September?" His infamous smile turned upside down. "Zhat vill take so long! Vhy not earlier?"

"The baby needs to take a long time to develop because if it comes out too early, they'll die."

"Oh, no! Zhat's even vorse! I von't complain anymore!"

"Oh, thank God… I am just so glad you're not angry or whatever."

"Of course not! I am so surprised, Cyndi! Vhy are ve screwed?"

"Your friends will not be happy. I can especially wonder what Megatron will be like…"

"No harm vill come to zhou or zhe little one," Icy vowed.

"Zhou zhink I am incapable of caring for zhe both of zhou?" questioned Hothead.

"No, it's not like that," Cynthia shook her head. "It's… I'm just fearful, that's all. I don't know how I'm going to have this baby and still be in Megatron's service."

"Don't be afraid of anyzhing. I von't be!"

"I vant to see zhis little one for myself," said Icy.

He activated the thermal scanner inside his left monocle-optic. Sure enough, he could detect that there was a tiny ember of warmth within her pelvic region. There most certainly was a living and growing organism with a heat signature inside Cynthia. Blitzwing's smile grew as he studied this signature. It was so tiny and miniscule. It was Human but it was his.

"I cannot even begin to describe how I feel about zhis," his calm voice sounded so shaken up and odd. Cyndi had never heard him like this before. "Cyndi…"

"I am so proud!" Hothead stated. "I hope zhey look just like zhou, Cyndi! But of course, zhey have to have some of me too."

"I am so happy!" Random laughed merrily. "I vill be zhe best daddy in zhe universe! Vill it be a mech or femme?"

"Uh, boy or girl?" the woman interpreted. "It's too early to find out so…"

"Forget it! I vant to be surprised anyvay!"

"So, you're not a bit wary, antsy, scared or angry in any way, shape or form?"

"Of course not!" the fiery persona thundered. "My sparkmate is vith sparkling and I must protect zhem! I von't let anyone or anyzhing zhreaten zhem!"

"Cyndi, it doesn't make a difference to me," Icy explained. "It only makes sense zhat zhey're Human considering I vas one at zhe time. I vill treat zhem vith zhe greatest love because it's a combination of zhou and I. I vill not abandon my sparkmate and sparkling no matter vhat. I vould be honored to help raise zhem."

"But now ve have to zhink of names!" Random beamed. "Vhat do zhou zhink about zhe name Stormvaith?"

"Stormwraith?" Cynthia laughed. "For a robot baby, maybe. How about this: if you can help think of a good organic name that we can agree on, we'll give them that name."

"How about Ice Cream? It's named after my favorite Earth food!"

"We don't even know the gender yet, you goofball!"

"Ve're not naming zhem Starscream, zhat's for sure."

"I would rather name them Mud first."

"Regardless," Icy came back, "zhou don't need to vorry, Cynthia. I vill make sure all vill go vell. I highly doubt zhat Megatron vill be angry to be honest. Alzhough I am not entirely sure vhat vill happen from now until zhe birth, I do know zhat I vill protect zhou both at all costs. And no matter vhat, all zhree of us vill be togezher. I promise. Ve're never going to split up."

"You seem so sure and determined."

"I have a new role I must abide by and I vill obey zhat obligation until my spark no longer pulsates."

"Don't talk like that. You sound… crazy!"

"I am highly suspicious," said Hothead. "I have bad feelings about zhe Decepticons, especially Starscream."

"Why?"

"I suddenly zhink it's so obvious: I zhink he vanted to tear us apart. I vill not let him do zhat. He's so shady and sneaky."

"Starscream is Starscream. I ignore him. You ought to as well."

"It's hard to vhen he is constantly telling me to forget about zhou. Mark my vords, Cynthia, I vill keep my promises and keep zhou and zhe sparkling safe. Zhou're my family and I'm gonna defend zhem from anyone!"

Starscream was most intrigued by these revelations. He smiled a toothy grin, baring his fangs. His metallic fingers dug into the ice encrusted rocks and he could feel victory sweep over him.

"How precious," he whispered to himself. "Blitzwing mated with the Human and now they have a sweet little abomination on the way. That sparkling will be his erring step and his doom. You can't protect them from Megatron or from me for that matter. I will deconstruct this family unit once and for all."

He carefully looked over his shoulder to make sure either Blitzwing or Cynthia were watching him. Starscream leapt from the top of the summit, making an elegant swan dive. Before he could plummet too close to the mountain's base, he transformed. The harrier jet departed from the Alps with the intentions to share the news of the sparkling to his comrades across the ocean.


	44. Chapter 43 Hopes and Chances

**Hey everyone! So we're officially getting closer to the end of the story! YAYZ. It ain't over yet though! I had a fun 'ol time playing around with Megatron in this chapter and that's all I can say because I don't want to spoil anything. Thanks for the last reviews too. So, enjoy the chapter and have fun with it! **

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 43 Hope and Chances 

(the apartment – 2:30am)

"What could you possibly want?"

Lockdown was in the wooded lot, hiding from the prying eyes of any potential spies or unwitting organics. He had been resting inside the Preston's apartment, watching over Helen and Amanda. He heard the whoosh of a swift aerial vehicle and he immediately began to suspect who it was. Immediately, he quit the use of his holoform and came face to face with Starscream in the parking lot. To avoid being seen, they move back behind the complex.

"I'm here on orders and nothing else," explained Starscream. "Megatron has commanded that we are all to convene for a meeting."

"At this hour?" Lockdown scowled. "Does this include the Human members of our group?"

"I did say 'all', correct?"

"They're sleeping and Blitzwing flew off with Cynthia. I don't know where they ran off to or when they'll be back."

"Megatron has spoken and I have nothing more to say. He said it was of a matter of the highest importance and that's why the meeting must be held without delay."

"I don't believe you. Tell me what the issue is and I'll contact Megatron to gain confirmation."

"I don't know. He just told me to fetch you. So, get your sweetie and leave."

"If you're taking her with you, then I'm going as well," said another voice.

Lockdown's optics widened when he heard Helen's voice. He looked down toward the ground, seeing Helen poking her head out from behind a tree. Starscream locked gazes with her but she didn't hide anymore in her spot. Boldly, she retreated and held her head up high to address the both of them.

"Mrs. Preston, I thought you were asleep," Lockdown was a little upset she had emerged onto the scene. "What gives?"

"Do you honestly expect me to fall asleep while my daughter is off with Blitzwing?" she said rhetorically.

"You're Cynthia's mother?" Starscream scratched his chin. "How delightful. I am well acquainted with your daughters."

"And you are?" Helen questioned.

"Starscream, the mighty second-in-command of the Decepticons." He bowed slightly to get a better look at her. Then he gave her a charming grin. "At your service, Mrs. Preston." Of course, this was nothing but a disguise.

"Oh, I like you."

"Please," Lockdown hissed, "that aft kisser is a first class traitor."

Helen's defense immediately came up. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Well, since she is a witness to our meeting and mother to the girls, she must accompany us," the seeker added.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" Helen was desperate to know Cynthia's whereabouts.

"I don't, femme. But what I do know is that they will be here soon because they have to be. Megatron has called everyone in our little alliance to meet at the base. Now, I can't afford to be out like this. I can see the complex through the trees. Bring Mrs. Preston and Amanda, bounty hunter. Megatron will not tolerate any delays."

He turned into the harrier jet and flew through the sky and back towards the direction of the base.

"I wish you would've stayed in the apartment," Lockdown said angrily.

"I'm glad I followed you out," she placed her hands on her hips. "My daughters are in league with your species and I want to know what they're doing."

"You better be ready to prove your worth now."

"What? Why? For what reason?"

"Now that you know about Mandy's connection to me and Cyndi's to Blitzwing and have seen another Decepticon, you have to serve Megatron to keep quiet."

(Atlantic Ocean – 6:00am)

Blitzwing smiled inwardly as Cynthia sat fast asleep in the pilot's seat. The straps around her body fastened her gently and he was sure to not have a strap wrapped around her pelvis too tightly. Now that she was no longer angered at him or sad from the misfortunes the past few days had brought to her, she looked peaceful as she slept. She looked like the one he had known and had fallen in love with again.

They had watched the sunrise in the Alps and then left to head back to the other side of the planet. Now, they were going back in time toward the night side of the planet where the day had yet to arrive. The ride had been very quiet just like the trip to the Alps but now this one wasn't so tense. The main feeling that plagued the air was an atmosphere of love and peace.

His spark was beating lightly now because his troubles had seemingly evaporated like a wayward phantom. Even when she revealed to him that she was pregnant, he felt no negative apprehension. In fact, all three of his personas were most eager to see what would come about as the months dragged by. Blitzwing also knew this child was going to be completely Human but he wasn't repelled by this. He was enthralled by her news no matter what and couldn't wait to see what they'd look like.

"Blitzwing."

Megatron's voice rang so clearly and suddenly into Blitzwing's com. Cynthia stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up. She turned slightly and that was it.

"Yes, my lord?" Blitzwing replied.

"Where in the name of Primus are you?" Megatron demanded.

"I'm crossing zhe Atlantic Ocean on my vay back to zhe base, sir. I have made up vith Cynthia and zhe past is behind us."

"That's cute. You better make your way here as soon as possible. I have called an urgent meeting. Lockdown, Amanda and her mother are here waiting for you."

"Vhy is Helen zhere?"

"She is a witness and the mother of the girls. Why else?"

"I suppose. I am on my vay, Lord Megatron. I vill be zhere shortly. Zhe trip from Detroit to zhe Alps vasn't too long because I vas going as fast as I could so…"

"Do not explain anything to me. I don't care about speed and distance ratios. There are far more important matters to discuss."

"May I ask vhat zhe important matter is? It's about zhree in Detroit now."

"I am aware of that! No more small talk! Get here now!"

Cynthia woke up as Megatron's voice rose. Before she could hear the conversation, Megatron disconnected his link with Blitzwing.

"Was that Megatron or was I dreaming?" she yawned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It vas. He got somevhat irked at me. Ve have to attend an urgent meeting so I cannot take zhou back so soon. Zhour mozher and sister are vith Megatron and everyone else."

"My mother? I do not like that thought at all. Please, go faster…"

(Decepticon base – 4:00am)

"Cynthia, you're alive!"

Helen hugged her daughter.

"Of course I am," Cyndi said. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"You know how I am," said Helen. "Cynthia, I am disappointed that you never told me about this but I fully understand."

"That is enough talk," Megatron walked up to them. "I will wait no longer for this meeting to begin. Now that all are here, let's get down to business."

Blitzwing briefly glanced at his fellow 'Cons. Lugnut refused to even acknowledge his presence at all or even maintain optic contact. Starscream wore a sly smile when the triple changer looked at him and waved at him. Megatron seemed to have the same cold mannerisms as his most loyal acolyte. It didn't take him long to think that something certainly was amiss in this base. Lockdown immediately approached his friend as soon as Blitzwing entered the room but he didn't speak to him which was rather odd.

"Did Megatron say vhy ve had to have a meeting so urgent so late?" Icy whispered.

"No," Lockdown answered with an equally soft voice. "Did Cynthia have something to tell you?"

"Zhat I'm a daddy?" Random said a little too loudly. Everyone looked at him when they heard this. "I mean… Zhat I'm such a baddie? Yes! She loves zhat I am so bad!"

"Yes, that and among other things," Megatron said icily. Then he spoke to everyone present in the room. "My servants, both Decepticon and Human, I must apologize for calling in everyone on such short notice so late in the evening when we should be recharging and dreaming. But rest can wait until later for we have a very unique matter in our hands." He took a step closer to Cynthia. His optics bore straight into her eyes. Megatron knelt down and brought his faceplate painfully close to her own face. She felt the urge to run like a deer. "Cynthia Preston, I believe something absolutely fascinating has befallen you and your sparkmate. Am I correct?"

She pondered over whether it was a wise idea to play stupid or not. The way he stared at her made her whole body feel as if it was slowly being frozen at a cellular level. Her palms began to feel moist. Cyndi wondered if he actually found out she was pregnant.

Helen instinctively moved closer to offer her daughter support. Megatron slammed his fist into the ground when he saw her approach.

"Stay away from this filthy insect!" he roared like a lion.

To save her mother, Amanda grabbed Helen by an arm and pulled her away. Helen moved along like a wind-up toy, completely shocked by the violence and loudness of his voice.

"Mom, just let Cyndi go," Amanda urged. "She'll be okay by herself. She knows what she's doing."

"Am I correct, Cynthia?" the head Decepticon repeated.

"Y-yes…" Cyndi stuttered. "Some… Something happened."

"Ah, how wonderful. Congratulations, my dear. Do you want to tell everyone of the happy news so that we can all send you our affections?"

Blitzwing wasn't discouraged to advance toward Cynthia and Megatron. He walked quietly to them.

"How do you know?" she asked waveringly.

"Tell them," he ordered. His voice sounded like the Devil himself.

"I… I'm pregnant." She dared to not look at anyone else but Megatron.

"Wonderful!"

Blitzwing extended a servo to pluck up Cynthia. Megatron's gaze immediately snapped to him and the triple changer visibly flinched when this happened. Amazingly, all Megatron could do was smile.

"I guess bestiality isn't all that bad after all," the silver bot stated.

Cynthia grasped Blitzwing's finger. He encircled her with his fingers and hoisted her off the ground. He cupped his servos and she sat in the bowl he created with them. Both of the parents were disturbed and vexed by the leader's reaction.

"Zhou are not mad at zhis news, my lord?" Icy said cautiously.

"Not at all, my loyal Decepticon," Megatron sounded rather pleased.

Starscream's smile swiftly turned into a startled and heavy frown. His servos clenched into fists. This was not what he was expecting from Megatron. Once more, his plans were being shredded right before his very optics.

"This is a truly strange, remarkable yet blessed moment in the history of our race," Megatron proclaimed. "I must confess that I would be completely infuriated and most likely would murder you both and your sparkling if I had not seen the benefits of this occasion. Luckily for you, I have seen such benefits and I am most pleased."

Everyone was perplexed by Megatron's lighthearted and confusing behavior. No one dared to even speak or comment on this newly discovered bit of information for fear of being murdered by a maddening tyrant.

Professor Sumdac was slowly becoming more and more mortified as he sensed what things were going to boil down to ultimately. All he felt was sheer pity and fear for Cynthia and Blitzwing. He could almost feel the white streak in his hair grow as his horror intensified.

"This almost seems to be a miracle bestowed onto me by Primus himself," Megtron resumed. "I must explain the meaning of my joy to you all so that you may understand and even partake in it. We have very little protoforms as all my fellow Decepticons know. They were all lost…" Starscream smirked secretly. "For a time, I thought the Decepticon race was doomed for extinction. But when I had learned of this blessing, my hopes were renewed. I have come to a grand and optimistic realization: our race can be rebuilt."

"Mighty Megatron," Lugnut sounded genuinely shocked when he began to suspect what he was getting to, "do you really mean to..?"

"Yes, Lugnut. I will give Cynthia and Blitzwing's sparkling the honorable and distinguished pleasure of turning a Human insect child into a full-fledged Cybertronian warrior."

Helen was ready to faint again. Amanda supported her mother with great effort because she had to prevent herself from fainting too. Starscream repressed a snicker: it was a ludicrous idea to him. Lugnut's single optic was widened with disgust more than anything else and for once, he began to briefly question his hero and liege's sanity. Lockdown's jaw was agape as he thought he heard it all regarding Megatron's tyranny and creativity: apparently, it had no bounds.

As for the expectant couple, their heart and spark skipped a few beats. Cyndi couldn't believe what her ears had been listening to and she was at a loss for a sole reaction or thought. Blitzwing never had felt the fear he felt at that particular moment before. However the fear he experienced was not concerning his own welfare but for that of his unborn son or daughter.

"I will not aim to kidnap Human sparklings from their mothers or hospitals," Megatron picked up, "because the Autobots and the Earth authorities will notice it." He chuckled darkly. "No, we will build up this new army from scratch. The mod that we possess which can turn robots into organics will be put into good use…"

"You're batshit insane!" Amanda screeched. "You're going to have male Decepticons turn into Humans and get girls pregnant? That is horrible! And then you're going to turn the babies into robots? That's pure evil!"

"It is the only way, Amanda. The Autobots will never see it coming or believe it because it is so unspeakable."

"I refuse to take part in this diabolical scheme!" Starscream vehemently decreed.

"That's alright because I wouldn't pick you to be a breeder anyway because of those traitorous traits."

"But how will you exactly convert the little fleshlings into fully robotic lifeforms?" Lugnut asked.

"I'm sure it can be done through the power of the Allspark." He focused on Cynthia again. "See, you have another purpose besides being a spy. You will be giving birth to a future warrior. Your future sparklings will also have the same fate as the one in you now. We will experiment with the first child and see what the results are. If they are favorable, you and your sparkmate will bear more. I might even assign other organic women to Blitzwing for a greater yield."

Everyone felt like they were going to be violently ill down to their guts or circuitry. Lugnut was appalled by the thought of betraying his consort, Strika. Even though she was so far away from him, Lugnut didn't wish to forsake her especially for a organic femme Megatron might want him to mate with. Starscream was trying to hold back a spray of laughter. The Humans, Lockdown and Blitzwing were relatively speechless by the reveal of these plans.

"Amanda," said Megatron, "do not be startled if I ask the same of you in time."

"I can't have a baby!" she started to cry. "I'm only nineteen!"

"You can't do that to my daughters or to any woman in the first place!" Helen bit back. "Your own men seem just as horrified as my girls!"

"I think you are quite past the age of bearing spawn," the head bot decided. "But you can be there to offer support to the expecting. See, I've found use for an old crone such as yourself."

"I am not old! And I refuse to be a part of this nightmare!"

"Megatron, please!" Cynthia begged from the bottom of her heart. "Don't do this! This is simply wrong!"

"Your opinions will only fall on deaf ears, Cynthia," he blatantly disregarded her pleas. "You and your sparkling belong to me just like your sparkmate. I alone hold dominion over every single one of you in this room. You have no choice. I am the sole lord of your destiny."

Blitzwing suddenly set Cynthia down on the ground.

"Blitzwing, what are you doing?" Cyndi asked wildly.

He ignored her and stood straight. Blitzwing clenched her servos in fists and looked at Megatron straight in the optics. Enough was enough: it was time to take a chance.

"No," he said calmly.

Everyone gasped at Blitzwing's austere response. Megatron's gaze turned into an evil glare. He took a few thundering footsteps closer to the triple changer.

"What did you say, Blitzwing?" he asked.

"I said 'no'," Blitzwing retorted. "It's not zhour child. It's mine and Cynthia's. Zhou are not in control of zheir destiny."

"Did you forget that I own your spark? Both you and you pathetic mate serve me and your spawn will too. I am your lord!"

"I von't let zhat happen to my little one!" Hothead debated. "I don't vant zhem to change zheir form for anyone! It's not a test subject!"

"How dare you speak out against me like this! I control every aspect of your existence! You have no freedom! You are powerless and weak! You are my slave! You should be grateful and serve me without question considering I actually accepted an Autobot abandoner into my inner circle!"

"Autobot, Decepticon… I'm zhe bot who doesn't have a faction."

Blitzwing pulled himself back and launched a devastating punch, ramming it into Megatron's faceplate. The lead 'Con briefly took flight, skidding across the floor. He remained in motion, stunned, until he crashed into his throne on the opposite side of the room. The throne shattered and Megatron laid amongst the rumble, temporarily incapacitated and shaken from the unexpected swipe.

"Lockdown!" Blitzwing called. "Get zhe girls and zheir mozher out of here before zhings get bad!"

Lockdown found himself to be caught between a rock and a hard place. For countless millennia, Megatron had been a very beneficial and good paying client. If he forsook him, he would very well be out of business and the Decepticon's wrath would undoubtedly rain on him for his betrayal. Never had he been forced to make such a pivotal and swift decision. Even deciding to try to pursue Amanda as a love was not as challenging and hard pressing as the desperate request his three faced friend asked of him to do.

Across the other side of the room, Megatron stirred.

"Lockdown, get zhour aft moving!" Hothead demanded. "Get zhem out before zhey get killed!"

He was still frozen in his tracks. Amanda looked at him with tears in her eyes, silently imploring him to take action and save them.

Blitzwing took a chance. Why not him too?

"Alright," he finalized, "let's scoot before you ladies get squashed. Sorry, Megatron, it was nice working for you. Don't take it so personal."

"Cynthia," Random spoke, "I vill see zhou soon and come back. I promise! I love zhou!"

"Please come back," she begged. "I will be beside myself if you die. You can't die!"

"I von't! I'm a daddy now and I vant to see my little one!"

Cynthia's eyes then widened in terror as she saw Lugnut lunge for Blitzwing while his back was turned for him. She opened in her mouth to say something to get her love to move.

"Uh-uh, not so fast!" a certain seeker said.

Starscream grabbed Lugnut by an arm. Yelling in power and determination, he planted his servos into the ground and swung the hulking 'Con away from Blitzwing. Lugnut sailed through the air. He then collapsed on top of Megatron who was just about to stand up.

"I'm with you in this fight," Starscream flexed his arms. "Come on, you had to have known I was going to strike down Megatron at one point."

"I can't believe I'm doing zhis," said Icy, "but zhank zhou, Starscream. Zhou may join me in zhis fight for I vill need all zhe help I can. I zhink it's obvious who exactly ve're up against."

"When we emerge victorious from this, I will take control of the Decepticons and you can be my second-in-command. Deal?"

"Vhatever," Hothead didn't care. "I just vant to make sure Megatron doesn't lay a servo on my sparkling." He looked at Cynthia. "Go, Cynthia. I promise zhou vill see me alive. I vill come look for zhou vhen zhis is done. Lockdown vill take zhou to safety."

"Please be careful," she said. "I love you."

Lockdown transformed into his vehicle mode and the three females piled in. Starscream and Blitzwing stood side by side as Megatron and Lugnut got back onto their stabilizing servos.


	45. Chapter 44 Brothers No More

**Hoo boy... This was one hard chapter to write. I never was good at writing action scenes but hopefully this should be good enough for all you readers.. Thank you for the previous reviews too. Please enjoy it! :)**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 44 Brothers No More

"You have just offlined yourselves," Megatron stood up. He held his swords in his servos tightly. "Starscream, this is most expected but I never saw this coming with Blitzwing. Regardless, you will both die tonight."

"I vill not die," Icy narrowed his optics at his former enslaver. "If I am required to, I vill kill zhou, Megatron. I vill not let zhat plan of zhours become a reality. I must protect my family."

"You have no say! I will kill your mate but I will wrench the sparkling out of her and keep it alive until it matures more. Then I will do what I want with them. Of course, you'll be dead when this happens but I just wanted to let you know."

"Megatron, you cannot possibly think you will win," Starscream stated. "We are far too swift and strong. You and your sole ally are hulking and awkward."

"It is an honor to serve beside Mighty Megatron no matter what," said Lugnut. "Blitzwing, I will give you no mercy for your betrayal. There will be no forgiveness from me. There is only one punishment for the likes of you. I will take great joy in pulverizing your pistons."

"Your fleeting feelings are getting the best of you, Blitzwing," the leader urged. "Do you know how I found out Cynthia is with sparkling?"

"Let's take him out now!" the seeker proclaimed, not wanting Megatron to reveal this bit of information to Blitzwing.

Starscream fired his null rays at Megatron, determined to finally kill him and set up his authority as the supreme and unquestionable Decepticon overlord. With agility, Megatron danced between the null rays and leapt for his second-in-command, one of his swords poised to plunge into his spark chamber. Lugnut charged towards Blitzwing like an enraged bull.

"Lugnut!" Blitzwing yelled. "Do not be Megatron's mindless minion anymore! Join us! Zhou vill only be treated like dirt like ve alvays have been!"

"Lies!" the cyclopean bot roared.

Blitzwing dug his stabilizing servos into the earth and braced for the impact Lugnut was sure to bring. He lifted up his servos to intercept Lugnut's. With a loud crash of metal smashing, the two former partners made contact. Their servos were locked and they were pushing each other back like rutting elk.

"Don't make me destroy zhou too!" Hothead warned. "Zhis is between me and Megatron and no one else! Stand down!"

"The Master must be protected!"

"So be it…"

Both of his cannon barrels came down over his shoulders. Huge plumes of flames shot out, engulfing Lugnut in fire. The husky Decepticon released Blitzwing in his shock, feeling as if his hide was slowly beginning to melt from the intense heat. Once he saw Lugnut draw back, Blitzwing tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

Starscream had a hold of Megatron's wrists, holding him back with all the power he had in his metallic arms. The blades were inching closer to his faceplate and Starscream found himself staring at death once again. Their physical prowess seemed nearly matched and now it was a duel of determination to merge the victor.

"I will never hand the reins of full power over to the likes of you!" Megatron swore. "If I were to choose anyone, it would be Shockwave!"

"The time has come for you to give up!" Starscream winced. "If you never wanted me to usurp you… Well, then you never should've kept me so close to you!"

With his servos still wrapped around his rival's wrists, Starscream ascended. With all his strength, he arched his back and tossed Megatron across the room. He fired his null rays at him while he was in mid flight but Megatron quickly recovered. With his twin swords, he blocked the rays and steadied his stabilizing servos. Professionally, he landed on them. His optics were filled to the brim with hellish and malignant intent towards the seeker.

"With you as the overlord of the Decepticons and with Blitzwing as your second-in-command, you will surely doom us all," Megatron hissed. "I cannot allow this to come into fruition. This time, I will make sure you stay offline once and for all."

Starscream looked over towards Blitzwing and Lugnut out of the corner of his eye. The bigger of the two robots managed to get his servos on Blitzwing and began to compress his body in his deadly hold. It was almost like watching a python constrict the life out of its unfortunate prey. The triple changer was clearly in distress and he was too focused on trying to wrench himself free instead of using some fire or ice to defend himself.

"Get yourself out of there!" Starscream ordered. "I'd love to help but I have my own problems here!" He quickly side stepped when Megatron lunged toward him. "You have to if you want to live and see her again!"

"Die," Lugnut increased the pressure and Blitzwing winced as he could slowly feel his metallic hide creak. "You will pay for your blasphemy."

There were no exceptions. He made a promise to her. She loved him and he loved her: that settled the score no matter what.

Random grinned devilishly and chuckled.

"Zhou can't vin, Lugnut!" he cackled.

Building up all of his strength at once, he freed himself from his former friend's crushing hold. Lugnut raised a mighty servo to punch him. Blitzwing simply ducked, dodging the blow. The one-eyed bot attempted to punch him once more but again, Blitzwing moved out of the way. He gracefully spun around like a ballerina, his agility infuriating Lugnut.

"Maybe zhou should've taken my advice after all and took some dancing lessons!" he teased. "Zhou're terribly slow!"

The three faced mech delivered an uppercut to Lugnut, launching him into the air. Before he could land on the ground, Blitzwing morphed into a tank. Lugnut landed on one stabilizing servo and a knee. Before he could regain control of himself, the tank shot at him. He became airborne again. He crashed into a wall, making the mine walls shudder from the blunt force.

"Don't make the walls collapse in on themselves and make them bury us!" Starscream chided Blitzwing.

"Shut up," Hothead muttered. "Don't tell me how to fight."

He sat immobile for a few seconds as he watched Megatron and Starscream pursue each other aerially in the room's tight and enclosed space. Hatefully, he glared at the head bot. Now that Lugnut was temporarily indisposed, he wanted to give Megatron his full and undivided attention. The flashes of his violent and nearly deadly beating back in October raced through his processor. He was thrown around like a rag doll because he was in love with a Human. Now he wanted to control the destiny of a child whose existence was made known to him only a few hours earlier.

"Zhou vill die tonight, Megatron!" Blitzwing screamed.

The tank morphed into a robot. Blitzwing ascended to join the airborne battle. He rammed into Megatron at full force, sending both of them plummeting to the ground. Like an enraged bear, he clawed at the silver bot's chest in an attempt to open up his spark chamber. In self defense, Megatron swiped at Blitzwing with a sword. The tip broke his hide and a thin trickle of energon poured out in the form of a cut across his chest. Megatron managed to slip a stabilizing servo beneath his attacker and he kicked him violently in his chassis, sending Blitzwing reeling away.

"Slaggit, Blitzwing," he cursed. "If only you could always fight like that!"

Blitzwing landed on his back. Quickly, he sat up and faced his nemesis. Hothead spat out some energon that was pooling up in his mouth.

"Zhis is personal, Megatron," he said. "I vill not retreat until I vin. I vill give zhou zhe fight of zhour life."

Megatron said nothing. Rather, he turned into his vehicle mode and flew out of the base to carry the fight out in a much larger arena: the woods.

(Ten miles away from the base)

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked.

"Somewhere where you won't die," Lockdown replied.

Mandy sat in the driver's seat to avoid suspicion from other drivers. Helen and Cynthia were in the backseat, trying to soothe each other's nerves.

"Baby, are you alright?" Helen ran her hand through Cynthia's hair.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous considering Blitzwing is in a death match with Megatron," she said sarcastically. "Lockdown, when is he going to contact us?"

"As soon as he is done, I'm sure he'll let us know what's going on," he answered.

She shook her head.

"I abandoned him," Cynthia blamed herself. "He's going to die! I think I should've stayed behind and done something!"

"Sis, what could you do?" Mandy turned back to face her. "No offense, but you don't have any godly powers. Honestly, what could you do?"

"I don't know! I could've done something!"

"He'd have more to worry about if you were there," Lockdown added. "There's a reason why he wanted all of us to get out."

"He's a giant robot," said Helen. Then she shuddered after she said that: it'd take some time to get over that reality. "He'll come back… Apparently, he's not the cheater we assumed him to be, right?"

"It was a set up," said Cyndi. "He's completely innocent. I just hope he can keep his promise and come back to me alive…"

"He kidnapped you to prove his innocence, honey. I think I know more than you do how much he loves you. You just got to have faith in his promise."

"I'm just really freaked out, that's all… I can't believe Megatron would think of such an evil thing to do. I mean, I knew he was wicked but his plan was straight out diabolical."

"That's why he went against him," said Amanda. "As creepy as the thought is, in my opinion, I think Blitzwing will be a good dad."

Cynthia was tickled by the thought. She could picture her son or daughter screeching in delight and glee as they soared through the clouds in their father's hands. It was an awkward family that either Humans or Cybertronians could never fully understand. It had come about as a freak chance but she was hopeful of their future. It didn't matter to her. She just wanted him to come back safe and sound.

(Decepticon base)

"Starscream!"

Blitzwing uprooted a tree and whacked it across Lugnut's back. The seeker spun around, seeing Lugnut collapse to his knees from Blitzwing's blow. He smirked and fired his null rays at him, knocking him to the snowy earth.

"Zhou're velcome!" Icy sneered. "I saved zhou from being torn to pieces!"

"Yeah, thanks," Starscream said quickly. "It won't happen again."

Starscream then screeched in pain. Megatron had stabbed him in the back, piercing his hide. The pink Cybertronian blood splashed up onto the blades as Megatron grinned in sick pleasure.

"You are pathetic," Megatron whispered into the traitor's audio receptor. "Take a break while I deal with the other… I've been itching to slice his helm off."

He kicked him in the back and Starscream fell onto his faceplate, groaning in pain. There were two holes in his back and the energon flowed profusely from them. His fingers dug into the snow and he tried to force himself to get back up.

Disregarding Starscream as if he was dirt, Megatron walked over him, advancing towards Blitzwing.

"You are quite an interesting mech," the leader said venomously. "You have defied my orders to protect a completely organic sparkling. In a certain respect, I wouldn't even see it as your own."

"I don't mind zhat zhey vill be fully organic," said Icy. "I vas a Human vhen I bonded vith Cynthia. I know zhou vill kill my sparkling if zhou deem it necessary and I vill not abide by zhat. I must protect my family."

"Well, you seem to be failing so far. You have energon flowing from the corner of your mouth and there's a slash across your chest. You're becoming weakened. Your brutal assaults combined with Starscream's occasional assistance temporarily incapacitated Lugnut but I do not need help to subdue and eliminate you. I am giving you one final chance: surrender and go along with my plans. I will forgive you and act as if nothing happened."

"Slag zhat!" Hothead growled.

Megatron's faceplate bore a look of primeval and hellish anger. He roared at the top of his speech synthesizer and dashed to Blitzwing. Blitzwing lowered his cannon barrels and took aim at the frothing 'Con. The blue face took over as he slightly narrowed his right optic.

Before he could get lethally close, he unleashed a blast of ice. The frigid attack engulfed Megatron, freezing him in his tracks. He accidentally dropped one of his swords during this since he was a little startled by the icy blast. The ice encased him in a cocoon and the only things that were capable of movement were his widened optics.

"Perfect," he said softly.

Blitzwing hastily grabbed the sword that lied in the snow and rushed over to Lugnut's side. He placed a stabilizing servo on Lugnut's chassis and held the sword over his helm. Coldly, he looked into his old partner's optic, ready to slay him. Lugnut lay immobile, his strength sapped from Blitzwing's emotionally laden attacks.

"Finish me," he ordered. "That's what traitors do."

"Blitzwing…" Starscream said weakly.

Blitzwing glanced over to the seeker who was curled up in the snow. Energon pooled around his form.

"I vill kill zhou in a minute," he told Lugnut.

While still holding the sword, the triple changer raced over to his wounded comrade's side. He set the weapon on the ground and placed a servo on one of Starscream's wing struts. Briefly, he looked over his wounds. The stab wounds were deep but not fatal.

"Starscream, get up," Blitzwing urged. "I vill repair zhour vounds vhen zhis is over. Ve still have to offline Megatron and Lugnut."

"Oh, yes," Starscream smiled, "that's right. Megatron is my kill!"

Blitzwing helped him up. Starscream leaned against him for support until he was sure his stabilizing servos wouldn't fail him. The air commander grimaced in pain but he was determined to keep going. After all, unbeknownst to everyone, he couldn't really die.

"You kill Lugnut and I'll dismantle Megatron while he remains encased in that ice," he instructed. "We'll call it a day when their spark chambers are empty."

Just then, they heard something cracking. Their ruby optics turned to the block of ice Megatron was incarcerated in for oh so temporarily. The ice broke away in large chunks and then the rest of it exploded off his frame a few seconds later.

Megatron flexed his fingers and cracked the cables in his neck. He turned around and locked gazes with the two traitors. A smile graced his faceplate.

Blitzwing quickly grabbed the sword and held the hilt tightly. Starscream felt his strength whittle away but he forced himself to show no weakness in front of Megatron. At last, Lugnut was getting up despite his apparent vulnerability.

"You could have won the battle singlehandedly, Blitzwing," Megatron said gravely. "But your compassion for that backstabber got in the way. You do know that he was the one who informed me of the sparkling's existence?"

Blitzwing glared at his accomplice with unbridled rage. Starscream slightly recoiled at this expression of anger.

"Zhou had to have followed me to Europe!" Hothead fumed.

"Megatron lies!" Starscream wildly tried to defend himself. "I don't know how but he did find out! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, I heard zhat before. Vhatever, Starscream. I'm not going to be zhour second-in-command if zhou're going to keep on lying and betraying."

"Fine, then get lost you Decepticon loser! I will take care of these two goons myself."

"I'd like to see zhou try zhat," Random grinned. "I have a sword and zhou're bleeding energon everyvhere!"

"I cannot afford to divide myself from zhou at zhe moment as much as I vant to," said Icy. "Ve vill talk about zhis mess after ve do vhat needs to be done."

While the two were bickering, Megatron took advantage of this moment. He thrust his blade towards Starscream with intent to impale him. Blitzwing pushed his comrade out of the way and engaged his former overlord. The sword he held in his servos blocked Megatron's.

Starscream took flight to lead Lugnut away from Blitzwing. His plan worked and Lugnut began to pursue him. With their vehicle modes, they partook in a deadly dogfight.

"This was meant to be between the both of us from the moment you became a rebel," said Megatron. "Forget Lugnut and Starscream: it's just you and I."

"I vill make zhou pay for zhe abuse zhou subjected me to and zhe times zhou have zhreatened zhe lives of zhose close to me," the blue face sounded extremely severe.

"You sound like an Autobot."

"Don't make me sick. I loazhe zhem as much as zhou. I have no faction now."

"Huh, a rogue just like that treacherous bounty hunter who betrayed me this evening as well. His career is over. Oh well. At times, I was curious of his true nature!"

Megatron jabbed Blitzwing with the sword tip. It sliced his arm but the triple changer couldn't pay heed to this injury. He managed to block the next blow without any injury. The larger inorganic pushed back against his foe's defenses, determined to break through them and kill him. Blitzwing refused to give out so easily and carelessly. With effort, he pushed Megatron back.

"You needn't worry, Blitzwing," he resumed. "Your sparkling will be taken care of in your absence. I might even take them under my wing if I am feeling merciful enough. You cannot escape the reality that this a miracle and I am going to take advantage of it. This is the fate of our race we're talking about here! You're not just betraying me: you're betraying your own species!"

"Zhou just have to zhink outside zhe box, Megatron!" said Random. "Use zhour creativity! Zhou can zhink of somezhing else zhat doesn't involve hurting my little one!"

"They will have no idea of their parentage. All they will know is that I am their liege and that the Autobots must be terminated."

In the barrel of the gun mounted on Megatron's arm, Blitzwing noticed a purpleish red ball of energy manifesting. Gasping, he retreated from the lock and rolled out of the way before he could get shot in the face. Megatron raised the sword and tried to stab him while he was still lying on the ground. Blitzwing rolled out of the way numerous times as the Decepticon leader attempted to impale him into the earth. While still holding the sword in his servos, Blitzwing stabbed Megatron in his knee. He crumpled to the ground but managed to punch the triple changer in the face, sending him away from him. Blitzwing's blade was still lodged in Megatron's knee. He pulled it out and a squirt of energon gushed from the wound.

"Lucky shot," he grumbled.

Blitzwing shook his helm. Limping, Megatron made his way over to him. Once more, he had both of his swords.

"Zhe beast bleeds," Icy sneered. "Remarkable."

With his unaffected leg, Megatron kicked him directly over his spark chamber. Blitzwing fell onto his back. The stabilizing servo pinned him to the ground and his movements were extremely limited. He placed his servos on the metallic foot and tried to push it off his chest.

"Your fight was truly valiant and noble," Megatron cooed. "Too bad it was doomed from the start."

Blitzwing had a major case of déjà vu. A few months ago, he was stuck in a similar position. Once more, he was helpless against Megatron. The sword hovered above his spark chamber again. Back then, he hardly put up a fight defend himself: he let him do it. Also, unlike the last time, his energon flowed like flaming gasoline through his artificial veins.

"I never said it vas finished!" Hothead said defiantly.

Raising a servo, he thrust it into the wound in Megatron's knee. He howled in pain as Blitzwing's fingers tore through the cables and other components in it. The flow of the energon increased and it gushed out onto the snow they fought upon. Megatron's grip on the swords were released and he stumbled backwards to clutch his worsened wound.

Thinking quickly, Blitzwing grabbed both swords. He jumped up onto his stabilizing servos. Yelling in power and determination, he decided to end it once and for all.

"Blitzwing!" Starscream called. "We have company!"

"Master!" Lugnut nearly screamed. "Behind you!"

Blitzwing disregarded their noise and stabbed Megatron in his other knee. Wailing, he collapsed onto his back and he could no longer walk now that both of his knees were lacerated gruesomely. With the other sword in his servo, he plunged it into his metal stomach. This stab sliced through him and pinned him gorily into the ground.

Blitzwing looked at Megatron's writhing form. One sword was in the second knee and the other blade was in the abdomen. Megatron's optics were widened in horror and disbelief. Never before did Blitzwing see such terror in his faceplate.

"You…" Megatron heaved. "You can't kill me!"

Lugnut and Starscream halted their aerial battle and were practically gawking at two things. One, Megatron was trying to pull his own sword out of his body with weakened yet desperate effort. Two, there were five familiar Autobots standing behind Megatron a hundred feet away who had just arrived onto the scene moments earlier.

Blitzwing looked up from Megatron and spotted the group. Without taking his optics off them, he withdrew the sword from the knee and held it out defensively towards them.

"Vill zhou try to stop me too?" Hothead sounded surprisingly calm despite the fact he was pumped from the battle.

The Autobots were at a loss for words. All they really could do was stare. They knew something was amiss when explosions and yells rang through the woods but they weren't expecting what their optics were relaying to their processors. Had Blitzwing really done this to Megatron? They had seen only a small bit of the battle, up to the point where Blitzwing had dug his servo into Megatron's first wounded knee.

"It looks like we had a little insurrection here," observed Ratchet. "Whose side are you really on though?"


	46. Chapter 45 True Loyalties

**So, this is it... Just like chap 44 I wasn't too happy with how this one turned out but I hope my lovely audience will like this either way. Also, the italics in this chapter are a flashback. I will post an epilogue and that'll be the end of this story... I promise! I think you'll like this one too but maybe that's just wishful thinking... Thank you for the last reviews as well. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Chapter 45 True Loyalties

(Forty miles outside Detroit – Happy Trails Motel: 7:15am)

Her eyes were looking up at the sky longingly. The dawn was chilly but she didn't care. Sleep couldn't come to her and she needed closure. Restlessly, she walked around the motel's property like an earthbound spirit. She was tired but at the same time, she couldn't get a wink of sleep. Already, she tried to sleep in the room with Amanda and Helen but it was hopeless.

Cynthia walked back toward the parking lot. Lockdown was in his vehicle mode recharging. She sat down a few feet away from him, her thoughts running wild.

"Aren't you going to go back in the room?" he asked suddenly. "Your mom and sister are out stone cold."

She jumped at his voice but she collected herself.

"I can't sleep at all," she said. "I can't sleep until I hear something about him."

"That's not good," Lockdown felt some sentimentality towards her. "You know, you have to take it easy."

"I can't! I have never felt so nervous and apprehensive in my life! He's going to get slaughtered if he isn't already. Even with Starscream's aid, I doubt if…"

"You really think he's going to be offlined?"

"I'm not saying I don't have faith…" She felt flustered. "What he did was very brave and borderline stupid."

"He did it for you and your sparkling. Now are you convinced he loves you?"

"Oh, hush… I knew the truth when I was in the Alps with him. I know he loves me and I love him… You know, I just hope something like this doesn't happen with you and Mandy regarding the whole cheating set up."

"Don't worry. Your sister is mine and mine alone. I'm too ugly to get some other femme to like me anyway."

"Nonsense! You're not ugly. As long as Mandy is crazy for you, and I know she is, you shouldn't have anything to worry about." She heard the rumble of a vehicle with a large diesel engine coming up the road. "Hold on a sec."

Cynthia stood up and looked out beyond the perimeter of the motel. She could see headlights on the road despite the fact the sun was starting to creep above the horizon. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Maybe some trucker is coming by to spend some time here too," Lockdown offered an explanation.

She could see the vehicle now. Her eyes grew and she felt as if the wind was knocked out of her.

"Shit!" she gasped. "Lockdown, go hide or something!"

"No, it's alright," he assured. His holoform manifested. "Go over and I'll wake up Mrs. Preston and Mandy."

"Are you serious?"

"We may be the only beings in this rundown joint but there're people in the lobby, right? Pipe down to avoid trouble."

He walked through the door which the women occupied to wake them up. Nervously, Cynthia walked over to the familiar looking truck that was pulled over on the side of the street. She wrung her hands and felt nauseous.

"Don't get me sick now, baby," she said to her unborn child. "Mommy's going to go into cardiac arrest in a second."

Her knees felt like water yet she tried to steel herself in front of the disguised Autobot commander. There was no way she could let her guard down and give him any signs she was in league with the 'Cons. There was absolutely no way she was going to reveal in any way, shape, or form she was pregnant too.

"Cynthia Preston," said Optimus, not retreating from his vehicle mode. "Good morning."

"Uh, hi," she stammered. "What… what brings you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Someone asked me to drive out here to this seedy motel so he could meet up with some friends."

"Oh, is that so? Well, there's no one here besides me, my mom and Mandy. He must've given you the wrong directions."

"I don't think so. His friend Hunter gave him the directions."

Cynthia put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes watered. A wave of relief and joy encircled her like the wings of a guardian angel.

The driver's door opened up and a man jumped out of his seat. As soon as his feet touched the sidewalk, he locked eyes with Cyndi. He was a quite handsome and tall specimen of a male. Interestingly, he wore clothes that reminded her of a certain Cybertronian's armor design. Familiar dirty blonde hair poked out from beneath a goggled helmet. Lastly, he had a pair of dashing and entrancing ruby eyes.

"Cynthia," he smiled lovingly at her and spoke in a giddy voice, "my love, did zhou zhink I vouldn't return for zhou?"

She cried but that didn't stop her from standing there motionless. Cynthia ran to him, nearly knocking him down as she threw her arms around him. Her lips were quickly on top of his and they were smooching like they've never smooched before. Blitzwing stroked the back of her head, running her hair through his fingers. Faintly, he could feel some extra water build up in his eyes too.

At last, Optimus transformed. He felt awkward to see this romantic and passionate reunion but he couldn't look away. In all honesty, he couldn't believe what he was seeing: Blitzwing hopelessly in love with an organic woman. His assumption about him being a cold and sparkless Decepticon was shattered to atoms right before his very optics. Vaguely, he felt jealous as his private thoughts turned to the techno-organic femme who was in need of his affections.

"You're alive and Human!" Cynthia touched his face, trying to confirm that this really was real. "My God, I don't believe this! Why are you like this? This is certainly a pleasant surprise but I was expecting to see you swoop out of the sky and whisk me away." She faced Optimus Prime. "How did this come about? You aided Blitzwing?"

"I have made a pact vith zhe Autobots," Icy explained. "Zhey stumbled across zhe fight I vas involved in."

(One hour earlier)

_"Yes, zhere vas a little rebellion," Hothead told them. "Let's say, I got sick of being pushed around."_

_"Kill me, Blitzwing!" Megatron ordered. "I refuse to become their prisoner!"_

_Lugnut at last got over his shock and descended to the ground. He landed by his master's side and stood by him protectively. Kneeling down, he examined his wounds._

_"Master, I will not let them hurt you any longer!" he stated zealously. _

_"Give up, you blundering fool!" Megatron spat back. "I hate to admit it but we've lost…" He grimaced as his wounds ached him. "I cannot fight back in this state… I've fallen from grace."_

_"Get lost, Autobots!" Starscream landed at last. "Blitzwing and I have this all under the control. Our coup has prevailed and now we are the new masters of the Decepticons!"_

_"Not me," said Icy. "I didn't do zhis for power. I am not a Decepticon anymore. Zhou can do vhatever zhou vant because I don't care."_

_"You are so despicable! You have forsaken power to be with that pathetic femme? You have betrayed me by not killing them. I myself am so weak and battered that all I can do is flee!"_

_"Zhen flee. Zhou are still a Decepticon and zhe Autobots vill terminate zhou."_

_"Let him go," Bumblebee wore a smug smile. "We can always kick his skid plate later!"_

_"I will never forgive you for throwing my chance of glory down the drain!" Starscream raved._

_"Megatron is right about somezhing," said Blitzwing, "zhou don't deserve to be leader. Now run and live to fight anozher day."_

_"I will have my revenge and claim what is mine!"_

_Still bleeding from the wounds in his back, Starscream transformed into his vehicle mode. He flew off into the sky to lick his wounds in peace and isolation…_

_"What are you doing?" Megatron glowered at Blitzwing. "Go. Go start your new life. You have fought for it and you have deserved it."_

_The Autobots were still confused and lost on the matter but they resolved to listen in on the conversation to gain insight._

_"I von't kill zhou," Blitzwing frowned heavily. "I vill entrust zhour fate over to zhe Autobots."_

_"Heh," he growled, "I suppose I must repay you for your kindness. Allow me to make an offer."_

_"I'm listening intently."_

_"I hate you just as much as Starscream and I want you to disappear forever. I never want to see your rotten faces again. I suggest that you become a Human again so that if I do escape from prison, you will hide from me amongst their wretched population. You will never gain your old body back though. I suggest you never come back to Detroit as well."_

_"I vill do vhatever it takes to be vith Cynthia." Blitzwing saw no reason to further hide the romance from the Autobots. "I'm not afraid of becoming organic again. My life vill be significantly shortened but it doesn't matter. I must say zhour offer is lenient."_

_"Professor Sumdac has the ray: take it, make yourself Human and hope you never cross paths with me again." He chuckled darkly. "You will sorely regret rebelling against me in the future. You will be trapped in a soft shell for about a few dozen stellar cycles and then die. You will crave your old life more than anything else and you will become miserable. You will have your freedom and family but at a great cost."_

_"I vill say no more to zhou, Megatron. My business vith zhou has been settled."_

_"I must say your fight against him was most interesting and brave," Prowl felt strange commenting Blitzwing. "You have thoroughly surprised us all a great deal."_

_"Vell, zhat's vhen happens vhen precious zhings are on zhe line!" Random said matter-of-factly. _

_"Cynthia, obviously," said Bulkhead. "You fought for her. We know all about your relationship with her."_

_"As expected," Icy said blandly. "Now Autobots, can I trust zhou for once?"_

_"I don't know." Ratchet still loathed the 'Con. "The question is: can we trust you?"_

_"If zhou paid attention to zhe conversation and eavesdropped enough, zhou vould have guessed zhat I am finished vith zhe Decepticons. However, do not come up vith zhe illusion I vill join zhou because I certainly vill not. I have no loyalties to any Cybertronian faction. My loyalties lie vith my sparkmate. All I ask from zhou is zhat zhou honor zhe offer Megatron made me. All I vant is to be vith her. I vill abandon zhis body because I see zhat as long as I am in zhis form, I vill have no peace. All I vant is zhat zhou let me live in peace vith her. I vill not cause any trouble because I have had enough of it." He paused. "I beg zhou five, adhere to my simple demand."_

_"Do you solemnly swear?" Optimus tried to sound as serious and as political as he could. _

_"I give zhou my vord, Optimus Prime."_

_Optimus hesitated for a moment but he extended a servo. Blitzwing smirked and grabbed his inorganic hand. Their servos shook a few times and they broke apart, sealing the deal._

_"Little Sari vill be pleased to see zhat her daddy vill be coming home!" Random said happily. "He is no longer Megatron's prisoner!"_

_"Oh, that's right!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "I forgot about that for a second!"_

_"Well, look at you, Mr. Megatron," Bumblebee taunted the fallen tyrant. "You ain't so high and mighty now, huh?"_

_"You should thank Primus that I can barely move," he rumbled. "You better lock me up into the most secure cell in the stockades or I promise I will offline every single one of you."_

_"Oh, it just occurred to me," said Icy. "I vill becoming a Human and I need a ride to reunite vith Cynthia…" He was a little ashamed. "I require transportation. Please."_

(…)

"Excellent!" Cynthia praised. "So what? Megatron and Lugnut are prisoners of the Autobots now?"

"Absolutely," the Prime confirmed. "They will be taken to Cybertron and placed in the most highly guarded prison cells for years to come. As for Starscream, we're sure to cross paths with him sooner or later. He'll most likely recover from his battle, plot and show up again. We'll be ready for him when he decides to come out once more. And as for Blitzwing of course, he's…" He thought of some appropriate wording. "In exile with you."

"Who'd zhink zhat exile vould be so fun?" Random wondered.

"Now, I don't vant any tricks," Hothead pointed at Optimus. "I vant zhou to respect our deal, Prime!"

"Don't worry," Cynthia assured, "I'll make sure Blitzwing will behave himself. He did alright as a man earlier and I think he'll do even better this time."

"It's you!" Helen screamed, pointing at Blitzwing. She, Mandy and Lockdown strode up to the others. "You're a deceiver!"

"Helen," Random smiled, "zhou're not going to faint are zhou?"

"Are you...?"

"Yes," said Icy, "I'll be like zhis for zhe rest of my life."

Her pale green eyes grew and the smile on her face grew to gigantic proportions.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "And you are going to stay with Cynthia right?"

"Of course," he said. He kissed Cynthia on her lips. "Zhat's vhy I'm like zhis."

"Life's good…"

"Have you come to a decision?" Optimus warily looked at the bounty hunter.

Lockdown nodded his helm. There was a little smile on his faceplate. Amanda looked at him, confused.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?" she insinuated.

"Surprise," he chuckled.

"I hate surprises anymore, I really do. What is going on here?"

Behind his back, Optimus held the miraculous and intriguing mod. He then held it out for all to see. Lockdown looked at it and scoffed.

"Swindle's crafty, ain't he?" he asked. "I can't believe I never really thought to use it before too. But I guess that's just because I never really needed it."

"What is that thing?" Amanda was famished for answers.

"That's the wonder mod that can turn Cybertronians into full fledged Humans," Lockdown replied.

"You're going to turn into a man like Blitzwing?" Mandy was flabbergasted by this. "Hey, timeout! Are you thinking clearly?"

"Like Blitzwing, I wonder if we will ever really be safe as long as I'm like this. Starscream's still running around free and I'm sure that he's on the lookout for us, waiting to take revenge or whatever."

"I love you the way you are! I don't want you to change so much for me…"

"Amanda, it's alright. I know I'm sane… At least, I think I am. I'm not afraid to make that choice. Sure, there will be some pros and cons about it but I'll learn to get used to it all like Blitzwing did. It'll be different. Anyway, I can still be a bounty hunter and go after Human convicts. I thought it would be interesting to go after them as one of them. I think this is the perfect opportunity." He knelt down to Mandy. "I know I've only been in love with you for a little while but I know for a fact I adore you. If I'm going to be become one with this species, I want to go through that challenge with you. Not only that, I think I've grown a little partial to your family too." Helen was flattered by this and blushed. "Is that alright with you, Mandy?"

"Don't let me opinions alter your choice, Lockdown. I love you no matter what form you're in. If you think this is the right choice, I'm all for it. I'll live with it… But this'll be a permanent transformation too?"

"Yes. If you're fine by it, then that's all that counts."

"I'll lose my car but I can manage that." She laughed. "It'll be a blast."

"Alright, one handsome jerk coming right up!" He turned back to Optimus. "Didn't Sumdac alter that mod a little bit?"

"Yes, he did," the Prime nodded. "There's different levels of energy intensity that'll be radiated out of it. The higher the level, the longer period of time you'll remain a Human. The Professor did say that the highest setting is the best and guarantees it will last a lifetime. That's the setting we used for Blitzwing."

"It tickled!" Random laughed.

"Hit me with it then," said Lockdown. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"This is going to feel good," Optimus thought to himself.

(Detroit airport – 11:00am)

"Ugh, I still feel horrible."

Lockdown felt like he was going to vomit again. Mandy sat down with him at the gate the five Humans were waiting at.

"I guess you're feeling the side effects of the transformation," she tried to comfort him. "Just take a deep breath and relax. I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to eat anything before you get on the plane because you might get air sick so we'll hold off on feeding you until we land in New York City."

"How do you live in these bodies?" the man named Hunter complained. "Maybe organics are much tougher than I thought… Cybertronians don't have these many issues!"

"You're such a drama king. Just kiss me."

"Yeah, that'll make me feel better."

The couple kissed. Helen gushed over the tenderness and went to fish her camera out of her purse to catch the moment.

"Vell, it looks like ve von't be coming to Detroit anytime soon," Blitzwing sighed. "I'm surprised zhou and zhour sister packed up all zhour zhings so quickly."

"I just had some clothes, books and some other miscellaneous junk", said Cyndi. "It was awfully nice of Optimus to shuttle us here."

"Just as long as he holds his end of zhe bargain, I am grateful and happy. Vhether it vas a vise choice to let zhe Autobots keep zhat mod, I have no clue…"

"It's a lot better than having Megatron get his greasy fingers on it. I trust the Autobots more with holding that contraption than the Decepticons…We'll be living with my mom, just FYI."

"Oh, zhis vill be interesting. She von't stop oogling me and Lockdown."

"She's just happy we have boyfriends."

"Uh-uh," Hothead corrected. "Zhat applies to Mandy and Lockdown. For us, ve're sparkmates."

"That's right. I'm your wife." She paused. "You know, I still can't believe you actually defeated Megatron. I would've loved to have seen it with my own eyes."

"It's best zhat zhou didn't. All four of us vere a mess at zhe end of zhe fight."

"I zhink zhe only reason vhy I beat him vas because of luck and determination," said Icy. "I never felt so angry and desperate yet focused."

"Thank you. Thanks for saving us. You released us all from serving the Decepticons any further. I have to repay you…"

"Zhe only vay zhou can repay me is if zhou let me love and be vith zhou."

"Also, zhou have to let me name our little one!" Random added.

"If you're going to name them 'Ice Cream', you can forget it. I told you my ultimatum with names."

He scooted closer to her. Blitzwing laid an arm across her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Smiling, Cynthia rested her head against his chest. Her ear picked up on the sound of an organic heart strongly palpitating. It would still take her a little while to get used to.

"Are you afraid at all?" she asked.

"A little," said the calm persona. "I guess it is natural to feel zhis vay but I am optimistic. Ve need to find jobs, don't ve?"

"Yes… Mom will give us a home until we have enough money to get out. We can't stay with her forever."

"No offense, but I don't vant to live vith her zhat long."

"I know I don't." She laughed. "We'll get by. We'll get our own home eventually and have a nice life. My hometown is nice and rustic. We'll be welcomed and start over again."

"Vhat about zhour plans for college?"

"We'll worry about that later. I'm a mother now and that comes first. I would stay here in Detroit but I think it's best that we leave for home."

"Zhat's anozher reason vhy I became a Human," said Random. "I vant to help zhou raise our sparkling." He sweetly rubbed her pelvis. "I vill be zhe best daddy in zhe universe! I promise!"

"You nearly killed Megatron to protect them so I don't have any doubts about that vow… I think I'm the luckiest girl on the planet. It amazes me how we actually stuck together like this through so much since May."

"Zhou're stronger zhan zhou zhink zhou are," Hothead grinned. "I like zhat about zhou. Zhou're one stubborn femme too especially vhen zhou vere mad at me… But zhat's in zhe past, right?"

"You're making me feel bad now. But yeah, let's not dwell on that right now. We have a free future ahead of us now. For now, let's not look back and let's look ahead."

"Zhere is somezhing I must ask zhou first," said Icy. "Cynthia Preston, do zhou love me?"

"What do you think? It doesn't take much thought at all to figure out that question."

Cyndi kissed him on his lips. He knew right then and there he had made the right choice.

* * *

**The end! Well, not really... The epilogue will be up soon!**


	47. Epilogue

**Alas, the story has come to end... I had an awesome time writing this thing and I hope you all have loved reading it! From the bottom of my heart, I thank everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me :) Also, if you want to draw any of my OCs (I'm not picky on who you want to draw. Anyone's good actually.) then have at it! Just PM to give me a heads up. Thanks for reading this ridiculously long fic and I hope to see you all comment on other fics I have planned on in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Transformers' or the music, movies and products featured in this fic. However, the OCs, poetry and various places belong to me.**

Love is a Lake

(A 'TFA' fan fic romance)

Epilogue

(One year later – late May: the Preston residence, Greenvale, Upstate NY)

The pudgy little hand reached for the clouds that drifted across the sky. Big ruby eyes gleamed in the bright and warm sunshine as the infant stared intently at the tiny white apple blossoms. The eight month old child's hands opened and closed like a flower and she cooed softly. Some drool dribbled from her mouth.

"Zhat's a flower," her father told her.

He grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled it down. Mr. Riese plucked off a dainty flower. Lydia studied the flower in awe, taking in as much beauty and greenery her impressionable and sponge-like mind could.

A cardinal twittered in a pink rhododendron bush right next to them, making her jump in his arms. There was so much to hear, see, feel, taste and smell during the late spring. Every day was like a new adventure.

The proud parent tucked the apple blossom behind her ear. A microscopic cloud of pollen from the flower tickled her nose. Her face distorted and she sneezed.

"Bless zhou, sveetheart." He kissed her forehead. "Zhou are one lucky girl to live in a marveling and ezhereal place such as zhis."

The woods surrounding the house were lit up heavenly with a mixture of different hues of bright and dark greens. Birds of all different kinds of species called out to their mates. The aromas of rhododendron flowers, tulips, daffodils, roses and irises lazily wafted through the balmy air. The grass on the ground was a vibrant and healthy emerald. The dew that was on the blades of grass around dawn had all but evaporated away as the threat of summer encroached. Within a few months, the apple tree would be ready to distribute its spoils to its Human friends.

Blitzwing sighed contently: it was a good day. This was his second May living here in Upstate New York and he remembered it was just as beautiful as it was the first time. He had become an admirer of this second rank Eden. He and Cynthia had taken long excursions into the woods when they happened to be home together and not kept apart with work. While she was still pregnant during this time, he couldn't wait until the baby would be born so he could share the beauty and simple splendor with them. His wait was over now.

"Zhou vill understand and appreciate it more as zhou grow older, Lydia," he said. "Right now, zhou are too little but I can see it most certainly has zhour attention."

He sat down on a wooden bench beneath the apple tree. Lydia still had the blossom behind her ear.

"Zhere isn't a cuter baby!" Random said proudly. He placed one hand over his face. A few seconds later, he removed it. "Peek-a-boo! I see zhou!"

Lydia laughed and smiled, displaying two little teeth on her lower jaw.

"Da…" she tried to address him.

"Yes," he tried to encourage her to speak, "I'm Daddy. Dada."

"Da!"

"Zhat's good enough for now," said Hothead. "As long as zhou can speak a little, I'm not vorried."

"Da!"

"Yes." He laughed at her. "Are zhou going to give me a heart attack again by nearly putting zhour finger into an outlet? Zhou're quite a handful already. But I love zhou too much to be mad at zhou for too long." He kissed his daughter's plump and rosy cheek. "Zhou have my heart, Lydia."

Towards the front of the wooden house he could hear Helen speaking enthusiastically. In particularly, it sounded loud and happy: it was her greeting voice. That could only mean one thing.

"Vell, it looks like zhour Aunt and Uncle are back from zheir business trip in Maine," said Icy. He got up from the bench. "I'm sure zhey are dying to see zheir niece, Lydia Rachel Riese, my little apple blossom…"

Lydia was much too focused with listening to the birds' serenades. Her father laughed warmly and he left the sanctity of the backyard. He walked over to the wide open French doors that served as the gateway between the backyard and the house's interior then entered.

"Oh, there you are!" Cynthia nearly bumped into her husband when they both rounded a corner that led to the den at the same time. "I should've known you stole our daughter away from everyone like you always do." She was smiling as she said this. "You know, she wasn't engendered from you."

"She likes zhe outdoors, vhat more can I say?" he grinned at her. "I vas vorking all day yesterday vhile zhou and zhour mozher vatched her. I missed my child, zhat's all."

"You always come up with that excuse." She kissed him on his lips. Their lips remained together for a few seconds before they broke away. "I think you love her more than me."

"I must confess I have two loves: zhou and her."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I happen to find fatherhood sexy." She noticed the apple blossom behind her daughter's ear. "Aww, did Daddy do this to you, Lydia?"

"I did. Doesn't she look precious, Mommy?"

They showered her with affection. Lydia howled with laughter as her mother tickled her belly. The pigtails that her dark blonde hair was styled in were becoming undone as she flailed around in her father's arms. Blitzwing held her protectively, determined to not drop her at any cost. However, he had a peaceful grin on his face while doing this.

"Oh my goodness! She looks so precious!"

Amanda managed to come to her sister and brother-in-law first. Cynthia looked at her and immediately, felt as if Mandy had changed since she last saw her in early May wedding. The eldest sister quite couldn't put her finger on it but to her, it seemed that she had matured in such a small space of time. She guessed it was due to bounty hunting she and Lockdown did all along the north eastern tip of the country.

"I swear, she grew up so much since I last saw her three weeks ago!" Mandy beamed.

Lydia buried her face into her father's chest. She preferred the warm familiarity of her grandmother and parents. She didn't see her aunt as often as she did during her early infancy because of the semi-nomadic lifestyle Amanda had adopted to support herself.

"Zhat's no vay to treat zhour aunt, little one," the fiery persona lightly scolded Lydia. "She loves zhou and she's no stranger. Zhou're safe."

"No, it's fine," Mandy smiled. "Babies are usually clingy to their mom and dad, right? Her parents better not neglect me though!"

Cynthia and Amanda embraced. Then the blonde broke the hug and relayed the same gesture of affection to Blizwing. She snuck a kiss onto his cheek and then kissed Lydia on her cranium before backing off.

"Well, you look great, Cyndi!" she commented. "How have the first three weeks of marriage been so far for the both of you?"

"We already felt like we were married before we did it just to keep people from raising their eyebrows," said Cynthia. "I never cared for jewelry but I love this ring." It was a modest but still charming engagement ring. "But yeah, things are going along perfectly. We're happy as can be."

Blitzwing glanced at the plain golden band on his finger. He didn't mind getting married in a Human fashion. He smiled at the ring.

"You're still working at that antique shop and Blitzy's still a mechanic at the garage?" Amanda further questioned them.

"Yes," he answered, "ve'll still be vorking part time so ve can take turns being vith Lydia. I cannot vait until ve have enough money to have our own home…"

"Isn't Wes going to build you two a log cabin as an act of penance?" Mandy laughed. "He is a mountain man after all."

Blitzwing's mood spoiled when she mentioned Wes Larkson. He still wasn't fond of that man. Shortly after he and Cynthia left Detroit, Mrs. Preston hired Wes to help out with the handy work around the house. Since the two needed jobs and had a baby to worry about, she found less time to do chores around the house in contrast to the effort she could put in if she lived home alone.

Once again, Wes tried to make amends with Cynthia for his past cruelty to her in grade school. When they reunited, she was much more merciful towards him. Currently, the two were on speaking and friendly terms with one another. Yet Blitzwing still disliked and mistrusted him and he was often wary of his kindness towards Cyndi. Neither did he want Wes remotely near Lydia. Over time, however, he learned to tolerate the woodsman's presence and made somewhat of an effort to be affable at Cynthia's urging.

"How humble of him," Hothead said spitefully. "I vill provide for my family, not him. I vill build a cabin for zhem before he does!"

"He still hates him," Cynthia exhaled. "He thinks Wes is on a mission to steal me and Lydia away from him."

"I don't think he'd do that," said Amanda. "If he did, Blitzwing would rip his head off with his spine still attached."

Blitzwing smiled triumphantly at that comment. The scenario played in his head and he loved every minute of it.

"In speaking of men," Cynthia looked over her sister's shoulder, "where's your man at?"

"Mom's harassing him again," Amanda rolled her eyes. "She keeps on telling him she wants him to marry me. I'm twenty going on twenty-one next month! I think I'm a little too young for that."

"Getting married at twenty-four is nice." She looked at Blitzwing. "Or when one looks like they're twenty seven too. That does sound like Mom…"

"I want you to marry her, she's a good girl!" Helen was hounding Lockdown. "I'm not saying right at this moment but in a few years! She's much too young! You're so precious together! Look at Cyndi and Blitzwing! Don't you want that?"

"Mrs. Preston, you're freaking me out." He laughed in good humor. The two were walking into the den where the others were congregated. "I do love her, don't get me wrong. We're going to take it slow, do some more bounty hunting and when we have enough cash, we'll figure out what to do from there."

"There he is!" Cynthia cheered. "Mandy just told me the news!"

"Cyndi," he waved at her, "uh, what news?"

"She's pregnant!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

"Just kidding. I just wanted to see the look on your face!"

"Oh… I almost died there for a second." He laughed. "How've you been?"

"Life's good for now." Like Mandy did to Blitzwing, she kissed her friend on his cheek. "And you?"

"Swell." He looked over at Blitzwing. "Mr. Rise, what's been up with you?"

"Zhis." He held out Lydia. "Zhis munchkin."

"She's a doll! Looks like she grew up since I last saw her at the wedding. She still has her daddy's eyes too. Is that alright if I hold her?"

"Of course," said Random. "Just make sure zhou give her back!"

He handed her over to her uncle. Lockdown took her into his arms, half uncertain of how he should hold her. The little girl looked at him, intrigued by his facial tattoos and the identical eye color he shared with her father.

"She's cute," he lost some of his apprehension as he looked at her. "But I bet you're deceitful. With you being your father's daughter, I know you will be handful if you're not already that."

Suddenly, she opened up her mouth and threw up on him. His eyes widened in shock but he remembered to keep a good hold onto the child. Blitzwing laughed heartily at this scene.

"See?" Lockdown observed the vomit run down his leather jacket.

"She likes zhou!" Random said encouragingly.

Lockdown returned Lydia back to Blitzwing. Her father pulled out a rag from his pocket and dabbed her face of the barf. Lydia smiled at this and cooed. Blitzwing laughed in his throat, absolutely in love with the baby. He was proud to have fought for her safety from Megatron and won. She was worth it.

A moment later, she was all clean. He kissed her cheeks which were flecked with barf not too long ago.

"Poop, barf, drool…" he looked into her eyes. "I love her no matter vhat. I alvays vill." He nuzzled her neck with his beard. She giggled in glee. "She vill alvays be my little one even after she grows up."

Lydia then grabbed his beard. With force, she tugged on it. Blitzwing yelled in pain. All everyone else could was laugh at her antics despite his momentary agony. Thankfully, she let go a few seconds later. He rubbed his chin but he was smiling.

"Zhat's my girl!" Hothead was practically proud of what she had done. "Just like me, she's unpredictable!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," said Mandy. "Maybe we all better be scared."

"I can happily live with that," said Cynthia. "I didn't go through all the trials and times over the past two years for no reason." Her husband lassoed her with a free arm and held her close to him. "Every second is and always be worth it."

Amanda and her love held hands. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Oh, God!" Helen exclaimed. "I love every single one of you so much! Please, let's all stay together as one big happy family!"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Lockdown smirked. "Even if you wanted me to leave, you'd have a hard time getting rid of me."

"Don't vorry, Helen," Icy rested his head against Cynthia's. "I love zhis voman and baby too much to leave. Besides, zhis is zhe first real family I ever had. I von't ever take zhis for granted."

"I don't think I'll ever leave you, Mom," said Mandy. "As soon as we're done with bounty hunting, I want to live a mile away from here…"

Cynthia felt no need to say anything. All she did was shut her eyes and lean back into her beloved's body. She felt him kiss her neck but she didn't look back at him. Lydia's tiny hand touched her mother's shoulder.

"Ma," Lydia said, poking Cynthia.

She was happy and that was that.

* * *

**Oh, yeah. Can I ask you one teeny, tiny favor? I would appreciate it if you would check out a poll on my profile that I set up regarding a new Transformers fic. Once again, thank you! :) **


End file.
